Paradise 6
by Hikari Nanase
Summary: SECOND OF THE BLUE ROSE ANTHOLOGY: Tick. Tick. Tick. Time is but an organic pendulum. Death. Life. Reincarnation. The elements of eternity come in full circle. Can love shatter time like glass? Or will the Blue Rose wither? HK ADDED TO ch15 AS OF 82204
1. Default Chapter

"Paradise 6"

By: Hikari

6/27/02 **Revised: **12/12/02

E-mail: hikari1612@netzero.net

Site: http://www.geocities.com/hikari_nanase/

Notes: I have a lot to list, so if you're impatient- skip. ^.^

1.) Special thanks to my very dear, special, close friend, Rose Thorne (the fantastic writer of Flux), for helping me brush-up and regain confidence in my writing.

2.) All original characters are mine.

3.) Daiichibara, however, belongs to Morgan D (another great writer). The name of the city and idea is hers, but the description, location, and architecture of it are mine.

4.) This fic is connected with "Let's Fly as the Birds Do…"; timeline follows college years

5.) I have sketches for this series also at my website.

6.) A **LOT **of research went into making this fic. 

7.) Poem is best viewed at size 8 or 9. For some reason, FF.net doubles my spacing, so you may not be able to see the 'image'

8.) **All** disclaimers apply; enjoy!

~~~~~

                "Kurama… What would you do if I gave you eternity?"

                 "Eternity?"

                Hiei's question had drawn him out of his original hypnosis.  The kind of hypnosis it was, was the kind that would drive your soul out of your body and send it swimming in fantasy. And so, Kurama's irises swam through the cool of blue as they had been held absolutely enthralled by the hues that played over his and his lover's faces. The deep blue of ocean water shone over their pale skin as they laid on the cold, metal floor. After winding in and around the many corridors of the vessel, Hiei had led him to the secret observatory of the Chimera. The ceiling of the room was nothing but a thick sheet of crystal- so clear and pure it looked like a shard of ice. The water above it made the stone strike all the colors of the rainbow, with the additional overtones of sapphire and jade. 

                A small school of fish drifted over their heads, and their ruby scales coaxed Kurama into looking at his lover's eyes.

They sparkled when the redhead rolled to his side. Such sweet, warm, and yet spicy eyes… sheathed with the sparkle of sadness? Why?

"Yes." Hiei replied quietly. "I have nothing to give, but perhaps if I gave you _that_, what then?"

A question to be spoken in a seemingly random place and time. However, the welling water in the fire demon's eyes vanquished the strength of the sea. Could this question possibly unravel the one puzzle Kurama could not solve? Kurama shook his head at his mental accusations towards his closest friend, and decided to reply with no less than an honest answer:  "Well…" He began, taking in a soft breath. "I'd break it in two and… give half to _you_."

                Closing his eyes, the Jagan beneath his ward began to glow warmly. With one hand, he reached up to the ceiling- reaching for the glass, but of course, never touching.

                "Eternity cannot be broken, Kurama." Whispered the fire demon, as a single tear mingled in fresh blood trailed down his cheek. "Tell me again, what would you do if gave you eternity…"

~*~

_Perhaps you do not understand the true meaning of everlasting._

_Perhaps you do not understand the gift of such a thing._

_When you come to understand it, it's the end._

_But how will you end it, I wonder?_

_To be drawn into insanity_

_To be drawn into hate._

_Drawn to illusion._

_Lost of all love._

_Can you fly?_

_As a dove?_

_Or…_

_Will you fall?_

_Like a mere grain._

_A grain of brown sand._

_Rough, old, bitter, and dry._

_To be used as a burial shroud._

_To be used as a blanket for death._

_But how will you get there, I wonder?_

_When will you understand the dust of the path?_

_You do not understand that life is nothing, but this poem._

_You do not understand that life is nothing more, but this hourglass._

**ETERNITY IS A JOKE. TIME IS THE ONE GLASS YOU CANNOT BREAK.******

**~*~**

Shatter me, Kurama… I beg you to break me in two.

~*~*~*~

                Kurama contemplated the small note he received from Botan as he passed another block and entered the city plaza. So this was it. This was the day that their decision would reap its results. 

                He grimaced. 

                Actually, he had been the only one out of the three who felt strangely about the situation. It just felt wrong- as though they had no right to say anything about what should happen. However, with further scrutiny, the whining and nudging of Kuwabara and Yusuke, and of course, the coaxing promise of- quote and unquote- 'a higher heaven'- Kurama could not resist the idea of, again, quote and unquote, 'a second chance.'

                How everything was settled and finalized in ink so quickly simply blew his mind away. One minute they were arguing, the next they all nodded at one another, goofy smiles plastered on two lighthearted faces. The last face masked itself with a doubtful grin, and the forth, belonging to Koenma, remained as serious as ever. For a baby, naturally, this looked hopelessly comical, but that's beside the point.

                The point is, much to the redhead's sick stomach, that he was to inherit all the lands of Daiichibara. In other words, one-sixth of Mukuro's lands. Wonderful. The gesture in itself was generous, but Kurama knew just as everyone else that he simply didn't have the same knack for Makai politics as Hiei did. Being cunning, fine. Stealing, even better. But ironically black-handed politics for the good of all the demon world? Nuh-uh.

                First of all, after the Makai Tournament, he proclaimed himself a citizen of the human world. No 'ands, ifs, or buts' about it. Secondly, responsibilities lie in family. Family in Ningenkai. Daiichibara in Makai. That just doesn't work out. Lastly, bad memories. He didn't want to remember them.

                And so, with the assistance of Hiei's strict orders, written quite literally in blood, and Mukuro's seemingly endless charity- they solved the problem of Kurama's dilemma with a compromise: Mukuro would rule Daiichibara in Kurama's place, however, all important decisions would be left to the redhead to make while still in Ningenkai. After the future moment of Shuiichi's death, Youko Kurama would immediately leave for the Makai to take care of his spoils. 

                Politics indeed. 

                Kurama glanced at his note again, boarding a bus going in the same general direction. "Miho's Café"? What the hell? Well, whatever. If this was to be their meeting place, so be it. Stuffing the paper into his pocket after he folded it up, like, fifteen times for utmost secrecy- Kurama felt his insides do a three-sixty as the bus made the widest turn into the right lane in history. Besides this, he was getting anxious again. Too much pressure at once. 'Yeah, so mom,' he mused to himself. 'I'm technically some sort of governor or dictator of some far away, not to mention deadly land you never heard of before. Come to think of it, it's a city in a WORLD you never heard of before! Imagine that. Oh! And guess what, yesterday, I just decided the fate of one of Reikai's most notorious criminals! Yes, really- interesting, huh? But I'm not finished. More? Of course there's more, you don't remember ANYTHING about me being gay, and neither does stepdad! Well, maybe it's better not to remind him- so we'll just keep this to ourselves. By the way, did you know that when I die, I'll turn into the legendary fox demon? The one who knows one million and one ways to kill, thieve, and screw your daylights into oblivion… er… make love? Yup! That's the one! So you see, with all these things going on, I'm sure you can understand why I'm squeaking my way by with a C- in industrial engineering… my major- eheh…'

                He rolled his eyes. Today would prove to be most interesting. 

~*~*~*~

                A cloud of horrible smoke farted out one of the bus's exhaust pipes. Instinctively, he covered his face with his hand, while batting at the air with the other. Public transportation sucks. 

                Rounding a corner, and walking straight through a fairly crowded sidewalk, Kurama smiled pleasantly as he saw a familiar duo. Apparently, they saw him too, from the other end of the street that is, and at once picked up the pace to a sprint. Long lashes blinking, the redhead's countenance shifted to dumbfound. They were blatantly excited, and for a reason Kurama would rather not speak of, he felt highly offended by that. 

                "Come on, Kurama! Move it or lose it!" Yusuke cried from a distance, already opening the door to the café and shuffling in as fast as he could muster. The taller carrot top followed in suit. He appeared slightly less keyed up, almost as if he had very low expectations. That offended the redhead too.

                When he finally reached the glass paned door, a chorus of bells chimed as he pushed it open and stood casually on the black and white tiles. Pretty laid-back place this was. Flower boxes at the window, a karaoke machine, overly cushy chairs, a sparkling bar… Hm…

                Finding Yusuke and Kuwabara seated in one of the booths at a far corner, Kurama quietly took the free seat in front of them. He lowered his head, and the other two followed his example.

                "So where is he?" Kurama whispered. "How are we supposed to know what to say to him?"

                Yusuke shrugged, opening a menu that rested on a rack on the wall. "Don't know. We'll know him when we see him though. It's not like he got reincarnated into a completely new body. As for talking to him, Koenma says he'll come to us first."

                In return, he sighed openly at his friend. "I really wish we knew how Hiei feels about all this…"

                "WOULD feel." Kuwabara corrected, although very carefully.

                "Hey guys, same stuff as usual right?" 

                The interruption, no matter how friendly it was, took them all aback. Kurama stared wide-eyed at the person standing before them- decked out in the nicest threads he had ever seen. A crisp blue t-shirt over a pure white tank, with dark blue, baggy jeans to match. On one arm, a black sports watch, and around the neck, a shiny pair of war tags- obviously there for decorative purposes. They gaped at their garnet-eyed friend.

                "Uh… er…" Yusuke was tripping over his tongue. That was a killer. He hadn't drunk a drop of sake in two weeks.

                "Seafood curry it is." Hiei grinned, scribbling on his tablet. "Which means Kuwabara over there wants a glass of Thai iced tea with boboa pearls, while Shuiichi to my right is in need of a sugar rush. Lychee with passion fruit juice should do the trick." 

                Kurama couldn't help, but cover his mouth while batting his eyelids. Very, VERY slowly. Meantime, Kuwabara smiled gratefully for being spared the names idiot, moron, human, bastard, and fool, whereas Yusuke was still trying to figure out how in blazes his tongue operated. 

                Hiei made quick note of their consternations and tears of joy- which came from the big guy- before speaking again. "Did I miss something?" he asked innocently, resting his pencil behind his ear. "You all look like you're watching a porn flick."

                At this point, the redhead quickly began making a mental list of all the things that struck him like an oncoming bulldozer. Shuiichi had evidently replaced Kurama, fashion sense was most certainly NOT this person's problem (actually, he looked even sexier this way). He was, good lords of Reikai! Polite?! Had a sense of humor?! Was waiting tables for a living?! 

                "No! No!" Yusuke sweated, finally recovering from temporary muteness. "It's just that, wow, you've… uh… got pretty cool clothes!"

                Their friend looked at Yusuke queerly, curving his eyebrows in such an expressive manner, that cuteness leaked out of every pore of his petite body. "What? These?" He gestured incredulously at his outfit, pulling at his shirt. "These are old! You see me wear these at least once a week!"

                Ooops. It was only then that the three of them remembered Kurama's second question: what are we supposed to SAY to him?

                "Oh really?" Their 'fearless' leader choked. "They look new to me."

                "Um… okay… Thanks; I guess." Hiei flicked his wrist around to catch the time. "I'll have your orders here in five minutes." He looked them over again, observing their frozen gapes, and offered another warm grin. "If I'm THAT sexy, just tell me. I like compliments, you know."

                Their old ally walked away nonchalantly, grabbing a few dirty dishes from empty tables, and handing their orders to the pretty girl behind the bar.  

                "I- I don't know what to say…" Kurama stuttered, baffled. "I'm not disappointed, but-"

                "That was totally unexpected!" Urameshi finished.

                "I like him."

                Kurama and Yusuke stared at him as if he grew an extra nose, and maybe an ear or two. "What?" He squeaked.

                 The fox demon shook his head. "He's so different… How can THIS be Hiei?"

                "It said so on his employee tag." Yusuke joked poorly.

                The uprising in Kurama's insides made him more nauseated than this morning. He touched his stomach mildly, biting his lip and squinting. The anxiety of how his lover would become in his new life had dissipated, but now there was that sour after taste. He knew, now, that the old Hiei he adored was forever gone. 

                He peered around the counter to find Hiei washing some glasses. His playful smirk was wiped off to show his natural solemn look. At least THAT hadn't faded away. Though, Kurama still felt quite discomforted. He had no inkling as to what kind of memories Koenma had implanted in Hiei's mind, let alone the three natural inclinations Koenma promised would be there even after the reincarnation. What he DID know, however, was that all of Hiei's small human contacts: his mother, his stepfather, Arisu, Shidou, etc. would not remember anything about the other Hiei. In addition, because of the number of credits he earned as a Reikai Tantei, Hiei had earned a homely, albeit humble, apartment in the urbs of Downtown Tokyo. Everything else, Hiei had to take care of himself.

                Biting on his lip a little harder, he lapped at the unseen blood that seeped inside of his mouth. So… what happens now?

                The table had grown awfully quiet. Kuwabara remained satisfied with himself, among other things- reveling in the idea that he would never have to worry about insults and bickering again. Yusuke appeared thoroughly confused. As luck would have it, he had been the most enthusiastic of them all, but somehow, after the encounter with their new 'buddy', he wasn't sure whether to be happy for the lil' squirt or sorrowful. 

                Kurama soon found that he felt exactly the same way.

                Hiei came around again, this time skillfully balancing a heavy tray covered with delicious food in one arm. When it dawned on him just how grave two-thirds of the table was, he stuffed his left arm in his pocket and raised a curious brow. "Did someone DIE here?"

                For once none of them could laugh at the irony of his words. Kuwabara lost his smile, grunted, and accepted his drink as Hiei handed it to him. With his tray emptied, he flipped it over and clutched it under one arm. He would have spoken again, but chose not to, and gave a passing 'hn' before returning to the bar.

                "I don't think I'll be getting used to this so soon." Kurama murmured, somehow not wanting the exotic glass sitting in front of him- no matter how tempting it REALLY was. Yusuke agreed, with a curt nod, as he stirred his curry with a ladle.

                "I guess I won't be sparring any time soon either." He said. "But… who knows, we just need to warm up to him the same way we did before."

                "Last time, I think he was the one who warmed up to US." 

                They went quiet again, suddenly feeling a sensation of an anticlimax.  "Still," Kuwabara added. "I like him. He's nice."

                Yusuke winced. "That's exactly the part we're not used to."

                A straw, handled by a most delicate hand, stirred idly the hot red liquid, filled to the brim with succulent lychee, which remained untouched. Yusuke and the other looked at one another, eying their redheaded friend, and came to a mental consensus as to what to advise.

                "He… might like you that way again." 

                "Yeah." Kuwabara really had no desire in adding more, even though this was his teammate. Accepting that kind of relationship was fine with him, but he had no intention of speaking about it.

                "I suppose…" Kurama sighed, blowing up some long strands of hair that got in his face. "But that requires the same from me."

~*~*~*~

                Later that night, they met at Genkai's- the girls being chattier than the guys about what they had witnessed in the day. Yukina was the most quiet, as you would expect, however she was just as daunted as everyone else with the idea of Hiei being not only a waiter, but a grocer at a nearby store. 'Yes,' the young koorime went on timidly. 'He was there, and he said 'hi' to me when I was picking up some green tea for Genkai-san.'

                "But how can that be?" Keiko blanched. "I saw him today at the pharmacy too!"

                "Oh really?" Yusuke cut in, a little too dangerously. "Is it your time of the month again? Did he help you find the Midol and Maxi- oooff!!"

                Now, while Keiko was most renowned for her bitch slaps, her gut-punches were second next to Shizuru. "BAKA!" She cried, as she huffed and resignatedly kneeled on the wooden floor- fuming to herself for being 'verbally abused' by her delinquent fiancé. 

                "Three jobs…" Kurama started in shy awe. "I wonder why."

                "Probably- has to do- with the stuff Koenma put in his head." Yusuke filled in, still in quite a bit of pain.

                "Which reminds me," Kurama continued. "What exactly does he know of us? We're his friends, that much is frank, but what kind of memories does he have? Are they all fake too?"

                "Mmm…" Botan bit on her thumb babyishly, magenta eyes wandering the ceiling before coming to a faultless answer. "He doesn't remember anything about the Makai. He doesn't remember any of the tournaments- or Sensui for that matter. Um…" She glanced at the ceiling again, one arm on her ever-faithful oar. "No memories of the Jagan, er, or the Kokuryhua- "

                "It's all fake." Kurama finished sadly.  

                "Hey, hey!" The blue haired fairy beamed, fanning her hand for mercy. "Remember what Koenma-sama said, the way Hiei turns out in this world is a reflection of whatever recollections he's has- at least supposedly. So if Hiei is really as- uh- well, amiable as you say he is, then I guess Koenma-sama gave him a pleasant past. Therefore!" She exclaimed with resolution, "If he turns out to be a good person in Ningenkai, then he'll get a higher place in the after life. Wasn't that what you all wanted for him?"

                 "Of course it was." The old sensei's raspy voice spoke. "The problem they're facing with now is what to do next. Come now Yusuke, you make friends with people who are about to kill you- and hell, Hiei was one of them. You can do it again, right?"

                "Yeah." He went still. "…Yeah."

                Genkai crossed her arms over her chest and chuckled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you already miss the annoying little bastard. Now you're stuck with a human, and you seem disappointed with the fallout. It's only been one day, and you've hardly talked to him. Cut some slack. Besides, it's really unfair that you're treating him like a broken toy. He's a person. Don't forget that."

                "And you can't forget that you were the ones who judged what would happen to his soul." Yukina put in, somewhat defensive out of instinct. "We're his friends, we can't just abandon him- even if he is a new person. I don't think Hiei-san would disregard us if any of us changed- especially for the better, ne?"

                Kuwabara poured another cup of tea from the pot that sat on the table. After drinking a bit, he turned to Yukina, took her hands into his, and then winked. "I, Kuwabara Kazuma, shall always be his friend!"

                Yusuke rolled his eyes, and snorted. "Starting NOW, you mean."

                Carrot top ignored him, but Kurama knew exactly what the other meant by those words. He had a hunch that he was starting from scratch again, and this time, he wasn't sure if he'd walk through the same phenomenal path he did with the fire demon. He wasn't even sure as to how close 'Shuiichi' was with Hiei- let alone how incredible Hiei's fabricated history is. Back then, Hiei was a book that only he could understand. A rare book that he loved, and would read over and over again, and then some. Now Hiei was wrapped all up in plastic, unopened, and ready for grabs. But who would want him? And more importantly, would Kurama still want him? 

                His doubts about doing this to Hiei's soul were finally crystallizing. They may have had the best of intentions for their friend, but it was clear none of them took into consideration about how giving Hiei this life would affect them as much as him. There was nothing to do, but take it all in stride. They had to watch, and learn. And speaking of learning…

                "By the way, Koenma-sama said that you need to pay a visit to his apartment sometime. It doesn't matter when, but it's better sooner than later. You don't want Hiei confused if you don't remember things HE does."

                "How will that help?" Keiko blinked, finally cooled down as she settled into Yusuke's open lap.

                "There should be some clues there. Photos, tapes, personal stuff like that. Not all of you have to go. We can share what we learn with one another…"

                "You mean, you don't know anything about it either?" The redhead inquired.

                "Not at all. In fact, neither does Koenma."

                "WHAT?!?!" The whole temple shook as they cried in unison. Genkai continued to be impassive, sipped her tea, and caught a few falling ceiling tiles from the recent synthetic earthquake. Coolly she set aside those tiles, and raised her eyebrows. "And why, pray tell, is that?"

                "There's… a slight technicality with what a reincarnated person remembers." Botan began putting both her index fingers together, looking, this time, to the floor from feeling flushed. "It's a case to case thing, and Hiei, is- eheh- a rather special case."

                "AND???"

                Genkai sipped once more, covering her head with a magazine to protect her hair from falling dust that was originally embedded between the rafters in the roof. 'At least I won't have to climb up a ladder for spring cleaning this year.' She mused.

                "And it turns out he earned enough credit to have a past and present he deserves." Botan dared to peek, becoming more brave with her following. "And, I'm guessing, a little of what he desires- but that's something I'm definitely not sure about!"

                "He wants to be a Ningenkai GROCER?!" Kuwabara gaped. "Nope. Nope. Nope. I don't believe that one."

                The fairy shrugged, raising her shoulders. "You're probably right, but maybe that part of the deal isn't what he wanted. We can't really tell, you know. Hiei's a pretty complicated guy."

                "And weird." Yusuke added.

                "And awfully quiet." Came Keiko.

                "And-"

                "Faithful to his personal honor code." The redhead smiled, after chopping up Kuwabara's inevitable degrade. "You're right Botan. We need to learn more about him. I think this way we can also learn more about who Jaganshi Hiei was. "This- this could be good for everyone." Kurama went on, sounding a bit more hesitant and self-assuring. Genkai squeezed his shoulder.

                "For you, Kurama" she commenced. "I recommend that you try and recover from what happened first. I don't want to sound rude, but you haven't flinched a bit over the past week."

                "I… DID cry." 

                "But I'm wondering if you've already been able to let go. Think about it, okay?"

                Those final words ended the night. All of them stood, began cleaning up the mess they made- of stray chips, spilt tea, and whatnot, and then they made for the leave. It wasn't long before Yukina and Genkai were left to themselves, Yukina sweeping the fallen dust, while Genkai replaced the tiles by merely throwing them up the roof. Yukina sighed a few times as she fiddled with the broom- stopping every now and then to look at the night skies.

                "A full moon tonight." She whispered.

                "And a new beginning." Genkai added.

                Yukina nodded solemnly, and went back to work. There was a constant nagging in her chest that was coming close to ripping her a part. Being emotionally strong, she tucked that nagging away as far as she could in the back of her mind. Unfortunately, she found it rising again from the depths, and decided she had to deal with it categorically. "Genkai-san?" 

                "Yes?"

                "Why… Why didn't he tell me he was my brother when he had a chance?"

                Genkai dropped a tile and it landed flat on her toe. She cursed, winced, and picked it up. "So… you knew, hm?"

                "From before." The girl affirmed.

                "How far back?"

                "Towards the end of the Black Martial Arts Tournament." The way she said that made the sensei realize that the twins weren't entirely different. She said it as fact, and kept an unmoved façade as far as she could possibly take it.

                "Why didn't you say something?"

                She bit her small rosy lip, a few tears welling to her eyes. In this case, she could hardly take it very far. "I wanted him to come to me- I thought I could wait until he was ready. Sometimes I think he was somewhat afraid of me…"

                The old woman sighed.

                "I really regret it now." Yukina proceeded, while sweeping the gathered grime into a pan. 

                "You never know. He might treat you the way he always did." She went up to Yukina, wiping a few dripping tears away with her rough thumb.

                "I hope so. But- but why didn't he tell me!" With that she sank to the floor, leaning on the broomstick for support. Genkai put her arms around her as any grandmother would, unable to say anything except. "Say it this time then, but wait for the right moment- when YOU are the one who is ready."

                "But he won't-"

                "Maybe not, but he can acknowledge you as you want him to."


	2. Paradise 6 Chapter 2

"Paradise 6" Chapter 2

By: Hikari

6/27/02

E-mail: hikari1612@netzero.net

Site: http://www.geocities.com/hikari_nanase/

"Ohayou gozaimasu!!"  Yusuke bursted through the doors of Miho's Café, soon to be followed by a troop of wary friends. It so happened that last night's meeting was the SAME night as college midterms. As always, Yusuke didn't study, didn't give a damn, and so on, while everyone else was wiped out from an all-nighter cramming session. Keiko nagged at Yusuke to open his textbook, but when he did, he fell asleep before looking at the table of contents. Keiko sighed, running a hand through her long silky hair. She had to drink three jugs of coffee to stay alive last night, and now she needed another three jugs to stay awake during the actual exam. Kuwabara and Kurama were in equally bad shape. As it was, Kurama had enough stress to make all his hair go white without having to turn into his Youko form. There was an impending sense of disaster whenever he thought about Daiichibara, and his stepfather's importunate badgering for him to run the family computer business was simply getting onto his last standing nerve. Then there was his mother's house. The entire Minnamino household was being boxed up and shipped away- moving to a district closer to stepdad's office. Then school! Oh, school! How could he be on the verge of flunking out?  With Kuwabara, well, he worked hard, but tried as he might, it was so demanding to keep his eyes open when reading about applied rubber band physics… yech…

                "Ohayou!" A bouncy girl with long tropical colored hair appeared on the staircase at the far back of the room. She was still, much to their humor- although most of them didn't feel like laughing- dressed in her pink monkey and banana jammies. Even so, she smiled brightly, not ashamed of being improperly dressed. Not that it mattered, the girl was vibrant and exceptionally pretty- Kuwabara would have slapped himself to remember where his loyalties lay, but he just didn't have he energy to raise his lug of an arm. 

                Her hair flowed down in cascades, slight, more taught waves accentuating the tips. Jagged bangs hung over the right side of her head weightlessly, and two long braids came from behind her ears- almost like sidelocks. She skipped behind the bar and turned everything on, up and more than prepared to cook for her guests. "And what would you like for breakfast today?"

                At that moment, the doors bell chimes sang again, and they all turned from their stools to see a groggy Hiei wiping his face as he hung his coat on a rack by the door. 

                "Hey sleepy head! Rough night?"

                Hiei mumbled something incoherent, then said in a louder tone. "Coffee, I need coffee or I'm gonna bust."

                "Too much coffee is bad sleepy head. Have some juice."

                "Hey Hiei," Keiko piped up, gathering some strength to do it. "Having breakfast too?" 

                Going to the counter, he took out a stool and sat by her- to everyone's deep surprise. He tried to grin, but… there was no coffee to help him. "Kind of. I don't have much time to have a big one though-"

                "Gotta work as always, ne sleepy head?" The girl cracked some eggs to make a big omelet. Judging by the looks on everyone's face- excluding the well-rested slacker- she felt that a good meal was in desperate need. "Don't worry about it, my mom won't mind if you don't do inventory until later. By the way, who are your friends?"

                Their friend crossed his arms over the table and laid his chin over it. With one arm, he gestured to each of them from left to right. "Shuiichi, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Keiko." He yawned to the point he looked like a lethargic cat. "And don't call me that- not now."

                "Sorry sleepy head." She went on mercilessly as she flipped the eggs. My was the fragrance good… "That's your name until you wake- up a little more."

                "Hn. Stupid fruit."

                "What was that?!"  Suddenly, she wasn't so cute anymore- she was scary.

                "You heard me. Stupid fruit."

                 The gang was becoming reasonably awake by now, their interest being pinched at this very odd argument. Stupid fruit? Wha…?

                "Don't make fun of my name!" She cried, flipping the eggs again and tossing a whole bunch of chopped mystery vegetables into the pan.

                "That's your name, and there's nothing you can do to change it."

                "ARGH!" She went to the coffee machine and poured a big mug of pure black Joe. Furiously, she shoved it in his face. A bit of the hot muddy liquid scalded Hiei's skin, but he didn't seem to notice. "There! Take your coffee!"

Four pairs of eyes were blinking incredulously at this exchange. Kurama frowned a bit, not understanding the connections between these two. That was bothering him, and furthermore, he couldn't piece together the inside joke. Now THAT got his neurons moving that morning.

                "Thanks…" Hiei paused for the dramatic effect. "…Papaya."

                Oh. Never mind. 

                Papaya sighed as she split the large serving of omelet between them. They hadn't ordered it, but she figured that if they didn't want to pay, she could deduct from Hiei's paycheck- just for a bit of vengeance against, what she thought to be, her very sweet, fun, and unique name. "You sure can be mean sometimes." She said, peach hair disheveled from arguing. Yusuke grinned inwardly. This was precisely how Keiko looked after a good shouting fest. "Well, aren't you going to explain who I am to them? We're all friends here, right? It's the LEAST you can do."

                Hiei smiled, ruby eyes glowing. The coffee was doing a hell of job kicking in. Turning to the group, he pointed to the girl with his thumb. "This is Papaya. A species of fruit found in the tropical regions of-"

                "You're so mean to me!" She tossed the burnt part of the omelet onto his plate, sparing him the goods of sausage, onions, and tomato. 

                "Sorry," The reincarnate said in a fake meek tone. "This is Papaya- Maiko, Papaya. She and her mom, Miho run this place. I'm a part of their staff, and that is that."

                "You're SO sentimental."  Papaya threw all the dishware into the sink.

                "As a bonus, I like arguing with her. It gives me something to do, and- though she'll deny it- she likes arguing with me too."

                "Hmph!" Angrily, she threw a sponge at him, which he caught with no problem. As Papaya stomped up the stairs to get dressed, Hiei ate whatever part was edible off his plate, and went straight for the sink to do the wash.

                Kuwabara scratched his head. "Is this a normal thing?"

                From the sink of the bar, Hiei chuckled almost evilly. It was so familiar to their ears. "Quite so. She pisses me off to wake me up, and I do the same."

                "She seemed fairly awake to me." Kurama observed, relishing in the caramelized onions.

                "But she wasn't dressed; and that means she slept in. Not a fair deal, so I make her mad and change in her room." As he hung some glasses on their racks, he also wiped several plates and put them in their respectable cupboards. Looking up, he winked at Kurama. "That's the way she works. If you know what to do to make a person do something, then it's easy to make everything operate." Opening a refrigerator, Hiei began pouring some orange juice and handed a cup to the redhead. He then took another cup, and continued the system down the row. "Too bad she doesn't know about how I work." He put the carafe of orange juice back in the fridge. "And most people don't, that's why she can't control me- poor fruit."

                Everyone started cringing in his or her seats. What on EARTH had they created? No, REALLY! 

                "You ARE mean." Kuwabara scolded, his original view of Hiei stained.

                "I make allowances." He confessed, showing guilt that they weren't sure was true or not- not even Kurama was in no doubt. He leaned over the counter, grinned again, and clasped his hands together. "She's knows I don't mean it anyway, and so does her mom. They're good people and they're smart, that's why they put up with me."

                "Isn't that a bit risky?" Yusuke asked, annihilating the eggs with his fork.

                "Don't talk with your mouth fool baka!" And slap, out came those eggs courtesy of Keiko. Hiei squirmed a bit, and disappeared behind the counter to retrieve another rag. He cleaned the mess without saying anything about it, and then offered Yusuke some buttered toast and jam.

                "That should suffice for what you coughed up." Hiei turned around again to put away a few things, answering Yusuke's question as he moved. "I like living dangerously. I guess you can call it a game, besides none of us ever take it seriously…"

                "And THAT'S why no one ever believes you!" 

                Papaya came bouncing down the back-room stairs again- this time totally cleaned up and adequately dressed in jeans and a tank. Her lips glew like pearls from all the lip-gloss, and her eyes, which were originally a little muzzy, shone a radiant shade of grassy green. 

                "You always eavesdrop!" Hiei reprimanded, slamming a few drawers filled with utensils.

                She stuck out her tongue, and later turned to his friends to present a row of ivory teeth. "I hope you had a good meal today. Since you know Hiei, I guess you guys must be having midterms too, ne?" She skipped to the front door, car keys jingling in her purse. "I'm going to school now, Hiei, so make sure to charge them!"

                The shorter gave an ugly scowl. "I'm not an idiot! Now get out of here before I decide to turn you into a fruit salad!"

                She grinned, waved, and the last thing to leave the café was a silky ribbon of peach hair. 

                "You two sound like kindergarteners." Keiko giggled, dusting the breadcrumbs affectionately away from Yusuke's cheeks.

                "Hn! Sorry about that."

                "Well, she did a good job of pissing YOU off."

                Hiei shook his head grimly at carrot top. "No, I don't care about the name calling and bickering." He disappeared into the pantry and came out with some complimentary mints. They each took one from the bowl. "I just hate it when she listens in on other people's conversations- she doesn't respect privacy." The bowl was set on the counter, and at once the crunching of plastic wrappers echoed within the vicinities. Funny how something so small could make that much noise. "I'm kinda used to it, but it's one of her habits I want her to get rid of."

                "Have YOU ever done it?" Kurama tested.

                Again, his head shook, uneven strands of raven black hair also signaling a devout 'no'. "If I'm curious, I'll ask. If they don't answer, fine- not my business." An exhale of warm air relieved him. "She is who she is though, I can't change that. In a way it's a little endearing, but I still don't like it."

                Yusuke, sensing the somberness in this conversation, decided it was a good time to swerve it. "You have midterms too?"

                "Tonight, after work." Hiei came out of the bar and crossed his arms. "Advanced statistics- I hate that stuff."

                Keiko raised her arm. "Same here."

                "Physics for me."

                "Engineering- don't ask how I'm doing."

                "Uh… what am I taking again?" Keiko bonked him on the head, reminded him it was business management, and sat down. They all chuckled, except for the young lady, and this included Hiei. This time, however, his chuckling was blithe- no mischievousness.

                 "You'll all be fine. Just don't psyche yourself out." Squeezing Yusuke kindly on the shoulder, he smirked all-knowingly. "Besides, learning the ropes of running a restaurant like yours and Keiko's isn't that difficult. What's difficult is the income, but even then I wouldn't worry. The Yukimura business has been around for as long as I can remember. Relax."

                Keiko suddenly felt a bit of weight come off her chest. He was right; the Yukimura ramen shop had been around since she was in preschool. It wasn't a popular place, but it never had a dull day. "Thank you, Hiei- that was best thing I've heard all month!"

                The other shrugged, grabbing a bottle of Windex to begin shinning up the tables for the day. "It's nothing." He replied quietly. "You better go now, if you're late it's not gonna be my fault."

                They obeyed his command, paid the bill, and filed out the door. As they walked down the street, ready to split-up into their separate universities (but in Yusuke's case, community college), they conversed casually about what they absorbed.

                "Oh, he's enjoyable alright." Keiko smiled, liking this fellow more and more. Originally, with Jaganshi Hiei, she always sensed a bad air radiating from him. But this guy was normal. She liked that. As it was, she had enough abnormality in her life to make a nuclear meltdown look like stink bomb. "I like him this way. He seems so- so peaceful."

                "That is if Papaya doesn't push his buttons." Yusuke chortled.

                Kurama wanted to say something, but couldn't. He still wasn't positive what his impression on him was. Be that as it may, he added: "He's a solid worker too- responsible. And it seems that Hiei's reincarnation has had a sort of ripple effect in Ningenkai. I suppose the humans he's involved with had their memories revised."

                Kuwabara nodded in agreement. "You know, I didn't notice that until you mentioned it. Good job Sherlock!"

                The redhead blushed. "Actually, I'm wondering if we should be worried about it. Probably not because it doesn't seem to have a negative impact- at least I don't think so."

                "Okay, so we know this much: three jobs, studies at night, has connections with the Maiko's, hates eavesdropping, and loves arguing." When Yusuke looked down on his fingers. "Five facts." He held up his hand. "I don't know, he's still kind of a puzzle."

                "We'll talk about it more later." Kurama concluded. "Besides, we still have to arrange to come to his place. But he looks like he's always busy. No choice but to wait until the weekend, I'm afraid."

                Urameshi nudged him suggestively with his elbow. "A tad excited, are we?"

                His blush flamed. "Uh- no! But, I really want to be his friend again!"

                "We ARE his friends!"

                "I know that!" The group stopped at a crosswalk. "But it's different now! We're sworn to secrecy, no one knows anything real about him except for us. I wonder how long I'll be able to stand it."

                Even though Yusuke wasn't one for books and scholarship, he knew when he crossed the wrong path with Kurama. He noticed, in particular, that the pronouns in Kurama's statement had an almost immediate change from 'we' to 'I'. That disturbed him, and he instantly made a mental apology to the redhead, which, to his relief, was accepted with a silent nod.

~*~*~*~

                Shizuru reached into her blazer pocket and observed that she not only ran out of lighter fluid, but ran out of cigarettes as well. She sighed, both out of remorse for her nasty vice and for her dying necessitate for a good dose of nicotine. At the occasion, she was on her half-hour break from the hair salon, and she figured she had enough time to stop by a grocery to buy a healthy, excuse the irony, box of studs. Upon reaching the store, she grimaced when she stood before the locked-up plastic windows that were stocked with brands. A toothpick broke between her jaws, and yes, the toothpick had to make do for the cigarette that was supposed to be there. 

                "We're out of the brand you want."

                Recognizing the voice, Shizuru pulled the broken pick out of her mouth and hid it in one of her fists. "Hey, Hiei."

                He had a bunch of keys hooked together on a plastic spiral cord that held onto his wrist like a bracelet. He opened a window for her, pulled at the door, and took out a box.

                "This one is okay. It's not as concentrated, but it's a good runner-up for Marlboro- better than Camel or Cool. It's not imported either, so you'll save a few yen"

                To this, the light-haired brunette blinked. "You smoke? Didn't know that."

                "Every now and then" The shorter sighed, not very proud of it. "Calms me down when I have too much buzzing in my head."

                The type of feeling Hiei described rather concisely was precisely her problem. She thought too much, could 'hear' too much, and understood too much- especially when she didn't want to. It stinks to have a bad case of ESP. "That so?" She already began to tear-up the opening of the carton, as they walked to the checkout Hiei opening the cashbox and punching numbers in. "At least you don't reek like I do."

                "Don't do it much, especially when I have someone to talk to. You best do the same- you'll come to a point where you need help to breathe."

                "Emphysema?" 

                A bob of the head as he put the carton into a plastic bag. "If you have enough pride, you wouldn't let your brother see you using a tank for oxygen."

                "Point taken." 

                Shizuru left the store and hopped into her car- not at all surprised seeing Hiei wear a white top- sleeves rolled the elbow- with a short red tie around the neck. She admitted to herself that he looked quite adorable that way, but her mind was more concerned with what he said, that is, letting Kazu see her drag around a tank and a bunch of tubes to breathe even though she wasn't in water or anything like that. Behind the wheel, she moaned to herself angrily. 'This is what I get for listening. Argh! I was fine until now. Damn kid…'

                Her arm reached for another stick, when, from the corner of her eye, she saw the label on the ten-pack carton. 'Lights'.

"Damn mendacious kid." But she laughed.

~*~*~*~

                To his dismay, Kurama had to work overtime at his father's office, thus earning him a tiring drive back to his apartment in, literally, the middle of the night. Unlocking the door, a small black tube rolled onto the tip of his feet. Arching his eyebrows, he carefully picked it up, flicked on the lights, and flopped onto his couch. 'From Makai' he thought, somewhat amazed he hadn't received a shadow ball instead. 

                Popping the lid, he pulled out a discreetly rolled up note- it scented with the vibrant smells of Daiichibara: of Makai wildflowers, honey, and blue roses. He inhaled the paper almost dreamily, and read what was on it.

                'My dear Kurama,

                                I'm only notifying you that you should expect some papers need your signing. Not to worry, I am 

                acutely aware of your situation in Ningenkai. Therefore, I've decided to have a folder sent to Reikai for you to pick

                up and review. I advise you read the documents a few times, unlike Hiei, I am rather poor at being to the point

and accurate with diplomatic affairs. 

                                Knowing your analytical nature, I'm sure you're wondering why I hadn't sent a shadow ball instead.

                In utmost sincerity, the whole of Makai is having continuous disputes between the revolutionary government 

                versus the old conservatives. Use of shadow balls will, more likely then not, attract attention, therefore I choose

                to use a more inconspicuous means of communicating with you. At this point, I'd like to assure you to not to be

                concerned with anything until Koenma instructs you to come to the Reikai. 

                                As for Hiei's reincarnation, all that I ask of you is to make sure he is where he should be in that world

                of yours. I will accept no less for him.

                                                                                                                                                Sincerely,

                                                                                                                                                  Mukuro

                P.S. no reply is required.'

                "Great…" Kurama mumbled. He caught himself for a moment, dawning the fact that Mukuro was taking extra pains to make it easier, not mention, SAFER for him to conduct legislative business. It truly boggled his mind thinking that this was HIEI'S real job, instead of being a common community worker. 

                'Hiei…' A wince crawled over his features. It had only been a few days since the incident, and only now did the aftershock of it begin to surface in his abdomen. The cramps would go on and off like a lighthouse, but what made him more sick than anything was being dreadfully alone again. Worse so, his emotions were fairly on the fritz. He cried for one night, but that was it. Genkai mentioned it before, and Kurama did his best to block what she said in the back of his mind. Actually, he knew he wasn't reacting the way he should have. Not knowing why, moreover, was giving him a headache. 

                Grabbing a throw pillow that had fallen on the floor when he fell onto the sofa, he hugged it violently, but received nothing in return. "Not again!" Kurama cried, muffling himself with the pillow.


	3. Paradise 6 Chapter 3

"Paradise 6"  Chapter 3

By: Hikari

6/27/02

E-mail: hikari1612@netzero.net

Site: http://www.geocities.com/hikari_nanase/

~*~*~*~

                "You want to come over to MY place?" Hiei asked incredulously as he sorted the medicines from behind the pharmacy counter. 

                "Yeah!" Yusuke smiled eagerly. "Midterms are out and done with! It'll be Friday tomorrow- are you busy that night?"

                "Well…"

                "Oh come on!" His friend insisted. "It'll just be a guy thing- you know. We'll bring popcorn and stuff- movies… You need to celebrate every now and then!"

                Several chuckles rose from behind the prescription shelves. "With you Yusuke, that's ALL the time."

                "But what about you? Take a break."

                Appearing in between the aisles of pills, cough syrup, and milligrams of Gods know what, Hiei glanced at his watch before removing the white coat he was wearing. "Maybe you're right. It wouldn't hurt to ditch school that night. It's just that class units are damn expensive, and I've got enough problems as it is."

                The other's bushy eyebrows wiggled. "Problems?"

                "Never mind." Hiei breathed, wine eyes seemingly tired. "What about Saturday night? That would be better for me. Plus, I'll have enough time to make dinner."

                "Aww…" Yusuke's face was covered with happy teeth. He waved off his hand friendlily. "You don't have to cook for us, we'll order take-out."

                "I'd rather not have you do that." Proceeding out the door of the reception counter, Hiei opened the door and climbed down the flight of three steps to meet his companion. "I hate owing other people."

                With that remark, Yusuke slapped his forehead. "Owing? We're your friends! What are you talking about?"

                The shorter smirked and folded his arms. "Eight o'clock. Apartment number 006- top floor. I'm cooking, you can't stop me, and if you bring your dinner, I'll throw it out the window. Movies and popcorn from you is fine."

                "Jeez, kinda tactful aren't we?"

                "It's my style." This time, Hiei seemed almost happy with the arrangements, then added. "Deal with it."

                "Have been for years now! But seriously, isn't there anything else we can bring? It IS your place, after all."

                Hiei was already heading out the door, the skies outside turning hues of purple and fuchsia, a sign that evening was on the rise. He stopped in his tracks, seemed to think a moment, and later replied coolly. "Surprise me."

~*~*~*~  
  


                "Wonder what he's gonna make us…" Kuwabara popped open a bag of chips and started cramming handfuls of it into his mouth. As he chewed, crumbs sprayed everywhere- getting on his clothes and all over the carpet of the hallway they were in. Kurama blinked cutely behind his handful of paper bags, giggling a bit at Kazuma's innocent munching. Yusuke was angrier about it however, and took an opportune moment to bash the carrot top's face in.

                "Stop that! We're saving that for later- wouldn't it be embarrassing if we walk up to his doorstep with nothing but empty chip bags!" Yusuke vehemently took the bag, at the cost of accidentally crushing the chips within his fists. 

                "Well," The redhead began melodically. "We have mochi, I bet THAT will make him very pleased."

                "You sure about it?" Yusuke wrang the bell. 

                "Yes. Sugar always elates him."

                The door abruptly opened, revealing Hiei with- a blue and white striped apron? Kurama flushed, but tried to hide it as quick as he could.  From the other side of the door, Hiei peered at the bags, and squinted. "Overdoing it are we?" He glanced at Kuwabara's smashed face. "Whoa… and what happened to you?"

                He stepped away from the door to let them in- Kurama presented a quick answer: "Kuwabara-kun ate half the food; Yusuke got mad."

                "Bad combination." Hiei laughed, shutting his door. "I'll get some ice for you. I don't think I can enjoy a meal looking at something so ugly and bruised."

                Kazuma smiled. "Thanks." Then after a bit of thought of what Hiei said: "Hey! Wait!"

                "Only kidding." His head of spiky hair disappeared behind the freezer door. They watched him as he rummaged around the kitchen quietly, with his face transitioning to its natural state. In other words, his emotionless mug.

                "Wow, what really smells good?" Kurama set the bags on the square wooden table in the quaint kitchen. His dainty nose twitched as he inhaled again, his kitsune senses tickled with delight. Hiei stood over a pot of boiling water, adding a variety of seasoning into his concoction. 

                "Fish." Was his reply- gesturing for the others to sit down. "Catfish."

                The taller made a face. Catfish- eew…  A distinct memory of his sister fiddling around in the kitchen played in his mind. He really couldn't forget the appalling smell, the slimy scales, the burnt meat, and last but most certainly not least, the gawking face of the poor fish. Its mouth was wide open, displaying a mutilated tongue (don't even try to figure out what Shizuru did to the poor little thing), and it's bugging eyes. His sister's dish practically begged to be thrown away. Of course, he couldn't escape his sister's wrath, and neither could the others, so they all had to stomach the servings she gave. She was clever, needless to say, as she gave everyone a generous portion except herself. It was a funny sight really. Even Kurama was having a hard time trying to fake a contented face. 

                'Is it good?' Shizuru asked him sweetly, and then gave him her most powerful glare.

                Kurama nodded vigorously, his cheeks packed with an inedible bulbous. She didn't turn her sight from him until she was convinced he swallowed, and when he did, Kuwabara could clearly see a giant lump slide painfully down his throat and land into his stomach like a wheelbarrow of bricks. Shizuru smiled again, turned to the others, and Kurama heaved a silent sigh, sticking his tongue out from the char, oil, and bitterness. As sad as it was, Kuwabara had to bite his tongue hard to prevent any sort of laughter. 

                But this catfish was different. For one thing, it smelt decent.

                "What's wrong? Afraid of eating something that'll look back at you?" Their host joked while he turned on the stove fan, grabbed the pot, and emptied the water into the basin. 

                "Nah," Urameshi answered. "Recalling a very bad experience."

                "Oh really? Hn… Interesting." The sound of snapping rubber ensued as Hiei put on disposable gloves. From the empty pot, he pulled out the sautéed fish and transferred it cautiously into a shallow tray. In a saucepan occupying one of the oven heads, something aromatic bubbled and filled a lingering tang in the room. He took a ladle, poured a teaspoon full into a saucer and tasted. Hiei lapped at his tongue, squinted, and added vinegar before stirring again.

                From the table, they watched in modest awe. From where Kurama was sitting, he spotted a set of picture frames on top of a low shelf library placed firmly against a wall and by the sofa.  The redhead stood, recalling why they were all there to begin with, and requested to look at them. Hiei nodded carelessly, though he gave eye contact, as he was evidently absorbed with the task at hand. 

                The redhead made his way toward it, later to be followed by two clumsy college students. Picking up a frame, his eyes softened at what he saw: a picture of him and Hiei, quite young, having a messy pillow fight. Feathers were exploding out of Hiei's, as he both hit and tried to run away from Kurama's steady pillow- ready for launch.  The room apparently wasn't his, for the setting wasn't at all familiar to him. There was a blanket hanging untidily at the end of the bed, a knocked over popcorn bowl, a stuffed dragon there, and… a stuffed fox there. 

                Next to this frame was a photo from an earlier time- middle school years. 'Shuiichi' was shown with his short haircut, giving a rather aggressive tousle onto Hiei's hair. Hiei didn't appear to mind, in fact he seemed to be laughing playfully as he clutched onto Kurama with one arm, and tried to fend away Kurama's attacking hand with the other. Not so far away, Kazuma smiled from ear to ear, whereas Yusuke put on a pretty curious face.

                "Whoa…" 

                Kurama and Kuwabara craned their heads toward Yusuke's whisper, their attention pulled especially when eying Yusuke's fallen jaw. The two gathered around their leader from either side, both of them equally amazed to find a prom photo. Hiei stood in front of Kurama, wearing a stylish ruby vest that accentuated his effeminate waistline- a wicked grin drawn over his petite lips. Yusuke and Keiko were closest to the center, hands joined tenderly. Keiko was exceptionally, with no shame intended, sexy-her figure the perfect form of an evocative hourglass. Her shimmering gold dress clung onto her like a glove, and her pert breasts were spared of too much modesty. Chestnut hair flowed down like smooth silk- it was down, honest, and simple. Yukina stood shy before Kuwabara, her dress very pretty and befitting of her nature. Pearls wrapped about either shoulder, and the dress was held up by a connecting collar. Her bodice was hugged with powder blue cloth, until it hit her waist where the dress fanned out into a gown. Mint green tresses were put up above her, set in place by strategically placed flowers- numerous strands pouring down in fun uneven waves. Lastly Botan, who possibly went stag, was in her special light pink gown. The material complimented her figure, as well as her bare shoulders, until it reached around the knees where it suddenly flared. About her neck was a butterfly choker, also pink. She looked so happy, dressed up with all this glamour. Her hair was permed into large curls, coming out of bundles of rolls tucked closely together up and behind her head.

                'I wish this was real…' They all thought ruefully, and it was then did they realize how much of their youth was spent on fighting, killing, and saving the world from power hungry morons. What a waste…

                "Finished." Hiei announced, placing the tray in the middle of the table. His catfish was beheaded, for memory's sake, and the entire thing was covered with a thin orange-brown sauce. They all returned to the table, Yusuke unable to let go of the frame. 

                "Those were good times." The cook said softly, pulling a napkin across his lap. 

                "Yeah, definitely," Kurama said instantly. "Um… Are you alright?"

                "I'm fine- a little nostalgic, but what can I say? We went nuts…"

                "Really?" Coffee eyes glew, as he was served a generous portion. It smelt so orgasmically good! 

                "Well… YEAH." Hiei cut a large piece for Kurama, and divided whatever else was left in half for himself and Kazuma. "I'm not amazed you don't remember. All of us got unbelievably drunk. Even I don't remember _too_ much-"

                "But a whole lot more than us, right?" 

                Hiei smiled at Kurama, passing extra sauce to go around. "So, you want me to tell you what a I know, hn?"

                "Will we be humiliated?" Kuwabara wondered, sniffing at his fish timidly. "By the way, what sauce is this? It smells yummy!"

                "Chinese- with a few alterations by myself." Putting his elbows upright on the table, he laced his fingers together, and settled his chin on top. "Not telling you anything until each of you try it."

                "We're being shanghaied." 

                Kurama was the first to dare try the dish, and when his face lit up like Las Vegas, the others did all they could to keep their eyes from popping out of their sockets. "Mm…" Kurama chewed slowly, unable to keep his leg from twitching and pounding on the tile floor beneath. "This… is so…" He didn't finish, he stabbed another morsel, albeit large morsel, and rammed it into his mouth. Such actions were totally uncommon for Kurama's top class etiquette, and witnessing such a reaction from the epitome of manners of the Reikai Tantei conned Yusuke and Kuwabara into trying themselves.

                "Oh shit!" 

                "Damn!"

                Hiei sat back very proud of himself. "You really like it, Shuiichi?"

                The redhead nodded, slowly, pleasurefully, and stabbed more fish. 

                "Good, I'm glad." Hiei ate some himself, except he wasn't anywhere near as ecstatic as the others. "Okay…" He began, drinking some soda. "The unforgettable disaster- for me anyway- started when we had a shooter contest at around one in the morning; and carrot top over here drank more than he could stomach- thank god we got Yukina out of the hotel room before she could see him strip; now that would have been traumatic…"

                Kuwabara turned fire engine red. "We'll be humiliated." He groaned.

                "And that was just the beginning. The next thing we know, Yusuke goes tipsy and, well, I suppose he thought it would be fun to dance with Shuiichi."

                Kurama covered his face with one hand. "Oh, lord…"

                "Dancing?" Yusuke asked, his chest heaving a little from an eminent barrage of giggles. 

                "Yes, and it was NOT such an attractive sight for any of us when you both began suffocating each other with your mouths." There was hint of disgust and anger there, and Yusuke reacted, as anyone would have expected.

                He covered his face with one hand. "Oh, lord…"

                Kuwabara was on the verge of bawling over, swallowing food first, thank the heavens, before Hiei ruined his parade.

                "And if stripping wasn't enough, YOU decided you could steal the class cake. Gee, I wonder what you did with it since you were almost butt naked."

                Kurama's face popped up. "You mean…"

                "He put himself inside the cake- he was boozed over and so was I, so don't ask me HOW- and he exploded out of it singing: Don't Cry for me Argentina, I'm Every Woman, and a number of songs that escape me." Hiei drank more soda and shook his head. "Thank GOD we got her out of there."

                "Oh yeah, slick?" Yusuke leaned back in his chair, one arm casually hung around the backing, while the other was pointing in accusation. "What about you?"

                "Hn." He grinned as he played pushed around his food with his fork. "I did some really bad things… It started with me freaking with Botan and Keiko-"

                "You WHAT?!" Kurama and Yusuke stood. Kuwabara stayed in place, glad that Yukina wasn't involved.

                "-And they were quite drunk themselves, so they didn't complain, and neither did you… At one point I drank some more- that was a bad decision, but I don't think I had enough sense and brain cells at the time to begin with. I started dancing on the tables- made chaos of the place." He lowered his face as a quaint blush ambushed him. "… I did remove some of my clothes… Almost got knocked up too."

                The redhead's lower lip trembled, but his closest friend remained nonchalant- if not a bit shy. "It didn't happen though, but it was extremely close. It was a crazy night, and most of us got really tired from running around like lunatics. Shizuru, being the prudent one, picked us up at around four or five in the morning. I'm surprised we didn't get kicked out from the ballroom, but then again, the security seemed pretty smashed that sunup. It's amazing how stupid we can all be, but we DID have fun."

                Kurama felt himself grow very nervous. He had a hard time holding onto his utensils, his throat went thick, and he began to perspire from behind his neck. "So…" The fox demon started. "Who was it you almost got lucky with?"

                Hiei dropped his fork. "Uh- actually, I'm not sure. It's- it's kinda hazy in my mind."

                The leader of the Reikai Tantei didn't think carefully, and asked foolishly: "Did you like her? Where'd you almost, ya know? Sorry, but almost getting laid?!" He leaned over and nudged him with an elbow. "So come on. When? Where? How close?"

                 "Er… One of the hotel rooms. I don't remember how we got into one, but we did. I guess I did like her. How far did we go? Heh, not very far at all. Foreplay mostly, but then I stopped and we just sacked out." He paused, red eyes glinting at trying to reminisce. "She was extraordinarily pretty- and she smelt lovely, even with all the liquor. She… reminds me vaguely of Papaya- though no where near as obnoxious, loud, and perky."

                "You don't say- oww!" Yusuke's foot was stomped on by a more sensitive friend. Urameshi glared at Kuwabara for a moment, then froze when he saw Kurama's despondent face. Finally comprehending the glaring mistakes he made, Yusuke tried valiantly to recover… after rubbing his sore toe. "So, then, what happened before we got intoxicated?"

                Done with his plate, Hiei stood and set it in the basin. "What happened?" He smiled warmly, turning on the water. "Good times- that's what happened."

                "Care to elaborate on that?" Kazuma went on, keeping an eye on the one who went silent. 

                "Hn- Yusuke saved every dance for Keiko and she returned the gesture by doing the same thing. The two of you were glued- someone said something like 'needing a giant shoehorn to separate them'. And I guess Yukina had a fairy tale of a time- she couldn't stop smiling, especially when she danced with each of us. Uh… excluding Yusuke." A few bubbles started floating about the apartment when Hiei squeezed the soap bottle. "Botan took turns with each of us too; I was surprised she came because she lives in a whole 'nother city. As for me, actually, I was just glad to be there."

                A leg of a chair screeched loudly as Kurama unexpectedly backed-up and stood from his chair. "We should start on the mochi now," he said almost too cheerfully. "Otherwise it will all melt into a gooey mess!"

                With that said, they commenced on dessert, and true to Kurama's very word- Hiei indulged in the sweet balls of mango ice cream wrapped tightly within a skin of glutinous rice that was powdered with smooth sugar. It was, indeed, a very sticky mess, but Hiei was more than happy to clean up the streams of melting ice cream with his little pink tongue. Kuwabara and Yusuke chuckled behind tight fists seeing this, while the redhead smiled affectionately. 

                Yusuke, the provider of entertainment, brought along three DVDs:  two comedies and a thriller. He DID contemplate on bringing one chick flick to balance their choices out, but then he realized: there aren't any chicks in THIS party. With that in mind, he tossed 'Here on Earth'-something Keiko would have picked- and replaced it with 'Meet the Parents'.  The other DVD he had was half the collection of 'The Simpsons', and the last was, well, 'The Shining'; an old movie, yes, but always a favorite among those with a backbone and good cinematography taste. Besides, psychos and axes were just too cool.

                'Meet the Parents' was the first to be popped into Hiei's player, and while they settled themselves on the floor, on the couch, or wherever they found something comfortable to lean on – which wasn't much- Kuwabara excused himself to borrow the lavatory in Hiei's room. The carrot top returned later, an amused smirk crawling up the right corner of his lips. He stopped before all of them as Yusuke was about to switch off a lamp; that was when he dragged IT from behind his back.

                "Oi, Hiei… this yours? I found it on your futon."

                The shorter looked upon him calmly as he reclined against the foot of the sofa- one leg drawn up with an arm draped on top. "Kitsune." He uttered, reaching out his other arm to retrieve the stuffed toy from Kuwabara's grasp. The taller, contented with Hiei's ease, gave the limp little thing to him. It was absolutely soft and cottony. Its fur was made of orange red and white short hair material. The animal, though plump, had enough air space inside it to be squeezed to death and not burst. The body sagged like a cushy beanbag. Hiei grinned slyly, poked the critter on its black nose, and then placed it on his head. It was quite a funny sight because the stuffed fox looked like it was taking a luxurious nap amidst a mass of spiky black and white grass.

                "I recognize that!" Yusuke announced, pressing the remote to open the DVD menu. "It's the plushy from the photo!"

                The other three all stared at him now. Even the chink-eyed fox stared at him as Hiei shifted his head. "Plushy?!" They snorted.

                "Well, it's not like I'm the one holding onto it at night!" Urameshi argued. "I bet the little guy hugs it while sucking his thumb! And what's wrong with saying plushy! That's what it is!"

                Hiei, of course, took these comments in stride. However, to spite his friend, he grabbed the quilt that was hanging on the backrest of a chair, wrapped it around himself, and bit on his thumb. "You mean like this? Gee, Yusuke, you must love being my nanny if you remember my sleeping habits…"

                An indignant cringe ambushed Yusuke's defenses. He gave up and plopped onto the couch. "As always, you are infallible when it comes to sarcasm."

                "Hn. Just play the movie… stupid nanny."

                "Argh!"

                Hiei pulled his thumb out of his mouth. "Aww… Nanny Yusuke! You're no fun!" Then he replaced the thumb again, and closed his eyes. "Hn!"

                "ARGH!!"

                This small discourse earned a chorus of laughter from two bystanders. That chorus of laughter, which was light and cheerful, turned into barrels of tears and side ripping bawls of happy agony.  By the time Robert DeNiro's wedding plans caught on fire and were buried in shit, Kuwabara was rolling on the wooden floor, Yusuke was clutching onto himself for fear of letting his Reigun go loose, Kurama was as red as his hair, and Hiei was choking on the can of Coke he had opened. When Kurama patted his friend on the back and handed him a can of Seven-up to force down the caffeine potent soda, they paused and bursted out laughing again. The redhead blushed ten fold, realizing the illogic of his remedy. Poor Kurama, he looked like a traffic light.

                "I don't know, Ku- er… Shuiichi! Do you think the Seven-up will kill him or save him?"

                Hiei had calmed down, and punched Kuwabara good-naturedly on the shoulder.  "Knock it out, he was just trying to help. Anyway it's hard to think straight when you can't even breathe." 

                As a compromise, he took the Seven-up, and drank some of it- even though his slight fit was over. The redhead's red face cooled into its natural alabaster complexion. It wasn't often when he made silly mistakes like offering liquid to someone who was, paradoxically, choking on liquid. Quieting down again, they threw in the next two DVDs. 'The Simpsons' elicited just as much rolling, clutching, reddening, and choking as the first onslaught of comedy, but when 'The Shining' went on screen, all went silent. Suddenly, the atmosphere radiated a grim quality. The carrot top, being the most sensitive to these things, jittered at almost every scene. The two deranged twins standing like zombies in the empty hallway of the dim and vacant hotel totally freaked him out.

                "Aww… what's wrong, Kuwabara, ya scared?" Yusuke put on a fake pout.

                "Urusei!"

                "If you want, I'll let you hold Kitsune…"

                "Urusei!"

                "Redrum… Redrum…. Redrum…"

 Now, the really creepy way Kurama changed his voice to match that of the kid in the movie, and the really really creepy 

way his eyes went totally blank, and the really really- REALLY creepy way he twitched his right index finger was just downright scary.

                "U-RU-SEI!"  They exclaimed, crossing their legs as if they had to piss in their pants. 

                Since everyone reacted so emotionally with Kurama's spine-tingling performance, the redhead felt is self-esteem rise off the floor. He reclined against the sofa nonchalantly, smiled with evil oozing out of his pores, and sighed. 

                Movie ending at around two-thirty in the morning, the gang rose to yawn and stretch. Kuwabara shamelessly scratched himself in- ahem- certain places, whereas Kurama blinked and Yusuke wiped the crust developing in his eyes. It didn't take them long, however, to figure out that Hiei hadn't moved at all. He had fallen asleep, sitting up and his legs crossed, with Kitsune still riding on his squashed bristly head of hair.

                "Trouble-making kid…" Kazuma muttered, although more thoughtfully than crossly. 

                "Shouldn't that be MY line? Since I'm his nanny and all?" Yusuke cracked, finally accepting his newfound nickname.

                Not making any sort of noise, except for the allowance of three giggles that demanded escape, Kurama kneeled at Hiei's side and enclosed the quilt that was now drooping off the sleeping reincarnate's shoulders. His friend stirred from under him, which caused the fox perched on top of his cranium to fall on the ground.  The redhead picked it up and stuffed it inside Hiei's flaccid arms. 

                "Well…" Kurama began in a whisper. "We did have fun with him tonight, didn't we?"

                Their leader shrugged, but smiled. "Can't argue with that. I really do like seeing him so relaxed…"

                "Unlike the other guy who's as stiff as a two by four." Kuwabara bit his tongue.

                Eeep.

                 The fox demon glowered deeply at that side commentary. "That OTHER guy happens to have a name. And that OTHER guy, happens to be someone who was extremely important to me." He halted to gather a good choice of words. "This," he gestured with a backward thumb. "is a guy. We may like him now, but he's not the person who pulled us out of deep shit when it counted."

                "Oi, Kurama, take it easy." Yusuke impeded- hands in the air as if it might shield of any signs of danger. "Kuwabara didn't mean anything by it. You have to admit that there are great differences here though…"

                "Mmm…" 

                He stood from his haunches and crossed his arms. "We definitely made a sty of his apartment." He said heavily. "I don't remember coming in here with crumbs, bags, and cans all over the place… Come on; let's clean up this clutter before we leave. I'll write a small note of thanks and leave it on the counter when we're done."

                The delinquent duo didn't complain to that and did as instructed. Three bags of garbage and a gallon of elbow grease later, the apartment found its original, tidy state. As they exited the door, black bags in tow, Kurama decided to tape the note on the door instead. Glancing at the small sleeping figure huddled on floor, the redhead looked down and smiled sadly to himself. Then, he quietly shut the door.


	4. Paradise 6 Chapter 4

"Paradise 6" Chapter 4

By: Hikari

6/27/02

E-mail: hikari1612@netzero.net

Site: http://www.geocities.com/hikari_nanase/

Notes (**READ!!!):** Just for fun, whoever can figure out the meaning of Hiei's last name **gets a prize from me ^.^ (a watercolor painting of Kurama and Hiei, Hiei, or Kurama- your choice)** In addition, you will also tell me how you want the painting to be done. Hiei in gothic clothes? Kurama hugging a pillow? I do nudes and fluffy scenes too. However, I refuse to do any rape scenes- I have values, you know_. Leave your guesses and e-mail addys on the review section_. If there's a winner, I'll announce on that section as well as in another chapter. Anyone with a close answer also qualifies to be a winner. PLEASE don't cheat; those knowledgeable of Japanese will be asked a harder question- be HONEST (I can figure out if you are). If anyone has the same answer as someone else, I'll have to give the prize to the first person that reviewed. Perfect answers will be asked for explanations (though I don't think Hiei's last name is hard to figure out). If I feel happy enough (and I kind of am right now) I'll let there be two winners- three max. Lastly, I won't be on the computer for a couple of days so I won't be able to e-mail the prizes immediately (plus I have to BORROW the library scanner). Deadline for your guesses is on Aug. 25,2002 (unless something comes up) Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

                "Go down the barracks and follow the direction of the red lights. Keep on going until you reach an intersection- make a right there. As soon as you turn, you will find a ladder heading down to the escape vessels- my soldiers will make sure to escort you off the Chimera safely."

                "But what about you?"

                "It's my duty to make sure the army evacuates the ship before me. Don't worry, I promise to meet all of you on the surface."

                The Reikai Tantei nodded solemnly as Hiei gave them his orders. Kurama, however, was rather hesitant in letting the little fire demon catch up later when they were already running out of time. He noted, dually as Hiei spoke, that the monitor in the captain's deck was going haywire, and that the emergency systems were reading a sixty-two percent intake of water. To make matters worse, those numbers were rising drastically.

                "Right, go now!"

                Kuwabara and Yusuke instantly ran down the corridor, the speed and heaviness of their running feet creating a monstrous echo of pounding. The redhead found himself unable to move, his feet fastened tightly onto the gated metal deck. Hiei angrily grabbed him by the sleeve.

                "Kurama! Get your ass out of here!"

                "But-"

                "I'll be meet you at the top! That's a promise! Now run before we BOTH drown like rats!"

                The redhead's pair of lips pierced themselves together tightly, when suddenly they were loosened by a warm kiss. The fox demon blinked in confusion, sensing that his lover had not only drawn close, but also loosened his grip. When they withdrew from each other, Hiei whispered: 'Please…'

                Obediently, Kurama turned without looking back and sprinted as fast as he could. Water was beginning to burst from the circulation pipes, and it wasn't long before the redhead was thoroughly wet.  There was chaos everywhere. Blaring sirens, flashing lights, smog- it was hard to concentrate on heading towards his destination. He flew down three flights of stairs to the bottom barracks, and kept on running until he reached the intersection. Making a right, he held onto the sides of the ladder waiting there and slid down. Much to his dismay, the escape hatch was flooding up. He sputtered as a small wave of liquid ice crashed into his pale face.

~*~*~*~

                'Pah…'

 Kurama shook his head and turned to his side as something dripped onto his skin. 

                'Pah…'

                Kurama repeated his last actions, with the addition of wrapping himself more tightly in his thin blanket.

                'Pah…'

                Kurama sat up and scowled. "What the…?"

                He looked up the ceiling, and was truly very surprised to see a leak. Another drop splashed onto him- making a bull's-eye right into his iris. 'Pah…'

 "Oww! What on earth is going on?"  He glanced about his apartment frantically, and his eyeballs turned as wide as saucers. His floor table was literally drifting by his bed, accompanied by a sailing teapot and bobbing cup. In utter disbelief, Kurama rubbed his eyes with his fists and blinked. Realizing that the scenery had not changed, the redhead's eyebrow twitched nervously. "You've got to be kidding me…"

Rising reluctantly, he dipped both his feet onto the floor- wherever it was- until his legs were up to mid-calf in water. At that exact moment, his alarm sirened. Kurama swayed through the water, not at all amused, and fingered to turn the blasted thing off. Unfortunately, the clock was riding on another floating floor table, making the poor fox demon chase it around his water logged room until at last he was able to knock it of its slippery surface. 

'Beep! Beep! Beep! Blurp… Blurp… FRITZ!' Down it went.

Letting out a heavy sigh, and deciding he had no choice, but to get to the root of the problem, Kurama opened his bedroom door. Being wise, he stepped aside, awaiting the tidal wave that was ready for impact from the other end. He shook his head warily, and swayed through his flooded living room. By the luck of the Gods, his cell phone, car keys, and homework assignments were all tucked away safely in his book bag, which was hanging high on a wall peg. Kurama grimaced and made his way toward it. Grabbing his things, he opened the front door, and the water that was destroying his little home surged out onto the floor balcony. 

"This is ridiculous!" He barked, teeth grinding almost into powder.  

"Tell me about it!"

"Hitori-san!" The redhead exclaimed, turning to his left. His neighbor on the second floor was also in her bed wear, particularly a blue towel robe with matching slippers. Her hair was most definitely not what is should have been, and the bottom of her pajama pants was as sodden as the vicinities. 

"What's the meaning of this? Satoko-san and Nodoka-san's apartments are flooded up too!"

"What?"

"Oi!"

The two neighbors turned, this time to their right where the elevator was, to find a dripping wet middle-aged man. He looked none too happy. "Everyone on the bottom floor is practically swimming! I figured there MUST be a leak on this floor because where else could it come from!"

"A little accusatory, don't you think?" the woman countered, equally enraged. "If we're flooded too, then I doubt it's from us!"

"Calm down…" Kurama said coaxingly, settling two rather clammy hands on either of the combatants' shoulders. "I'm sure it was no one's fault, really… But we've got to figure out what's happening here. I refuse to pay my rent if I have to buy a scuba diving set just to get around my household!"

He sensed the boil from the two about him simmer down to milder temperatures. They all shrugged, and looked about the place. Water was coming out of every door, and before they knew it their other neighbors were stumbling out of their apartments- soaked to the bone. 

"Nandeyo!!" 

They heard yelling and bewilderment from the third floor, causing Kurama to lean over the floor balcony and wrench his neck upwards. He squinted as early morning light struck him from a corner.

"Are you having problems too?!" He hollered up the building.

"Like HELL we are!"

Everyone began chattering, cursing, and complaining of the current events. The redhead, on the other hand, remained as cool and level headed as he could keep himself. He wasn't very pleased, really. And who would be? Imagine waking up inside a fish tank and swimming up to the front door. Yeah, not fun. Even worse, he didn't have time to put any pants on. Since they were in the midst of spring, he found it necessary to wear nothing to bed, but boxers- lest he'd wake up the next morning covered in sweat…

But even sweat was better than gallons and gallons of sink water with the added humiliation of being seen in only your blue silk underwear. It was a good thing he had an exceedingly admirable figure.

Kurama sighed, and headed for the elevator. It then dawned on him that excess water and electricity don't mix, therefore he resorted to taking the staircase.

"Oi! Where's he going?"

"I don't know, but I bet he's got better sense than us! We can't just stand around, come on!"

A stampeded of tenants followed him to the main office where they faced the landlord with murder in their eyes.

"Yes, I'm extremely sorry for what's happened, but-"

"You're sorry?! Hello, you could have drowned us all!"

"Do you expect us to pay the monthly rent? Not on your life buddy…"

"Hey! We're not paying for the damages either! This is outrageous!"

The manager knew where all this was heading, and in his heart he knew he was going to face financial tribulations if not complete bankruptcy. "The complex's insurance will cover all the damages." He began, doing his best to hold his composure while being held at a particularly uncomfortable corner. "Unfortunately, I can't offer a place for all of you to stay in until the broken pipe on the fourth floor is repaired. Everyone on the fifth floor- up may continue to live here during restoration, but as for the rest of you…"

"You expect us to live in motels until then?!"

"No- no. Of course not. You may revoke your lease, if you want- or you may live with a friend of family member until everything is fixed. If you follow the later, I'll remove forty percent from your rent for eighteen months and grant your returning month free. That's most I can do, I'm afraid."

They started mumbling amongst themselves, while Kurama was only beginning to get the chills. My, how drafty it was. He flushed a tad, and looked down.

Miss Hitori was kind enough to put a warm hand on his shoulder and let him wear her slightly wet robe. He thanked her, and vested himself. Now if only he wasn't barefoot.

~*~*~*~

                "Oh! That's horrible!" Keiko cried out, her tone expressing utmost sympathy. 

                Yusuke's jaw was sinking so low it almost hit the table. "Damn! Four floors Kurama?"

                "Mm… Remember the Chimera? Well, this wasn't too different."

                "Shit…" Kuwabara whispered, scratching the back of his head as if to think of a solution. "Can't you stay with your mom until the place gets wrung out?"

                "I'm afraid not." The redhead sighed. "My family is in the process of moving remember? It will be too difficult."

                Mrs. Yukimura was overhearing the conversation, and came over from the service counter. Understanding Shuiichi's plight, and knowing full well how good a friend he was to her wedded daughter to be, she made an offer: "You can stay with us, if you like. There's not much room, but I think we'll be able to keep one more person around our ramen shop- that is if you're willing to help out the business."

                "That's very kind of you Yukimura-san!" Kurama said with a smile. "Only, I wouldn't want to impose." He paused. "Especially with our two love birds here! They need privacy, after all."

                The two in question blushed. 

                "Ku-" Yusuke corrected himself. "Shuiichi! I'm not that romantic you know!"

                "No kidding…" the brunette muttered. Yusuke went wide-eyed.

                "You're not supposed to agree with me! You're supposed to say: what are you talking about? Oh, Yusuke! You're a wonderful kisser!"

                "But you're not."

                "I'm- I'm not?" Urameshi asked sadly.

                "No! I'm the one who's doing all the kissing! Remember? The beach…"

                "But that was a long time ago!"

                "So?"

                "Lovebirds?" Kuwabara inquired, raising an intrigued brow.

                Kurama and Keiko's mother gave out a broad, defeated smile and shrugged their shoulders. "Come now you two," Mrs. Yukimura chided. "I believe your friend is in a bit of a predicament, and neither of you are doing much to help!"

                Clearing his throat, the redhead excused his friends. "My fault. I started it."

                The bells hanging at the glass door swung and sang for the coming of a new person. It was Botan. She was in her human form again, dressed in a cute denim mini skirt with an off-the-shoulder-halter top that had red and white stripes. Her brown sandals and big straw hat finished the ensemble fashionably.  "Konnichi-wa!" she chirped harmoniously. 

                Everyone greeted her with an airy smile, while the bubbly fairy of death bowed courteously. "Were you guys talking about something important? Or did I just interrupt another argument?" she teased, taking a chair and bringing it to the booth they all sat in. 

                "A little bit of both." Keiko answered, approving Botan's attire with a smile and a wink. "Kurama's apartment flooded up."

                "What?"

                "Four floors." Yusuke continued. "All of them had to be evacuated."

                The fairy made a face at that. Turning to Kurama, she asked tactlessly, though compassionately: "So you're homeless now?"

                "In a manner of speaking." The redhead replied. "I have no idea how long construction will take. It could be as long as a year, given the circumstances of what happened."

                Kuwabara blew at his steaming of bowl of noodles. He had to admit, when it came to ramen, the Yukimuras were- not to be religiously offensive- God. "What exactly DID happen, Shuiichi?" 

                Sighing, the fox demon leaned against the table with one elbow. "A broken pipe on the fourth floor. It was a big one too, so a lot of people were affected. How the pipe itself broke, none of us were told- they're still investigating it. But one thing is for sure, someone didn't turn off their sink last night."

                "One dumb mistake." Carrot top grumbled and shook his head. "It's kind of scary to think how something as small as leaving the sink leaking can cause that much trouble."

                "And speaking of trouble," Botan piped up. "I have news from you know who about you know what!"

                Mrs. Yukimura giggled- crossing her arms over her dry apron. "Okay, kids. I can tell when I'm not invited in a conversation." The woman friendlily grabbed some of their empty plates and bowls, and later made way for the back kitchen. When she was entirely out of sight, Botan ensued.

                "It seems that with Hiei no longer guarding the Temporal Gates, controversy about the old regime of Makai is flaming like a firestorm!"

                "What? Why?"

                "Well, with Mukuro indecisive about her administration problems, conservatives from before the Makai Tournament are thinking now more than ever that the old Makai was better off without such intricate diplomacy. It's taking too long to establish a developed society, and the people are getting impatient. Enki and his executives are hesitant in keeping uprising down because that could easily set off a revolution. That's politics for you, you can assassinate, but you can't shut someone up without hurting your own priorities. Furthermore- with the gates guarded by only Reikai officials- old demons are considering to take over Ningenkai, and with Mukuro being so busy with treaties and legislative agreements abroad, she has no time to protect the Gates herself."

                "Can't she find a substitute?" The brunette asked, now growing quite alarmed.

                "Not one as strong as Hiei was, I'm afraid. Actually, the ones who ARE strong enough are questionable. They don't have much common sense, and if they do, then they've got all the gall in the world to think that the conservatives are right about this issue. Think about it carefully, Makai can be a highly racist society, and believe it or not, Hiei was one of the few who wasn't biased enough to let just anyone through the Gates. And since Hiei is also tactics general, well… If things don't cool down, we may face an invasion."

                "WHAT?!" Yusuke banged his fist, causing their glasses of water to shake. "Well, then, can't we just recreate the barrier or something?"

                "I don't think that's possible." Kurama put in. "A lot of the Makai citizens would be in outrage if that happens. It's not so much an issue of free travel as it is an issue of pride- or perhaps nationalism. That spells trouble for Reikai, and I'm more than positive that those in power- regardless of their position in politics- would be ready for war between the worlds. After all, Makai has waited centuries for the barrier to be eradicated."

                "But how will they be able to attack in the first place if the barrier is up?"

                "The same way Hiei got through the barrier in the very beginning: by having low power grades. Remember the battle with Sensui, when Kuwabara tore the barrier with his Reiken? At the time, the barrier prevented A and B class demons from phasing through. It's been a long time since our last mission, and over those years, demons have learned to control their rank of power."

                "Meaning that by faking their status, any demon of any kind can come to Ningenkai?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

                "Not only that." Botan added. "But by being able to get through Ningenkai, demons will be able to break the next barrier and phase into Reikai. The balance of the three worlds is interconnected like an hourglass. The two extremes are on either side of the hourglass, and Ningenkai is the center."

"Like levels?" Imagined Keiko.

                The other nodded. "Like levels."

                "As for the political revolutionaries such as Mukuro, Yomi, Enki, Hitzuragi and the two administrative houses…" Botan huffed, staring idly at a puddle of spilt soup on the table's shiny surface. "They're trying to think of a way to keep the peace as long as possible. We're lucky we got Yomi on our side, but his son Shura is just making things more complicated than they should be. Rumor has it that he's secretly plotting against his father by passing information about the finalized documents to the conservatives. If that's true, then… Hiei's death would have been in vain…"

                The gang fell silent for a time, when Yusuke suddenly whistled. "Whooo! That's WAY over my head."

                "It's way over ALL of our heads. Koenma-sama is very concerned. If this actually happens, I can promise you it will be a million times worse than when Yakumo broke the barrier from the Nether World." 

                They shivered. Now there was a memory that should never be relived. Especially with Yusuke and Hiei, combined they tore apart more than half of downtown. How Koenma managed to make all the repairs before the general public regained consciousness was astonishing.

                "But…" The fairy said on a rising note.

                 "But?" The chorused.

                "But, let's solve one problem at a time and figure out where Kurama could stay for a while!"

                Four of the five of them fell out of their seats in a wild crash. Botan, conversely, beamed and snickered. "Oh! Everything will fall into place like always, we just have to have faith."

                "And a little bit of Urameshi luck." 

                "I agree with that one, Kuwabara."

                "Hm…" Keiko crossed her arms, and looked down- a sly grin taking over her face. They all looked at her quizzically, as she suddenly began to giggle. "Oh, I know the perfect person with whom you can stay with…" The brunette stopped there, and glanced at Botan suggestively. Botan blinked confusedly for a time, when two and two finally came together.

                "Oh… Oh!" She slapped her leg. "Totally!"

                Kuwabara and Yusuke, unfortunately, were left in the dark until the two girls had to spell it out for them in their ears. In response, Yusuke put on a sloppy smile, while carrot top rolled his eyes. Judging by their actions, Kurama was already two steps ahead of the ball game.

                "I can't just IMPOSE on him like that."

                Their faces fell.

                "Why not? He's still closer to you than anyone else!" Keiko argued.

                "Yeah, and I'm sure he's got plenty of space in his apartment, Kurama." Yusuke scratched his head, winked, and pointed his finger. "Not to mention plenty of PRIVACY…"

                A grimace. His repartee from earlier was being ricocheted right back at him. "Please stop. It's too weird. HE'S too weird."

                The tallest sprayed out his water at that remark, and the gang winced after being thoroughly soaked with saliva. "Weird? You call laughing, talking, and being nice WEIRD?!"

                The redhead crossed his arms defensively. "Well isn't it though? For Hiei and no less?"

                Botan put a hand on the fox demon's shoulder. "Kurama… it's Kurosaisei, Hiei now…"

                "Yes, I know- but I've got other resources. It's just too soon to be that close to him."


	5. Paradise 6 Chapter 5

"Paradise 6" Chapter 5

8/21/02

By: Hikari

E-mail to: hikari1612@netzero.net

**Notes: Contest deadline:** 8/30/02; details on chapter 4. Oh, and I changed the rules a bit. You have to answer this question (what is the meaning of Kurosaisei?) even if it's really easy. If you get it on the mark, there's a second level which is a lil' harder. You'll get an e-mail from me regarding these questions ^_^.

** Enter onegai**! (*)(=^.^=)(*) Mew!

~*~*~*~

"So you need a place to stay?"

                Kurama sighed. "Yes, I'm sorry. I tried elsewhere, but, family is out of the question, Yusuke and Keiko are already full-housed, Yukina and Genkai live too far away from school, and for some reason Shizuru thinks it best NOT for me to stay with her and her brother."

                Hiei chuckled. "I can think of a million reasons why she wouldn't want you to stay with them." He was atop a ladder replacing the light bulbs that hung over the dance platform of Miho's Café. Dumping the last dead bulb into the box he had in his left arm, Hiei jumped down and landed perfectly on both feet without wobbling over. The redhead, on the other hand, leaned casually against the karaoke machine- awaiting Hiei's answer.

                "How long do you need to stay?"

"No idea."

                His friend nodded noncommittally, dumping the box in tow into a trash bin. "Are you going to move back?"

                "Not a clue."

                Hiei walked into the bar –with Kurama not far behind, opened the refrigerator, and scribbled on a clipboard as he probed the fridge's contents. Tequila? Check. Margaritas? Check. Martini mix and olives? Check. Green grapes and lemonade? Double check.  "What does your mom think?"

                "Didn't ask her."

                "Hn. First time for everything." He murmured. The redhead raised a critical eyebrow. 

                "I _beg_ your pardon?"

                The shorter shook his head. "Nothing." Then he replaced the clipboard on the wall. Turning to Kurama, he cocked his head to the side. "Well, that's done. As for you, I think you should head home and start packing."

                He jolted in his place. Had Kurama let his guard down completely, he would have jumped. "So, that's a yes?"

                Hiei batted his lashes. "Shuiichi, how many times have I stayed at your house when we were little kids?"

                Taken aback by the unexpected question, 'Shuiichi' did the smartest thing possible and went with his gut instinct. "A lot?"

                To this, Hiei cocked his head to the other side. "And how many times have _I _invited you over when we were little kids?"

                Er… "Not as much?" He ventured hesitantly. This was getting awfully dangerous. If he didn't know how to answer Hiei's interrogation, surely he would become suspicious. 

                Straightening up, Hiei's face went blank as he raised a cynical hand. That hand read the round number of zero. "Baka. Of course you can stay over. Just don't expect a king sized bed with all the pillows, I'm on a strict budget, you know."

                 "Sure, okay."

                Meanwhile, the other went to the back closet to retrieve a mop and bucket. When he rolled out the equipment, Hiei slouched against the mop pole with one arm, as the other arm found its place on his jutting hip. "And some ground rules: no practical jokes while I'm asleep or in the bathroom. When I was five you put a tarantula on my face during naptime, and now I'm holding it against you. No looking at my mail. My business only- not yours. Lastly, don't buy too many sugar coated foods."

                Say what? Kurama could understand the first two perfectly for obvious reasons- though he never expected young Shuiichi to be such a prankster- but the third rule went completely against Hiei's nutritional regime! "What? Why not? I thought you liked sweets…"

                Hiei slopped the soaked gray mop and began dragging it around the restaurant tiles. "Yes, I do." He replied, keeping his eyes focused on the ground- task at hand absorbing his attentiveness. "But, I've got to maintain my… _illustrious_ figure…"

                The redhead snorted. "Hiei, you're as skinny as a twig."

                "Shut up."

~*~*~*~

                The move into Hiei's small apartment went through relatively smoothly. Aside from Kurama having to wipe down whatever transportable possessions he had, everything was simple. His friend didn't have an extra clothes drawer, which was fine by Kurama so long as he could keep everything organized in his suitcase.  Knowing Kurama, organization accounted as a natural attribute in his genetic make-up. Hiei watched the fox demon make himself at home- shaking his head every now and then when noting Kurama's fussiness.

                "Just keep things simple!" The smaller scolded. "It's not like you're living with a stranger or something! Loosen up! You're making _me _nervous!"

                After that statement, they stared at each other for an awkward moment. Wine tinted irises drifted away from deep green ones, and they gradually settled on what Kurama had in his hands: two balls of socks. One black. One gray. Glancing at the redhead's suitcase, he observed the gradual transition of colors in clothing- like a spectrum. Apparently, Kurama liked lining up his clothes according to color hue. 

                He snorted, and then laughed. "Shuiichi, you're too much! Jeez, if rooming with you in _your_ apartment means following _this _sacred code- count me out of it!"  

                Kurama glanced at the balls of socks in either hand, and reddened furiously. "Well, sorry if I like filing my clothes!"

                Hiei stood from his futon, took the socks from Kurama's hands, and jammed them in between the brown and blue ones. "Oh no! I've destroyed the system!" Hiei mocked. "Good God, it's the end of the world!"

                Now, while Hiei's sarcasm was meant to lighten the mood of things, Kurama found himself somewhat bruised. After all, tidiness was one of his prominent idiosyncrasies. In addition, he was sure Hiei had many more of such things himself. The corner of his lip twitched, as his fine brows furrowed.

                "Listen," Hiei said softly. "My apartment, my rules. Slow down a little.  You can be as fussy as you want when you get your old apartment back, but until then be a bit of a slob. It's not like it's gonna hurt you." He placed both of his hands atop Kurama's shoulders. "If you keep on acting this way, how do you suppose you're going to deal with industrial corporations? Come on, Shuiichi, out of all of us, you're the most level-headed one."

                Exhaling deeply, and closing his eyes, Kurama slacked. "Right. It'd be scary if suddenly Yusuke took my place in that department, ne?"

                Almond shaped eyes widened. "Now there's a possibility that never entered my imagination…" He removed his hands from the fox demon's shoulders, causing the other a tad of disappointment. "I ordered take-out; chow mein- food of the starving college warrior."  He gestured with his head. "Let's wait for it in the living room. Meantime, I've gotta pay my dues."

                And pay his dues he did! Kurama found it awfully cute watching Hiei's little face so focused on paying bills and whatnot. But, the redhead did have his own responsibilities to worry about- this including reading several chapters from his textbook for tomorrow's unit lecture. He yawned on and off as he ploughed through his heavy book. My how quiet the apartment was, it made him vaguely ponder if it ever got onto Hiei's sanity. 'No! Definitely not!'

                The doorbell rang; they looked up from their work. "Food…" they mouthed in unison, instantly dropping everything and running for the door.

                Because of Kurama's move-in, neither of them had the time to eat much for Saturday breakfast, let alone lunch. Filling up those nonsensical office papers regarding insurance, mailing addresses, and so forth absorbed even more time. Then there was the straightening. No need to describe how long _that _took.  

                The two of them were so excited to fill their empty stomachs with all-so-good egg noodles that opening the door suddenly became a problem of ridiculous proportions.

                "Damn it!"

                "You're supposed to turn it to the left, Hiei."

                "Oi, I think I should know how to open the door to my own household!"

                The bell rang again, followed by a rapping of very impatient knocks.

                "We're here!" They shouted. "Wait up!"

                When the lock finally decided to be gracious, the door swung open to reveal a pimply delivery boy with bags of steaming Chinese food boxes. They grabbed the bags, threw out several sheets of yen, and slammed the door. Cavorting, yes cavorting, to the living room, they- or rather Hiei- lounged on the couch while Kurama politely sat on a cushy footstool.

                It took no time at all before their cheeks were loaded with chow mein. Hiei was an absolute monster. He wiped out two boxes, and was now on his third. Being considerate, however, he left the remaining servings to his roommate.

                "How do you eat so much and NOT get fat?" Kurama cried, his eating pace several hundred watts slower. The other merely shrugged as he slurped up a loose noodle. That noodle found the audacity to slap Hiei on the tip of his nose before being ultimately devoured. Swallowing in a loud gulp, Hiei washed down with a glass of water. That too, was wiped out.

                The redhead sat stunned, yellow noodle drooping from his puckered lips. The smaller regarded him for a moment, then teased: "You gonna finish that?"

                Acknowledging the humor, Kurama bit back protectively and yelled: "It's MINE!!!"

                Snickering, Hiei gathered all the empty boxes and disposed of hem in a bag. "Ah… I feel better now. Normally I live on eggs, salad, and macaroni and cheese, but since you're here, I have an excuse to binge."

                As soon as Kurama finished his share, he followed Hiei's example and went to the bathroom. There, they washed up, brushed their teeth, and divested into proper sleeping attire: boxers. They later returned to the kitchen, each of them grabbing a sponge. Whatever they spilled on the living room floor was scooped and disposed of, and once the floor was covered, the coffee table came next. While Hiei sprayed its surface with Windex, Kurama dried the suds with an old, but clean rag. Fine. Hiei had a sense of cleanliness, but he wasn't as obsessive about it as his friend was.

                "Shuiichi…?"

                "Mm…?"

                "I tend to leave early in the morning because of work. Sometimes I don't; it all depends on who needs me for extra help of if Miho and Papaya are understaffed, and that happens erratically. Nevertheless, I just want to let you know in advance."

                "Ah." Done with swabbing, the fox demon handed the rag to Hiei. He accepted it, and folded his arms.

                "My schedule is pretty weird. Most of the time I'm out of the apartment. I left my work numbers by the telephone in case something happens and you're alone."

                Blink and blink. The redhead bit his thumb and shook visibly as he giggled. Hiei frowned.

                "What?"

                "And you say _I _need to relax?"

                "This is different!" The other admonished, his aura radiating vehemence. "I'm technically accountable for you now, remember?"

                Kurama's fit of giggles altered into a torrent of laughter. "I'd- I'd…I'd like to think I could take perfectly good care of myself, Hiei…"

                He laughed some more, when a throw-pillow from the couch abruptly clobbered him on the face. "Hey!"

                "Hn. Baka, don't make fun of me."

                Feeling quite sly, Kurama grabbed another throw-pillow and swung. His friend knew it was coming and skillfully stepped to the side. "Hn. Bak-"

                BAM.

                "Oww! You hit my eye!"

                The taller sneered impishly. "Liar."

                The smaller's turn to swing, and this time, he missed. The redhead grinned. Swung. Missed. The system was repeated from the opposite side, and in two minutes an onslaught of swinging and flying pillows ensued throughout the apartment.

                BAM.

                Swish.

                BAM.

                Swish.

                BAM.

                Swish.

                _CRASH._

                "Shuiichi!"

                "Ooops…" Kurama bent down to set back up the lamp he knocked over, and soon commenced moving backwards into Hiei's room. The short and narrow hallway they were in made it reasonably difficult to move. The warm light from the ceiling bathed the walls in a soft golden glow, and their shadows seemed to be dancing carelessly in that light. They laughed and grinned smugly, as each blow would hit, miss, and hit again. For a second or two, Kurama's mirth eased into peaceful contentment as he observed the other's face. Hiei looked… extremely young- and vibrant. The glow of the apartment intensified his buoyant features- features that looked so foreign, but doubtlessly wonderful- beautiful.   There was no harshness at all. 

                The moment Kurama dropped his pillow, Hiei seized the opportunity to attack without reserves. This caused the redhead to stumble backwards into his futon, which was set a meter away from his friend's. 

                "Stop! Stop!" He pleaded in between chuckles. "You win! You're right! I _can't _protect myself!"

                Hiei gave him one more good blow before he dropped his weapon. "Hn." His pleasant smile- in the process of being formed- was interrupted by an enormous yawn. "Look what you did… you wore me out…"

                The other chortled, sighed, and reclined on his futon as Hiei padded to his side of the room and playfully collapsed on his small mattress.

                "Wow…" Kurama spoke breathlessly- pulling his arms behind his head. "That was fun!"

                "I told you…" Hiei said, with his words fading out from side to side due to exhaustion.  "Slow down a little… Pretend your five again, but with a bigger brain…"

                The reincarnation's words made Kurama reflect on his childhood mischievousness. He discovered, naturally, that there was none, and that what this Hiei recollected of his youth was a distortion of the truth.  The only real pillow fight Kurama ever had was with Hiei at the hotel… four years ago. This made the redhead somewhat melancholy, but he rid the feeling by musing over the recent events of the night. "We did this almost all the time, didn't we?"

                "Mm…?" Hiei's face was lying straight over his pillow. Kurama peaked at him from the corner of his eye. "When we were little, I mean…"

                Flipping to his side, Hiei raised his arms and gathered up his downy pillow. He plainly put lots of effort into not letting his eyelids droop. The dimness of the room, the silver moonlight, the peace, and the cool atmosphere made his efforts all the more futile. "Yes…" He whispered finally. "Years go by so fast. Back then, it felt like we had so much time to kill."

                "I wish we could go back…" The fox demon uttered, very wistful. 

                "Mm… Too bad we can't."

                "Mm…"

                "Shuiichi?"

                "Hai?"

                "What do you want for breakfast tomorrow? I mean, if I have time to cook?"

                Kurama's heart melted at the sentiment. "Hiei, don't worry about it…"

                "I'm not worried. So really- what do you want?"

                "Hiei…"

                "Now you're…" A yawn. "…being…" Another yawn. "…difficult."

                "And you…" His friend dared. "Are being much too nice to me- disgustingly, revoltingly NICE."

                "Hn. Touché."

                Kurama turned over to face the wall. Pulling the blanket from beneath him, he cuddled up into the folds of softness. He sighed, quite contented, and closed his eyes. Cooking for him- huh! Imagine… For so long he remembered being the one to make 'this' and 'that' for the little fire demon. 'Cocoa? Sure…' 'Hiei! Please eat slowly, and don't get cake crumbs on the carpet- mom will get mad!' 'You want _another _strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate parfait? But you already had two! Well, if it will make you happy…'

                He opened his eyes.

                "Pancakes please."

            Might as well enjoy this.

            "Hn." Kurama could sense Hiei's all knowing: 'I thought so' grin. "Okay."


	6. Paradise 6 Chapter 6

"Paradise 6" Chapter 6

8/23/02

By: Hikari

E-mail: hikari1612@netzero.net

**Notes:** Okay, I sent out the second stage questions for the contest I'm holding. If you entered my contest (thank you! ^.^), please check your e-mail. It's not too late to enter if you haven't already. Details for contest on chapters 4 and 5. Oh, a whole bunch of names, characters, details, and blah blah were made up entirely by me and are therefore mine ^.^ Again, Daiichibara is Morgan D's name. 

~~~~~

"Oi… Wake-up, we'll be late…"

            "Mm…" Kurama rolled over in bed, turning away from his friend. Hiei stood for a moment, quite amazed. In normal circumstances, it was usually the redhead who was jumping through flaming hoops trying to get _him _up. Crossing his arms, Hiei snorted, then grinned. With his bandaged hand, he reached out and brushed the many strands of crimson away from his lover's forehead. He kissed him there, tenderly, and later sat at the bed's edge. From Hiei's touch, Kurama smiled blissfully with his eyes still shut. Finally he opened them to reveal his gleaming emerald irises. "Ohayou…" he whispered.

            "Hn." The fire demon sat with poise on the bedding, everything hard in his manner except for his own face. "Still tired?"

            "A little… It was a long trip."

"Mm…"

            And it truly was. The Temporal Gates, although located within Mukuro's terrain, was far from the Daiichibarian District. Had it been a few years ago, the Reikai Tantei would have had to travel at least three and a half weeks on foot just to reach the borders of Hiei's city. Fortunately, however, times had changed as did technology. Mukuro had sent two of her most trusted escorts to rendezvous with them at the gates, and from there, they rode Dryads. The Dryads were small platforms with only handlebars for steering, plus glide wings.  To keep the metal platforms hovering in the air, liquidized Andonit was used as fuel. 'Marvelous' the redhead thought, noting the drastic evolution in the use of resources. 

            The Andonit tanks glew shades of green and purple in the night with their pure energy. From a distance, the crafts looked like multicolored fireflies or perhaps fairies. Hence the name: Dryad. Amazing, not only was Makai suddenly modernizing at a brisk rate, it was acquiring a sense of profound culture… if not humor.

            The fox demon loved riding on the Dryads. It was so different compared to his plant that turned into wings for drifting. He could accelerate his speed, soar through the clouds in explosions, and race Yusuke and Kuwabara. All of them were aghast once they were hovering directly on top of Hiei's land. They hadn't expected to see spectacular architecture amidst the flourishing trees and rivers. Touching base, their escorts politely led them to Daiichibara's Legislative Hall. It was almost as large as the gaps in carrot-top and Yusuke's mouths upon seeing it. They were brought inside, the floors of the edifice tiled with something similar to Ningenkai marble. The high-stretching ceiling was arced and held by equally tall columns. They were asked to wait, and as the soldiers left their company- who would happen to round the corner of he corridor, but Hiei himself.

            The soldiers instantly bowed at his feet- right arm across the chest with a fist over the heart. The other arm went straight down in another fist on the floor- embedding in the black cloth of their uniforms. Hiei nodded to them curtly, gesturing gracefully with a swing of one arm for them to rise. They obeyed, and stood either side of him as though they were bodyguards as well as escorts- perhaps they were. Kurama's eyes brightened, happy to see his friend so developed in the Makai. He rushed to meet with him in the arms, but the escorts stood forward to block his way. His face momentarily fell, when his lover commanded in a low voice: 'Aside.' They stepped back, and turned on heel- opening the way for Kurama like two demon doors. 

            The other two friends looked at one another in awe- irises sparking at the smooth control of Hiei's power. The fire demon took Kurama's hand faintly and pulled himself forward for a timid embrace. His friend observed the expressions of Hiei's soldiers- how their eyes watched him warily as if he would hurt him. 'A long time…' Hiei whispered- drawing away as he acknowledged Yusuke and Kazuma approaching. From there, Hiei showed them to their rooms in the government building- making sure that the best were furnished strictly for them. The redhead had a room for himself, naturally, but his lover invited him to sleep in his quarters instead.  

            Kurama eyed Hiei's uniform; so different it was from his trademark cloak. The front of it zipped up and down like a vest, whereas the backdrop of it went all the way down to Hiei's ankles like a trench. The collar about his neck stood upright- the slight opening in front linked together with a silver chain. As for sleeves, there weren't any. Hiei wore matching arm warmers instead- an insignia of honor and authority occupying the top of either one of them. His pants weren't as baggy too. Rather, they were tailored for a perfect fit. The fox demon sat up and ran his touch along the stiff, but smooth black material. 

            "You look so official…" His hand moved to the nape of the youkai's neck, entangling his slender fingers within the spools of Hiei's lengthy hair. How long it had grown- to the point it reached the bend of his knee and needed to be kept together in a ponytail. All the same, Hiei's renowned spikes remained, though the locks in front had extended far beyond his ears- hence framing his pale, delicate face. They smiled at one another, and then bent for a small kiss.

            "I should look so." He rose, with one hand outstretched. Kurama took it and finally came out, inadvertently dragging a few twisted blankets with him. "Come." Hiei continued. "You've been sleeping in my quarters long enough. The delegate meeting is in fifteen minutes."

            The redhead wrapped his arms about his friend's shoulders and squeezed him tightly, burying his nose down Hiei's cinnamony hair. Hiei blinked, and sighed a bit- sliding his own hand along Kurama's bare back. "You've been so busy, Hiei… I miss talking to you more."

            "I know." Hiei admitted. "But I can't simply let go of my responsibilities, even though I wish I could at times…"

            "You're so important…" Kurama spoke with a sad chuckle. "You're deciding Makai's future, while I'm stuck in college."

            "Hn. Don't be ridiculous." He admonished. "My life has become too complicated, even for _me_."

            Garnet eyes darted for the clock on the wall. His friend, of course, did not miss this.

            "Well," Kurama began. Loosening his embrace. "I better get dressed. If you want, we can meet each other at the assembly hall…"

            The other shook his head. "No, I'll wait. Besides, I have no doubt in my mind that Yusuke and Kuwabara will be tardy themselves."

            Kurama padded to the fire demon's bathroom, while Hiei sat on the chair at his desk. Appreciatively, he observed his friend's slim and perfect figure. It hadn't changed at all since they first made love in Ningenkai. Hiei acutely remembered that moment, and all the chaotic events that followed it. 'Four years ago…' he reminisced. He lifted part of his right arm warmer up, and yes, the bracelet was still there.

            Beep…

            Beep…

            Hiei turned in his armrest and pressed the button on his desk that had suddenly begun to glow blue. "Screen down." He ordered. 

            Immediately an overhead lowered itself before him. The center of it flickered until Mukuro's face came into full focus. "Hiei, we're waiting for you! Why haven't you arrived yet?"

            "Hn." Touchy… "Proceed the conference without me for the time being. Avoid any discussion regarding my department; I'm positive Yomi and Hitzuragi have much to talk about anyway."

            On the screen, Mukuro grimaced visibly. "You know how much I ABHOR listening to their philosophies! Do you expect me to sit here and suffer simply because you're running late?"

            Hiei grinned menacingly. "Mukuro, I've always been punctual before. Give me an allowance just for today." He paused, considering his employer's position. "Why not raise the topic of fiscal policies? Both Yomi and Hitzuragi are inadept when speaking about it."

            "Very well." She replied with a deep exhale. "You bastard, I'm supposed to be the one giving _you_ orders."

            "Hn. That just goes to show you who's the stronger between us."

            Sapphire colored eyes sparked like a storm. "What did you say?! You ungrateful, son of a-"

            "Screen up."

            The visual of Mukuro flickered off and the monitor pulled itself up Hiei's ceiling. By the time his interesting conversation had ended, Kurama was ready to go, wearing a customary garb made by one of Hiei's Dachiibarian tailors.

            "Who was that?"

            The fire demon shrugged, and left his seat. "Mukuro, she wants us to get our asses moving before she drowns in back and forth arguing…"

            "Hitzu and Yomi?"

            A nod. "See? You know a lot more about Makai politics than you think."

"Not really. I just overheard them having a discussion about city planning in the Umi province. They just went on and on and on and-"

            Hiei smacked him upside the head. "Baka! I'm beginning to think you're _trying_ to keep me in here!"

            "Very astute of you, Hiei."

            "Hn."

~~~~~

            "I still say central taxation is an economical mistake. Excuse my rudeness, but most Makai inhabitants are too simple-minded if not utterly brainless to comprehend the purpose of another tax system. All they know is that they're losing more money."

            "Furthermore, Saiyojin, the memory of the old class system may be revisited. We may instigate a rebellion if they think we're raising taxes for ourselves."

            "Even if we tried to explain to them." Mukuro added to Enki's note. "They wouldn't listen. The demons expect fast changes and vast improvements- more so if we push for more funds."

            As usual, the fire youkai's predictions regarding their other two friends were indisputably correct. At a junction of the hallway, Hiei and Kurama saw the other two thundering down to meet them. Once joined, they ran for the conference room. It's doors were half the size of the Reikai gateway; nevertheless, they were quite ostentatious. Hiei pushed the door open for them slowly- just in time to overhear part of the conversation.

"But without an increase in funds." Anko countered. "It will be a lot harder to modernize in the first place. "Therefore, what can be done to increase the funds without ruining populous morale?"

            "Hn," Hiei closed his eyes, unimpressed as he entered the room. The delegates eyed him keenly as they were not appreciating his arrogance. Understanding this, he opened his eyes again, but gave no waver of apology within his irises.  "Increase the existing provincial and district taxes by a fraction. This fraction should then be transferred to the central government. _That_ will support the funds."

            Mukuro gave a small, but proud smile. "Finally, you and your friends are here."

            "I like that idea." Yomi concurred while he adjusted in his chair. "It's not only straightforward and logical, but it's also very cunning." His long black locks glided over his prominent shoulders like sheets. Kurama smiled. His friend was right: Yomi finally settled down and wanted peace. It seemed, however, that Yomi sensed Kurama's sentiments as he moved his face towards him. For a second, the redhead went anxious, but Yomi only gave him an understanding grin. "Welcome, Kurama…"

            He eased. 

            "If it's by a fraction, it won't make such a painful difference as it would have been with a separate tax arrangement." Hitzuragi turned to those at the door. "Please," he said civilly. "Take your seats."

            "Then that covers that issue." Enki glanced at Hiei as he took his thick chair next to Mukuro.  A nod of acknowledgement. "General."

            "Hn." He rested both his elbows on the long table, and laced his fingers together. "Give me a synopsis of what I missed."

            One of the demons on the far end of the table played with his quill between his long fingertips. Yusuke was surprised as this demon had markings all over his face and body as Raizen did. A wash of memories splashed him in the face. "Well," Mizuno started. "The conservatives have simmered down about the restrictions of the Temporal Gates…"

            "Good. I'm sick of acting as a toll man."

            "But unfortunately, Hiei, there are still demons who want free mobility between worlds- regardless of their opinion of conservative views. Besides this, there is still the matter of the Jin'eihaka Region. 

            "Ah," Mukuro agreed. "The wastelands of the inner Makai. There must be a way to make production out of it."

            "Don't look at me," Hiei protested- sensing all the stares zeroing in on him. "I've enough in my hands with Daiichibara and Military Tactics Division." He frowned. "Along with patrolling the Temporal Gates zone, do you _honestly_ expect me to survey the Jin'eihaka Region too?"

            "No, no. Merely we need a suggestion. Yomi believes, according to topographic records, that Andonit exists in this area."

            "Andonit?" Yusuke shifted in the direction of Kurama- the redhead's chair in between Yomi and Hiei.

            "Andonit is a type of natural fuel, Yusuke. In Ningenkai we use gas, oil, wood, and coal. We have similar fuels in Makai, but Andonit is highly valuable. Unlike human energy resources, Andonit recycles itself after it gets used."

            "Like a rechargeable battery?" Kuwabara asked.

            "Hai, almost exactly like a rechargeable battery. Andonit is a kind of stone that has the physical qualities of amber save for the fact its color comes in green and purple. When we burn Andonit to produce energy, the stone doesn't combust. Rather, it radiates energy from its core and once the energy is lost, it becomes crystal clear. To 're-charge' it, you merely need to store it away from light, preferably in a cold and damp area"

            "So it's safe to say," Hitzuragi assumed. "That the Jin'eihaka Region has not only the right minerals to naturally form Andonit, but also the proper conditions to charge it?"

            "What's important," Hiei interrupted. "Is that we know for a fact the minerals required to make this fuel actually exists in Jin'eihaka. If they do, then it doesn't matter what the conditions are in that area. We may simply charge the Andonit ourselves if need be."

            "I just realized…"

            They turned to Urankashiko. She pierced her sensuous lips together- thin and pointy eyebrows furrowing beneath her caracal insignia. Long russet ears twitching, she continued: "What if the minerals to produce Andonit _do_ exist in this area, but are situated in such a way that it cannot naturally form the fuel?"

            They fell silent.

            "Yomi… What do your records say?" Enki inquired.

            He shuffled through his papers- using his fingers to decipher what Kurama assumed to be the Makai version of the brail. 

            "Five of the eight minerals required have a ninety-five percent existence rate. Two of the three leftover have a percentage of eighty-seven; and the last is sixty-two."

            "Those are very high numbers." The redhead remarked. "Do we know anything about how to make Andonit solid through manual synthesis?"

            "All we know," Mukuro replied grimly. "Is that it takes a long time to crystallize and that it occurs subterraneally." She rapped her fingers against the thick slab of stone that was their table; the metallic sound of her steel fingernails was quite unnerving. Carrot-top swallowed. He would never in a million years want to feel what it was like to have her cold bionic hand around his neck. 

            Yusuke bit his lip. "Yikes. So, in theory, even if we had all of the above except natural… er… formation… we'd be stuck with the parts and not the car?"

            All the executives, excluding Hiei, looked at one another in bewilderment of Yusuke's analogy. What the hell was a car?

            "Yes, Yusuke." Hiei answered curtly. "That's it."

            "Oh," He brightened, feeling very smart for once. "Okay, well, what do you plan to do with it once you get it?"

            Saiyojin shrugged, and later crossed his arms over his loose burgundy uniform. "Sell it. Trade it. Use it for electricity. Power engines, machinery, multiply output-"

            Kuwabara raised his eyebrows. "I get it, that way modernization will be faster…"

            All of the executives peered at one another again. Blinked once. Blinked twice. This time it wasn't out of confusion, but out of stupefaction in Kuwabara's delayed comprehension. Kurama patted carrot top on the back. "Yes, Kuwabara-kun. That's it."

            "By the way," Anko asked- pulling back some shimmering pearl-colored strands of hair behind her dragon-like ear. "Why have you decided to join our conference?"

            Yusuke raised and dropped his shoulders carelessly. "Even though the trip was long, we arrived in Daiichibara early, so we got a little curious. Koenma gave us strict orders to accompany Hiei in his expedition to Naikaisuiko- to protect some documents or something."

            "That would be the finalized conditions between borders and governmental administration." Enki filled in. "Koenma-sama must be wary. If anything happens to these documents, chaos will break out in Makai."

            "And of course, chaos in Makai is chaos for Reikai." Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Damn you, Koenma- always sticking the four of us in shitty situations."

            "It is the fifth hour." Urankashiko announced. "Meeting in Daiichibara Assembly Hall is adjourned. Our next conference will be in Mizuironiwa; Narango's city within the South Province of Saiyojin's territory. Two days from now. Same hour."

            "Hiei…"

            "Hn?"

            "Since you will be in travel, I will relay everything through the Chimera's communications system."

            They stood from their chairs- Hiei moving to face his employer. Mukuro nodded briefly, and he bent on one leg to kiss the top of her hand. Kuwabara and Yusuke raised their eyebrows, while Kurama smirked. "A new tradition…" The redhead explained. "Although it is not required."

            Gathering their papers, each of the delegates smiled shortly at Yusuke- remembering the legacy of his deceased ancestor. Yomi told his assistant to leave ahead of him for he would stay behind to have a momentary word with the old leader of the Reikai Tantei. His assistant complied, bowing, but not kissing Yomi's hand. His master was fine with this, and slowly stepped to Yusuke- settling one large hand over a broad shoulder.

            "Urameshi, Yusuke." He declared. "We must fight again. While establishing our cities, I've done much training. If you are interested, perhaps we may arrange for a spar."

            The younger chuckled, running his hands through his gelled hair. "Heheh… A few years ago that would have sounded good. But I haven't used the Reigun in years… let alone keep in shape."

            "A shame." The demon said, quietly removing his hand from the shoulder and stuffing it in his pocket. "You put me in quite a position in the Makai Tournament. At any rate, it's been good to be in your presence again."

            He gesticulated to Yusuke and the others with a stoop, exiting the room in eerie silence. Mukuro and Enki were the next to abandon the vicinity- Enki winking friendly at the Tantei through his tough red skin. In one minute, the room was entirely empty save for the same four who had arrived late.

            "Damn, Hiei." Their old leader whispered. "This actually makes me feel glad that I'm just a Spirit Detective- and a supposedly retired one at that."

            "Yeah, really." Kazuma supported, leaning against one of the bolsters of the chairs and squeezing the cushions with his hands. 

            The fire demon actually sighed, and looked down a tad despondently. The three of them frowned with concern at this, as it was very rare for Hiei to complain or even signal that anything was wrong with his face.

            "It gets tiring…" He clarified, rubbing his temples. "… very tiring."

~~~~~

            They left the government building at Hiei's recommendation. The fire demon warned them that their excursion would not only be long, but awfully closed in. With this in mind, they had better take advantage of the outdoors now; otherwise they might go stir-crazy within the confines of the Chimera. There was a large metropolitan in Daiichibara, and Hiei knew that it was the closest thing to the bustling streets of Tokyo… minus the toxic fumes and car horns. Kuwabara and Yusuke naturally wanted to check it out, but before they parted the youkai gave something to them. 

"Take this." He said, unclipping one of the insignias atop his black arm warmer. Yusuke opened his palm and scrutinized the diamond shaped pin. It was of gold and silver, and inside it was Hiei's name in Makai calligraphy- the characters of which were vined by a black dragon. "If there is anything you need, show this to someone and they will help you with no questions asked. Do not lose it. I expect it back."

             Yusuke enfolded the object with his fingers, and gripped it tightly. "You got it."

            "And remember, we depart for Naikaisuiko in four hours- at the ship docs."

            Yusuke saluted. Hiei lifted an eyebrow, but 'hn'-ed with a grin.

            Splitting into the usual pairs, Hiei took Kurama around his city- showing to him the architecture mixed with the natural scenery. It was incredible how these two opposites meshed together so well. Nothing at all like Japan. For a while they strolled down the streets, which gradually changed into paths, that later became regular ground. Although the flourish of Hiei's city was indeed beautiful, the youkai couldn't let go of his attachments to wilderness. His lover understood this completely- knowing very well that staying in the urban parts of Daiichibara could only add onto the constant reminder of legislative work. That was the last thing Hiei could ever want next to not having met Kurama.

            After roaming around through the abundance of trees, Hiei suddenly took his friend by the fingertips and led him in another direction than from where they were going. "Follow me…" He said gently, finally forgetting his militaristic tone.

            Winding through moss covered tree-trunks, enormous boulders, and fallen logs, Hiei led him to a sudden dead end. Reaching out, he brushed away the innumerable ivy vines before them to reveal an iron gate. One hand digging in his pocket, he found a key and unlocked it. Kurama heard the gate unlatch, subconsciously amused that an ex-thief was using a key of all things. The gate screeched slightly as it was pulled open by its iron ring. Hiei smiled at Kurama and tacitly signaled for him to go inside.

            There was… the scent of roses, but ever-so-slightly different. It was a mixed scent- of fruit, of honey, of flowers, and spring dew. The perfume was so intense and subtle at the same time that Kurama felt spellbound. Overcoming his initial senses, his mouth quivered and then fell as his eyes absorbed what was around him.

            "Hiei…"

            Hiei picked a blue rose from one of its vines and brought it delicately to his nose. Some sprinkles of water speckled on its icy petals- making the flower look like it was coated in diamonds. He handed it carefully to his lover, his palm carrying it by the base of the opulent bloom. The other accepted it full-heartedly, closing his eyes, as he smelt it. 

            "Do you like it, Kurama?" The youkai asked with an almost undetectable hint of hope in his voice. "I had this secret courtyard constructed just to create this…"

            "…You didn't forget…" The fox demon whispered- his gazed utterly ensnared by the rose.

            To this, the smaller snorted. "Of course not."

            "I love it, Hiei. Thank you…"

            His whole body loosened perceptibly, but he made sure not to lose himself. Hiei shrugged, pocketing his hands. The demon couldn't stop from smiling, though- and actually it felt very good to do so. "…More will be in bloom…" he said distantly. 

            Finally tearing his eyes away from the little enchantment, Kurama held onto the stem of the flower as he encircled his arms around his friend. "Really?"

            His lover, in due time, lifted his arms up to return the emotion. They stayed this way a while, with Hiei leaning his head against the redhead's chest. Kurama pulled Hiei's black hair away from his forehead and kissed him lightly on the Jagan. The third eye glew from beneath its ward- the temperature there warming pleasantly.

            "…Only if you take care of it…" Hiei replied.

~*~*~*~

 Eyelids gradually slid open. His vision adjusted to the dim lighting of the room as he rose on his futon, pinching his nose bridge and squeezing his eyes. Looking to his side, he caught sight of his roommate, who was rolled up into a tight cocoon against one of the four white walls. Kurama sighed quietly, and slowly stood up. He staggered a bit because of his blankets and tried to make his way to Hiei's bathroom. Flicking on the lights one, the redhead soaked his face in cold water. Inspecting himself through the mirror, he suddenly tore his face away when his eyes met its own reflection.  Kurama seemed to be hugging himself for a moment as he contemplated the condition of his sleeping. Realizing that there was nothing he could do to help it, however, Kurama could only sigh again before shutting off the switch and returning to the bedroom. 

Once there, he found himself standing idly again- staring and not thinking. Sight settling upon Hiei, he grabbed his blanket from his mat and huddled at the reincarnate's side on the hard floor. His friend was turned away from him, so all he could see was that familiar fuzz of unruly hair. The redhead tried to smile a bit at that, but discovered that he had no strength to force the corners of his lips up. Rather, he curled on the floor and did his best to sleep again before sunrise.


	7. Paradise 6 Chapter 7

"Paradise 6" Chapter 7

8/26/02

By: Hikari

**E-mail to:** hikari1612@netzero.net

**Notes**: Again, I'm reminding _contest participants_ to check their e-mail. I've already received about half- please check and e-mail me back your answers for stage two! (Details chapter 4 and 5; **Deadline**: 8/30/02) For samples of my artwork, try these links (Don't bother Rose-chan, you've seen them all ^_^):

http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=70335

http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=68971

http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=68993

http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=68980

Also, I make note of some edible products in this chapter. They're really good, typically fat-free, and healthy! You can buy them at any Asian grocery, especially the 99 Ranch Asian Market. Otherwise, you can find these foods in the oriental section of Albertson's and Ralph's. These products and recipes don't belong to me, so all disclaimers apply.

~*~*~*~

                He arose the next morning, and, mysteriously enough, found himself on Hiei's futon. The respective owner, conversely, wasn't laying there himself. Feeling quite disconcerted with this, Kurama heaved himself up. He wasn't feeling sore, that was a good thing, and he owed the mattress for that. Glancing at his roommate's clock, he realized he hadn't set his own alarm and was therefore fifteen minutes behind his regular schedule. He squinted at that, rather cute looking as he rubbed the gunk in eyes with his fist. 

                "Great…" The redhead huffed. "I'm five steps past the boundary of my professor's good side…"

                The fox demon slumped reluctantly towards his suitcase and began selecting his ensemble for the day. 'Sea green, blue-green, pine green…' he listed mentally as he delved his fingers through his carefully sorted shirts. After a few seconds, instincts settled on the blue-green and comfortable jeans. Taking a shower was Kurama's first intention upon entering the bathroom, but that would only make him more late than he already was. As much as he disapproved morning grime, he organized his priorities and resigned to washing his face, brushing his teeth, and brushing his hair… slowly and jadedly.

                Unsurprisingly, the redhead wasn't in a particularly good mood.

                Yawning as he padded through the apartment's dim hallway, Kurama's nose twitched. "Smells like…"

                "Pancakes." Hiei finished- flipping a nice golden one in his black frying pan. Truthfully, Kurama was slightly startled at Hiei's seriousness in cooking for him. His eyes suddenly gleamed like lights and widened like filled tires. The other plainly didn't notice his reaction as he piled the last cake onto its already towering three-stack. Astonished, and yet contented, the redhead smiled a bit and sat on one of the four chairs about the small square table. On the table was one flask of milk and another of orange juice. By these bottles, there were: a cup of sugar, a bowl of strawberries, and syrup. 

                "Wow." Was his statement, and it came out somewhat flatly. 

                "Hn." His friend finally left the stove to shove a loaded plate of breakfast before him. Kurama batted his lashes dazedly, a smirk inching over his face's terrain. 

                "You're some chef. Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

                "Miho." Hiei replied simply, taking the seat in front of him. The smaller crossed his arms and watched the other eat. This made the redhead a tad ill at ease. Hiei raised an eyebrow. "What? Not good?"

                "No-no! It's great, but aren't you going to have something?" Kurama's fork began making perfect triangle slices of his pancake stack. That fork would then stab quite firmly into the food, as his other hand worked to pour the syrup and top some fruit. 

                "Already ate."

                He swirled a slice around until it was thoroughly soaked. Lifting his utensil, the maple dripped onto his porcelain plate like the sap it was. Kurama bit it and chewed approvingly.  Swallowing heavily, the fox demon made for his juice and washed down his throat. "Oh…"

                Either Kurama was half-crazy or the atmospheric temperature of the apartment seemed to rise. The only sounds made between them were the repetitive clinging and clanging of Kurama's fork and knife. Not even Hiei's breathing could be heard, and that was unpromising as the redhead could clearly hear his own pulse pop out of his wrist. Talk to him, stupid!

                "You're late." His friend remarked quietly, not moving at all. "Should I have wakened you?"

                "No. It's my fault. It's alright." Fork stabbed again. Then twice. Then thrice. Pour the syrup. Glob. Glob. Glob. If you do the math, there were exactly twelve layers of pancake in the redhead's poor utensil. How he managed to do it blew Hiei away.

                "Don't shove food down your throat!" Hiei chuckled, laughing so lightly in his chair Kurama was compelled to giggle a bit himself.

                 "Sorry!" A short laugh escaped him- his hand pulling the mass-overload away from his lowered jaw. The reincarnate shook his head.

                "Your mom must have been eating the mix straight out of the box when she was pregnant with you."

                "Mm?" Green eyes flitted upwards as Kurama lowered his head to eat some more. To be kind to Hiei's note, he reduced his stabbing by fifty-percent. Even then, his cheeks were adorably full as the fork was slowly pulled from in between his fine lips- the kitchenware as clean as a whistle.

                "It's said that your favorite foods are based on what your mom eats while she's conceiving you." 

                "Hm…" Three-fourths of the substantial breakfast was gone. Hiei blinked, staring at the plate.

                "Are you _sure_ everything is fine? You don't normally scarf food like this…"

                "Yes, just late."  He chugged down more orange juice, wiped his face in one swift swipe of the napkin, and stood. He then threw his sullied napkin on top of his finished plate and carried it along with his utensils and glasses to the sink. Hiei shrugged, looking at the wooden floor.

                "What college _does_ to a person."

~*~*~*~

                It felt great to get out of the apartment. Number one: tardy- very bad. Number two: Hiei- very puzzling and ten times too sweet. He was like drinking straight from the syrup bottle he had this morning. Number three: TARDY!!! Sure, college is different from high school, but not when you're late for the very same class you are doing poorly in. Kurama rushed down the apartment complex's elevator- pounding on the ground floor button. From there, he ran to the multi-floor garage, jumped into his car, and sped out. 

                'Industrial engineering…' The redhead nearly mourned to himself. Never in his life did he think he could possibly loathe something as so. He liked learning. He liked reading. He liked getting smarter…

                But he didn't like getting ordered around by his stepfather.

                Originally, Kurama had intended on not going to college in order to help out with his stepfather's business. After a while, he began to get bored with the repetition and mind-numbingness of the job, and suddenly, college was starting to look so attractive. Although quarreling with the old man for some time, both sides compromised. 'Shuiichi' could go to college, away from the family business, if he focused his studies on engineering and business.

                And that settled it.

                Though bloodlines were all well and good, the fox demon was stunned to actually have found himself at ends with Hatanaka, Kazuya. True, the man was very good to his mother, but… he was too… _traditional._ The hand-down, kinship kind of guy. A believer in heirlooms, family pride, and such. 

                'If mother didn't love him so, I'd kill him…'

                Hearing himself think this caused him to frown. That was exactly what Hiei kept on saying about Yukina and the giant oaf. Funny how it was only now that he could relate himself to the little fire demon's semi-oedipal quandary. Pushing this thought back, he parked in the campus lot of Tokyo International University. Steeping out, he slammed the door, and ran for the huge glass building- it's soaring ceilings draped with a variety of colorful flags. 

                He dashed up the carpeted steps, went through several halls, and landed in the building's east wing. Finding room number B193, he opened the door and stepped in as quietly as he could muster. A few of the students- some American, some Chinese or French- turned their heads back. His professor acknowledged him with an emotionless, but icy, stare and proceeded through his lecture without questioning Shuiichi's whereabouts. Obviously, however, while students have the right to come and go as they please- teachers had the right to hold and let go of grudges as _they_ pleased. Kurama was always highly aware of this, and made it a point that tonight he would study hard for Wednesday's quiz.

                Really, the quiz should have been called a test, and the test called an exam. Exams themselves- those were the devil's spawn. By the time you reached finals, you were so sick of answer bubbles that you didn't even want to fill-out a lotto sheet. Kurama walked down the steps, finding himself a free space on the third table down in descent. He removed his shoulder bag and stuffed it beneath the shiny wooden table. Before this, he recovered a notepad and pen, hastily taking down notes on the white board.

                "The company hiring you is in trouble." The teacher spoke in a solid voice. "Production is low, cost of production is high, and resources are not used to their optimum.  From before last week's midterm, what are the three logical steps you must do as an engineer?"

                "Analyze the company's history spread sheets."

                "Good."

                "Inspect the assembly line and/or labor force within the plant."

                "Good."

                Kurama raised his hand. His professor squinted through his bifocals. "Yes, Shuiichi?"

                "Analyze society's trends versus the trends in plant management as well as product usability."

                "Good. Now let's elaborate on this…"

                The redhead sighed. One point up, ninety-nine more to go. 

~*~*~*~

                Hiei removed his motorcycle helmet and hung it on the rack as soon as he entered Miho's Café. The noon rush was reaching its usual peaks again, and he was called-in for extra help. It was just fortunate that his employer let him take-off early from his morning shift at the grocery. Papaya flew past him, both hands full with an amazing balancing act of loaded serving trays. The young man sighed, finding his nametag from the employees closet as well as a black waiter's apron that only covered a small portion of the lower body. Tying the string about himself, he quickly snatched a notepad and pencil- heading into the masses.

                Papaya flew past him again, this time carrying two trays roofed with empty plates. She stopped, however, finally noticing Hiei's presence. "Oh, thank God you're here!" Instantly she handed him one of her trays. "You know the drill."

                "Hn." Rolling his eyes, he brought the tray to the main kitchen. The dishwasher waiting at the window there, Jundo, immediately grabbed the sullied plates and replaced Hiei's waiting hands with more freshly cooked food. The smaller accepted it without a word, glanced at the table number on the small sheet of paper, and went back to the dining area. 

                "Waiter! More water, please!"

                "I'm sorry, but I wanted medium rare, not medium. May I have a new burger?"

                "We have a spill!"

                "Waiter! Excuse me, Waiter!"

                He stopped in his tracks as he was the closest one to this guest. "Yes, sir, how may I help you?"

                The most excruciating part of this job was putting on that fake smile every time. When Hiei first got this occupation, it was simple, at first. After a few weeks, however, he found the corners of his lips struggling to say up as his caller went into a five-minute lecture about how steak should _really_ be cooked.  In all honesty, he wanted to smack that ungrateful jerk with his tray. What did he think they were? Some kind of machine that needed no gas? Their two cooks were dying back there with all the steam and mounting orders. It was a wonder that they had restrained themselves from spitting on their customer's food or worse. 'That's just how it goes.' Miho told him wearily. 'The customer is always right, and we're always wrong. But we have to do it to survive.'

                "May I have a refill, please?" The customer replied.

                In some instances, however, they would get lucky and have a bundle of nice guests. He grinned. "Sure. What was it?"

                "Calpico water."

                "No problem." On the edge of the table, there was a small number engraved. Hiei made memo of it quickly before leaving for the bar kitchen.

                Going behind the bar, he opened the massive steel fridge and went looking amongst the fortress of cans. His eyes went darting about the icebox, searching for that recognizable white soda can adorn with baby-blue polka dots. At last he found it, behind the cans of Thai iced tea, Mandarin orange juice, Mango Squeeze, and iced boboa in a jar. Carefully taking it out without knocking anything over, he opened it, and poured into an already ice-filled glass waiting for him on the counter. 

                "Another hectic day…" Manibu groaned, filling another glass with ice cubes and shoving it down the counter for Papaya to catch and fill with the café's special cha mix.

                "Hiei, could you get the jar of boboa for me please?"

                He nodded behind the refrigerator's open door. "Anything else?"

                "Yeah, this person wants Island Passion. I need mango extract, green tea, cubed pineapples, sweet red bean, and kiwi shavings."

                "Coming, coming." Three or four containers at a time with both hands, Hiei followed the specific recipe upon her call. As these ingredients were set on the rear counter of the bar, Papaya speedily opened each jar, bottle, and can- making instinctual measurements as she tossed all of these into a blender with ice and punch. Topping the blender with its lid, she hit 'crush'.

For a moment, Hiei watched the mix of colors spin into a tangy shade of yellow before scrunching an eyebrow and asking: "Doesn't Island Passion have lemon extract in it too?"

"Crap." The girl whispered, whipping her hand against a helpful towel, stopping the blender, and opening it. She opened one of the overhanging cupboards, took out the bottle of lemon, and poured about a half a tablespoon out. Hiei, in the mean time, brought out the Calpico water.

"Sorry it was late." He huffed, having run through a maze of occupied tables.

"Perfectly fine."

Bobbing his head friendlily, he returned to the bar in time to find Papaya pouring the frozen drink into a glass that was more or less half full of boboa pearls. Retrieving an extra large straw from a bowl, she slipped it into the drink, and handed it to Hiei. "Table eighteen."

"Got it." 

He headed out again.

~*~*~*~

                Class ended ahead of schedule today, which allowed Kurama to do overtime at his Kazuya's business. He went from repairing system programs to advertising the latest computer models. He detested sales pitches because he was aware of just how annoying they were. 'By paying an extra three-thousand, eight- hundred, and ten yen, you will be given a two year warranty in case anything happens to your computer. Should there be an upgrade in the model, we will gladly take your old model back and give you the new one.'

                Yech.

All the same, he could use the extra cash on commission. With the flooding from his apartment, Kurama wasn't too sure how much of the damages would actually be covered by his insurance. Kazuya thought him everything he needed to learn about the company's business structure, and the redhead analyzed his words vigilantly. Every bit of advice that spilled out of his mouth was an exact replica of everything he was being taught in industrial engineering. Lovely…

                 Now it was exactly four in the afternoon, and so the fox demon could return to the apartment, open his books, and study.

                Or so he thought. Exiting the company building, he found a letter with a renowned scent on the paper. It was in-between his windshields and wipers- the corner of it flitting to a light subtle breeze. Not hesitating, he fingered for it and unclasped the Dachiibarian seal. Inside was fine script written in blood-red ink… Mukuro.

                _Kurama,_

_                                I've sent a number of papers that need your approval to Reikai today, and I need for you to claim them as soon as possible. These documents necessitate your signing, but please read the text with circumspect. If any ambiguity is left overlooked, it may backfire on us especially given the condition of our political state. What's more, I require for you to come to the Makai the second you have received this letter. I won't need you long, but I must speak to you about your inheritance from Hiei. _

_                                                                                                                                                                                    Sincerely,_

_                                                                                                                                                                                      Mukuro_   

                'I suppose I will have to cram tomorrow night again.' The redhead thought cynically. He opened the door to his car, and drove far out to the sight where their battle with Sensui was held. Passing along an extensive winding dirt road, he discovered the old cave. Looking through the tunnel of darkness, Kurama suddenly felt very old. Yusuke died in this cave. Kuwabara tore the barrier. Hiei was the first to attack Sensui with full force of his Kokuryhua after seeing Yusuke's chest explode and be sheathed with dark blood. It was also the same cave where Hiei expressed outward emotions for Yusuke, shouting: 'You will pay _dearly _for what you have done!' 

                When Yusuke abruptly appeared, technically reborn from his second heart, he observed how Hiei's eyes broadened and his mouth fell. He remembered how they both started laughing heartily, having almost gotten killed themselves and being scared shitless for Urameshi's life. The leader of the Reikai Tantei took over the fight from there, but Hiei stopped him to say: 'If you need support, we are here. Do not forget we are your friends as well as allies.'

                The fox demon winced. 

~*~*~*~

                Shizuru thought about it. She sat there, cigarette dangling from her willowy lips, and thought about it. The smoke for her stud was rising lazily into the air- piping like a factory. Lowering her eyelids, she scowled. She was going to die this way, and she knew it. The thought of kicking the habit came and left, but now it was staying- especially after talking to Hiei- Kurosaisei, Hiei- more appropriately. Of course, however, it wouldn't be easy. Since the age of thirteen she had been filling her body with the bittersweet taste of nicotine. It wasn't her fault; at least she tried to convince herself that it wasn't. Sensing people's thoughts, miseries, feelings, and yes, even soul was something that was very difficult to cope with. In spite of her cool exterior, somehow, Hiei knew there was something twisting uncomfortably inside. 

                The first time she discovered her abilities was even before the birth of her brother, Kazuma. It was horrible- as though she heard people talking- whispering all over the place even though she was utterly alone. Sometimes there was physical pain. A person, living miles away, would be abused or beaten in some way and Shizuru could feel it. The young woman felt the cold rapes, the stabs, and the hitting. However, no bruise was left upon her as she experienced these agonies- only the remembrance of these sensations was evidence. 

                Flicking some honey-colored hair over her shoulder, she leaned across the arm of her leather sofa and crushed the butt of her cigarette into an ashtray. Sighing heavily, her mellow eyes drifted to the phone on the same table. She seemed to be taking a peculiar amount of time observing the coils of the receiver to the handset- hanging loosely over the counter. Long, manicured hands running through her smooth hair- she sighed again.

                'What am I afraid of?' Shizuru thought, endeavoring to touch the white handset. Her fingers visibly spasmed and recoiled as she tried to pick the blasted thing up and make a call. The little squirt at the grocery was dead-on right; she desperately needed someone to talk to before she wound-up in a wheelchair and life-support system. 

                At long last, she grabbed the handle. Hearing the familiar buzz of the dial tone, she blinked in confusion. 'Now what?'

                The concentration of her stare couldn't have been higher as her irises bore into the holes of the telephone. She swallowed thickly, and at last found the nerve to punch some numbers in.

                "Hello, Keiko? I was thinking… do you think it's possible for you, Botan-chan, and Yukina-chan to come with me somewhere? Oh- no nothing. No emergency. Mm…Mm… It's only for a few days- out of town. We need to get away from men anyway." While she was talking, she unconsciously reached inside the breast pocket of her vest and stuck a stick in between her lips. Shizuru fingered for her lighter, when she saw her vague reflection on the T.V. screen. Hastily, she pulled it out. "Yeah, especially my stupid brother."

~*~*~*~

                "Hiei was always one for the wilderness." Mukuro said with a proud smile. "And for that reason, he was determined to create a city that would leave nature almost entirely intact." The Lordess crossed her legs and leaned contentedly against her vine chair. "And the result of his efforts is this…"

Kurama followed Mukuro's graceful arm. He nodded appreciatively. There was a nearby river that ran serenely a mile or two away, but Hiei made sure to let water flow all throughout his city- a constant reminder to the inhabitants that one could prosper here. Architecturally speaking, the ground had been transformed into tiles of earth- each tile having it's own unique shape. Between the tiles, water flowed, allowing for not only necessary irrigation and plumbing, but also earthly beauty manipulated by a caring hand. The particular part of the courtyard they were in was marvelously peaceful. Lush leaves overhang from the trees- acting as awnings and umbrellas for every table. Tables and chairs were made of vines and stone, designed in such a way that Kurama pictured himself to be in a strange sort of Victorian Era. Subconsciously, he began to speculate if Hiei ever snuck a peak in one of his structural design textbooks. 

A cool breeze came their way, rustling the leaves and carrying a scent of wildflowers, honey, and blue roses. Closer to the main river was a port, strategically located by the commerce center. It was remarkably loud there, and bustling. Hiei made use of this river for not only trade, but also public transportation. With smaller rivers coursing through almost every direction of Daiichibara, the main river acted almost like an interstate freeway. The idea of taking advantage of it was brilliant. 

Housing was most definitely an interesting feat. The borders of Daiichibara made use of the abundant trees that were closely rooted to one another. The trees were so large that branches tended to link from one tree to the next, providing for natural bridges that could be reinforced with a bit of construction and artistic flare. Big families tended to live there- children running over the bridges from one home to the next. Sometimes patches of these trees were turned into elaborate complexes, yet one would never guess that these trees were altered into living accommodations at all. What a surprise it was for newcomers, to ascend a flight of stones or vines or sturdy giant leaves and to later find themselves inside a fairly civilized home within the thick foliage. In other places, houses were built from stone, earth, and wood. Closer to the urban areas, however, erect buildings stood. Some were as harsh looking as Yomi's, others were as sophisticated as the edifices of the Koorime city.  Crawling vines, blossoming with scarlet flora, nicely brought the fusion of the two architectural styles together. 

"It amazes me how meticulous he is with detail." The woman continued after absorbing her heir's accumulative of accomplishments. "Hiei wanted everything to be perfect; not an aspect of this city escaped his close scrutiny." She laughed lightly. "He IS quite the uncompromising worker."

"Mm… I agree. At first sight of this place, the imaginativeness involved seemed rather extravagant. However, looking closer, I realize that the art serves just as much to please the eye as it does to serve practical needs."

"And we both know better than everyone else-"

"Practicality is Hiei's second best friend," they finished together.

"Quick, and to the point," the fox demon added.

"Yet dramatic, and intricate."

Mukuro reached for her glass of iced honeydew from the table and drank the luxurious beverage cordially. Kurama grinned. Makai was finally becoming cultured. Who would have known that both Hiei, a first class thief and assassin, and his employer, a former slave and gatherer of renegades and refugees, both took part in its emerging. Incongruity indeed. This was just proof that first impressions mean nothing.

"All this will be yours, Kurama…" she whispered distantly. "Not to be condescending, but I feel strong resistance in giving Daiichibara to you. Hiei worked tenaciously for this; it's plainly immoral to hand it down to someone else- no matter how close a friend the legatee is to the proprietor."

"I have no intentions of arguing with you about that." The redhead replied gently. "If truth be told, I feel quite similarly. None of this should be mine, and I have the notion to think that the people here would feel most disgusted to know that I will be administrating in his place in the future."

"Mm… Yes, I have reflected on that as a slight problem. Rest assured, however, it will be a long time before I cease acting as your substitute." A wry and unpleasant smirk drew upon her fine lips. "Unless you pull a Hiei on me…"

Kurama shrugged, deciding not to be thoroughly snubbed. Hiei was technically still alive, after all. "You never know." He said sourly, crossing his arms over his chest. "If it DOES happen, I guess you're stuck with resurrecting Shiguru again."

Ah… that felt better. The smirk on Mukuro's lips dissipated into a peculiar accepting frown. "I'm sorry."  The woman sighed. "I'm not very good at coping with loss- as you can see. I suppose trying to make a joke of it would facilitate things." She halted, examining to see if the redhead would say anything encouraging. Since he didn't, she proceeded. "He was the only person that could make sense of me. The best friend I ever had, I do confess…" Mukuro came to a standstill once more, with the reason, however, of trying to keep her poise in check.  "I loved him dearly… It's never painless when losing someone you actually care about- especially in the Makai. There aren't many demons worth that much sentiment to begin with…"

Green irises were ceaselessly looking over the horizon. By now, the deep ginger sun was sinking into slumber. He stayed this way for a while, considering Mukuro's affections. They weren't too far from his own. "It's… all right. I'm not so sure as to how to deal with this myself- I didn't mean to snap."

They sat in silence for a while, when unexpectedly- and without a single word or sound- the two of them stood, leaned over the smooth obsidian table, and embraced. It felt comforting, but doubtlessly clumsy at the same time. They both chuckled lightly, over each other's shoulders, and finally sighed as they released. 

"Keep me posted with what's happening in Ningenkai." The lordess murmured into his ear, firm hands still on Kurama's frame. "I don't want my brainwashed reincarnate deprived."

Standing arms length apart, Kurama giggled softly and bowed. "Will do- and thank you for being incredibly thoughtful."

~*~*~*~

Hiei was correct. This was tiring, and it was only the first day of his career as a diplomat. Before having a relatively comfortable conversation with Mukuro, he and the lordess spoke for roughly three or four hours about the allocation of collected taxes. After that, there was more talk about Andonit. The officials weren't sure how to distribute their funds. Should they focus them on more city structures or invest on fuel research? What was the best middle ground in order to maximize assets? If that weren't enough, Mukuro had to brief Kurama on the status of conservative uprising. Apparently, key leaders were causing 'accidental' disasters with central government projects such as inter-region transportation and trade. Sudden fire explosions here, coincidental lightning strikes there, along with a barrage of floods and storms.

                Kurama felt his head spin off his neck and land in the gutter. 

                Driving home was no fun either. It took hours to get to the Makai Gates and this therefore called for a similar amount of hours to get to Kurosaisei's household. Traffic in downtown couldn't have been worse, particularly at eleven PM. The redhead had to shift his car to neutral and turned up his radio to full blast to preserve his sanity. The roads were practically a parking lot- vehicles moving at about an inch a minute. 

                There was an abrupt zoom as a motorcycle easily slipped through the slim distance between car and car. The redhead watched the black bike cruise through the streets and out of sight.

                "Lucky jerk…" Kurama muttered, leaning his elbow against the steering wheel and blowing his long bangs up with his lower lip.

                That bike would not be forgotten. The only space left in the apartment complex's garage was right beside it. He shook his head, letting his sidelocks swing. Kurama was just about to shut the door and lock it with the button on his car keys, when he caught glimpse of the thick folder sitting on the passenger's side. Bending inside, he reached- hands gripping onto it protectively. 

                It turned out a 'number of papers' was truly a fraction of Koenma's usual office stack- which naturally happened to be a lot. Before revolving on his heel, he heard some noises behind him… Low grumbling, that gradually rose to high growling. It was coming from more than one side too. His ears told him: two to the left, two to the right, and who knows how many behind. The growling was blended with the occasional bark or snarl- the disgusting smell of drool wafting in the air of the proximities. 'Possessed canines?' Kurama thought. He then peered at his documents. 'Hm. I may as well enjoy the game.'

                Two of his artful fingers delved into his thick hair. Swinging around quickly, he cried: 'Rosewhip!' and instantly sliced several of the animals in mid-pounce in half. Their bodies froze in the atmosphere, blood spraying out before the mangled corpses hit the cement flooring. Another one to his right pulled back its ears and bore its yellow teeth. Its eyes were a sinister shade of orange-red, the hues swirling like clouds in its irises. Gooey, sticky saliva dripped from its mouth as it bounded for him at full, but heavy speed. The redhead merely kicked it on the stomach and sent his whip forward. The thorny vine ensnared the dog by the head and gravity caused it to be ripped of from its body. 

                Glancing the area, he found that more dogs were coming- from where he had no idea. Scrutinizing some of the corpses while he stood- his eyes did not miss the abundance of Makai insects creeping out of ears, guts, and mouths. With one foot, he crushed one of them. This made a crunching sound with an aftermath of ooze.  The hounds were infuriated.

                Kurama went into a stance- one arm pulled in with the rosewhip, while the other reached out.  His entire body began to radiate a golden aura. The outstretched arm held a tightly balled fist. The instant he summoned enough energy, he opened his hand. "Fuukaenbujin!"

                Glowing rose petals surrounded him, spinning in a shield-like fashion- and coming out of his open palm like fireworks. Concentrating his power by closing his eyes, the petals froze, and fired- shredding the remaining dogs into bite-sized pieces. Some of his petals actually missed- embedding themselves into slabs of concrete. By accident, he hit someone's tire. It exploded.

His eyelids lowered as decapitated bugs struggled to get on whatever remaining feet they had. Their efforts were futile because before long they collapsed on themselves and disappeared into nothingness. 

"Conservatives are relentless." Kurama commented- his adrenaline pumped into a twisted sort of pleasure. 

Attempting to leave, he suddenly halted. A silhouette of another creature was forming behind him and it was perched ominously on top of one of the car roofs. That shadow unexpectedly pounced, and wrenched his faithful weapon violently from his wrist. Kurama's back landed hard on the ground, everything he saw suddenly flipped upside-down. The dog loomed over his body, drips of drool getting all over his clothes and face. The fox demon was repulsed. 

                "Argh… have a breath mint." Reaching into his hair again, he retrieved a seed and shoved it into the animal's open, barking mouth. To make sure it swallowed the seed, Kurama clamped it's huge jaw down with his hands- ignoring the fact that he was getting yellow dog snot all over his fingers. "Now be a good boy, and swallow…"

                It gulped. Kurama pushed it back. "Shimanekisou!"

                The hound barked, growled, and out of the blue began to whimper soundly. It shook its head, as if something were in its ear, rolled on the floor, and whimpered some more. Goaded, it tried to make peace with itself by taking out its pain on its alleged victim. Kurama didn't move, he simply waited for it to come.

                Leaping into the air and baring its fangs, that's when it happened. Carnations, daisies, and a variety of flowers bursted from its head. One of its eyeballs rolled like a shooter marble into a nearby sewage drain. It plunged onto the cement in a heap. 

                Was it over? No. The headless thing rose, and its vacant neck was slowly growing a new pulsating brain. From that brain, a new skull was formed- rapidly being fleshed and skinned with ebony fur. 'So you're the head of the pack.' Kurama mused, liking his own pun.

                It dashed at him, its speed a lot faster than before. Its muscles and frame seemed to have gotten bigger too. Readying his rosewhip, Kurama's counter was interfered when a blur intercepted the attack. There was another whimper, but this time it was truly in agony.

                Hiei had hit the thing on the cranium with a hard blow from the hilt of his katana. Before the dog could recover, he kicked it on the ribs and forced it to lay on its side with the length of his shimmering blade. It struggled and put up a fit from beneath him- its legs trying to run, and its claws scratching up the floor. Somehow, it found leverage by finding a grip and swung Hiei off. The smaller did a flip, momentum causing him to slid back slightly. He stopped himself by keeping two fingers on the ground. When he finally stopped, he ran towards the dog, while it ran towards him.

                Following Hiei's expectation, the dog tried to get on top. Maneuvering to his advantage, Hiei ducked below the creature's pounce and situated himself directly below its belly. In that spilt-second, the boy raised his sword and impaled the dog straight through. Before blood could fountain out of his precise cut, Hiei swung the sword, which not only brought the animal to the floor, but also split the dog into two. A perfect two, in fact, as Kurama could see both the left and right part of the brain land with a liquidy slap upon touching surface. The thick veins on the brain were pulsating feverishly, but lost rhythm in a few seconds. 

                His friend stared down on it silently, blood rivering down the tip of his katana and forming a wide, but shallow pool about his feet. 

                Kurama blinked. "Hiei?"

                Hiei turned to him quickly, his white face almost floating in the thick obscurity of the garage. His breathing was jagged, and his chest heaved up and down in accompaniment of his imbalanced gasps for air. He wasn't sweating, but his expression foretold of discomfort. "Where the hell did this come from?"


	8. Paradise 6 Chapter 8

"Paradise 6" Chapter 8

By: Hikari

8/27/02

E-mail to: Hikari_Nanase@yyhmail.com

**Notes**: I'm not sure who would appreciate it or not if I e-mailed them that I posted a new chapter or wrote a new fic. I don't really have a great following, but I want to keep the few I have. So, if you want, I'll e-mail you if I just posted something. Please e-mail me, post a message, or IM me if you want me to do this. If so, give me your e-mail ^_^. Lastly, I have received more answers to stage two of my contest, however, two people still haven't sent me their answers. PLEASE send them or you'll be disqualified (**Deadline:** THIS Friday)

For those new to YYH, Kurama has a stepbrother at the end of the series. It so happens that his stepbrother has the exact same name as Kurama's human self (Shuiichi). It's confusing in writing- I know e_e.

~*~*~*~

                "I wish I knew…" Moving closer to his friend, and walking around the carnage, Kurama strained to see. As he inched closer to him, he deftly hid the whip behind his back and allowed it to revert back into a rose, and then a seed. Hiei was in a kendo uniform- blue flowing pants tied securely about his shapely waist in a tight ribbon.  His top was the typical white one with airy sleeves. Kurama lifted a fine red brow curiously. The other regarded him, offering the same gesture.

                "You're a _kendo_ instructor?"

                "Hn. You've been attacked by a mad _dog_?"

                They peered at one another dubiously, and then averted their stares toward the stinking corpse. "I got home about an hour ago, but you weren't there. I waited for a while and decided to check the garage."

                "And you brought your _sword_?" Kurama inquired in astonishment. 

                The smaller blinked, raising his stained weapon before him. "Hm… I can't explain that one, but it's a good thing I did." He lowered his katana again, sighing heavily. For a second he glanced at his watch, and then he shifted his attention to Kurama. "I've seen Dobermans and pit bulls turn on their masters on T.V., but I never thought I'd actually have to kill one as nuts as _this_."

                "And now we have explain to the neighbors…"

                "What? No way, we'll get sued for animal slaughter."

                "Well, what do you propose we do? Clean all this up?"

                "No choice." The mangled body parts of the other dogs lying all over the place made Hiei frown. "There was more than one? How did you do this to them all?!"

                "As I've said." Kurama replied with a cool grin. "I know how to take care of myself."

~*~*~*~

                Concealing their professed crime was more nightmarish than the slaughtering itself. Kurama almost regretted slicing and dicing the poor creatures. First in the notion that these dogs were innocent victims of Makai insects and political agents; second in the notion of having to pick up all the little putrid pieces like crumbs off a coffee table. Hiei borrowed- or rather stole- a hose from the janitor's closet. Attaching it to a spout, he rotated the rusty knob until water flushed out of the long tube. The water spilled over the cement and mixed with the drying blood. Some of the blood dried to the point that it left a copper-like layer on top of the ground. As the water sheathed over it, the crust would flake off and collect in fragments. With the flow, they were carried off into the sewage system.  

                Kurama, meantime, disposed of all the fatalities into large, black garbage bags his roommate stored under his kitchen faucet. He wound up using the entire box, and it felt awfully disturbing feeling the cool mush of flesh from outside the plastic. Even when he tied the garbage up in not a double knot, but a triple knot, he could still smell the pus and mucous. Adding about a cup of salt and baking soda to each bag didn't help much either. As he carried bag after bag out the parking garage and into the alley where the dumpsters were, Kurama fleetingly thought about what to do about the flat tire. He figured it was best to let the person who owned the car solve that problem. No sense in making things more complicated. Throwing his bundle from his shoulder, the weight of the bags crashed into what could have been mucky paper plates, old tin cans, and spoiled food. It smelt like an open graveyard back there.

                On his way back, it dawned on him that he was very pleased with Hiei's combat ability- mostly because of his human form. He had never anticipated that sword techniques were so natural in his friend's veins. 'I've mistaken…' He thought. 'It's not three jobs- it's four; teaching how to use a sword is one of them. How fascinating.'

The fox demon smiled. Surely there must be so much more to this Hiei than met the eye. Just like…

                'No!' He admonished himself. 'Don't think that way…'

                He found Hiei hosing off his hands. Apparently, he went up to his room himself to retrieve a bottle of green dish washing liquid. Clearly, simply soft soap was not enough to get rid of the radiating stench. Bending down, the smaller picked up the bottle and chucked it at Kurama. The other caught it, causing a few bubbles to pop out. 

                "I feel like an assassin!" Laughed Hiei, his sparkling red eyes looking over their handy work. "I have to admit, we did a good job."

                "Excited?" Kurama queried almost playfully. "It was all for defense, of course…"

                "Of course."

                 Squirting a good dose of green gel on his hands, Kurama worked up a dense white lather. Hiei stepped forward, signaling for his friend to dip his palms down in order to be rinsed. He complied silently, until all the suds washed from his smooth palms. Afterwards, the smaller detached the hose, rolled it up, and replaced it in the janitor's closet as if it had never been removed. Soundlessly, they climbed up the stairs from the garage, boarded an elevator, and went to the top floor. 

                As they were both tired, the two friends nearly collapsed on the sofa. Actually, they did just that. Hiei flopped down as a sack of flour- Kurama doing the same by taking a seat beside. The fox demon pulled his head back, and stared off into the ceiling- one sly hand playing with his lengthy strands of hair. "What time is it, Hiei?"

                Before he could answer, the reincarnate's eyes squeezed tightly as he yawned and turned to the side- ready to sleep. After all, a wearing a kendo uniform was like wearing a silk yukata. It doesn't get much more comfortable than that. "Two in the morning."

                Kurama groaned. "God…"

                "Mm… What's wrong?"

                "I have a quiz on Wednesday."

                "So?" Hiei moaned. "Study tomorrow." 

                "Yes, but, I can't afford to cram."

                With his right hand over his left shoulder, Hiei reached for the quilt that draped over the sofa head. He effort to grasp it for a while, until a portion of it finally got pinched in between his fingers. Tugging the quilt down, Hiei wrapped it about himself tightly and lowered his eyelids. "You can't afford to lose sleep either." His voice carried unmistakenable grog. "Take away food, water, or sleep. Which one will kill you first if you lost it? Sleep." Pausing to curl against the cushy couch arm, he continued shortly. "Forget about it. You're going to crash and burn."

                Kurama shook his head stubbornly. "No…" Yawn. "I have to try…" Yawn. "I have only three months to raise my grade before the end of semester." Rub the eyes.

                "Crash and burn." Hiei repeated, lifting his legs off the floor and tucking them beneath his stomach. He nuzzled his little nose against an overstuffed throw-pillow.

                Twisting to look at his roommate, Kurama discovered that Hiei was dead and out. Smiling a little, he rose and sat himself at the kitchen, turning on a soft light so as to not disturb the other. He had laid his book bag against a leg of the table, and seizing it by the strap and opening it, his heart fell to his gut at seeing how substantial his textbook was. 'It gets bigger and bigger every time I look at it!' Opening the text and flipping to the right chapter, he began reading. 

                'In order to fully understand and solve the most complicated parts of industrial engineering, one must fully grasp the studies of micro and macroeconomics. For an industrial engineer working at the international level, macroeconomics is an indispensable knowledge that is always looked back on for fundamental…'

                Kurama crashed on top of his book, light still on, and burned like an airplane.

~*~*~*~

                The Minnamino household had never been this bustling especially at around ten in the morning. Boxes were piled like columns, furniture was wrapped in plastic air bubble sheets, and the motion of people going into and out of the house was constant. Their new home, closer to father's work, was not too different from this one save for the fact it was bigger. Even so, Shiori, Kurama, and his stepbrother would really miss this place. The spiral staircase, the floor that was both white and rainbow-like, the aquarium, the giant English garden- the one Kurama worked so hard to make, the European double doors, the peace and quiet…

                "Shuiichi-kun! Could you please help me with these boxes? The movers need help loading them outside!"

                "Kay, mom!" 

                The brunette haired boy, after the duration of three years, was finally getting used to calling Shiori that. Ever since his father, Kazuya, had started dating this woman- a feeling of jealousy attacked the pit of his chest. He honestly didn't appreciate his father fraternizing with other women, especially other than his real mother. However, this truly couldn't be helped. Mother died years ago, and his father needed a wife's love. What he resented even more was the fact that Shiori happened to be in the same predicament. So much so, that she had a son named Shuiichi too. Heh, what were the odds?

                Before they had wedded, Shuiichi had doubts about, well, the red-haired boy who was to be his legal brother. There was something suspicious in his manner. From the way he spoke to the way he treated people. It was all so refined, almost fake courteousness. Was this a new kind of jealousy? Perhaps it was, but the feeling faded away once he got to know him. He really was nice, that redhead. A little quiet, yes, but he was always willing to help him with homework.

                Shuiichi picked up the bulky boxes Shiori directed him to and began hefting them downstairs.

                He gave the right advice, and was affectionate with him. It was a bit weird at first- how he would be so willing to put a hand on the shoulder or give a slight hug. They barely knew each other at the time and Shuiichi was aware of his own irritation towards him.

                The box was so immense; Shuiichi had to put it down, dry his palms along his jeans, and carry it down the remainder of the spiral staircase again.

                Every now and then, he would still get suspicious. But it was a waste of energy, and most of the time- he would bury his thoughts in video games. 

                The movers were taking care of all the expensive polished wooden furniture. He supposed he might as well carry this into the truck himself. Raising a knee, he supported the box with one arm and laid the bottom of the cardboard box with his lifted leg. With his free hand, he pushed down on the door handle's golden lever and pushed it forward. Setting his leg down again, he quickly moved his hands around and started for the street where the truck was waiting. Climbing up the steel ramp, he continued to think.

                Video games. His dad always commented that he should be more industrious than that… like his stepbrother. What? Minnamino Shuiichi played videogames, why couldn't he? Because he wasn't getting as high grades in high school? Was that it?

                Carelessly, he dropped the box inside the van. Some of the things inside rattled. He didn't notice.

                Well, to be fair, Minnamino had his own family problems too. He _knew_ the redhead didn't like his mom getting involved in love affairs all over again. Plus, he fought with his stepfather a lot. It was really annoying. No wonder the young man focused his 'kinly' affections on him instead. Nah, Shuiichi wasn't too bad. The boy shrugged. He defeated himself yet again.

                The weight from the falling box caused a large vibration in the truck. The vibrations crept along the steel walls and rubbed against his father's redwood armoire. The armoire tipped forward and back, forward and back. Then it fell with an echoing thud.

                Shiori went up the ramp of the moving truck, her arms full of glass vases wrapped over with newspaper. She set them down at one part of the van, and when she looked up: "SHUIICHI!!!"

~*~*~*~

                Kurama's cell phone vibrated in his bag during another afternoon lecture. This time it was speech- finally! A class that he actually liked. Since his books were tucked away beneath the university tables, he didn't notice the buzz. It was only when class had ended and he needed to call in on his family to make sure the move was going smoothly that he noticed he had a message. Clicking on the small buttons a cursing the screen, his eyes widened with fright in the middle of the college hallway as he played the voice message.

                "Shuiichi-kun, your brother's seriously hurt… While loading the truck, one of our fixtures fell on him… Oh, I'm so worried. When it happened, his back was turned away… We're doing x-rays right now to make sure his spinal column hasn't been damaged… Shuiichi, please call us…" Click.

                He pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it like it was something he had never seen before. Something fell on Shuiichi's back? If he had to be taken to the hospital, it must have been something enormous. Spinal column?! If something fractured, he could be paralyzed! Even worse he could die if internal bleeding took place without their knowing! Oh god, if it hit his head, could he become retarded?!

                "No…" Stuffing the cell into a pocket of his shoulder bag, Kurama sprinted out the hall- causing students to spin, and teachers' papers to fly in whirls. He didn't even bother going down the stairs. Rather, he looked over the railing and jumped straight down without a second thought. He startled several people on ground floor passing by. He jumped down from four flights up and landed gracefully on his feet.

                Not paying attention to the odd stares aimed at him, the redhead went for the parking lot, threw his bag across the car seats, and started the engine. 'What _else_ could go wrong? My apartment, school, Daiichibara, stepdad, last night, moving, work- _Hiei_! Why do bad things _always_ come in packs?!'

                Switching his gears to reverse, he steered his wheel out of the parking space, shifted his gears to drive, and then turned for the exit. He stopped at the curb, looking to his left impatiently as so many cars didn't give him a chance to enter the traffic. When he was finally blessed with a gap to go in, he sped out and started heading for the Tokyo hospital. But no, he came to a lot of red-lights making him stop and go virtually every three minutes. Getting very aggravated, he honked is horn. The driver in front of him was being too damn slow. It took two minutes for the moron to react to a green light! By the time he finally moved, Kurama faced the red-light again.  The redhead slapped his dashboard. 

                "Damn it!"

                Knowing that he couldn't win blowing steam like this, he leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms in a huff. Crossly, he stared at the traffic light with burning eyes- dark green flashing on and off into bright amber. He wasn't getting anywhere at this rate. It was probably better to call Shiori to warn her that he was on his way. Reaching for his cell again, he turned it on with his thumb and began dialing. As soon as he held it up to his ear, what do you know? The light turned green.

                Keeping a calm face, he drove his car with his left hand and waited for his mother to pick-up from the other side. When the intervals between one stoplight from the next finally began to elongate, the fox demon's foot on the accelerator gradually went lower and lower. He waited and waited on the other end of the line, but all he could hear after the number was sent was endless ringing, and later: 'We're sorry, the number you have dialed does not exist. Please dial again.'

                Pressing the numbers again, this time more carefully, the redhead didn't detect the fact that his car was going past the speed limit and then some. Approaching another traffic light, he floored the pedal as green abruptly turned to yellow.

                The next thing he knew, everything was spinning and his ears were filled with the sound of shattering glass, screeching tires, and car horns. 

                'We're sorry, the number you have dialed does not exist. Please dial again.'

~*~*~*~

                "What was that?!" 

                Hiei leaned over the counter top and momentarily glanced at the other pharmacist assistant. "It sounded like a car accident."

                Nodding in unison, they left the pharmacy- the other employee bringing the first aid. They stopped dead when they came outside. A giant freight truck hit a moderate sized Mitsubishi with so much force that the car was now facing in the opposite direction of the lane, and the middle of it had sunken deep into the traffic pole. People on the sidewalk, ceased what they were doing to look at the spectacle- most of them not knowing what to do. Market people, workers, and so forth poured out of their buildings just to see what on earth was going on. Hiei narrowed his eyes, recognizing the vehicle.

                Suddenly leaving the other's side, he started a jog and then a run closer to the accident. Pedestrians were timidly trying to look into the car, afraid of what they might see. The reincarnate tore through the dumbstruck crowd, and tried to open the driver's door. Unfortunately, the metal was dented in such a way that it was stuck- leaving who he feared was inside totally helpless. Unable to make out anything because of the exploded air bag, Hiei picked up a shard of broken glass from the asphalt and stabbed the rubbery balloon. Instantly the air deflated- the bag lowering to expose an unconscious redhead.

                Not hesitating, he slipped his arm through the broken window and did what he could to loosen the door from the other side. Biting his lip as some glass scratched along his flesh, Hiei searched with his sense of touch for the door lock. People gasped at seeing bright blood suddenly seeping through his white pharmacy coat. At last, he found the button and pressed it.

                The door went slightly ajar, yes, but it was still jammed. When it seemed entirely futile now, he was asked to step aside as the fire department came with a crowbar and wrenched the thing open like a can of sardines. Pushing forward in spite of authorities, Hiei laid a hand on his friend's shoulder and shook it gently. Examining him, he was shocked to find no scratches, no blood, nothing, but minor bruises. It was fortunate the fox demon had his seatbelt on, but it was a complete miracle that not a splinter of glass touched his skin. 

                "Shuiichi…" He shook again, and this time Kurama's eyelids fluttered open. His eyes appeared dazed, that was understandable, but in due time that look faded when it occurred to him his position of things.

                "…Wonderful…" Murmured the redhead.

~*~*~*~

                Another miracle. The pharmacy Hiei worked at had a walk-in clinic. The doctor there tested Kurama's reflexes, examined his eyes, checked his ears, and inspected all parts of his body for anything terribly broken. While this took place, Hiei leaned against the door of the same room- hands in his deep pockets. In a way, it was a little funny. He was more injured than the victim of the mishap.  

                "Just bruises." The doctor assured. "But you better set an x-ray appointment for fractures. We don't want to miss something like that."       

                Kurama only nodded- not really listening- as he slipped his torn shirt back on and began to button up. Talking to Hiei, the doctor instructed him to get the young man a prescription of painkillers as well as some blue ice packs. The shorter agreed and followed his orders- leaving the room to get the bottle of medicine. 

                As the physician made notes on his clipboard, the redhead absently began thinking about how he'd explain everything to his mother.  'Guess what? Shuiichi number two has gotten in a bit of a catastrophe himself. What a twist of fate! We really are a pair aren't we?' He rolled his eyes at that. After this line, he mentally began kicking himself for unexpectedly becoming so irresponsible. Not only did he have to go through about two hours of interrogation with the police while the paramedics stuck this and that into his body- he also totaled his only car. Gods, he saved and saved, worked and scrimped for it too. Now there was his medical insurance and indemnities to take care of. To make things worse, the truck driver was going to sue him. 

                Those painkillers were sounding so good right now.

                He was vaguely aware that the physician left his side to make a phone call, and that the door handle was turning to reveal Hiei again. His friend eyed him sharply, setting the medicine bottle in hand on the counter and opening it. Tipping the mouth over, he shook out two gel tabs and set them in Kurama's palm. Kurama chugged them down with no water.

                "That was a really stupid thing you did." He rebuked, lowering his chin and lifting his piercing eyes to emphasize his point. "If you got yourself killed, what then?" 

                "Well, what am I supposed to do?!" Kurama barked- hands ready to rip apart the table cushioning he was sitting on. " My family needs me because of my stepbrother!" His voice trailed of. "Who knows what condition he's in… And because of what happened this afternoon, we're even being _sued _for the accident." From his lowered head, the fox demon brought it violently up again- anger flaring along with his wild hair. "But it isn't even _our_ fault! It's _my_ fault! Then there's a test tomorrow!" A few nervous chuckles escaped his breath. "And- and my papers are due this week; I haven't even looked at any one of them yet!" 

                Scowling, Hiei strode toward the clinic table quickly and pulled his hand back- striking him hard across the face with its backside. Kurama's eyes widened, at a total loss for words. The slap hurt, but it didn't _really_ hurt because for a minute he forgot all his problems. All the same, he slowly turned his face toward the other. Hiei looked upon him apologetically, and touched his swelling cheek.

                "Sorry…" He spoke quietly, though high above a whisper. "If I didn't do it, I thought you would go into a panic attack."

                The fox demon still couldn't say anything. His mind went completely blank. All he knew was the feel of his friend's bony knuckles grazing his face in a stiff blow... and that was when Hiei hesitantly leaned forward and kissed him lightly where it was turning bright red.


	9. Paradise 6 Chapter 9

"Paradise 6" Chapter 9

8/29/02

By: Hikari Nanase

E-mail: hikari1612@netzero.net

**Notes: ** Oh… God… I just re-read this chapter. My writing sounds so constipated! _ () Sorry!!!

**Question and Answer:**

1.) _Someone asked me: what is boboa (chapter 7)?_ Boboa are giant tapioca pearls typically mixed with iced Asian drinks and/or desserts. Boboa is actually spelt _boba_ (pronounced boh-bah), and I had to verify this with about five Chinese friends.  I suppose the spelling for it is interchangeable. Anyway, I'm not sure how the Japanese refer to it, but Filipinos refer to boba as _'sago'_ and tea, like in Chinese, as _'cha'_. Since most root words in the oriental language originate from Chinese, I stuck with the terms boba and cha.

**Paradise 6 Contest Winners: **

1.) Chibiko

2.) CinC

3.) Mazhikuan

~*~*~*~

                Hot, moist air beating off his neck… Kurama fluttered his eyelashes at the familiar feel of it. In a daze, he raised one of his hands and ran his fingers through Hiei's wild hair. The other, however, comprehended this gesture negatively and pulled out of their closeness fast. 

                Yet they met eye to eye. Deep, profound emotion radiated from both of their expressions, but neither of them had their truest feelings reciprocated. Kurama sensed his irises quiver, and even saw them do so within the abyss of Hiei's bloody red eyes. The smaller unexpectedly gasped, perhaps out of seeing something within Kurama he could not gather, and swallowed thickly.

"…Sorry…" Hiei said once more, stepping away from the table after realizing what he just did. Kurama blinked and touched his face. His cheek didn't feel tough or swollen. Rather it felt supple and slightly wet from Hiei's warm lips.

Where did the pain and numbness go? His eyes widened, and he turned to his friend who was plainly trying to keep the red on his cheeks as low as possible.

"Uh…I- I didn't mean to hit you."

'Hit me?' Kurama thought, as he rubbed his face. 'Or kiss me?' Instinctively, Kurama would have given an immediate acknowledgement of the mistake and speak forgiveness. However, his present scrutiny overcame his humanly manners. On the other end of this, Hiei, who was hoping for the pardon, suddenly began sputtering explanations.

 "But it isn't like you to be all over the place like this." Hiei continued earnestly. "These days it's like your level-head is tilting back and forth like a seesaw. I don't think what just happened is doing you much good either. Go home and don't do anything for a while…"

                'Running away from me? Why would you? It's not in your nature to flee from me…' the redhead's eyes narrowed sharply.  He pushed his own arguments to the back of his head. "You know I can't do that." He replied.

                As his wash of embarrassment faded away, a glower took over the reincarnate's features. "Then do _something _and get it over with for your own peace of mind."  Walking to the corner of the clinic, Hiei leaned against the wall and crossed his arms- re-establishing all the familiar barriers of privacy. Best to make Kurama forget that kiss now.  He scruffed an eyebrow and tilted his head. "Shuiichi, I know you can prioritize, file, and sort your problems the same way you do with clothes in a closet or papers in a cabinet. Why can't you do that now?"

                "I don't know." The redhead snipped. "Everything is so complicated these days- like all my plans and goals were just tossed into a blender…"

                His friend batted his eyes and a touch of pity just barely marked itself on Hiei's lips. By not offering consolation, Kurama understood that he wanted him to go on.

                "Some aspects of my life… will never be the same. I suppose it's safe to say that I'm going through post-high school drama. It's pathetic."

                "It's normal." Offered the other.

                "Yes… It's normal. But it's hard too. When it comes to not-" He paused, searching for the most political way to phrase what he wanted in his mind. "-not obtaining what I want, I'm a poor sport."

                "You can't get everything you want, though."

                "I know I can't, but I was so obstinately sure that…" His irises began to wander in slight confusion. He squinted painfully and touched his temples with his fingertips. How odd it was to feel a sudden rush of blood course through his arteries and around his brain. It felt as though a pinch of needles were harassing his mind. "Ow…"

                Hiei was slightly startled in his the change in his friend's disposition. "Shuiichi? Daijoubu ka?" 

                The demon shook, trying to wave the ache off.

                "That…?" Hiei gently pressed.

                The pinch to the redhead's temple subsided, but he squeezed his eyes one last time. "That something that was a part of me… would last forever."

                Such words that escaped his friend's lips daunted Hiei. "What do you mean?" he asked.

                "It's… difficult to explain."

                The other didn't want to urge Kurama more than was necessary, and so Hiei forced himself to draw his own conclusions. Naturally, he came short of a few clues and could find none. Reflecting upon Kurama's speech made him vaguely concerned. The redhead was not a 'poor sport', if that was even close to the real terminology his friend was looking for, and the elusiveness of his last disclosure 'losing a part of himself' seemed to be totally unrelated to anything they had discussed. The reincarnate did his best to place the pieces Kurama had given him together, but sorely found he was missing the center of the puzzle.

                "Look," Hiei sighed, giving up for the time being. "The more you think about the things that are making life hard, the harder it will get. So do what you need to do according to how soon it needs to be done. I shouldn't have to tell you this because you already know it."

                "It doesn't always work that way, Hiei." Kurama declared stubbornly. "Importance of the task counts too."

                "You're making it complicated for yourself again. When you're in this much trouble, put yourself first."

                "But my loved one-"

                "Your mother and stepfather," He interrupted coolly. "Doctors and nurses are with your brother, but who is here with you? Yourself. You're of legal age, Shuiichi is not. Don't expect your family to return your compassionate gestures when something happens to you. Your mother- yes, she will be there whenever she can. But look, she has to be there for two other men now. That's just the way it is."

                'So… even now you talk just like him… Perhaps I'm not imagining?' Kurama smiled. "Thank you… but for some reason, I can't seem to lay things out as neatly as I used to."

                "Hn. You're still a little shaken from the accident. That can be remedied." He took a note pad and ballpoint pen sitting on the doctor's counter. "Spill it out."

                "Test. Papers. Shuiichi. Car. Trial. Work. Bills. Insurance. Apartment…" As he listed these things, his ears picked up the sound of his friend scribbling hastily. "…More papers. Driving license. Mad dogs."

                Hiei actually chuckled on the last one, and shook his head with a wide smile. "Okay, now… Which one will hurt you the most if you don't do it immediately?"

                Thinking about it, all of them sounded like they could leave quite a wound. Shuiichi-kun equals emotional guilt. Insurance equals a few moths and holes in the wallet. Mad dogs equal rabies. The smaller dragged the rolling stool from behind him and sat down with his legs crossed, patiently waiting. He made no effort to make Kurama fork out any old answer. "It could help if you speak what you're thinking." He suggested.

                "All right… Papers are due Friday. My… _other_ papers are due ASAP-"

                "Time bracket for that?"

                "Between now and tomorrow."

                "Lovely…"

                "Right. Quiz is tomorrow too- my grade will slide to a D if I don't ace it. I need a car to get to work. Better yet, I need a license- so that means traffic school…"

                "Bills are due at the end of the month." Added Hiei, as he made mysterious marks and circles all over his tablet.

                "Mm." Kurama tried stretching his neck up to see what he was writing. Hiei, having a very keen sense of motion in negative space, pulled the tablet from view and waved his index finger in a chiding manner. He grinned at that. Kurosaisei's wittiness was remarkably subtle and opportune. The fox demon chuckled before continuing. "Shuiichi- I still don't know how he is. I never got a second call. The guy in the truck- maybe I should take his suing thing as a threat. I'm the one with a wrecked vehicle; and lastly I don't know what to do about my old apartment."

                Nodding, but not appearing to pay attention to the final statement, his friend worked and reworked Kurama's priority list. Feeling much better now, the redhead could not bear to stifle another chuckle as Hiei unexpectedly stuck the tip of his kitten-like tongue out of the corner of his lips. 

                "All right." He finished, setting his pen on the table. "At this moment you have two options."

                "And they would be?"

                "Check on your stepbrother…" Hiei paused to look up. "Or study from now to midnight."

                "Great…"

                "Hey, I'm just trying to help you." Handing him the pad, Kurama accepted it and looked over the paper. The redhead blinked furiously at the mess of arrows and the barrage of underlines and tally marks. Hiei stood by him, watching his friend's features to see how he felt about the list. Evidently, Kurama was more impressed with the process of elimination involved in making the roster rather than the roster itself.  He had to admit: _this_ Hiei had an _astonishingly_ quick mind. 

"Well?" The smaller asked. "Pick! Or maybe you'd like me to flip a coin."

                "Shuiichi."

                "I had a feeling you'd say that."  Rolling his eyes, Hiei groaned in loss.  He then left the redhead's side to open the door of the private clinic. "Come on, I'll take you there."

                "Really?"

                He only nodded wearily before exiting the room. Kurama jumped from the table and trotted after him. The doctor who had inspected Kurama was consulting with another customer, and only ceased in his session to wave a short goodbye to his assistant, Hiei. Grabbing his dense black jacket and helmet, the reincarnate stopped at the sliding doors until the redhead met up with him. 

                Outside, Kurama was stunned to find that same, sleek motorcycle that cheated during the eleven o'clock traffic jam. That same motorcycle that was parked by his once 'intact' car in the complex's garage. 

                "This is YOUR motorcycle?"

                At first, Hiei made no comment on Kurama's incredulity. He was momentarily concerned with checking the fuel of his Suzuki and seeing if his spare helmet was sufficient enough for his friend's head-full of hair. Nodding to himself in confirmation that the gear would do, the smaller slipped on his bike jacket and zipped-up. Later, he turned to the redhead with an impish face.

                "No," Kurosaisei finally replied. "I walk around the _full_ zone of Tokyo everyday. Baka! Of course, it's mine!"  Hiei passed the white helmet he was inspecting earlier. "Here. Put that on and hold onto me really tight. The Suzuki goes really fast- I want _no_ flying passengers."

                Obediently, he took the helmet and began to strap it on. Meanwhile, Hiei straddled himself on his motorcycle as he pulled on a nifty pair of leather gloves. He winked at Kurama playfully, seeing that his friend didn't appear to be too comfortable in riding from behind him.

                "Never ridden one before?"

                "Are you sure you don't mind?" The redhead finally mustered up enough courage to actually seat himself behind him- a highly intimate position- and wrap his arms around Hiei's lean torso- an even more intimate position.

                "Not at all. Remember: hold on."

                He kicked up the bike stand and started revving the motor. Kurama giggled against his own will as a surge of vibrations from the vehicle frankly tickled his butt and numbed his spine. They started pulling out of the sidewalk smoothly enough, but as soon as Hiei entered the street, his foot went solidly on the pedal.

                In one second flat they were flying through downtown.

                At the outset, Kurama was closing his eyes and holding on for God merciful life. His hair was partially trapped by the neckline of his helmet, while the rest of his mane whipped behind him violently. His ears were filled with humming and whirring- from the motor and from the air. The sensation of being on this thing was phenomenal. Unlike an automobile, you could feel your body rise off your seat as the oncoming wind tried in vain to push you back. The demon had to admit: Hiei was a bold driver. More than once did he feel Hiei rear on his bike as if it were a horse; and more than twice did he feel him make deep turns as if he were actually daring to touch the grainy asphalt. When Kurama sensed that they came to a stoplight, he opened his eyes again and sighed anxiously. 

                A nice sports car happened to land beside them, and inside the convertible were a bundle of beach bunnies that, Kurama swore, were checking out Hiei's taught biceps.

                "Hi, Hiei!" They giggled brainlessly, waving a flirtatious hand here and there. 

                The redhead watched for Kurosaisei's reaction, and was amazed to find him offer another playful wink through his shady visor.

                The girls were thrilled with that, and one of them actually leaned over the passenger door. It fooled no one that she chose to be somewhat suggestive when she leaned forward as much as she could. A few boys crossing the street praised the girl with shameless whistles. If anything, they had fallen victim to this brunette's bountiful cleavage. 

                "Hey, handsome…" She said in a velvety tone. "When's the next party at Miho's?"

                "Couple of days." Hiei replied nonchalantly, his voice coming out muffled because of his headgear. "Plan on coming, Tomomi?"

                Tomomi combed back a veil of lustrous hair behind her ear and smiled wide. "You know it." She whispered, leaning her chin against the door. "Is that girl, Papaya, going to play with you that night?"

                'Play? _Play?!_' Kurama glared daggers at the girl. 'What is she talking about?!'

                "Maybe."

                This earned a second harsh stare. _'What?'_

                "Aw… Too bad, I was hoping to steal you for a dance…"

                From behind, there was more inane giggling going on. Whispers of: Flirt!' 'Cutie-hog!' and 'Thief' were uttered most frequently, and not to mention, indiscreetly. 

                "By the way…" Tomomi went on silkily. "Who's your friend? She's got pretty red hair…"

                "That's Minnamino Shuiichi- a _guy_." Hiei corrected. 

                Her eyes widened and her mouth fell, but slightly. "Really? Oh, I thought-" She stopped and suddenly flustered with the most nuclear blush on her face. Kurosaisei, more than aware of the hidden intensity occurring from behind him and across him, soothed the situation with a bob of the head and a helmet-covered smile. 

                Luckily for all three of them, the light finally changed to green, and Hiei sped into a sharp right turn. For fear of falling off and getting the side of his face sandpapered with asphalt, Kurama clutched onto Hiei without even considering the fact that he was running the risk of smashing his friend's ribs into powder and leaking bone marrow. 

"Too tight! Too tight!" Hiei gasped.

                "Sorry!" After the turn ended, he loosened his arms again. Regrettably, Kurama could see that they were about to make another turn, as Hiei began shifting to the left most lane.

"Hiei!" The redhead pleaded. "Easy on the turns! 

                Snorting, the other angled his head back and dished out the sarcasm. "Don't lecture me after turning your _own_ car into a giant pretzel!"

                "Argh!" In spite, he squeezed Hiei again- this time with the power of an African python.

                "Oww! Stop! I can't breathe!"

                Kurama was about to play along with he humor, but it bleakly dawned on him that all this time he should have been thinking about his sibling and the task at hand. Finding determination rivet up his spinal column, Kurama delivered a serious ultimatum:  "Hiei, just take me to the hospital!"

                "Yes, master."  The shorter joked, completely ignoring his friend's intentions.

                _"Hiei!"_

                Now _that_ tone caught his attention. It was the kind grown-ups use on little children just before slapping them on the wrist. Recognizing the enormity of Kurama's plight, he forced his will to be more considerate. "Shuiichi," he began. "Lighten up. Your brother is fine. Miracle Minnamino luck passes from family to friends. He's fine."

                The composed nature in Kurosaisei's voice wasn't what surprised him. No- it was something wholly other.

                'Miracle Minnamino…?' Kurama thought. That was an old nickname bestowed unto him by the hospital-specifically when he had his brains bashed in by a mob of bigoted idiots. Four years ago. 'But how could he…?'

            Hiei followed the traffics light's command to go left, and for Kurama, slowed down. Kurama sighed from behind, and leaned his head heavily against the reincarnate's firm back. His back was so inviting and comforting. The redhead was tempted to squeeze him the more affectionate way, when his consciousness ran ahead of him and raised its palm in an uncompromising 'Halt!' Grimacing, he refrained from doing anything at all, and instead watched the colors soar by in fantastic whirls. 

                'Wouldn't it be nice to be able to ride with him like this every day?'

                The thought upsetted him. His whole day was ruined due to his concern over his brother. Now, all he could think about was himself, in a peaceful drive, with Hiei. Hypocrite!

                "Don't fall asleep on me!" Hiei chuckled. "The hospital is just a few yards away."

                Looking up, the redhead found it to be true. The tall, white building stood blindingly against the bright blue sky. Hiei drove his bike slowly around the parking lot, working the brakes as he drove over the infinite yellow speed bumps. As soon as he found a vacant space and parked, the two of them immediately removed their helmets and proceeded for the hospital doors. Upon entering, Kurama found his stepfather waiting by the receptionist- one hand holding the phone of the clinic, the other holding his cell. He did a double-take when he spotted a flash of bright red glare from the corner of his eye. He bid his farewells quickly, and put away both phones- thanking the receptionist for letting him borrow the hospitals.

                "Shuiichi? Where have you been? Do you realize how worried you made me and your mother?! We've been calling you and calling you! Do you realize that-" Kazuya abruptly stopped there and returned to the receptionist over the counter, requesting that she may page for his wife. While this took place, Kurama felt himself shrink in size in front of his roommate. Inwardly, he begged the God's that Hiei wouldn't bother to ask about his stepfather's eccentricities later. 

Alas, the demon was compelled to check on Hiei's facial response to his father's bad humor. Almost out of a sixth sense, Kurosaisei's eyes darted to their sides, checking if Kurama was checking on him. The redhead looked away, only having caught a glimpse of solemnity and impassiveness in Hiei's features. 

When the nurse called for Shiori over the intercom, Kazuya carried on: "At any rate," He sighed, catching his breath and taming his temper. "At least you made it here. While we were moving our belongings, our armoire fell over my son in the moving van. We don't know what made it fall, but-"

                "Oh, Shuiichi! You came!"

                The man's speech was interrupted again, but this time by someone other than himself.  Shiori came running lightly on her toes- her high heels clacking as she trotted along the shiny tiled floor. To everyone's bewilderment, the woman wore none of the grief they had expected. Gracefully, she stopped before her son and held him at arms length.

"Mother!" The redhead cried. "Where's brother?"

                "Asleep- only a mild concussion; thank the heavens! I was so frightened…"

                "The x-rays have already been taken?" Kazuya inquired urgently, his square-framed glasses practically steaming up with sweat. "Anything broken? Anything fatal?"

                "The doctor said he was lucky." Replied Shiori, still in Kurama's grasp but now facing her husband. "The blow to his back didn't damage any nerves. It was a miracle- I do believe we have a guardian angel hanging over us!" A small touch of her perspiration caused some faded, black hairs to cling to her forehead, yet in spite of her tension she smiled brightly. "He blacked out for a few hours because of the shock. We are still examining for any cranial fractures we may have missed, but as far as the doctor can tell, Shuiichi-kun will do just fine…"

                Everyone breathed sighs of relief, and it was only then did Shiori notice that instead of the expected three sighs, there were four. Raising her head above her son's shoulder, her soft eyes sparkled at the additional guest standing quietly and politely behind them. 

                "Hiei-kun?" She spoke softly… intimately. 

                The smaller smiled, appreciating that not only his friend's sibling was in stable condition, but also that he was fondly remembered.

                "Hi, Shiori," He smiled with a slight bow of respect. "Long time since we've seen each other, hasn't it?"


	10. Paradise 6 Chapter 10

"Paradise 6" Chapter 10

11/5/02

By: Hikari Nanase

E-mail to: hikari1612@netzero.net

**Notes: **I apologize for the yuckiness of chapter 9. I hope this one will compensate for it. ****

**1.)** I know I said I would follow Western standard schedule for the school year, but I suddenly realized that for this fic it's impossible. Therefore, I am now following _Japanese standard schedule_ (School begins in April and ends around December- I think) 

**2.)** I make specific reference to an episode of the Makai arc in this chapter. If you have seen the series, you will know what I mean.

~*~*~*~

            "Oh, Hiei…" Shiori whispered in awe. She stepped aside her family and went to meet him. Friendlily she placed both her hands on either of Kurosaisei's shoulders and examined him from head to toe.  "Look at you!" She laughed. "You've grown! What are you doing here?"

            A trace of faint blush rose in his complexion. "Shuiichi needed a lift. He- uh…"

            "I got into a bit of an disaster myself…" Kurama finished, amazingly taken aback by Shiori's knowledge of his reborn friend. "That's why I took so long in coming here. I'm sorry…"

            Her smile gradually faded. "Disaster?"

            Sharing with his mother the unpleasant happenings of his day- earning a few gasps and frowns - Kurama further explained that he was now rooming with Hiei until his former apartment was repaired. All the while, Hiei remained quite shy- never saying more than three or four words. Young Shuiichi had woken-up two hours after Kurama and Hiei's arrival, and they were all pleased to find that he still had his motor and speech skills. The boy chuckled a tad, inadvertently giving himself a terrible migraine. Promptly, the nurse of the room tried to shoo the Minnaminos out the door, telling them that they may return in a few days after conducting a few tests on their patient. Young Shuiichi naturally protested, claiming he was in good health, when the nurse tapped him on his scalp. Though she touched him lightly, the boy winced as every nerve and hair felt as if an iron mallet bopped it. 

            "Your body is still recovering from trauma." Argued the nurse, "now get some more sleep and let me get rid of your parents. I'm sure you'd be more happy to see them _after_ your head stops pounding."

            "Don't worry, sweetheart…" Shiori cooed. "We'll pick-up all your school work and projects so you don't miss a thing when you come home."

            "Gee… Thanks, mom." Shuiichi grimaced. 

            Kazuya and Hiei sniggered, while Kurama humorously bit his thumb. The redhead's mother kissed Shuiichi on the forehead, when he replied.

            "Uh… Mom?"

            "Yes, dear?"

            "That kinda hurts."

            "Oh! Sorry!"

            "Okay, okay…." The nurse nagged, gathering everyone and lightly pushing him or her out the door like a mother hen. "Visit him during the proper hours. He needs his rest now."

            In the hallway, the four of them were given a fake smile and a slamming door. They glanced at one another- raising eyebrows- when Shiori decided to lead them down the busy hall and into the lot.

            "Well," She granted. "It's fortunate that Hiei-kun was so kind as to offer his services."

            "Services?" The smaller asked. "I think not. Having been in your family for more than ten years, I hope my fidelity means more to you than that."

            'Ten years?' Kurama pondered. 'He's been with my family for ten _years_?' 

"Ah, so this is the bright boy you've been telling me about, sweetheart?"

            "Bright?" Hiei questioned again, this time appreciatively.

            "Yes," Kazuya filled-in while taking his wife by her tapered waist. "Shiori told me so much about you before we got married… Well, it seems I've finally had my chance to meet you; the boy who taught himself basic Hiragana at four!"

            "I apologize that that occasion should be now, sir." The smaller began modestly. "I hope your son will recuperate quickly."

            "Oh…" The man chuckled while removing his jingling car keys from his pocket. "I confess he's a little bit on the clumsy side-"

            "Kazuya!"

            He softened. "But he's got a talent for math and enterprise!" He looked at Kurama pointedly. "A true businessman!"

            The fox demon secretly scowled, as he did not like the route of this conversation in the least. He noted that even Hiei was getting agitated, as Kazuya mentioned some openings in his computer corporation, which the smaller might be interested in. Glancing at his mother, he felt more at ease seeing that she was smiling and rolling her eyes. If Shiori took his stepfather lightly, Kurama realized, there was no reason why he couldn't do the same.

            They had exited the hospital and bid their farewells before driving off in different directions. To the redhead's surprise, Shiori not only kissed him on the cheek, but Hiei as well. Kurama felt the pit of his heart swell as Hiei leaned over for that kiss- his cheeks full and round because of his large beam. 

            The paternal side of the family took Hiei by the hand and vigorously shook it with his dry palm. The poor reincarnate felt as if he'd loose his upper limb, or at least dislocate it with the way Kazuya WAS gripping. Kurama's stepfather then faced him, putting a solid palm on the side of his arm before giving a curt nod and leaving.

            With the two of them being the only ones left in the lot, Hiei felt it was now time to be blatantly honest and rude.     

            "Shuiichi?"

            "Hm?"

            "Is your stepfather _always_ this overbearing?"

~*~*~*~

            From inside the apartment, the doorknob of the main entry shook and rattled as a key was forced into it and turned. The door then swung open, allow way for Hiei to step inside and throw his jacket onto a kitchen chair and set his helmet on a counter top. Walking towards the living room, he spun on his heel, looked around, and spoke:

            "Okay, we have a few hours."

            "We?"

            "Mm-hmm. I'll help you prep for tomorrow."

            "Oh, Hiei don't. You have to wake-up early for work, don't you? And what about your night classes?"

            "It's all right. I'll only be missing a sociology and government lecture tonight; and I'm doing just fine in those classes."

            "Thanks for rubbing it in." Kurama said dryly. 

            "I didn't mean it like that." The other responded in utter flatness. "Anyway, while you go over your notes, I'll make us something to eat. Afterwards, I'll drill you through the text book."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Positive. Now get your butt on the couch and start reading. We'll have a light dinner tonight so you won't sleep over your book like _last_ time."

            Without making sure Kurama would obey his commands, Hiei immediately headed for his kitchen. He opened the fridge and hauled out some packages of deli, cheese, and bread. He additionally brought out some cold jars of mayonnaise and mustard- essentials to the perfect sandwich. After toasting the bread, Kurosaisei chopped the salami and sliced the Swiss cheese. Not forgetting the six food groups, he supplemented the meal with some lettuce leaves he shredded with a grader, two glasses of orange juice, and two muffins for good measure. Returning to the living room with a breakfast tray in hand, his friend lifted his nose into the air and took whiff of the crispy toast.

            "I thought you said a light meal?" He joked. Unfortunately, however, Hiei was not amused. He impassively handed Kurama part of his meal. The fox demon accepted it.

            "Half a sandwich for you now- half later. If you eat this all at once I guarantee you won't be able to concentrate."

            "From energy high and energy low, right? An exchange of the extremes before biological equilibrium."

            "Mm. Too much of the insulin will make you sleepy. Best to eat little by little. It takes time to make the glycogen that balances the hormones out."

            Blinking, Kurama grinned and cocked his head to the side in cheerful curiosity. "Oh, are you in premed, Hiei?"

            Head shaking, Hiei sat down on the couch and crossed his legs. "No- just know some basic facts." He replied nonchalantly. "Being a doctor is probably the last thing I should be. Too much responsibility. Eat up."

            He bit into his sandwich, which tasted exceptionally scrumptious to his taste buds, and munched as he continued reading his engineering notes. "You know, biology is really a very interesting subject. I'm a lot more into the science than _this_."

            "Then why are you studying it?"

            "Dad…"

            "You're letting him run your future?" Hiei asked in disbelief. "Why the hell would you let him do that?"

            Not removing his eyes from his reading, his friend replied without looking up. "You know how I worked for him for a time, right?"

            "Yes."

            "Well, I quit because I wanted to go to college. I don't have enough money to pay off the annual tuition, so that brings stepdad into the scenario. It seemed like a reasonable arrangement at the time. I go to school, and I learn for his aspirations in me."

            "But what's the point of going to college if you aren't even learning what you _want_ to learn?" Hiei began picking the sesame seeds from the crust of his bread, and later ate them one by one. When the crust was completely bare, he tore that off too and stuffed it carefully into his mouth. He swallowed and drank some juice before inquiring: "Isn't the point of these four years is to be yourself?"

            "Those were my exact sentiments," Kurama replied, also fairing for something to drink. "But I suppose I didn't want to ruin the family peace by disobeying."

            "All right," Hiei sighed, placing his unfinished food back on his plate. "Do what you want to do, Shuiichi. I just hope you're not making a big mistake."

            "It doesn't disturb me too much." He said quietly.

            "I believe the operative words there are: 'too much'"

            "I could learn to love the study." He ventured.

            "But your heart is not in it," rationalized the smaller. "And I have a feeling it will never be. You can't make yourself 'love' something that's not important to you."

            To the end of the reincarnate's sentence, Kurama flipped to another page of his notebook. "You never know, Hiei. Some of the greatest philosophers were also brilliant scientists."

            "Only because a philosopher's description requires the interest of multiple areas of study aside from literature." His friend disputed. 

            "Agreed. However, I do believe you are distracting me from my main goal tonight." Lowering his book to reveal his deep-colored eyes, Kurama winked. "It would be ironic if the one who is pushing me to excel is also the one who is obstructing my path."

            "Hn." Following a short chuckle and a shake of the head, Hiei rose with his dish and glass. "I'll check on you in an hour and a half. I'll drill you from the book then."

            Kurama finished his sandwich. "Thanks."

~~~~~

            A grassy cliff overhung the Daiichibarian port. Atop the cliff stood the two most important delegates from the Eastern Quadrant of Makai. Mukuro stood at ease to the left, her arms crossed over her silk amethyst vest. To the right was Hiei, in a similar position, watching his friends rowdily load themselves into the Chimera ship. Kurama, of course, walked gracefully behind the two bickering humans- face serene and mildly amused. 

            The Chimera was a massive vessel. Like many of Mukuro's crafts, the vehicle was shaped like an insect. It had multitudes of wheels and legs- similar to a millipede; it had retractable wings as strong as a dragonfly's; and it had odd fins to propel it through the water. The Chimera was the ultimate ship for land, air, and sea. The fire demon inspected it sharply, very proud of the manufactures of his people.

            "It took only half a year to make." Mukuro commented. "I am very impressed with you, Hiei."

Hiei laughed. "The same cannot be said about one of our officials. Saiyojin wasn't pleased at all. He actually had the audacity to propose a gamble that the Chimera would never be produced on time, much less function."

His employer coolly grinned. "And did you accept?"

A scoff. "Definitely not. I am not a gambler, especially in context to Dachiibarian affairs."

Mukuro turned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"The fool wanted a portion of my land. If I had won, I would have obtained a portion of _his_. In spite of the fact that I would have succeeded, I don't deem it wise to put my city at risk. Besides which, Saiyojin's territory is far from my reach. He is well aware I would require a representative to rule there in my place. Naturally, I have no keen trust in anyone to rule the area, but Saiyojin himself."

"Urankashiko would have profited from the land." She suggested.

"True, but giving land would embroil me into a political affiliation. That's the last thing I need."

A breeze from the ocean blew up the cliff, sending their hair flying up as if they charged themselves full of ki. Mukuro lowered her eyelids dreamily, loving the smell of salt from the waters. She chuckled. "You almost sound paranoid, Hiei."

"I have no intention of losing everything I worked for." When the wind faded, his ponytail gradually lowered from the air and dangled lavishly at his knees. "Politics, as complicated as it is, should not interfere with the code by which I live by. As I understand the intricacy of the matter, my only goal is to bypass the complications, and follow the simplicity instead."

            "That is very unlike your normal style."

            For a moment, Hiei said nothing as he observed that Kurama was looking up at him just as much as Hiei returned the gesture by looking down. Mukuro noted her heir's particular attentions and cleared her throat.

            "It seems my importance is lost when your partner enters the scene."

Hiei smiled slyly, but softly- one fang protruding. "Are you jealous, Mukuro?"

            "It is hard to compete with an old friend and lover." His employer replied evenly. "Jealousy is a waste of my time."

            "Hn." It was his turn to close his eyes, and later, shake his head. "You are a terrible liar."

            To this, she laughed airily. "That is only so because I understand the truth behind lies better than making lies themselves. You, Hiei, are an _expert_ in the art of deception, but I already know that half of everything you say is the direct opposite of what you genuinely mean."

            The fire demon chuckled quietly in spite of himself. "I hate you."

            "Of course you do. Such is our relationship."

            They fell silent again, and Kurama was drawn away from Hiei's gaze courtesy of Yusuke- who roughly pushed the redhead onboard. The skies were turning a shade of pink that matched the bit of wine Hiei had shared with the Lordess. It was delicately sweet and radiated a fine smell that lingered in both of their breaths. 'A bit to drink before a long voyage.' She had said, the green orb of her right eye glinting. 'In the ocean, there is nothing as fine as wine- especially beneath sea level. Drink now, and remember the taste of your land.' 

            It was very like Mukuro to use pretty words, which instantly led Hiei to believe that Mukuro was female since even before he met her face to face. It was also no surprise to him that Mukuro had mutilated her own body with acid. Her entire right side was half scarred flesh and half machinery. 'This is me.' She said. 'This is my secret. Would you dare to look at me? Would you dare to accept me?'

            At the time, Hiei was stripped of his own garments, having recently been taken out of the revival tank. The warm water from the tank reminded him of when he exited his mother's womb. Warm. Comforting. Slimy. It felt very awkward to be utterly bare of his black coat, the one article of clothing that had driven people away from him. However, Mukuro was prudent and undressed him of it- leaving his slender body to the exposure of vulnerability.

            "Besides Kurama and my mother," Hiei whispered. "You are the only one to see how weak I truly am."

            The word 'weak' elicited some shock on Mukuro's part. "_Weak_? You admit such a thing?"

            Just barely, almost sadly, he nodded. "I have a very weak body. Thin and fragile. Do you think summoning the Kokuryhua would shatter the strength of anyone else? No. Only _I_ faint because I cannot contain the power- because my body is like glass."

            "And yet you are the only one who actually understands how to control the sacred dragon? Why?"

            He sighed. "I do not know. Perhaps glass can be stronger than metal."

            Mukuro balled her hand into a fist, staring at the glimmering steal of her bionic fingers. 

            "No," She corrected. "Glass is more _transparent_ than metal. The dark flames of the dragon only obey those with a clear heart."

            "You think I have a clear heart?"

            "If your body is glass, then your heart must be as well."

            Hiei looked away. "A pity I am easy to break."

~~~~~  

            "Mm…" Kurama rose face down on top of a futon. Pushing himself up with his forearms, he was very stunned to find that he was laying on Kurosaisei's vacant bedding again. Blinking and rubbing his eyes, the redhead sat upright on his haunches- sensing the warm sheets of light peer through the blinds of the window. He yawned and stretched like a feline, his brain still relatively warm from last nights session. He read. Hiei drilled. He read. Hiei drilled. The system by which Kurosaisei went by was additionally highly effective. He would first start easy by taking key sentences out of the textbook and leaving blank words that Kurama needed to answer. After this, he flipped the practice around. Instead of reading the sentence, he read the key word. In response, Kurama gave a concise definition. Following one hour of this warm-up, Hiei would skim passages and ask broad questions. Later, he would ask more specific questions- each one connected to the bigger picture. In six grueling hours, they covered the entire lesson.

            And yet he slept quite well. Never before did Kurama feel so refreshed and relaxed. He even woke-up before the buzzer of his alarm went off. 

            He stood and headed for the bathroom. On the door, he found a note thumbtacked onto the wood:

            _Shuiichi,_

_                        Sorry, had to leave early for work. Five AM shift is normally today. Breakfast is on the stove: waffles with scrambled eggs and sausage. Syrup is in the third upward cabinet from the right of the refrigerator. Good luck on your test. You'll do just fine._

_                                                                                                            Ja,_

_                                                                                                            Hiei_

            _P.S.- I might come home really late tonight. I have to work at Miho's by afternoon, the grocery at evening, and Kendo from 7-9PM. I also have classes at 10 and I may not be done until 1:30 in the morning. This means I won't be back until around 2:15. Hopefully, I can ditch the lectures._

            "God, Hiei…" Kurama moaned while gripping his hair and looking at the message. "How could you possibly live like this everyday and not collapse?"

            He turned the door handle and prepared himself for a steaming shower. The knobs of the tub were turned, his pajamas lay strewn on the floor, and the shower curtain was quickly drawn around him. Smiling blissfully as the water rained down on his carved physique, the fox demon's eyes suddenly snapped open.

            "Oww…" 

            His temple was hurting again- it was pulsating. Gingerly, the redhead raised a hand to touch it with two fingers. Kurama squinted at the pain, and chewed at the insides of his mouth. 

            Then it disappeared.

            'Must be from the accident…' he thought wearily, turning off the knobs. Droplets were clinging onto the tips of each and every strand of his crimson hair- almost like crystal ornaments. As he retrieved his cottony towel, the drops sprayed from his head and landed on tile and skin. He shivered, feeling the cold air around him as the humid mist gradually vanished.

            Having eaten breakfast and driven to college, Kurama found his heart feel a little lighter than usual. Passing along the corridors of the building, he smiled and greeted his customary 'hellos' before entering the instruction hall of his class. He took his seat- still more than ten minutes early- and observed the other students who came.

            They were all cramming. Their books were opened to page so and so of _The Fundamentals of Industry. _In the back of his mind, the redhead mused the idea that this was him a few days ago. He watched carefully the eyes of his peers, which were honestly racing along the text as well as against the clock before testing session began. 

            Little by little, the room was being filled with its usual occupants. The top students, he realized, were always five minutes early. Average students came three minutes early. Borderliners either came extremely early or extremely late. What a pattern- a perfect match of the academic curve.

            Kurama frowned. He was thinking in competitive terms again. 

            "Books away! Pencils out!"

            Everyone groaned, and reluctantly obeyed. A wavy haired young man, with hay colored hair, nudged Kurama from the side. 

            "Hey…" He whispered. "You look calm today. I heard the test was a real doozy too." 

            "I had some help last night…" The redhead whispered back, passing the sealed quizzes along his row. "How about you?"

            "I'm hanging on by the skin of my teeth… like a dog on a runaway tire."

            "No talking."

            Kurama and his neighbor shrank in their seats. "Good luck."

            "Thanks; you too, Shuiichi."

            Relieving himself of an extremely jagged sigh, Kurama opened his quiz and filled out his name on the bubble sheet. Looking at the first question, the redhead did his best in order to not smile: 'This is too _easy!_'

~*~*~*~

            Three friends gathered around together in a rather loose- if not nonexistent- circle. They, Yusuke and his accomplished sidekick, had dropped in for some good food that their stomachs had been deprived of over the weekend. Hiei generously served them, introducing the duo to the Miho Café staff for better connections. The whole restaurant functioned like an extended family, and everyone knows that if you make connections with a family, you'll be kindly favored. Therefore, Jundo handed Hiei the remote to one of the ceiling-corner TV's. There was a martial artist tournament on the air that Kuwabara and Urameshi didn't want to miss. As they bitched about work and school alongside watching artists beat the smoking shit out of each other, Yusuke let slip he and his friend's itty bitty dilemma. 

Hiei squinted his eyes skeptically and shook his head. "They _what?_"

"The girls have gone on a little 'fly away' for the next week or so." Yusuke answered.

            "Where?"

            "Not a clue." He sighed, leaning against his elbow with his fist. Idly he noted the sound of churning bubbled as Kuwabara blew into his tall glass of iced milk tea. It couldn't possibly get more ironic than that. Kuwabara blowing into his cup of milk like a little pre-schooler… with no Yukina or Shizuru to make him stop. Hiei, standing against one of the dividers of the café booth, leaned casually with an empty server tray in the fold of his arm. He waited patiently for a reply, but was just as distracted as Urameshi by carrot top's 'burble-gurgle-burble-sip-sip' ensemble. Snapping out of it, Yusuke unceremoniously snatched Kuwabara's straw and bent it into submission. "Shizuru said she'd let us know once their pictures get developed." He handed the dead straw to Hiei, who promptly pocketed it in his black apron.

            Because he had just eaten a huge platter of Nippon styled gratin with shrimp and pilaf, Kuwabara made no complaint with the rude confiscation of his toy. "But my sis' _never_ gets her pictures developed." He reasoned, drinking the remainder of his glass _without_ his straw.  Yusuke, as mature and astute as he ever could be, lifted a brow.

            "Exactly."

            To his expression, Hiei relinquished some rich laughter- clutching onto his tray with both arms and later delivering an impious grin. "How marvelously cruel." The reincarnate mused playfully, the corners of his eyes glinting. "I truly admire her."

            "Che' only _you_ would, Hiei." Kuwabara riposted, gulping down the last bit of his gratin by turning over the bowl and scraping it with his silverware. "Oni ou ould ake easure en er miseries…"

            "Please don't talk with you mouth full." The smaller said with a cringe. "So they just hightailed in such a short notice?"

            "Got the notes taped onto my forehead this morning." Carrot top responded, being so kind as to swallow first. "Sis' is taking Keiko, Yukina, and Botan out of the city for a bit of air and relaxation- evidently. And get this: she left her cigarettes and lighter behind. Found them on the countertop on my way out to school."

            This observation made Hiei grin in the faintest. He then closed his eyes lightly and lowered his head. "Hn…" 

            "Yup," Yusuke blanched- sarcasm his favorite flavor for the day. "We've been abandoned. Left behind. Eatin' dust… _literally_. Neither Kuwabara or I are great cooks."

            "Great! That makes more customers for _us_!"

            Papaya came skipping through the door, her cute sky-blue dress fluttering about her abundant rear-end. The girl had a knack for playing 'lil' kitty from next door.' Her dress and red Dorothy shoes cried: 'don't touch me! I'm so young!' However, her white-laced thigh-highs said: 'honey, watch out. If you ask for trouble, I'm gonna give it to you.'

            Her favorite tormentor, of course, asked for trouble every day he had the chance. Mischievously tip-toeing after Papaya's stride, Hiei folded his lips into a thin line and walloped Papaya from behind with his tray. This caused the girl to jump forward and hold her miniskirt down with her palms as a rush of air forced her dress to pull off a 'Marylyn Monroe and subway vent' bit.

            "Ahh! Hiei!" She turned on him quickly, a lil' kitten ready to pounce on a handsome young rat. "Did you just paddle me on the _ass_?"

            Coolly, Hiei stood carelessly in the middle of the restaurant- one hand on the hip. "What ass?"

            The other two boys in the vicinities didn't know whether to start piling up a sandbag fortress for the inevitable nuclear blast or… to witness it in all its fabulous glory. 

            Yusuke jumped from his seat and sat beside Kuwabara for a closer look.

"You little monster!" Papaya shrieked, yellow-green eyes flaring. "I'll just take this now!"

On another table, close to Urameshi's booth, was the remote to the television. She grabbed it fast and changed channels to her favorite sitcom. 

            "What?" Kurosaisei gasped, reaching for the clicker. "Hey! We were watching T.V!"

            "Didn't look like it." She retorted dully, pulling the device far from poor Hiei's reach. "Anyway, it's my restaurant. My T.V. _MY_ remote."

            "Papaya! You're dead!

            "Not unless you catch me! Nyahhh!!"

            The teenager giggled as she spun daintily on her toes and scampered through the many vacant tables. Hiei chased after her, jumping and leaping from chair to chair. He was about to tackle her from the side, when she maliciously pulled another chair out while he was in mid-jump. Needless to say, the wooden backrest of the seat smashed Hiei dead on the crotch. And boy, was there ever such a loud slam! How fortunate that business was at its minimal on weekday afternoons.

            "ARGH!!" The reincarnate grimaced, limping as he was so terribly injured. "Come here!"  He uttered this through tightly clenched teeth. Kazuma and Yusuke sent their mental sympathies to Hiei's manhood.

            "No way! Giggled Papaya, running through the endless maze of tables and seats. Her tropical hair spiraled and swam with her movements as if she were a naughty sprite. 

            "Give it back!" Hiei angrily ordered. 

            "Why should I?"

            Thinking quickly, the other grabbed a spray bottle of green-colored cleaner sitting conveniently on the bar counter. "One move…" He put his finger on the trigger. "And you, your hair, and your dress get it!"

            "You wouldn't!"

            "You hit below the belt! I _SO_ would!"

            "Oh, and _you_ didn't? Come now, you're a BIG boy aren't you? What makes you think you could even hurt little old me?"

            Very subtle implications prancing around the words 'big' and 'boy' caused two of the Tantei gang to laugh with no reservations. Yusuke was bawling over so hard that he found himself slapping the table violently in a fit of vibrating giggles. His friend was even worse. He was tearing up all the napkins and eating the mangled shreds. 

"Because I said so, stupid _fruit_!" The other reproached willfully. The sad part of that, however, was the fact he was so embarrassed he couldn't think of an intelligent comeback. The infamous nickname, nonetheless, was more than enough to elicit prized attention from Papaya.

            "What did you call me?" She sparked, brows furrowing and petite nostrils flaring. "Well! You won't be getting nothing with that attitude!"

            "Won't be getting anything." Corrected Hiei.

            "You quit it with the grammar!"

            "Come here!"

            "No!"

            They ran around a circular table, both of them gripping onto opposite sides and bending- ready for fight or flight. Scheming carefully this time, Hiei faked-out Papaya by pretending to dash left. Instead, on the last minute, he twisted and went right- ramming into his coworker, grabbing her by her side-lock braids, and pulling her to the ground. Coincidentally, the bells of the café jingled to welcome Kurama's entry. The tall redhead stood lost of words as he watched with billiard ball eyes Papaya and Hiei rolling on top of one another on the hard floor.

            "Ahh!" She squeaked painfully, gripping onto the remote control as if to transfer the pain. "Ow!!! That hurts!"

            "Serves you right!"  He scolded, snaring her braids as if they were nothing more than taught ropes. "Hand it over!"

            Squirming beneath him, the girl bit her pouty lower lip and would not surrender the root of their quarrel. "Oww! Let go! Hiei! My hair!" 

"Not until you cough-up the remote!"

            "Oh yeah?" Sneered Papaya. "Two can play this game!"

            It was a dirty move, but she knew Kurosaisei fairly well. He would never seriously touch her. Deftly, she slipped the controller into the backside of her thigh-highed socks. Hiei blinked in mild shock, and that was the moment it dawned on him that Papaya's hands were free and his most sensitive spots were very close to her reach. She reached up and… 

            "Hey! Hahahahaha! No! No! Sto-hahahahahaha! Sto-sto-hahahahahahaha! Stop! Hahahahaha!!!"

            Hiei shed happy tears as he was assaulted by expert tickles. Up-down, up-down. The tips of his nerves wiggled and he couldn't stop guffawing for the life of him. Fortunately, Kurosaisei was _filled_ with life.

            Kurama walked forward and loomed over the pair- eyes filled with warmth at the sight of Hiei's face: bright and vibrant. He warily became aware that he was just distantly jealous, as Papaya was the one extracting that very spirit from his closest friend.  The fox demon beamed over the two of them a little apologetically, and this beam was soon to be erased when the teenager took the upper hand and flipped Kurosaisei over- pinning him to the floor.

            And she wouldn't stop there. She straddled him and tickled him on the ribs. Hiei's lean body writhed and slid against the ground- his laughing becoming deep but hollow, and his breaths for air becoming too short. 

            "Don't _kill _him!" Kurama cried.

            Ceasing at last, Papaya stopped and stuck out her tongue for the person beneath her. The reincarnate was beyond exhausted to be aggravated; and he laid limp on the tiles- spent as can be.

            "Beat you." The girl whispered, getting off him.

            With crimson eyes, he watched her rise. Tiredly, he moved them to Kurama, who was only a bit concerned. Hiei smiled at him softly, eyelids falling and smugness smothered all over his complexion like gravy. Some perspiration collected at his hair, and his chest heaves were slowly returning to normal. Slowly, he rolled onto his side, gazed at his wristwatch, and caught the familiar red and white striped sneakers that belonged to his employer.

            "Kids! You're scaring the customers!"

            'Uh-oh…' Everyone thought.

            Miho stood with both fists on either side of her hips. Frowning, she moved her stare from Hiei- who quickly got on his feet- to her beloved daughter. 

            "Sorry, mama, but he was picking on me!" Protested she.

            "Papaya," Miho sighed, cocking her head to the right. "You're eighteen years old and almost out of high school, you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. And we both know Hiei means no harm…"

            Her lips quivered at the very thought of her mother taking the rodent's side. She later found her composure and enforced her resolve. "Argh!!!"

            The woman tucked back some stray strands of hair beneath her trusty navy blue bandana. Irises, twin to her daughter's, sparkled with endearment. "Besides," she soothed. "It's MY restaurant. MY T.V. _MY_ remote." When Hiei took to her side, Miho turned to him and patted his back lightly. "Shouldn't you two be out for your session, ne Hiei-kun?"

            For a second, he was a bit confused. When some oxygen finally began to circulate through his cranium, however, Hiei remembered. "Oh, that's right. Hey, Papaya, grab your books- politics day."

            "Oh? Why?" The girl whined in childish tones. "It's so pretty outside; I don't want to be hunched over a picture of a dead Japanese president in _this_ weather!"

            "Then we'll go to the park."

            She visibly flinched. "Gah!"

            "Thought you could get out of that, hn?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Who beat who, again?"

             A glare. "I hate you."

            "I know." The reincarnate replied evenly. "Now go get your books and we'll head out."

            "Fine."

            Dragging her feet to the back of the restaurant and up the stairs to her room, Papaya was momentarily out of the area long enough to retrieve her study supplies. Hiei kept a vigil for her descent, should she decide to escape through her window or backdoor exit. Obviously, she couldn't risk drawing suspicion as Miho was also downstairs, keeping a vigil. The other three boys looked at one another curiously, Kurama shrugging the instant he heard the plodding of Papaya's feet against each of the wooden steps.

            Silently, the two of them started off for the city park- Hiei stopping for the barest moment to give Kurama one intimate squeeze on the shoulder. The redhead was about to reach out and touch Kurosaisei's hand, but his fingers only caressed air with the unwanted addition of a wispy thread from Papaya's peach-hued tresses.

            They had passed all of them, and were already strolling by the café window on the sidewalk. Miho went back to work with the chef's in the kitchen. And then, there were three again.

            "Kurama!" Yusuke smiled. "Whatcha' doin' here? Test go okay?" The leader of the Tantei patted the seat next to him. Courteously, the redhead took it without word.

            "It went very well, actually…"

            "Yeah? Getting the hang of it now?"

            "Probably takes lots of practice- like training." Kuwabara put-in.

            "Mm… Really, Hiei helped me a lot yesterday. If it weren't for him, I would have failed. I know I aced it."

            Two bushy eyebrows went up. "No kidding?"

            "Yes. I-" Miho stepped out of the kitchen to offer Kurama a complimentary crème briolette. It was small. It was orange and chocolate. It came with biscotti. Kurama couldn't eat it. It just sat there and got cold while he continued talking. "I stayed up late last night doing drills with him. He's really good at simplifying complex concepts. I wanted to get to talk to him about it today, but I guess…"

            His gaze drifted out the window. Outside, not too far from view, Papaya and Hiei were seated across one another on one of the fiberglass tables that overlooked the park. Having acute visual senses, Kurama could clearly see the unexpected change in the pair. Hiei was as composed as he ever could be- his eyes moving up and down from Papaya's textbooks, while his hands moves around as if they also communicated what had to be learned. Papaya, on the other hand, nodded at intervals, and followed wherever Hiei's finger landed on her open pages. Obediently, she highlighted and took notes- Hiei only stopping when she apparently asked a question.  Reading their lips, Kurama caught one of Kurosaisei's comments: 'You have to keep trying. Now read this section, and I'll drill you in ten minutes.'

            "I guess he has other people to take care of today." He sighed. "I've been wanting to talk to him more too. I still don't know much about him, except that… It seems like he's naturally good at everything he chooses to do. He's always so happy and in control. It's almost- almost annoying."

            "Uh… Kurama?"

            "Yes?"

            "Can I have your dessert? I mean, since you're not eating it?"

            The redhead shrugged with the faintest frustration. "If you like." He pushed the crème briolette forward and carrot top gobbled it up in quick shovels. Yusuke, conversely, appeared to understand the mess of Kurama's thoughts.

            "The Hiei _we_ knew warded people off instead, ne? But I thought you _wanted_ Hiei to be happy in this life?"

            "I'm only being selfish." Kurama confessed, acknowledging Yusuke's point. "When Hiei let's people see him for who he is, it's very rare. He won't let just anyone come into his world, but Kurosaisei is as open as a window." He leaned against his fist. "He's so open, but far from reach. It's so strange how that works."

            "Sounds to me like he's a window without a screen. You _think_ he's open, but he's really closed." Kuwabara added. "It's the glass that makes you _think_ you can see through him."

            "Where in God's name did you learn _that_?"

            He gave Urameshi a noogie. "I worked hard to get into a university, and so I reap my rewards. Psychology class 401."

            "Are you saying I should break into him, then?" The redhead jokingly inquired. 

            "You're the master thief." Yusuke joked back. "Plus you already got the pick, if you got my drift."

            Squirming in his seat, Kurama felt he had to disagree. "I'd rather have him letme in."   

~*~*~*~

            Hiei came in through the door after Papaya, who friendlily gave him a hug and thanked him in soft tones. The other merely grinned a tad, dispensing modesty and compliments on Papaya's progress as the norm demanded in etiquette. The girl dashed to the back of the restaurant and up her room, more than happy to be released from the horrors of studying. 

            Cracking his knuckles, the reincarnate stretched his limbs out and yawned terribly. Blinking in a daze, and rubbing his face, he noticed that his roommate was still sitting at one of the booths. Only this time, he was without the accompaniment of Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb.

"Hey… still here?" Hiei asked, striding to the seat before Kurama and sitting down.

            "Uh, yes… I just wanted to thank you- for everything, I mean."

            "You mean last night?" He glanced at his watch and yawned again- politely covering his mouth. "It's nothing, Shuiichi; and you didn't have to wait for Papaya and me to finish our tutoring. You could have gone home ahead of me if you liked."

            "I know, but I wanted to anyway."

            A third yawn forced its way out of Kurosaisei's lips, and he held it at bay once more with his hand. He frankly didn't get much sleep last night, and the days routine was barely halfway through. Crossing his arms over the table, he laid his chin on top and lowered his eyelids. The quiet between them allowed Kurama to hear the inhale and exhale of Hiei's nasal breathing. If he hadn't known any better, he would have said that Hiei was secretly panting.  

            Feeling the redhead's stare roam over his countenance, Hiei alerted himself and raised his irises. His delicate eyebrows bent in thought- his analysis of Kurama not missing the vague sheath of melancholy over his features. "Is everything all right with you?" He asked quietly, not lifting his head from the table. "You look so sad…"

            Kurama's forest eyes glimmered. The corner of his lips twitched, as if trying to raise his gentle smile, but it seemed to Hiei that he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Something _is_ bothering you." He stated. "Was it the test? Is it the roster I made? We can rework it together if you want-"

            "No- no… it's not that. I did great on the test."

            At last, Hiei rose from his slump and drew closer to Kurama's face. "Then what?" Was his whisper- so soft and practically loving that the fox demon wanted to cover his ears. 

            But Hiei refused to be ignored and refused to have his best friend contain everything inside of him. The reincarnate leaned across the table, and made Kurama look him directly into the eye. "What's wrong?" He whispered. "There's something from yesterday that you haven't told me… Please tell me. You're hurting all over the place and it _shows_…"

            The window was open. Ironically, the secrets would blow out of guest and not the windowpane. Kurama scowled. Could he tell him? Could he possibly tell him without breaking the Reikai contract of secrecy? Why should he tell him? What could he possibly gain from- from Kurosaisei? He wouldn't understand… He doesn't listen the way Hiei listens… Although…

            "Hiei…" Kurama began steadily. He scrunched his eyebrows together in thought. It would be so nice to put down a bit of the weight he was carrying, but he was acutely aware that if he slipped in his speech by unintentionally relinquishing Hiei's true past, everything would _really_ fall a part. 

He looked at his friend again, opened his mouth, and closed it again in frustration. The right thing to do, was to be as vague and in control as possible. Licking his lips, he began solemnly. "A few days ago… a close friend of mine passed away."

            Slowly, Hiei pulled back- offering Kurama some space and to continue.

            "And I miss him… I can't stop thinking of him." He went on, looking at his cupped hands. "I see him all the time. He's always with me… haunting me, but comforting me too. I wish I could accept the fact he's gone, but- but there are so many reasons for me to believe that there's a chance that we can still be together, you know?"

            'So much for control.' Kurama thought bitterly. Kurosaisei regarded him with a peculiar stare- not quite comprehending the logic of the illogic of the redhead's statement.

"But, if he's gone," he said carefully. "Then how is that possible?"

            "It's really weird…" The other groaned. "…_Really_ weird."

            Hiei adjusted himself in the booth. "So… does it bother you if I asked what happened?"

            "An accident- it wasn't meant to be this way." His friend replied instantly. "I really didn't _see_ him die, but I knew his presence left my side when it did." Squinting, he let out a sigh. There. It was out. No foul-ups either. He could live in peace… Right?

 "I guess… I wished we had more time together." Kurama went on. "We've been through a lot… Growing up and fighting the world…"

"You two were that close, hn?" Hiei smiled sorrowfully, cocking his head to the side and raising Kurama's face by the tip of his chin. "Did you love him?"

            He managed to suppress as gasp, but he could not restrain the rush of blood heading for his cheeks. The smaller was touched.

            "Shuiichi, there's nothing wrong in loving a good friend."

            The fox demon gave a short, bare laugh that was dryer than sun-baked cement. "I'm glad you think so."

            "_Know_ so." Hiei said firmly, rubbing Kurama's nearby shoulder. "What was his name?"

            There was simply no other way to answer that question besides: "I… don't want to say."

            Taking back his arm, Hiei bowed his head. "Hn… Well, I'm sure your friend- whoever he may be- watches your back every day and night." He paused for a moment to think of something more encouraging to say. "Sometimes these 'hauntings'" Hiei explained. "Are more like the safeguarding of cherished ones. When a soul is so deeply rooted to its homeland- its friends and family- the spirit _never_ leaves. Its afterlife takes pleasure in protecting."

            Kurama looked up, quite astounded. "How do you mean?"

            "When someone close to you dies, don't you believe that their spirit watches over you? I do, and I think you should too. If you sulk around like this, do you think your friend would ever be at rest?"

            This time, he honestly smiled. "You're right."

            "Of course I am." His friend teased with a spark to his iris. 

            "Hiei!" Kurosaisei turned in the direction of his caller, and soon heard: "We need you to take care of these plates and _now_!"

            "I'll be back." Hiei told the redhead, sliding himself out of the booth and walking to the kitchen. 

            Kurama nodded and occupied his waiting by playing with his dessertspoon and empty saucer. Not thinking of anything in particular, he tapped and tapped at the dish's edge- creating an ear pleasing sound of 'cling-cling-cling'. It wasn't long, however, before Hiei's familiar shadow poured over the table and up the wallpapered wall. Unhurriedly gazing up, Kurama's stare was affixed with a large ice cream sundae that stood erect on Kurosaisei's serving tray. The cup of ice cream was drizzled over with dark chocolate, nuts, and some slices of banana and strawberry. Hiei grinned, casually took the ice cream off his tray, and set it on the shiny tabletop.

Kurama blinked.

            "What's this?"

            "For you, stupid. It's on me." He pushed it forward. "Better eat it before it melts. It does wonders for the blues." Chuckling, he added: "Plus, it wasn't very fair of Kuwabara to steal your briolette."

            Tentatively, the redhead took the long silver spoon that was carefully slipped beneath the scoops of vanilla. Eating a small portion, Kurama felt the cool of the ice cream slide down his throat and spread over his chest. It was instant relief. Like ice on a throbbing bruise. "Thank you…" he murmured. 

            "Sure thing; and Shuiichi?"

            He was in mid-shovel, when Hiei stopped him. "Yes?"

            "Next time something troubles you like this, come talk to me. I'll always have time to listen."

            "Even with work?" Kurama kid.

            Lightheartedly, Hiei rolled his eyes in false exasperation. "_Even _with work."


	11. Paradise 6 Chapter 11

"Paradise 6" Chapter 11

11/8/02

By: Hikari Nanase

E-mail to: hikari1612@netzero.net

**Notes: **Kurama is so out of character! On top of that, I didn't notice that my spell checker 'corrected' "Tweedle" to "Twiddle", and that briolette is actually spelt brulee! *Smacks herself*. At any rate, special hugs to Tewks-chan and OrionChaosKnight for giving me constructive criticism. Thanks to these fine young gentlemen, **I've redone the beginning of chapter 1 in Paradise 6**.

As I understand it, the highest navy officer is the Admiral and the highest military officer is the General. The two armed forces are normally independent of one another, however, I think Makai martial services don't have to be similar to ours ^_^()()() Hope no one minds me switching statures a bit.

**Contest Winners* I sent an alerting e-mail, but none of you have responded. Please tell me if your e-mail addresses have changed.

~~~~~

                Hiei rode down from the cliff on horseback, the hooves of his stallion digging into the rich soil and leaving proud prints everywhere. Mukuro was not far behind, and as she and Hiei came to the bottom of the steep ravine, they pulled on their reins and bid their rides to slide into a graceful stop. 

                Before the Chimera were two detachments from Hiei's forces. One detachment represented his army, whereas the other represented his navy. The army platoon stood in pairs and opposite of one another, forming a long passage through which Hiei must pass into his ship. Coming off his saddle, the fire demon waited for Mukuro dismount from hers and when she did, Hiei gave her an honorable bow. Mukuro returned the gesture with a slight movement forward and grinned expectantly. 

                "You had better not disappoint me, Hiei." She said calmly. "This is perhaps your most important assignment."

                "Hn." Closing his eyes indignantly, Hiei's small fangs shone as he spoke: "You need not be so repetitive. My skull is not so thick."

                "Perhaps not, but you are quite skilled at creating a barrier between me and your attention."

                "Hn."  He crossed his arms coolly and proceeded through his army. As he walked, each pair of his soldiers would unsheathe their swords and raise them into the air. The swords made small clangs as tip went to tip on either side of him- creating an amazing arch of shimmering steel above his head. The sound of the blades slicing through the air tickled his inner ear, and his whole being swelled with pride as his army was perfectly coordinated. Stepping up the ramp and entering the vessel, the army platoon ended and the Navy Guard began. Not dissimilar from outside, his soldiers created a wave of unsheathing- one after another, as though they were creating a roof of weaponry that would protect Hiei from everything including the sky.

                On the very end of his guard, Hiei found his three old allies standing at ease next to the Chimera's Captain Nigako. Yusuke and Kuwabara were- again- utterly giddy from seeing such a spectacle surrounding their vertically challenged friend.  First the suave command of his bodyguards and escorts at the Legislative Hall and now _this_. The closest Yusuke had seen to such militaristic tradition was from watching a riffle battalion do their choreography at a nearby private school, and those rifles weren't even loaded.

                Hiei smiled slowly, his claret eyes glinting at Kurama with mild spirit. His lover would have given him a pleasant wink, but he stopped himself from doing so when Hiei's face abruptly went stern. Turning to the Captain- who was a lot bigger, a lot uglier, and a lot more menacing looking than his General- Hiei adjusted his arms behind his back and began explaining his schedule and expectations.

                "I believe I told you that I'm not an expert in Navy affairs, which is why I entrust you with the responsibility of this journey. Hitherto, all of your commands are _my_ commands. Should there be insubordinations, take it with me at once."

                Casually, Hiei led the group down the dark metal barracks towards the living quarters of the Chimera. The fox demon acutely observed the overhanging stairwells, the caged floors, the bulging pipes, the various equipment, and most of all, the little light that peaked in between the metal shafts of every door, wall, and floor. 

                "You have no need to concern yourself with such ideas, Sir. I guarantee you that everyone on board this craft is well prepared and equally loyal to this mission."

                Not looking at his subordinate, Hiei merely nodded and gazed on. He personally wasn't very fond of the interior of this vessel- in fact it made him dimly sick. While the Chimera was large, it was –conversely- exceptionally tight. "I hope we end our excursion in half the time that we have planned." The fire demon continued. "The sooner the documents have been delivered and authorized, the better. We cannot risk conservatives taking advantage of our absence."

                "Sir, we will deploy from land and take to the air."

                In mid-step, the fire youkai stopped. "Air?"

                Immediately, the Captain ceased in his stride as well. "Yes, Sir. Yomi-sama has calculated a few pressure systems coming into the tides of the ocean. We best take to air at around one hundred miles altitude and then prepare for a shot-dive once we circumvent the systems."

                "I see. Interesting. However, I thought the pressure systems are Eastbound from the Daiichibarian port. Will we not be tailed from behind?"

                He began walking again, and after exactly three steps, the Captain started. The Captain had nearly thrown a fit at Yusuke and the others for daring to advance without allowing for Hiei's personal space of thirty-six inches around. Fortunately, of course, Hiei glared viciously at the Captain for attempting to raise his voice at his intimates. Clearing his throat for having embarrassed himself, the Captain explained:

                "That's right, General. We _would _be tailed, but the Chimera will submerge several _thousand _miles below sea level. At which point, it would be as if the oncoming storm wasn't even there."

                "This is the first voyage of this craft." Hiei said solemnly. "Are you positive that it can take that kind of pressure? If we implode on ourselves, Mukuro will look for our souls and make sure we have the direst of afterlives; and when I speak of the mistress, I mean no jesting whatsoever."

                "Of course," Nigako assured, tipping the bill of his hat and brushing off his uniform with his three-inch nails. "We've tested the pressure capsules, the intake pool, and the wing vents. Everything is in working order."

                Nodding once more, Hiei silenced to examine the different decks. Looking over the railing, he found that they were on the uppermost level. Below he could clearly see the glowing navigation equipment and the emergency missile launchers. Below that level, the fire demon noticed the boxes of rations being wheeled into the Chimera's galley. After that floor, the navy men ship-rooms aligned- doors to each quarter a solid block of metal with one porthole. It was very odd to Hiei how different the actual vessel looked versus the original blueprints. Structurally speaking, the craft made sense, but visually speaking the fire demon was certain that this was the last place he wanted to be in.

                "Are we heading for the Captain's deck?"

                "Yes, Sir. I'll show you our exact expedition plans there."

                Kuwabara and Yusuke snickered at the very idea that the whole trip was being planned by this oversized captain who quite frankly reminded them of a dodo bird mixed with a cobra misfit. The redhead of the group did his best to shush the snickering down, but when carrot top passed a soldier that looked like a giant meatball with spaghetti legs- Kazuma laughed so loud that the whole ship was shocked into silence and nothing could be heard but the bellow of his voice.

                Wincing, Kurama gazed upon Hiei apologetically and later inspected the condition of morale Nigako was in. Obviously, laughter against his crew thoroughly insulted Nigako, and as his skin was a sour shade of yellow- the flush in his face appeared as two blotches of hot orange. Coolly, the fire demon soothed his associate by directing his attention elsewhere.

                "From your plotting," Hiei said rather quickly. "About how long will our duration be here? Mukuro has promised to relay further instructions to me in specific intervals of time. Within those times, I need to have communicative access with her. I know for a fact that the communications system shuts down after roughly four thousand miles of submersion."

                If Nigako had eyebrows, he would have furrowed one of them. Following a moment of thought in killing the imposing human guest, the Captain unwillingly shrugged off his indignity.  "Well," sighed he. "The flight should only take two days- most likely less. The treck around the Naikaisuiko mountains should take no more than three days. As for the in-between, that's when we'll be under water. We will submerge at intervals of five hundred miles per half-day. Submersion will plateau after four thousand, five hundred miles."

                "So it is calculated to be around two weeks?"

                Astounded by the quick calculation, the Captain blinked and then smiled. "Why, yes sir. Exactly so."

                "Very well." Hiei agreed. "As far as I am concerned, I grant you my power. Now, as you will lead me to the Captain's deck, will you order some men to show my friends to their rooms?"

                Clicking on his heel and saluting firmly, Captain Nigako cried:  'Sir!' and about faced to call-up some hands. As soon as the hands arrived, Yusuke and Kuwabara followed their escorting demons down the barracks and to their guestrooms. The fox demon was just about to follow after them, when Hiei swiftly caught Kurama by the smooth cuff of his sleeve.

                "Not you." The fire demon said deeply. "Come. You will stay with _me_."

~~~~~

                "Oh, is this your room, Hiei?"

                "Mm."

                Smiling, Kurama looked up as he paced backwards about his lover's quarters. "It looks almost just like the one in the Legislative Building."

                "Yes," Hiei replied. "The architect of this ship also designed my government house. I suppose he felt I would be more comfortable with familiar surroundings."

                The redhead chuckled as he landed himself in Hiei's black swivel chair and spun around. His long crimson strands whipped as he turned, and when he stopped he faced the fire demon solemnly and crossed his legs. "Captain Nigako." He said haughtily. "How many times must I tell you that Kuwabara is a human and therefore a horrible idiot- excuse his ignorance, but I assure you he means well!"

                Some laughter escaped Hiei's breath, before he quickly ran up to Kurama and began to push the chair he was on about the room. "Making fun of me, are you? Now, Kurama, you know I can't have that." 

                Pulling up his legs, Kurama grinned and kissed the sharp chin that hovered over his head. In response, the fire demon spun the chair promptly and pushed it another direction. Luckily for the both of their enjoyment, Hiei's quarters was one of the largest of the vessel. There was plenty of space to goof around in.

                "You're rather playful today." The fox demon remarked, although enjoying the attention he was getting. 

                "When one is trapped looking at papers in microscopic font and terrible penmanship, one will be driven into madness."

                "And your madness appears in this form of good humor?"

                Hiei suddenly stopped and twirled his chair to make Kurama face him. Slowly, he knelt down and looked up into those familiar green eyes. "Am I really so boring to you otherwise?"

                A current of guilt made the redhead wish he chose his words more carefully. "No," he said softly. "I just notice that you carry so many different faces with you. These days you have become ever-altering." Realizing that the frown on his friend's features intensified, Kurama coughed slightly and went on with his explanations. "It's not a bad thing, Hiei. Your faces- your colors- change like a shard of glass when held up to the light…A face for diplomacy. A face for combat. A face for your sister. A face for your Lordess…" Raising one hand, Kurama tugged gently at the collar of Hiei's uniform and lowered his eyelids. "A face for _me_…"

                He gradually pulled the other up until their lips met gently. When Hiei pulled away, he smirked. "You are _dangerously_ flirtatious, and not only flirtatious, but quick to create excuses."

                "It may be an excuse, but that does not mean it's not true."

                Hiei couldn't say anything to fight against that statement, and in truth he didn't want to. Deep down, he felt slightly embarrassed for enjoying Kurama's occasional and sometimes frequent sweet words. Unfortunately, the fire youkai's occupation had kept the both of them from saying much to one another. During the first few months of Hiei's service to Mukuro's office, letters exchanged between the two of them had been daily. Hiei, naturally, delivered clipped notes of his experiences and always ended with his name and nothing more. Kurama, on the other hand, chattered like a bird and ended his letters with the affectionate 'Always' before signing. As the months transformed into years, the letters became less ceremonious and only rarely did Hiei reply and only rarely did Kurama send. For a while, the redhead was worried that Mukuro had somehow replaced him. She was, after all, very powerful, however very kind.

                "What are you thinking about?" Hiei asked.

                "Nothing, really." He ran his fingers through the fire demon's hair and examined its length with scrutiny. "Did this much time truly pass?"

                A smirk. "Do consider time to be such a terrible thing?"

                "No," His lover sighed. "I consider time to be a _fickle_ thing."

                "Time is methodical." The fire demon proceeded slowly, laying his chin against Kurama's kneed. "It follows a straight line. How could it be fickle?"

                He curled his fingers inside of his black hair, somewhat scratching and caressing Hiei's head at the same time. "You never know," Kurama mused. "When it decides to change something." 

                "Isn't that fate?"

                The redhead smiled. "Time _is _fate."

~*~*~*~

                There was a creak at the door of the bedroom, which made Kurama drift out of his light sleep. Not moving, he listened to Kurosaisei's footsteps as he entered. The steps were incredibly cautious, almost inaudible. The redhead sensed Hiei kneel at his side and pull the covers over his shoulders and around his arms. Kurama made sure not to signal that he was awake, and therefore kept his slow pace in breathing. He almost shifted, however, when Hiei brushed the hair from his forehead and kissed him over the right temple. Then, Kurosaisei stood and padded for the bathroom where he turned-on a faint light. 

Just barely, Kurama slit his eyes open and saw that Hiei was undressing with the door open. His body… it was thin, weak, and small. He later observed that Hiei stepped upon the scale, and after a few seconds passed, the fox demon clearly saw his roommate sigh and cover his face with both palms. 

                "Shit…" He whispered. "Another three pounds…" Pulling his palms away from his face, Hiei ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head wearily. Stepping off the scale, he opened the medicine cabinet and poured out pills from literally a handful of different bottles. One by one, he swallowed each tablet before turning on the water to the tub and stepping in. The heat from the bath flowed into the bedroom, lulling Kurama back into slumber.

The slumber didn't last long. The redhead woke-up again as the light from the bathroom was beating on his eyes and growing in intensity. Kurama squinted and somehow caught sight of the clock on the wooden floor. Vaguely, he remembered the note Hiei had left him this morning and understood that Hiei must have come into the room at around two in the morning.

                It was now five.

                Sitting up from his futon, Kurama gasped seeing that Kurosaisei's futon was still vacant. Out of instinct, Kurama bolted from his bedding and ran for the bathroom. At the open doorway, he froze- Hiei's entire body was slipping into the tub.

                "Hiei!"

                Without another thought, he grabbed his friend by the shoulders, fished him out, and shook him violently. Hiei coughed and coughed, sputtering water out of his mouth.

                "Hiei! Hiei! Are you all right?"

                Disoriented, Kurosaisei coughed and snorted. He then pinched his nose bridge and squinted his eyes. As soon as everything came into focus, he instantly blushed at his predicament. Kurama comprehended his awkwardness and quickly grabbed a towel from its rack. Hiei accepted the towel, and wrapped it about his torso.

                "I… fell asleep." He said quietly.

                "And almost permanently!" Kurama scolded. "You could have been killed!"

                Looking away, Hiei crossed his arms over his chest and let a shiver pass through him. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. "I was just- just so _tired_." 

                The anger and concern that had pervaded Kurama's being altered into pity as Hiei looked as though he was about to collapse over his shoulder. With compassionate hands, Kurama steadied him and ushered him into the bedroom. "Then… let's go to sleep. All right? You were too busy today…"

                "But it's five…" Kurosaisei mumbled as he rubbed his right eye with his fist. "I have another shift in half an hour. Then school."

                "Five-thirty!" Kurama cried. The fox demon bit his lip afterward, noticing how Hiei flinched against his tone. Sighing, Kurama went to one of Hiei's dressers, pulled out a pair of boxers, and threw them at his friend. The other caught them and slowly put them on, almost losing balance out of grogginess. "Hiei," Kurama went on. "You told me that I'd crash and burn without sleep. I think you better start listening to your own advice."

                Stubbornly, albeit feebly, the reincarnate disagreed. "I can't… The quarter is almost over and I have part of the tuition to pay. I need the money or else I'll get kicked out of the university."

                 "Didn't you get a loan?"

                "I…" Hiei's voice trailed away as he muttered something to himself- something Kurama couldn't understand. "I had a problem with that last year. I'm afraid I'm on my own now."

                Kurama scowled. "What about your parents, then? Can't they help?"

                A pained grimace crawled over his features. "No… they can't." 

                "Why not?"

                "…They're dead. They died when I was eighteen."


	12. Paradise 6 Chapter 12

"Paradise 6" Chapter 12

12/15/02

By: Hikari Nanase

E-mail to: hikari1612@netzero.net

**Notes: **Special thanks to dearest _Akiko Yuy_- a promising writer and a great friend. She has kindly updated my fanfiction for me since I can't seem to access Fanfiction.net through my computer. I also want to send thanks to _Aoi Hyou_ and _Wolf Demon Akari_ for IMing me over winter break. I think they're regretting it now because I'm a chatterbox online ^^().  Read their fanfiction, they're all potential writers!

Oh man, I suck at this. *slams her head with a shovel repetitively* I can't write!!!  Look at the _starting_ date on this thing! It's like I'm verbally constipated! . ***Mature content:** some jokes here, please take them lightly.*

~*~*~*~

                "Eighteen…?" Kurama whispered.

                Hiei suddenly sat down on his futon and grabbed Kitsune from his corner.  He hugged the little stuffed toy and later put it on top of his lap. "About two years ago… It feels longer than that though. I never really knew them." Sighing, he glanced woefully at the clock on the wooden floor.  "I should… start getting dressed. If I don't leave now, traffic will pile up before I can get to the pharmacy."

                "Hiei…"

                "I'll be okay." He said as he tried to smile. "I got sleep and a bath at the same time, right? I saved some time on me."

                "No, Hiei. I wanted to know… what happened to your parents?"

                His red eyes roamed towards the ceiling, and after some thought, he replied: "Remember that picture you were all looking at one night? When you guys came over?"

                "Yes."

                Turning to face him again, Kurosaisei laid everything out flat. "Well, when prom ended, my mom had shot herself in the head by the time I got back home. I really didn't know how to react- in fact all I remember is a swarm of policemen crowding around my house. They didn't let me see the body, of course, and for some reason I didn't care."  Hiei chewed on his small lower lip. "She was a lousy mother."

Kurama's jaw slid down. The information itself was an amazing bolt from the blue, but the way Hiei spoke so calmly and 'matter-of-factly' about it completely surprised him. Regaining his coherent thoughts, the redhead knitted his eyebrows together. "Why… would she kill herself?"

The stuffed fox on Hiei's lap was suddenly given a ferocious hug. "Dad… He had an illness for years, so our overall insurance and balance dues kept on going up to the point of desperation."

The four jobs. The late hours. All the puzzle pieces were surfacing and putting themselves together. Hiei inherited nothing from his proxy family but debt. 

"They always fought a lot- mom and dad. That's why I always asked to come over to your house. I didn't want to hear their stupid screaming."

"What did they fight about?"

His friend snorted. "Bull shit, mostly. Dad's health problems, mom's credit card obsession, the public life, the mortgage to our house, unpaid bills and debts- it never ends. When dad died at the hospital a few months before graduation, I already could tell my mom was gonna blow a fuse. Both my parents worked fulltime, but with dad gone my mom went into a weird kind of panic." Hiei sighed, keeping his worn-out eyes on the shiny surface of the wooden floor. "I tried talking to her," he continued. "But she'd either ignore or snap at me- so I forced myself to stop caring. Eventually, the stress got the best of her, so she ended it the best way she could think of." Narrow fingers began fondling the orange- red fabric pressed against his chest. "Now that I think about it, I think she had it planned. She stayed alive just long enough so I could enjoy myself with you guys- it's the most generous thing she's ever given me…"

This sounded rather familiar to Kurama's ears, and subconsciously it disturbed him thoroughly.  For a moment he stared at his fist- how it was balled up and resting idly on the hard floor. He suddenly wished to take Hiei's hand into his, hold him tightly, and put him to restful sleep. 

"Hiei…"

"Hn?"

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" He asked sadly. "We would have helped…"

The smaller shook his head ardently. "No. I have enough problems as it is- it would be a greater dishonor to borrow from friends and never be able to pay back." Hiei snorted. "Besides, it wouldn't be right to tell you guys what happened before graduation, now would it? Why should _I_ bring rain clouds to your happy memories?"

Kurama chuckled regretfully.  Part of him held that the story spilling from Hiei's lips was not only deep, but also chaotic. He had to find out more about his friend's reincarnated past, but for now…"We _would _have made a big deal out of it… Wouldn't we? Still though, there's nothing wrong with borrowing. Call it a favor or two. All of us can pitch in."

"I don't like favors," he riposted. "I don't like being needy."

The air caught a hostile scent then. There was a familiar feeling of distance- of having invisible walls rise up out of nowhere and totally enclose his friend. He remembered those walls, and it was so peculiar to feel them rub the air that rubbed his skin now. In a way, it was comforting, but in another way, it was ghostly. 

"You don't _always_ live like this, do you?" Kurama whispered, deciding that he'd have to tear down those ridiculous walls again. "You don't always have to work so hard…"

                "No." Hiei assured, mutely agreeing that silence was a terrible thing. "Every now and then, things get like hell, but I still survive. That's life, I guess: survival of the fittest. You can't let the rat race get the best of you though."  He paused to look at his stuffed toy with much fondness. "There are… lots of reasons why you shouldn't give up." 

" I have to tough it out for a while," He continued. "And then hopefully I'll have enough money by mid-July."

                "You know… you can borrow some from me. I don't mind."

                As generous as the offer was, Hiei wouldn't have it. Not only did it go against his beliefs, but the redhead already had other money quandaries to deal with. What with college zapping every penny from both of their accounts, it would be impossible for Shuiichi to support both himself and him. "No, Shuiichi. _You _need that money for a new car among _other _things." Pushing himself off the floor, Hiei stood "I should go now."

                From below, Kurama grabbed his wrist. "Wait."

                The other turned his head and frowned slightly. "Hn?"

                "I can't stop you from working, but what if I drop you off?" The redhead suggested, his face soft and gentle.

                Skeptically, Hiei eyed him up and down. "With what?"

                "A cab." Replied Kurama unhesitatingly. "I'll call one up to take you to the pharmacy, and I'll go with you. At least that way you can afford to sleep during the ride. Every little bit counts, right? Besides, it's not safe to drive around when you're still tired."

                A small smile overcame his defenses as Hiei nodded. "Okay."

~*~*~*~

                It was so cold in the early morning that frost and fog collected on the window shield of the taxi. If Kurama hadn't known that they were in the conclusion of June, he would have assumed that it was the transition from winter to spring. From inside the vehicle, Kurama and Hiei took the back seat and strapped on the seatbelts side-by-side. Their driver had to turn on the air-conditioning to kill off the white veil over the shields, and when the cold had transformed into moisture, he had to switch on the wipers to get rid of the dewdrops. When that was through, they pulled out and into the street.

                The streets had very few cars bustling about. In fact it was still somewhat dim out. The fox demon sighed inwardly, half-heartedly wishing that he were still in bed with all those gorgeous pillows and blankets that he could choke the living daylights out of. Instead, however, he found himself awake and dazed. Only half of his brain perceived his surroundings, while the other half was somewhere in Tahiti. With a Pina Colada. On a hammock. _Sleeping._

                Looking down on Hiei, who was timidly sliding against his shoulder, Kurama quelled all possible regrets at once. "Hiei…" He spoke softly. "You can lean on me if you like. I don't mind."

                With unopened eyes, Hiei made himself at home in the crook of his roommate's warm and tender neck. His left ear was delighted with the sound of Kurama's calm pulse. It was regular. It was certain. It reminded him of another time- another memory he couldn't quite place at the moment. Against the skin of Kurama's throat, Hiei smiled- and the other couldn't help but sense his friend's soft lips curve into simple happiness.

                "Hey, is the kid okay?" The driver spoke-up- ruining the mood. "He looks a little under the weather."

                "Just tired." Kurama answered, absently curling his fingers within Kurosaisei's fuzzy spikes. The reincarnate faintly moaned with pleasure, making the fox demon jolt in his seat, although lightly. 

                "Not surprised." The man said nonchalantly, evidently not noticing the implications occurring from behind. "The sun is barely even up. I'm gonna have to charge you a little extra for this trip. I should be in snuggling with my wife right now!"

                "Sorry about the short notice." The redhead said politely. 

                "Ah, it's fine. But what's a college kid doing up at this hour? Shouldn't he be sleeping off a hangover?"

                Proudly, Kurama grinned. "Hiei is not like other students."

                "Oh, industrious huh?"

                "You can say that."

                "Now, while that's all well and good," The bushy-faced driver went on. "He should take it easy on the hours. I'd go crazy if I had to wake-up at the crack of dawn everyday."

                "Mm." At this point, Kurama didn't even bother trying to listen anymore. He preferred letting his head come to rest on top of Hiei's ever-fuzzy scalp. How he loved the smell of Hiei's hair.  Even after all this time, it was still the same: cinnamon and spice.

                For the both of them, the ride had ended too soon. Reluctantly, Hiei pulled out of Kurama's semi-embrace- mentally swearing at the person who invented clocks, watches, and alarms. The redhead was no less out of it, the vision before him as clear as the inside of a fish tank. 

"Shuiichi, thank you." Hiei said quietly, pulling out of the car.

                "Of course, it's the very least I can do."

                Before Hiei could completely duck out of the passenger door and leave, Kurama touched him lightly on the hand and stroked his knuckles with his thumb. Hiei paused, and when he least expected it, his friend carefully laid his lips upon his left temple. 

                "For last night. When you came home…"

                When the door was shut and Kurama faced the windshield, the beet-red blush on the driver's cheeks did not escape Kurama's notice. The redhead frowned. "_What_?"

                "Er- nothing! Nothing! Was that your brother, or cousin, or something?"

                "No, just a friend."

                "Oh. Eh-heh. That close, ne? Are you two-"

Kurama flushed feverishly, competing with the driver's own pair of blushed cheeks, and looked out the window. "No."

~*~*~*~

                Hiei stepped into the pharmacy, feeling extraordinarily giddy. The tingle of Kurama's kiss was still tickling him at his temple, so much so that he almost felt like laughing. This morning… he felt _damn_ good. 

The second pharmacist assistant eyed him with one eyebrow arched high. Then, he smiled smugly, shaking his head of wavy hair. Kurosaisei went behind the pharmacy desk, retrieving one of the white jackets from beneath the counter. Slowly, he slipped it on. There was a vacant gaze and goofy smile plastered brightly on his alabaster skin. The other assistant said 'hello' a few times, and each time he was blatantly ignored… or perhaps unheard? He tried waving his hand over Hiei's face, and even then he didn't seem to notice. At last, the young man spun him around to be met face to face with an entranced reincarnate.

                "Whoa… you seem awfully happy this morning!" He said rather loudly and destroying Hiei's peace. "I wish _I _had that face, but I need to drink several buckets of black coffee first!" To his dismay, the smaller slipped out of his grasp and headed for the coffee table in the back of the office. Okay, now Kurosaisei was_ really _being weird. He was actually humming to himself an overly cheerful tune, and the assistant knew better than anyone else that Hiei _never _hummed in the morning. He grumbled and fizzled. "Hey," He spoke again, this time more softly. "No good morning to your coworker?"

                "Good morning, Eros." Hiei replied at length, pouring a paper cup of steaming brew. "I'm surprised you got here earlier than me."

                "I had to. The manager was threatening to fire me if my punctuality wasn't up to par with yours."

                Delicately, he placed one palm beneath his cup while the other held the small handle securely. Hiei closed his eyes as he drank that dark brown liquid. The bittersweet aroma of it was absolutely heavenly, and the heat it carried as it flowed down his throat and through his chest made him sigh.  "Hn."

                The other was more than interested at present. The light aura Hiei radiated, the color in his complexion, the light steps, the mist in his eyes. He had to ask, and when it came to asking, this man was as blunt as a seventeenth century razor.  "Okay… Did you get laid?"

                To this unexpected question, Hiei nearly spat out his coffee, but instead swallowed it in one giant, burning gulp. "What?!" He sputtered.

                A-ha. Something was up. "Come now, Hiei. A twenty year-old _rarely_ smiles unless he's had _one hell_ of a good night."

                Everything that made Hiei appear like a happy little cherub burned down into one of Lucifer's seven circles… almost certainly the sixth circle. "Damn it, is your mind always so one-tracked?"

                That reaction had to be tested and testing the other would do.  Nonchalantly, the taller headed for the prescription shelves- carrying on as usual. "Hey, I'm just asking." 

                Unsurprisingly, Hiei knew he was about to be boxed into a corner. Knowing his associate would not stop harassing him, he figured he might as well go to the corner and allow the other take all the time he wanted into boxing. Hiei took another sip from his coffee. "Actually, no."

                "Foreplay then?"

                Sitting at the counter, Hiei took some folders and started shuffling through them. "No."

                "Make-out?"

Sip. Swallow. Squint. Ahh… Good! "No."

                "A kiss?"

                Hiei set down his paper cup and pretended he didn't hear. His face went serious and he proceeded with the customer history sheets. Truth be told, he actually liked this guessing game and he was additionally slightly flattered that his friend was genuinely concerned. 

                "Bull's-eye!"  The other announced triumphantly. "Man, aren't you easy to please?"

                Hiei rolled his eyes while making checkmarks all over the place with his pen. "Eros, you are disgustingly typical."

                Eros was undaunted. "Who made your day?"

                A snort. "Get a life, stop gossiping. It's annoying."

                "Is it that sweet girl? Papaya?"

                Wince! Wince! Kurosaisei's coffee started tasting like some exotic tropical fruit.  He eyed his hot drink warily, and let his tongue get used to the odd stickiness that was invading it out of nowhere. "Yech!" He protested, shuddering in his metal stool. "No! That's like making out with my sister!"

                "You don't _have_ a sister." Pointed Eros.

                "Then if I did," Hiei elaborated. "It would be like that."

"Miho?" His friend suggested.

                "She's thirty-seven!" Hiei objected, getting terrible images in his mind. 

                "Yeah, but she looks like _twenty-_seven!"

                Rubbing his temple, Kurosaisei subconsciously wished it had received two kisses instead of one. "I'm getting a headache listening to you."

                "Not Miho, huh?" Eros joked. "Was it Tomomi, then? She has the hots for you after all. Plus, she's pretty fine if you ask me."

                "Argh." He tried refocusing on his task, but it was becoming increasingly difficult not to pay attention to Ero's annoying nose that poked around everywhere like a much too friendly dog. 

                "All right, all right." He smiled, putting a tad more thought into his next suggestion. "The girl at the hair salon. The chain-smoker."

                Getting fed up, Hiei abruptly realized that the box he stepped into was turning into a torture chamber. Spinning on his stool, he scowled vehemently. "You label people by their vices, how tactless! And no, Shizuru happens to be on vacation."

                "Any girl that flirts with you on Café party nights?"

                "You're relentless."

                "Thank you."

                The steam from his brew was dying down along with Hiei's patience. "No, by the way- not one of them."

                "Not a girl, hm?"

                Silence. Intentional silence that somewhat beckoned him to proceed.

Not a girl. When it came to the game of love and sex, Eros was a fool in one and a genius in the other. He had known of Hiei for a couple of years now, having met him at a motocross racetrack somewhere near Osaka. Coincidentally, he had just received his high school diploma at the time and was transferring into Tokyo International University. Hiei, on the other hand, was accepted to Waseda University, which was but a few miles away. They met again when looking for work, and one thing led to another. Ever since, Hiei tried to keep Eros's highly volatile hormones in check whereas Eros tried to hook Hiei up with all the available men and women he could think of. Canceling out half of all the possibilities, Eros smirked wickedly. "Time for the _other_ list."

                "When you say it like that," Hiei grimaced. "You make me sound like I'm a male whore."

                "But you _have_ dated around. You have to admit I helped you out in _that _sector."

                "Don't remind me." The grimace disappeared and was replaced with a revolted shiver. "Besides there's a difference between dating and sexing." 

                Eros proposed a fake toast- an invisible goblet held high in the air. "Hey, all in good health."

                Looking at this cup, which was now officially cold, Hiei stared at his brown reflection thoughtfully. "You really make me wonder sometimes."

                "About what?"

                He shook his head. "About how humanity managed to evolve from primitive instincts."

                "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

                Hiei threw the cup of coffee at Eros. Fortunately, number one, pharmacies tend to have tiled floors. A slight spill could easily be cleaned up. Fortunately, number two, Eros was more than accustomed to Hiei's sudden bursts of temper. Being a faint believer in astrology, he was not shocked when he found out that Kurosaisei was a potent Scorpio. Ironically, that sign was supposed to be the second most sensual next to Virgo. He supposed there were slight defects in the stars. Fortunately, number three, the cup was almost empty anyway.

"What's _with _you?" Hiei hissed. "Do you take viagra through an _IV_? It's six right now! If anyone didn't get laid, it would probably be you."

                 "You're right." Eros sarcastically sniffed- he was a brilliant actor. "You're right. I need someone!"

                "You take sex too damn lightly." Standing up, Hiei took the papers he had finally finished to the doctor's filing cabinet. Observing an opportunity for more drama, Eros dashed after him, crawled on the floor, and grabbed the end of Hiei's pant leg.

                 "Oh Hiei," He cried, burying his face in the dark cloth of Kurosaisei's pants. "I need someone!"

                "Damn it," He swore, struggling to continue to the cabinet with Eros latched onto him like a steel trap. "Get off my leg and get to work!"

                The last word somehow sparked an idea. Without thinking, he released the pant leg and kneeled on the floor. "Work…" the college student repeated- his hazel eyes glinting from beneath his tresses. "Hm… That guy from the car accident- was he… wasn't he in the taxi just now?"

                Hiei rolled his eyes.

                "Bull's-eye." As said, he was a genius with Hiei and his romantic life. "Aw… how cute."

                "I don't see what's so cute." Was his retort, followed by an exceptionally violent slam of the cabinet drawer.

                "Please, you're turning red."

                "Hn!"

                The other raised his head and clicked his tongue. "Gotta say, you picked a nice one."

                "I didn't pick him."  The reincarnate replied with a blink. 

                "Did he pick you, then?" To emphasize the argument, he took his index finger and aimed it in Hiei's direction. Hiei stepped casually aside as if to dodge the mark.

                "You talk too much."

                "Did he?" He asked again.

                Can't win with Eros. You can't. "No."

                "Oh, I see." Rolling eyes, it was clear to Eros what kind of relationship the smaller was getting into. "Is this a: 'without words' sort of thing?"

                The peculiar kind of arrogance he radiated was easily picked up by Hiei. At the recognition of it, he prepared his harsh tongue for the heavy and bitter artillery. "Eros, you're desperate, aren't you?"

                Prepared for this, Eros grinned sweetly. "Well, with looks like mine, it's hard settling down with just _anyone._"

                "You break too many hearts." Hiei sighed, deciding to work with sorting pills and liquids for a change. 

                "That's why we're friends right? You keep me in line." Eros, alternatively, switched jobs with Hiei by taking another folder out of the records and sitting at the counter with a pen. Again, there were checkmarks with blue ink everywhere.

                "If that's the case, I'm doing a lousy job." Hiei chuckled, walking along the tall aisle of shelves with a clipboard. "The line you're in looks like a number eight."

                "At least you try." Offered Eros. 

                "You're as bad as Tomomi."

                "Nope. I play. She stalks."

                "Hn. The obsessive factor in both of you looks equal to me."  Finished with the shelves, Hiei set the clipboard on the doctor's desk and pulled up another stool to sit next to his friend. Efficiency was one of his better strengths, but unfortunately it was one of Eros's worse weaknesses. He eyed how many papers Eros had completed, which was merely two even after all this time, and shrugged. "And when it comes to style, both of you always go for the 'come hither and let me show you what I can do' look."

                "That's just part of the fun." Affirmed the other. "And it's true, you know. There's so much you can do with a bit of creativity and a dash of aphrodisiac."

                Aphrodisiac. In a nanosecond that term flashed through all the tight neurons in Hiei's brain and turned on a cautionary signal. Wisely adhering to the flashing siren, Hiei spoke: "Please don't go into talking about gymnastic positions again. Your sex life is too flamboyant, even for _me_." He raised his hands to cover either side of his head. "My poor ears."

                This one, Eros unquestionably didn't buy into. "Hiei, you know better than _I_ do that that's the _only_ way to do it face forward. Gender isn't even an issue at this point."

                The smaller responded to this in utter deadpan. "I thought you said I was a -quote and end quote- 'virgin'?"

                "I know," Eros confirmed. "But you're logical and frank when it comes to these things. Anyway, about that… What exactly turns you on?"

                Both of Hiei's thin eyebrows went up his forehead. "Seriously?" 

                No help for it. The conversation was becoming as fun as a pre-hangover. Eros put the pen down and scooted his papers to the side. "Yeah. I talk about it. Tomomi talks about it. Papaya has her own fetishes. Hell, pre-teens and high school students are the _worst_. I think at that age lemons are their favorite fruit." 

                Hiei laughed, crossing his arms." And how would _you_ know they were reading lemons?"

                "I used to do it." He said in all honesty. "I recognize the symptoms: the crossed legs, the open mouth- or tightly closed one, the glistening eyes, the sudden change in breathing pattern, face glued onto a computer screen or a stack of white printed paper. Gotta say, slash fiction had its good moments. Remember Duo and Heero?"

                He threw back his head at the mentioning of the two notorious characters. "Oh god, I remember. Who _doesn't_?"

                "Case in point." Eros laughed, enjoying Hiei's slight swing in humor. "So… what's your 'thing'?"

From the stool, Hiei raised his head to the ceiling rather contemplatively. Eros admitted to himself that Kurosaisei had an innate ability to give-off a rather naïve persona. The charming attitude, the love for life, and the diminutive, yet lovable smile… His small, young face and equally petite body didn't do much to help his situation either.  But behind all these physical attributes, Eros was also aware that there was something terribly twisted inside. Kurosaisei was not a fool and definitely not one to be trifled with in grave predicaments. What's more, Hiei hid too many secrets and held too many masks. For now, nevertheless, Hiei kept himself in a certain face that most people easily understood and appreciated.

Slowly, he took his head away from the ceiling. "I don't know."

                Eros's face fell. "You're kidding me." 

                "No." Hiei said calmly- _sincerely_. "I really don't know."

                "Food?" The other suggested. Hiei shook his head solemnly. "Perfumes?" He ventured. A second shake of the head. Eros huffed. "Touching, then?" 

                "I think…" Hiei interrupted. "…rain."

                "Rain?"

                He nodded, more to himself than to Eros. "Yeah. It's not exactly what you think a turn on is. It's something else- similar I guess."

                Another interesting revelation. He perked up his ears. "How do you mean?"

                A smile came in- one of the famous ones Eros was musing about earlier. There was a certain aspect of his smile that changed its meaning, though. It was his eyes. They were somewhat vacant- dreamlike- almost exactly the way they looked when Hiei first stepped into the building. "You know in autumn, when the leaves are all these warm colors in spite of the chilly weather?" He asked quietly. "Well, when it rains in that season, everything outside smells good. The house is cold… and… when you're inside your blankets looking through the open window- I'd imagine it would be enjoyable to share something like that with another person."  There was a ridiculous glimmer of a smirk all over Eros's eyes and lips. Sharply, Hiei added: "With or _without_ clothes on."

He took that as a clever warning to wipe the smug look off his face and to not tell anyone what Kurosaisei had just disclosed. Being a good boy, he obeyed and turned somber himself. "I figured you'd say that. So… you want to try it with Shuiichi some day?"

                The question was asked with all due respects, and for that reason, Hiei didn't take it offensively. "That… would be nice."

"_Without_ the clothes?"

Of course, it was very difficult for him to stay serious for too long. Hiei chuckled, allowing himself to let the others name roll of his tongue with a hint of endearment.

"Eros…"

He began spinning himself around and around the swivel stool, completely unaffected to the dizziness that was trying to tell his brain to throw up. After mastering the art of holding down liquor as well as shooting glass after glass of vodka screwdrivers, margaritas, and a flask of scotch, not too many things could start an upheaval in Eros's cast iron stomach. "You know what turns _me_ on?" He questioned as he spun.

                "Cinnamon rolls with frosting and blowjobs in the shower."

                Immediately, he grabbed onto the counter to stop himself. "Whoa. That was flat."

                "You tell me all the time, Eros. Now get to work, our sex chat is over."

                His hands made a hasty grab for everything that was carelessly pushed away. "Working!"

                According to ritual, Hiei and Eros normally went about their own businesses after four hours of work in the early morning. However, the tête-à-tête during work teased Eros's mind and imagination beyond all reason. Thusly, he conned Hiei into having some breakfast at a nearby French bakery. As they seated themselves about a round table by an enchanting window, Kurosaisei mused over his current situation with utmost scrutiny. He had been in tight situations before, and this was no different from the rest. Except that…

                "I'm running out of time. I need more money and my options are extremely limited. Should I double time at Miho's?"

                Before answering, Eros tossed a bit of wavy hair behind his head and gracefully picked up his cup of tea. " Hiei, I think the _real_ question you should be asking yourself is whether or not you can pull this off."  He tipped the cup into his fine lips, swallowed slowly, and set the teacup down again. "I don't see why you force yourself to work so hard and I don't see why you can't borrow. It's not a big deal." He threw a napkin across his legs and began to butter his slice of sourdough. "Plus, you got some of your priorities mixed up. What about Shuiichi? Aren't you going take it forward with him?"

                Hiei let his words fall upon his ears. Lacing his fingers together, he laid his chin on top. "I see…"

He hated it when he was right, it made him feel insignificant. He stared at his own cup of tea, dimly realizing that liquids weren't going to sustain him for too long.  Peering at his watch, he found that 'too long' was just less than an hour. Calling for a waitress, he ordered the usual: orange juice, scrambled eggs, grilled red and green peppers with onions, and toast. He further made sure not to get any jam on his white bread.

When the plate was delivered to him, Eros noted the food and compared it with his own: French toast with syrup, strawberries in cream, and a giant blueberry muffin that would last for days. "What's wrong?" The young man joked. "Don't like 'poisonous' white sugar and 'deadly' calories?"

Hiei silently shook his head. No.

_Cling. Cling. Cling. _

Heads turned as she stepped in. Platform boots on feet, a waist that swung from side to side like a pendulum, a wonderful bodice complimented by an equally wonderful corset that went over her white ruffle shirt, and finally luscious lips. Men fell from their seats as she went past, her flyaway hair bouncing with every provocative and confident step. There was additionally a sensual scent that drifted from her. It was so heavenly that a dog from the street was peering through the front window of the shop. Hiei and Eros were held indifferent. They knew this person, and Hiei felt his dilemmas gradually fade away as he adjusted himself to see that always-carefree face.

"Hey, boys." She sang in her velvety voice.

                "Hi, Tomomi." Eros and Hiei chorused.

                She skillfully grabbed a chair by its bolster and spun it around on the tip of its leg for her to sit on. Tucking herself into the table, she looked around expectantly. "We're missing someone. Where's Papaya?"

                Hiei raised his head from his enlaced hands. "I think she's hanging out with her high school friends. She leads a double life, you know."

                "Ah." She placed her small purse onto the table and searched with her long fingers for her cell phone. "Oh, by the way Hiei, bio class got cancelled tonight."

                "Cancelled?"

                "Yeah. Doctor came down with strep throat and he doesn't want an 'incompetent' sub leading the class. We'll have to pick-up the lecture documents and pre-lab on the university web site." 

                Another one of Eros's arrows hit a bulls-eye. "Ooo … Sounds to me like you _finally _have a free night for a little date."

                "Date?" Tomomi eyes brightened instantly. Swiftly, hair swinging like feathers through the air, she turned to him. "Hiei, you hooked up? Who is it, handsome?"

                The temperature rose from about eighty-seven degrees Fahrenheit to around a hundred and ten. The change in climate showed visibly through Hiei's cheeks, which were as pink as blush wine. His eyes betrayed him as well, for they widened into startling proportions. Tomomi and Eros were thoroughly amused with this and both leaned over the table with goofy grins and sparkling eyes. 

                Finding his control, Kurosaisei forced his face to pale down to its normal hue as soon as possible. As the temperature died, and with it the tiny beads of sweat that graced his forehead, Hiei set his tone to chiding mode. "Tomomi, Eros… shut up." 

                Eros laid his head upon the tabletop and shyly hid himself with an arm. Tomomi, however, proceeded smiling… albeit nervously and with sweat transferring onto _her _forehead.

                Peeping up from his elbow, Eros took matters into his own hands. "It's Minnamino Shuiichi, Tomo."

                "Shuiichi? The hot redhead, right?"

                Hiei sighed despairingly before banging his forehead on the tabletop.

                "Come on, Hiei," Tomomi assured pleasantly. "Don't be shy." 

                "Yeah, seriously. " The other agreed. "Have some fun tonight."

                One response: "Hn."

                "_Call _him, hun." She gently pushed, raising a finger into the air. "Never pass-up an opportunity."

                Bobbing nods came from the other side of the table. "If you ask me, you need this boyfriend."

                Hiei jolted his head up. He didn't like the way the words: 'you' and 'need' fused together. "What? Run that by me again?"

                Regardless of an inevitable punishment granted by the smaller, Eros dared to be bold. "I said: 'You.Need.This.Boyfriend.' Want me to spell it out for you too?"

                The reincarnate felt smoke rush out of his ears and fire spark in his eyes. "Eros!"

                Coolly, the young man took his teacup by the handle and closed his eyes. "All in good health."

                "Argh."

                "Here. Call him."  Tomomi placed her cell phone on the table and meaningfully slid it in Hiei's direction. "We're two hundred percent behind you."

                Kurosaisei was shocked to the extent he felt blood crawling up his cheeks for the third time today. "What? Now?"

                "Be aggressive for crying out loud." Scolded Eros. Actually, he was getting this close to dragging Hiei halfway across town just to get some hugs and kisses into his life. Loneliness sucks, and when Kurosaisei felt _extremely_ lonely, practically anyone three feet away from him felt the same way.

                "You guys don't get it." Retorted Hiei. "I've known him since I was a kid. A _very_ little kid. Won't he feel uncomfortable?"

                At this point Eros was past frustrated. If only he could transfer some of his courting assertiveness into Hiei's veins. He scoffed outright. "If he _kissed _you, probably not."

                "Sounds like a 'go' signal to me, handsome." Tomomi added, pulling back some stray chocolate hair. "Don't make us honk you from behind."

                Outraged and losing his once perfect, air-sealed composure, Hiei rose from the table and nearly knocked down all the glasses. Luckily, only a saltshaker fell victim to his sudden burst of energy. "You're already honking me from behind!"

                'Attack of the Scorpio.' Pondered Eros. "Exactly. Now call, stupid."

                Hiei fell into his seat and picked up the phone. Half of him was truly quite excited. "You bastards." He murmured with a giant grin.

                Tomomi and Eros laughed. Hiei rapidly punched in the numbers with his thumb.

                The dial tone kicked in, and even though it was a small phone, everyone knew when to shut up. There was a click, and Kurama's gentle voice arose from the other side.

"Hello?"

                "Hey, Shuiichi…"

                Eros and Tomomi drew closer to eavesdrop. Flinging his free hand from side to side, Hiei fended them away. His power glare, the one he wore when he was genuinely angry, set them to their chairs.

                "Hiei?"

                Switch from anger to shyness. "Hi, I was wondering… do you want to go out for lunch?"

                Hiei felt like kicking his own ass. He despised asking people to intimate social affairs, he really did. It made him feel as if he were an Eskimo somewhere in the Outback of Australia. Horribly out of place.

                "Lunch?"

                "Yeah… Or maybe dinner tonight? I don't have as much stuff to do as yesterday, and tonight's class was called off." Yes, he abhorred making-up shallow conversation too. If you had to speak, he always believed, let it be worth hearing. 

                "Sure, okay. What time?"

                He said yes! Tomomi and Eros knew the signs. It was written in make-believe crayon on Hiei's countenance. They secretly began dancing in the background. Hiei glanced at them, and in lightning speed they sat down. They gave one another a slack high-five and later leaned against their chairs as if they had just completed building the Great Wall of China.

                "Whatever's good for you."

                "Um… How about we have lunch at one, and then dinner at home? I'd like to talk to you some more, so I'll pick you up at the apartment." 'And away from snoops like these _dear_ friends of mine.' Hiei mentally blanched.

                "That sounds good."

                A quiet exhale and self-congratulations. He did it.

                "Great, I'll… uh- I'll see you then."

                "Okay."

                "Okay."

                "Bye."

                "Later."

                _Click._

                Tomomi fluttered her fingers across Hiei's stiff, narrow back and patted him. "There, you see? Was that so hard?"  

                "Hiei, you forgot to tell him it's a date." Eros scowled, breathing out deeply himself. It _was_ fairly stressful watching the whole ordeal. "God, the way _that_ went on reminds me of my high school days."

                "I think it's cute." Giggled Tomomi, hugging Kurosaisei across the shoulders from behind.

                Hiei sighed and banged his forehead on the tabletop.

~*~*~*~

                "Huh!" Kurama laughed, staring at his cell phone as he and his friend continued walking down the street. First class session was over for the both of them and they bumped into one another while crossing an intersection. Instinctively, Yusuke managed to cajole the redhead into having a late breakfast with him and after that, a short round of virtual video games at the arcade. 

                "Hey, what was that about?"

                "Nothing, Yusuke." Replied the fox demon, folding his phone and settling it inside his book bag. 

                "Can't be." Urameshi argued. "You're blushing."

                Passing by a store window, Kurama checked to confirm his friend's observations.  Sure enough, he was glowing in the face. Bright and clear as day. "Um…"

                Yusuke decided to help him. "That was Hiei, wasn't it? What did he want?"

                'That's a fine way to put it.' Kurama thought with a faint smile. "Well… he sort of- asked me out."

                "NANI?!?!?!" 

                Everyone knew that Yusuke's voice could carry for miles, but no one knew that his voice could stop bikers and pedestrians on the sidewalk, set off car alarms, and make dogs and cats alike moan in agony all over the city. Kurama had even ducked down in the middle of their walking, hugging himself and squinting as if a hydrogen bomb had just exploded. "What? What?"  He asked meekly.

                "Oh man, this gets better and better." Announced the other with an amazed toss of the head. "So what's the plan?"

                Laughing again, for the unexpected change in tone, Kurama rose from his stoop. "I don't know. It's just lunch and dinner."

                "So?" Yusuke remarked. "Make the most of it."

                The redhead was doubtlessly contented with Yusuke's ease. Years ago, there was a minor discomfort, but apparently the leader of the Reikai Tantei had grown out of it. The support on his part, furthermore, made Kurama feel closer to his friend. "Yusuke..."

                Having said no more than that, he understood.  Kurama had a way with saying whole, elaborate speeches by the mere enunciation of one's name. "Look at it this way," Yusuke kid. "At least the girls aren't here to tease you about it."

                "True, but then again, I still have you to fill in that department."

                "Gee, nice to know what you think about our friendship, Kurama."

                They continued down the street, this time in the direction Hiei's apartment complex. Not having a car posed a problem to the redhead a few times this week, however he did take pleasure in the experience of strolling along the earth at much slower pace. In regards to Yusuke, well, he would have liked driving if only he had a car to begin with. Saving up for the alleged wedding was tiresome. Yusuke couldn't buy a car. Keiko couldn't buy a new refrigerator. Yusuke couldn't buy a new T.V. Keiko couldn't buy a new microwave. As another issue, the wedding was planned to be right after college graduation. 'Great…' The longhaired brunette had thought. 'If you think about it, I've been waiting for Yusuke for almost a decade.' Everyone laughed at Keiko's dry sense of humor, and Kurama couldn't help but feel wistful at the account of such passionate faithfulness. Thinking about this made the redhead wonder if he'd get a second chance with Hiei- a second chance with the value of Reikai intervention. Reminiscing the days he had spent with the reincarnate, Kurama smiled- half out of sorrow and half out of joy. 

                "I like him." He whispered.

                "Hm?" Yusuke looked up. They had been quiet for a while, and the traces of sentiment dripping from Kurama's soft tone was more than adequate to arouse his attention.

                "I _like_ Hiei." Kurama said firmly- assuring his friend as well as himself. "He's very sweet."

                The other smirked from ear to ear and chuckled. "Almost an oxymoron you got there."

                This was true. Jaganshi Hiei was hardly sweet, let alone 'very sweet'.  Nevertheless, there were rare occasions when Hiei would open himself, little by little, until he was fully unguarded like a fragile flower. Sweetness, by the Jaganshi's definition, were the sacred moments when he would allow himself to be taken captive by the alluring Kurama… Naked abandonment and severe honesty. Consequently, sweetness was actually tainted with splinters of bitterness. The fox demon sighed. "I suppose you're right. I never thought I could ever fit those two words in the same sentence before."

                A tug-of war, defined by any dictionary, is described as a competitive battle between two opposing sides. Kurama's recent moods were as capricious as water and as uncertain as the moon. Yusuke managed to sense some of these mood swings, often surprised at the redhead's readiness to shift from pleasure to despondency. The mood swing had just occurred now, and it took no less than a few seconds to manifest itself in Kurama's speech. Urameshi, although still delinquent, had a purple heart in the name of concern. "Kurama," He started carefully. "Are you sure you're okay about everything? I mean, everything that's happened? Things are going pretty high-speed, don't you think? Are you sure you're not just rushing into this?"

                "What do you mean?"

                "Well, I don't want to sound like a jackass, but- it's kinda weird… You and Kurosaisei. It's like nothing went wrong."

                "Oh…"

                More frequently than not, Yusuke felt himself incompetent in terms of being tactful. "Oh, jeez. I'm sorry, Kurama. I'm ruining things, huh?"

                "No. No. I'm great, Yusuke." He smiled. "Honto ni."

~*~*~*~

                As it turned out, Hiei was already waiting inside the apartment and Kurama had arrived ahead of schedule himself. Neither were hungry enough to just being lunch now, so they decided to have a cruise around downtown Tokyo on Hiei's motorcycle. After fifteen minutes of wild turns and fun speeding, Hiei politely asked if there was any shopping they need- or wanted- to do. Not sure if he could bear any more of Kurosaisei's driving stunts, Kurama agreed that shopping sounded splendid… and safe. Two hours went by fleetingly as they drifted from store to store, Kurama normally leading the way with Hiei dragging from behind- hands in pockets. 

                Hiei smiled on warmly as his friend visited the pet shop. They roamed around and peered into cages and aquariums. Frogs 'warked' loudly in Kurosaisei's face, making him flinch and back into the redhead's chest. Kurama grinned and picked up the frog, letting the rubbery little green guy flap around in the fuzz of Hiei's hair. Eventually the frog found its way to the slope of the reincarnate's pointed nose, and slid down from there. Luckily, Hiei caught it gently in a nick of time and replaced it in its tank.  When he turned around, his eyes filled with humor as his friend had just taught a parrot how to say: 'Hiei Kurosaisei, Papaya is really bossy!' All the animals seemed attracted to Kurama, especially the puppies. The redhead giggled and soon laughed as an entire litter ambushed him, actually causing Hiei to ask for assistance to fend off the overly friendly canines. 'You're covered in drool and hair!'  The reincarnate remarked, taking a thick wad of napkins to wipe Kurama off. 

                From the pet store, they went to the motor shop. The redhead listened intently as Hiei carried on for half an hour straight about the ridiculous size of a 1300 engine. 'It should be five cylinders for a motorcycle.' his roommate snorted. 'How the hell could it only be four? With that kind of weight, you'll have a fifty percent chance of a wipe out when cornering!' To the last sentence, Kurama guffawed, commenting on how Hiei's cheek-to-gravel turns were just as bad. Kurosaisei frowned, but that frown was immediately lost when Kurama put his palm over his shoulder and squeezed affectionately there. The reincarnate let the snide statement slide, grinning at the thought that his friend was very cute when he giggled and bit his thumb… even at his own expense.

                The last stop before lunch was the music boutique. The two had parted ways, drawn towards their own interests. Hiei fancied himself with the speakers and stereo systems. Every now and then he'd sit down on a chair and close his eyes- absorbing the luxurious sounds that flowed from the equipment. He particularly liked it when he felt the sound sending vibrations through the store floor, going through his chair, and creating rumbles in his chest. It was an out of this world sensation. His daze was interrupted when a pair of dry, cool hands covered over his eyes. 'Shuiichi?' He asked. Kurama removed his hands and smiled vibrantly from above him. He was standing from behind Hiei's chair and was bent over, allowing his long locks to spool from his head. 'Come. I want to show you something.' Not giving the other a chance to ask: 'what?' the fox demon took his roommate by the hand and led him to the instrument section. There was a grand piano standing amidst the other smaller devices. It's shiny black surface was highlighted by a single light that shone from above. It was absolutely elegant. Dusting at the bench a tad, Kurama sat down and began to play. Every key was struck with accuracy and love, and from these keys beautiful notes were born. Hiei's ears were submerged in exquisiteness. No system, no matter how great or advanced, could match the expertise of his friend's nimble fingers. He sat next to Kurama and closed his eyes as he played. 

                There was an Italian restaurant only a few blocks away, therefore they settled there for their luncheon. At the table, Kurama noted the small blue vases filled with golden flowers. With care, he took the vase and raised the flowers to his nose. He sighed at the tantalizing perfume.  

"They're chamomile blossoms." He explained. "I'm surprised they're blossoming in the summer time."

                Hiei folded his hands over his lap and softened for the millionth time today. "They're beautiful."

                "Yes, and they carry such a magnificent scent." He replaced the vase in its designation of the table and flipped open his menu. "Aside from lotions and perfume," He continued while reading. "Chamomile can also be used as a sedative- it's frequently used in therapeutic medicines. German or wild chamomile- otherwise known as _Matricaria recutita_ in Latin_,_ not only is used as tea, but also as medicine for upset stomach. In the Philippines, the extract is so concentrated that the liquid is emerald green. I believe they call it _Mansanilla_ there.Interesting how so much can come from a insignificant thing."

                One of the things that Hiei liked most about Shuiichi was when he conversed of topics that meant a great value to him. Always in these discussions, the redhead's face would light-up with intrigue. He appeared fully contented with himself and his knowledge of herbs and treatments.  Moreover, there was an obvious drive behind his fascination. If Shuiichi could tap at that drive and make it his life, then perhaps he would true self-satisfaction. Hiei nodded to himself.  "I think you should be a doctor."

                Kurama blinked. "A doctor?"

                "Did you just hear yourself right now?" The other cried in disbelief. "You could have prescribed that flower to all the people in this restaurant with indigestion!"

The redhead was clueless. "Really? I thought it was just a common fact. I mean, everyone knows that Chinese Jasmine blossoms aid in respiratory illness such as asthma and tiger lily soothes cough." Hiei gave him a peculiar stare. A dull face with a raised eyebrow. "Or perhaps not…" Kurama chuckled.

                "Talk to your father, Shuiichi." Said Hiei in all seriousness. "You sound so excited when you go on like that. I'm not kidding. A good doctor is one who enjoys what he uses and learns. This is your calling."

                Kurama cupped his chin. "Hm…"

                "You can very easily change majors, Shuiichi." Hiei continued, clearly centering all of his attention into Kurama's perception. "The average undergrad switches three times. You haven't changed your mind _once_, and by the way you treat industrial engineering, I'm getting worried about what you're going to do."

                His heart skipped a beat. Worried? About his future? The fox demon did his best to keep his smile as moderate as possible. Green eyes bore into crimson ones, dissecting the intentions behind Hiei's suggestion. Searching… Searching… Those red eyes remained adamant with their opinion… as well as… hopeful? Hopeful that Shuiichi would agree?

                "I'll consider it."

                Tearing his irises away from the straining contest, Hiei opened his menu. "Consider it."

                It was uncanny. There were circumstances that seemed to bring the voice of Jaganshi Hiei into action. It was as if he were still alive. Kurama contemplated this gladly. "What about you?"

                "Me?" His menu was propped upright and he had to lower it several degrees. "I'm still undecided."

                Shaking his head, Kurama scrolled the set of choices. "Hypocrite."

                "Well, I have lots of options. I don't know what to choose." Ironically, he was referring to his major just as he was his order. "What do you think I should be?"

                The reply was steadfast. "A politician- a diplomat to be precise."

                First Kurosaisei's right eyebrow arched and now it was his left "Right." He replied doubtfully before chortling pleasantly. "Next you'll be telling me to run an army and start my own city. Sure, Shuiichi. Sure…"

                "It could happen." He closed his menu.

                "It could, but…" Reviewing the list, he swiftly selected something and followed Kurama's example. "As interesting as the subject is, I don't think I could stand that kind of lifestyle. It's too confining and you have to be really careful when it comes to allegiances. One false move, and the next thing you know someone is going to try to assassinate you."

                "You must like the adventure that goes with it though." The redhead ventured.

                "True. I guess I would."  The waitress came to deliver their water. Hiei fingered for his straw and began to stir the ice in his glass absently. Kurama watched the ice as it began melt with in the glass. Sunlight from their window shone through, and as Kurosaisei stirred, he sent a kaleidoscope of rainbows dancing about their table. Hiei smiled to himself, appreciating the colors of ice, water, and glass, before he glanced up. "So… you're not busy tonight either?"

                "Not at all." Kurama said expressively with a toss of his hair. "For once no papers or projects have been assigned."

                "That's great to hear. " Hiei returned. "Too bad there aren't any good movies on."

                "I agree. I think people are running out of ideas."

                The waitress came again to obtain their orders. Kurama favored cheese pasta above all else and requested four cheese ravioli with spinach stuffing and marinara sauce with spicy capers. When it came to dining, Hiei did enjoy trying different fairs, but made it a point to stay simple. After all, angel hair pasta with beef sauce, breaded chicken breast, broccoli, and shrimp was too complicated and -more importantly- too hard on the guts to digest. He requested rigatoni with creamy marinara and sausages.

                "The praiseworthy flicks are always in small theatres." He added onto Kurama's note. "Have you heard of the movie 'Thirteen Conversations about the Same Thing'?" 

Finally, he thought of something they could talk extensively about. Bravo. Eros was right, as good as he was as a friend and advisor, Hiei needed practice with courting.

                Kurama leaned forward intently. "No, is it good?"

                "Brilliant story." Hiei enthused. "It starts with a man and his wife. The man is in his apartment, which is painted entirely in green- I think it symbolizes change - anyway, he asks his wife: 'Have you ever thought about happiness? I want what every man wants. Just that.' Dishes bestowed to them, both occupants of the table made for their utensils simultaneously. When they spooled their noodles and swallowed in synch, they covered their mouth with napkins to hide their laugh. Hiei cleared his throat. "The scene changes to a bar room. The lawyer in the bar is basically an asshole, he talks to another guy about happiness- says its all in making your own luck. The guy he says that to replies that a man who says that has never had bad luck. Lawyer leaves the bar, hits someone and leaves the person on the street. The person who got hit, it was a girl- sweet and simpleminded. The lawyer thought he killed her, but she survived. Now there are four stories here, which later branch into thirteen, each one entirely different yet connected to the last…"

                Not wanting to ruin the story, the reincarnate left out all the important details, but delved into the plot structure of the movie. Kurama smiled and bobbed his head interestedly, blown away by Hiei's magical skill at scrutinizing every nook and cranny of every possible detail that could be explored and analyzed. In his own right, Hiei was- in Kurama's opinion- acting as a thief. Not a thief of jewels and relics, but a thief of wisdom and hidden significance. 

                "Wow," The redhead murmured as he finished his ravioli. "So in the end- all these stranger's lives were entwined?"

                "Exactly." Hiei concluded with the accompaniment of concluding his own dish. "In a fleeting moment of time, one person's actions can send a ripple in another's existence."

                "And all of them, in spite of not having met one another directly…"

                "Have had the same exact conversations with other people…"

                "The search for happiness, but not knowing what happiness _is_." They said at once.

                Kurama was mystified. "I need to see that!"

                "You want to?" His friend questioned readily. " It's on DVD now, we'll rent it some day. I'd like to see it again, actually…" As a waiter passed, Hiei held his hands in the air and signaled for the bill. "Check please."

                Just like in any other restaurant, requested service requires asking your attendant roughly two or three times. When it came to checks, on the other hand, all one needed to do was say 'ch-'. One need not say the rest. 'Ch' was sufficient enough. With haste, the waitress from earlier returned, most likely hoping to see what kind of tip she would receive. Hiei, holding a position not dissimilar to hers, had a habit of giving more than the percent demanded. He knew what it was like to be cheated. 

                He would not get a chance to leave the tip, sorry to say. The waitress gave the bill directly to Kurama, who instantly removed the leather wallet from his back pocket and began shuffling the bills. Hiei stopped him by lowering his friend's hand.

                "I'll pay."

                Kurama pushed his hand away. "No, let me."

                A pleading stare. It vaguely reminded Kurama of the puppies that massacred him with unreserved licks. "Shuiichi…"

                "Hm?"

                Three words: "Let me pay."

                One word: "No."

                Kurosaisei false pouted, and later scowled. "Why not?"

                "Because _I_ want to, silly."  Admonished Kurama. "Besides, the waitress gave _me_ the check and not _you_."

                "But I called for it." Justified the other.

                A chuckle, which was oddly sadistic, bubbled from Kurama's lips. "Too bad, huh? And aside from that, _I_ want to be the one to make dinner tonight."

                All right! This is the limit! Shuiichi is a guest to his household, not a slave! "No. _I'll _make dinner. You're already paying."

                The relentlessness of his roommate's beliefs was as thick as a lead pipe from the game of Clue. Exasperatedly, Kurama rolled his eyes. "Hiei, why won't you let me serve you? As a good friend, I mean? Don't tell me your pride is _that_ sensitive."

                "It's not a pride issue, it's just-"

                Kurama leaned forward so closely that their noses touched. "Just what?" He whispered. "I appreciate your hospitality and everything, Hiei… But for once, _you _should be spoiled. You don't have to live by your honor code _every _day."

                The check was paid. They both stood. Hiei gulped down nervously. Kurama grinned. He won.

~*~*~*~

                They rode home, but took the scenic route back. This meant going all the way around downtown and toward Tokyo bay. From there, they stopped their travel to look at the ocean. In the distance, they could barely make-out the sounds and lights of Disneyland, which was off at another coast. Hiei refilled their gas and they started off once more. The sunset was gorgeous, even through the dimming of their bike helmets. Kurama hugged Hiei from behind as they rode, rubbing his cheek against his back. By no means was it a death-crushing hug- not at all. It was the type of hug Kurosaisei recalled very well… From when they were young boys.

                Arriving home, they watched T.V. for several hours- they bodies strewn across one another in a lazy lay. From beneath the large quilt they shared, Kurama jolted at the touch of Hiei's feet. They were cold! He left the couch and a confused Hiei, only to return with socks.

'Put them on.' He commanded. 'You feel like an ice pack.'

His roommate scoffed. 'I hate socks.' 

Kurama tore the quilt away and tackled him. Learning from Papaya Hiei's supreme weak spot, the redhead tickled Kurosaisei shamelessly over the ribs. The reincarnate shed tears and vibrated uncontrollably, until it was too late and he had little footsies on. Another mission accomplished, the redhead reclaimed his spot on the left arm of the sofa and zoned into the flashing lube tube. Both of them were hardly actually watching television, but it was simply rapture to acknowledge the fact that they could be couch potatoes for a day. As Ranma was malletted yet again by Akane, the fox demon mentally began to prepare tonight's 'congenial' activities.

                Promises were something that Kurama now and again had problems with, but tonight he earnestly wanted to make Hiei in high spirits. Above all else, the incident in the bathtub in the wee hours of morning disturbed him. He couldn't stand seeing the way Hiei's body laid limp against the white fiber glass- pale, lifeless, and sickly. Additionally, seeing his wild black hair suspended in the water and drifting gave him the chills. The entire scenario was scary to him. He didn't want to witness something like this happen to Hiei again and to ensure that it wouldn't he promised himself to take care of his friend.

                That promise would start tonight and end in eternity. 

                The stove hummed from the kitchen as Kurama wandered from cabinet to cabinet. His entrées consisted of pickled red radish, sashimi, sonomono, macaroni salad, and chicken. Hiei went wide-eyed at the extravagance of their meal, and tried more than once to offer his assistance. Never before in his life had Hiei had two strong and continuous meals in a day. It made him feel heavy, but blissfully heavy. As they ate that night, Kurosaisei glanced at his watch. He wouldn't need medication for quite a while. He beamed with satisfaction. 

                Dinner was held in the bedroom. There was a big window on one of the walls, and Hiei enjoyed sitting by it. He showed Kurama how the lights of the city looked like a garland of multicolored stars. They ate by the window, the breeze lifting the white satin drapes as if it were a hollow spirit. Once through, Hiei leaned against the wood of the pane and patted his stomach. His face was almost drunk looking.

                "You liked it?" Asked Kurama.

                He could only give a weak nod. He ate so much scrumpsciously healthy food that he couldn't see straight. His friend felt that he did a job well done and seized the chance to take advantage of Hiei's trance. Kurama slipped beneath Hiei's arm and sat at the edge of the window. It was a tight cram, but they managed relatively snug. Hiei released a purring 'hn', growing increasingly accustomed to the intimacy the redhead was offering him. He toyed with a bit of scarlet hair that caught the corner of his eye, and then let it go to nuzzle into Kurama's shoulder.

"Oh my, is that Botan?" Kurama said faintly.

Squinting, Hiei discovered that his friend had sighted an album frame on top of a dresser that was close by. It was the kind that was similar to a calendar. The pictures were held horizontally and could be turned over to display the shot following after. It also had a silver stand- a slim metal rod that coiled at its end to function as a base. Reaching over as far as he could muster, Kurama managed to snatch the simple album to get a closer look.

                "Yes," the smaller said in muffled tones. "She was pretty damn chubby in elementary school. I guess she burned it off once she took up kayaking."

                Koenma had said that Kurosaisei's past was a distortion of his demon past. It was amusing to Kurama that there were hidden jokes here and there. The kayak idea must have come from the fact that Botan rode upon her magical oar. Getting distracted, Kurama wondered why Reikai didn't supply flying boats instead. Logically, you can't go over the Reikai's river Styx without a boat. The again, you can't move through the river Styx without an oar. Lightly, he chuckled and flipped the picture on the silver ring. The next in the small album was a group shot of everyone, Reikai Tantei and friends, albeit they were considerably young. Younger than the other picture in the living room. "And this?"

                "That? It was from middle school. You introduced me to Yusuke and Kuwabara then."  Hiei moved to take his album and rapidly flipped through it. He came to the photo Kurama was attracted to and ceased there. "It's funny, but… it doesn't really feel like we changed since then."

                Together they stared at the photo for a few minutes. At the exact same time, they looked up and at one another- eye to eye. The two chuckled lightly a bit, both of their hands lying lightly over the laminated album. It wasn't long before they stopped laughing, and that both their hands came rest on top of one another's.

                The low light of the room was comfortable enough. It gave a golden aura that washed over both of their faces. Hiei grinned innocently and looked at their hands- liking very much how they molded perfectly as one. Kurama bent closer, leaning his forehead against Hiei's- his nose somewhat tickled by the black, jagged bangs. Lifting a hand, he ran his finger against his friend's small and supple lips.

                "You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to…" Hiei whispered in uneven breaths, his eyelids lowering and his skin doubtlessly tempted.

                To this, Kurama smiled. "Who said I didn't want to?" 

                They moved closer, and naturally touched. Hiei was simply compelled to smile brightly against the feeling- a tender, hot feeling that sparked at his lips and spread across his face like good wine. Slowly, he wrapped one arm about Kurama's slender shoulder- holding him close and, in a way, hugging him. The redhead possessively draped one arm around Kurosaisei's waist, while the other took the liberty of fondling with his cheeks. Hiei closed his eyes.

                "You… don't mind this?" He asked.

                "Why would I mind it?" His friend returned, placing another kiss on Hiei's nose and later his chin.

                "I…" 

The small album fell from his lap and landed hard on the wood with a clang. The pages fluttered like feathers as they kissed each other again, but this time more deeply. Kurama removed his palm from Hiei's face and moved to knit it in between his fingers instead. In pair to their hands, their legs entwined- just before they fell softly from the window onto Hiei's futon.  

                "I- I think we're going too fast… Shuiichi… Shuiichi, slow down."

                'You are so much like him…' The fox demon thought. 'Thin… Delicate… Easy to break, and full of secrets…' Without judgment, he carefully took Hiei's face as close as he could, allowed his eyes to swallow-up the reincarnate's beautiful eyes, and finally tasted him again with unsatisfied lips. His friend visibly squirmed, not having anticipated for such intimate contact to be concentrated all at once. While the manner by which Kurama pleased his senses with measured breathing, light caressing, and slow kissing thrilled him greatly, there was a part of him that was dreadfully alert. It was too soon. 

                "Shuiichi, wait…"

                Apparently his friend couldn't hear him as he had already begun to slip his hand beneath Hiei's t-shirt. Those cool hands shook violently as they glided down Hiei's abdomen and toward the buckle of his belt and jeans. 

                Hiei trembled against the touch. "Stop…"

                'So much like him…' His artful fingers unlatched the belt effortlessly. Slyly, and not removing his aggressive stare from Hiei's view, he pulled down the zipper to his jeans. Unhesitatingly, he gradually delved his hand inside and caused Hiei to pull back.

                "Shuiichi, please stop." Something was wrong. Although Kurosaisei had envisioned a moment like this through his small fantasies, his body wasn't in the least bit comfortable. He tried to squirm away, but Kurama held him down by the wrist. His other hand was still doing its explorations, tugging at the underwear that was still layered on top.

                "Before you died… you wanted me to make love to you…" Kurama rasped distantly.

                "What?" Hiei pulled and squirmed, but he wasn't as strong as the redhead was. What on earth was Shuiichi talking about? _Died?_ _Make love?_ He gazed into Kurama's pupils, taken aback as they were dilated and… glowing?

                His long hand curled around the garter his boxers. This was it. He was ready to pull them off. Not knowing what to do, Hiei slackened and tried to see if he could enjoy this. Hiei jabbed into his lip with his teeth. There was a sinking feeling deep into the pits of his stomach that told him that Kurama wouldn't allow him to take active part in this intercourse…

                And in spite of the fact that he didn't want this_ now_ and that he didn't want to be pushed into this kind of pain _now_, he found that could no longer say 'stop' to Shuiichi. Rather, lifted himself off his back as best he could and left a relinquishing kiss on Kurama's mouth. "If it will make you happy..." He murmured as he nestled his head beneath his friend's chin. "Then… do as you wish."

                Green eyes widened and sparked. Without forewarning, Kurama released Hiei from his grip. The other let out a subdued sigh of relief, and kneeled on the floor- inspecting his friend curiously. The pounding was returning. In Kurama's temple. The blood was rushing to his brain with such intensity that it made him cringe. He lifted his fingers to touch his forehead, shaking his head as he stared at the floor. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to do that. Forgive me."

                Cocking his head to the side, Kurosaisei forced himself to smile. Perhaps Shuiichi was just too caught up in the instant- there was probably a good dose of alcohol in his pasta from lunch, the effects of it could have just made themselves present now. "It's all right." He said, accepting some of the excuses he could conjure. He then drew closer to his friend as the atmosphere began to feel more household. Imploringly, he asked: "Do you really… _like_ me, Shuiichi?"

                The tip of the fox demons mouth twitched into a grin. Instinctively, Hiei had wrapped his sinewy arms about his narrow shoulders and offered a slight squeeze.  Kurama raised his hand to pat Hiei's warm arm, making sure that his state of mind was relatively sane and that Hiei was indeed embracing him. His friend peered down on him with concern and humored the redhead's pride by hiding his open pants from view.

 "We've known each other for a long time… Ever since we were young. We smiled together. We looked at the world while it spun…"

~*~

You wanted me to make love to you…


	13. Paradise 6 Chapter 13

"Paradise 6" Chapter 13

12/30/02

By: Hikari Nanase

E-mail: hikari1612@netzero.net

**Notes: 1.)** Kurosaisei Hiei is Kurosaisei Hiei. I won't change him. **2.)** Chibiko, your YYH e-mail account is full. It won't let me send your prizes. **3.)** _My parents have banned me from the Internet_. Let's just say- in a manner of speaking- 'I stayed up past my curfew'. Nevertheless, I have a teacher who lets me use his Internet at school so I have access to my e-mail and fanfiction accounts. Therefore, there _will_ be updates, but there will _not _be e-mails from me for those who are on my fanfic update list (I'm really sorry for the inconvenience). **4.) **Thank you for reading!  You guys are awesome!!! *Winks to Aoi Hyou, Akari, Mindy, Amanda, Mookie, Tifa, and **all** you crazy diamonds!* 

~*~*~*~

                Hiei released Kurama from his embrace and stared down on him. There was a certain look on the redhead's face. It was distant, as if the very spirit behind that face was in an entirely different world from the one his body existed. He cocked his head to the side and smiled. "The earth spins quickly, doesn't it?"  Turning away, Hiei reclined on his futon- arms behind him as held himself upright. "I sometimes can't believe that… we were children once. Youth feels so close and yet so far." His red eyes gazed upon the ceiling and they appeared to have flickered brightly in the shadows of the room. 

                "Are we having a 'coming of age' wistfulness, Hiei?"  Teased his friend, resting his head against the edge of Kurosaisei's mattress. "Don't be silly. We're both _barely_ at the doorstep of old."

                "It's funny you should say that." Mused the other in return. "I've always held that there is substantial difference between age and elderliness."

                Instantly, Kurama recognized the delicate charm in Hiei's voice. This charm would rise and fall like the little blows on a silver flute. It indicated a musical state of mind… where thoughts corresponded with the pitch of whatever graceful note was played.  Kurama, unsurprisingly, was not one to be driven away by such profundity. "Care to share your philosophies, then?"

                "Well…" Kurosaisei began appreciatively. "Age denotes number whereas elderliness denotes the state of bodily health and appearance. Neither, you see, takes any regard in wisdom… You can live for only twenty years- perhaps even less- and feel like you've seen all the heavens and hells earth has to offer…" 

                Mildly agreeing, the fox demon nodded slightly, but also frowned. "I believe that's how it is with each passing decade. Human life holds three stages, Hiei, and within these individual stages there are yet another three stages not dissimilar to the three general ones we know."

                Hiei held up his right hand and ticked those stages off as they came to the tip of his tongue. "Childhood." One finger. "Adolescence." Two fingers. "Adulthood." Three fingers. Balling his hand into a fist again, he ticked off the three sub-stages. "Naivety." One finger. "Confusion." Two fingers. "Acceptance."  Three fingers. He lowered his hand. "Six stages- the holy number of the East. Chuckling lightly, he thought for a second.  Kurama watched as his irises wondered from side to side as if reading a textbook that was fastened onto the dusty roof over their heads. "Chinese culture holds that six is the number of divine creation. The compass, in example, has North, South, East, and West," Hiei drew an imaginary cross with his index finger in the air, "plus the unseen directions of the Zenith- heaven, and the Nadir- hell. There are also six known senses, the last of which is rarely spoken of: sight, smell, taste, touch, sound, and environmental perception… In writing, the weapon of poetry and battle, there are six classes of ideograph."

                "You're forgetting, Hiei, that six is also the _imperfect_ number of the West." Kurama argued. "There are _seven_ known virtues known to the Romans and Greek, take one away and you have the number of deficient sanctity. Conversely, there are seven deadly sins. Take one away and you have an imperfect evil."

                To this, his roommate laughed. "You're right there, but I think you're also hinting at the devil's number."

                A shrug. "So to speak. But you cannot have a devil without a God."

                "Nor vice versa, but now we're residing on the beliefs of Taoism and Buddhism. We're not far from Hinduism and don't get me started on Christianity." Unconsciously, Hiei's fingers lingered back to Kurama's thick hair. It felt curiously similar to holding onto Kitsune.  "It's no wonder progressive countries stick with a secular government. Regardless, there's always a tradition of justice which loops back to any belief system." 

                "It's all connected." Kurama whispered and just a little embarrassed for feeling like a puppy.  He shut his eyes. "So it doesn't matter, does it? Whatever you choose, be it religious, agnostic, or even atheist, there's always at least one aspect of your thoughts that's laced with the bigger picture."

                "Too large for us to see, obviously."

                "Yes. We're stubborn idiots."

                It was Hiei's turn to frown. Somehow, he didn't like the sensation of being 'an idiot' and he didn't much like the idea that he still found no satisfaction the interesting conversation had wordlessly promised. "Maybe it's the number that's stubborn." He half ventured, half joked. "It's a paradox. Its meaning could be infinity, but its meaning could just as well be zero."

                "Love… Revere… Fidelity." These straightforward words were murmured by the redhead, but were also clearly heard by the reincarnate.  "Hatred… Ridicule…Betrayal." Kurama added evenly. "Three opposites that find balances with one another- six in all."  Now the redhead scowled bitterly. There were too many possibilities, and the fox demon couldn't help but feel that they were running hopelessly in circles. What's the point, especially when you're traveling on a circle with no points at all? "This is why you feel old, Hiei: you brood about the world too much. I guess… That's why youth is so far away. You didn't have to think when you were a kid. You went with your instincts. The world was simple."

                The expression on Kurosaisei's countenance was difficult to read. Although his eyebrows were furrowing at their best, it was hard to say what they were furrowing _for_. Kurama blinked, only a little concerned if he said something that was offensive but was unaware of it. At last, Hiei opened his lips:

"That's what I'm looking for then… just a simple answer about why I'm alive." He turned over to the center of the room. On the floor was the album that fell from their seating on the window. Slowly, he grasped it and momentarily sat up to put it in its place on the night table and next to the alarm clock. It was running close to midnight. 

"We did a lot of things when we were little…" He said, opening a new aspect of himself before his friend. "… You and I." 

                The other gradually inched away from his friend's side and took his spot on the neighboring futon.  "Oh?" He asked in feathery tones. The other bowed.

                "And with each thing we did, our universe got bigger and bigger." Lying back, Hiei pulled his arms behind his head and nodded- crossing ankle over ankle as well. "I remember just about all of it."  His smile widened. "We went to the same pre-school. I was the new kid- didn't have many friends and even after a month of being there, no one bothered to say 'hi'. I could understand why, though. I was weird- _am _weird."

                Having raised an eyebrow, Kurosaisei took Kurama's gesture as a sign to continue, and what's more, explain.

"I had shaking fits every now and then. " His friend went on casually. "The kids must have been scared that I carried death around with me. This seemed to be true. In the midst of autumn, we were planting pumpkin seeds. Everyone's sprouted save for mine. Yours was flourishing, Shuiichi, whereas mine was the same pile of cold soil since day one.

I don't know. Occasionally I still feel like that pathetic little kid- holding onto the teacher's fingertips as everyone stared at me on my first day of school. I was really bony then. People were afraid to grip me too hard for fear of shattering me like glass. I must have seemed fragile to them. The truth was- _is_- behind this crystalline exterior lays a killer. 

I took the life of a bird- threw a sharp stone into the foliage of a white sakura tree, where it had perched. I did it on purpose. I was angry. I was jealous, of what I'm not sure though. Using one of the garden spades from the schoolyard, I hit a blue jay over the head. There was dark blood everywhere- all over my hands, all over my face. With the blade of the spade, I cut its chest open. 

The blood that spilled out left a lingering rancid smell. It was warm and sticky. The fact about blood is… it's only red when it is in thin amounts. When there's a heavy quantity, however, you get a shade of purple so dark it might as well be black.

I clearly recall… seeing something moving up and down the mangled thing rapidly- pulsating with such spastic vigor that I began to wonder whether or not I had really killed the bird.

…Therefore, I attempted to swallow its heart.

I was unsuccessful, however. A teacher saw me and rushed me to the bathroom. As she forced me into the giant sink- the kind where you have to push a large pedal with your foot to turn the fountain on- I watched the red dilute into pink. A few snowy petals from the sakura had clung onto my skin as well- as if they were _my_ feathers. They turned pink too… under the blood of the bird and the cool water of the sink…

It was then that everyone saw me for what I was: a freak. Even I don't know what possessed me to do such a thing. What I did had its inevitable price, of course. The following day, I became known as Golem. You know what a golem is; it's a creature so lowly that it is neither man nor animal. Neither angel nor devil. It's a being with no soul, no blood, and no heart of his own. A golem is a mutation of a lost soul- and is not only a monster, but also a hideous mistake incarnated. 

Adults are naturally naïve when in the face of a child's mind. Children are _exceptionally_ cruel. I was thoroughly hated. None of them could forget the way the soft blue feathers clung onto my face- how there was a stream of blood running down the corner of my mouth and how the bird lay limp in my arms. 

Believe it or not, I used to think that _you_ hated me the most. You always had this stare in your eyes- your bottomless green eyes. I couldn't read what they were saying to me, so I tried to avoid your stare as much as I could…" 

In a rather catlike manner, Hiei stretched out all his extremities in opposite directions and relinquished an enormous- albeit soundless- yawn. 

"You know how in pre-school, we would have singing and cake on your birthdays? Well, not even the teachers knew it was my turn. Either that, or they chose to not acknowledge it. I know why, and I respect them for their reasons. Why celebrate the birth of Death?

It rained on my birthday. It poured. The clouds were pregnant with giant drops of liquid ice. While the others played inside, I snuck out to be in the rain- in the water. 

I loved the water, Shuiichi. It sent chills throughout my body. It reminded me that I _did_ have the sense of touch. It reminded me of when I washed away my stains. I would look up to the sky, let the drops fall and touch my face until I became as icy as the rain itself. Thunder broke and lightening clashed, but still I stayed outside. 

Hours past, and I was still out there. I watched the other children be picked-up by their mothers and fathers. My mother, as usual, would be late. I sat on the soaked pavement of the sidewalk- waiting for a big car to open its doors and provide me with the warmth I suddenly wanted.

To my surprise, the rain that had been striking against my clammy skin stopped. I heard muffled tapping, and looking up I found that you had shielded me from the downpour with your yellow umbrella. It was _ridiculously_ bright- your umbrella. But… the color _did_ seem to match the smile you gave me… It was a happy moment…"

Hiei sighed and reached for the corner in the wall where Kitsune was lounging. His long hand grabbed Kitsune by the scruff of his neck and settled the baggy toy on top of his chest. Kurosaisei smirked dully, poking the fluffy stuffed fox on the point of its nose and then pinching the tip of one of its black ears. "No one had ever smiled at my like that before, Shuiichi. My best memories started with _you_ and from then on."

                The fox demon watched as his friend's attention was abruptly and unreservedly absorbed         by this mysterious childhood memento. 

'If only you knew… that we are just strangers.' Kurama thought, but openly spoke: "So… you killed a bird."

                "And so dyed the white sakura blossoms pink…" Said Hiei regrettably. "Didn't you see?"

                Naturally, no. How could he have seen? These recollections were entirely fictitious. He shook his head.

                "It's better that you hadn't, then." Kurosaisei admitted heavily. "If you had, probably- _likely_- you wouldn't have lent me your umbrella that day, nor would you have smiled at me."

                "We don't know that, Hiei."  Kurama stated, pessimism not being the mood he wanted tonight. "I'd like to think my opinion of people to be deeper than first impressions."

                Blinking as if the notion was impossible, Hiei later lowered his eyelids and buried his nose within Kitsune's fur. "I see. You're right. You were never the type who followed the norm."

                "I'm glad to hear it…" Kurama grinned. "Especially if it's coming from you." 

                There, Hiei snorted. Frankly, he couldn't understand why Shuiichi was placing him in such esteemed regard- more so with his confessions of his rather 'peculiar' childhood. "I was a bad child." Hiei replied on that note. I liked breaking rules. Constraints. Boundaries. Bars. Yet I was never apt to actually and full-heartedly rebel. It's funny how that works."

                "You have a bad habit of putting yourself down." His roommate said bluntly. On the other end of this, Kurosaisei didn't feel like arguing with that. It was fact, and going against such an accusation would be utterly futile and brainless. He was about to fall into a light sleep when Kurama broke his internal meditations.

                It was the album that roused Kurama's interests, but this time for another reason: "Hiei, don't you have pictures of your parents?"

                He hugged kitsune, and bit his lip. "I burned them."

                Green eyes broadened. "Why?"

                The fox demon waited patiently as the reincarnate took a few minutes to gather his scattered thoughts coherently. Hiei didn't want to begin indelicately, but at the same time he wanted to cut to the chase before his reminisces pushed him to far into the past. 

                "Your mother used to tell me: 'There are three things you can do with a memory. You can cherish it, hide it, or throw it away.' I chose for the last."  Pause. "My parents carried my _worst_ memories. From them I've learned nothing save for selfishness and deception." Pause. "So I wanted those memories purged. Of course, there's no way I could actually do that. Their faces resurface from the cloudy depths like drowned ghosts…" Pause. "They haunt me, but they do _not_ protect me."

"There was this one night dad and mom were bickering over some silly phone bill. Their tongue clash broke into a pretty violent fight. It was so loud you could hear it from outside of our house. I was really little at the time, so I never saw them that angry at each other in my life." Hiei played with the tip of Kitsune's ear, and nibbled gently on it. "I think was… _scared_. Though I don't know why. I think it was the yelling- they just wouldn't stop."

"'Fuck you!' My mom would say.

'Bitch! Whore!' My father would say. 

My mother wasn't the best person in the world, but granted she wasn't a whore. If anything that statement should have been thrown back at my father. He had an affair. When he brought me to his workplace since my mom wanted to go out with her friends, I accidentally walked into his office. There was a pretty woman on his table. I asked him: 'Dad, who's that?'  He told me not to say anything about it. I didn't know what was going on, what else could I do but obey?

Now… about the fight, I think they were in the kitchen, yes the kitchen. I was peaking through the shutter door. I saw my dad throw a wineglass at mom. The glass shattered into a million pieces on the floor. They looked like diamonds- diamonds immersed in blood that flowed from mom's bare feet.

Mom isn't the type to be pushed around so easily. She took a knife from a drawer and tried to stab dad.

He was too strong for her, though. Dad managed to wrench it from her wrist and hold her still. She was screaming, crying, and cursing. The knife landed on the tile floor with a sharp 'clang'.

I wanted to go to your house again, I even called a few times, but no one was home. Running away and never coming back was the second idea that came to my mind, but I wussed out and ran to the attic instead. Even there, though, I could still hear them yelling, so I turned over a trunk and hid inside it with my hands over my ears… I fell asleep without knowing it, and when I woke up, the crate shut itself on me."

At this point, Kurama had to interrupt. "You were locked up? For how long? Didn't you suffocate?"

"Luckily, no." Kurosaisei said calmly, almost comfortingly. "The keyhole was just large enough to let air pass through, and there were cracks all over the place. I don't know how long I was in there, but screamed for help the whole time." Hiei swallowed thickly, but his face did not break from its composure. "No one heard me… They were shouting too loud to hear me.

It's bizarre- how clearly I remember parts of my life. I can replay these moments over and over in my mind and I can tell you exactly what I was wearing, exactly where I was, what furniture was there, what the weather was like…It's difficult to forget- the darkness and loneliness. The only thing that seemed to keep me alive was the scent of wood that surrounded me. The smell was _real_ to my senses. 

The crate was made of cedar. You know the kind, I'm sure. The musk is so strong it makes your eyes water. Who knows, perhaps that's only my excuse for shedding tears at the time. I rarely cried as a child. I found no necessity in complaining. My childhood was what it was. 

I can't stand constraints- that I won't deny. I hate tight places- places that make you feel small and trapped. I need to be free to live as I please." "…I'm afraid of being somewhere where I can't see anything- a place that's so tight your circulation struggles throughout your limbs. You know? When your legs and arms go all numb and you're not sure if you can move to escape? To save yourself?" "It's the worst. You can you hear your breath shudder. I know mine did. Inside that trunk I heard myself and only me. As I breathed, my air bounced off the wooden walls and landed back on my face… You are utterly helpless." 

                Kurama laid on his futon stunned. The relations spilling from Kurosaisei's lips were free of any uncertainty.  This was his human life and although this past had never actually happened, there was an eerie aura that surrounded Hiei's stories that suffused into reality. "Who- who let you out?"

A warmhearted smile curved barely on his delicate face. "Your mom did…"

"My mom?"

"Yes, she never forgot about me. Shiori made it a point to make sure I was stable. She came because you wanted to play after your visit to Hokkaido, but I was nowhere in the household. As it turned out, she found me in the trunk. I guess it was out of maternal instinct because by the time she found me I lost consciousness and was totally silent… When she pulled me out I- I remember it slowly getting brighter, and that I was sweaty and shivering all over. I felt tired and sore- every part of my body felt like a clammy piece of lead. Being in that thing was as bad as one of mom and dad's fights." Hiei grinned dryly. "Well… I guess now you know why I like sitting, standing, and sleeping by windows so much- and why I leave the bathroom door open. There are some things that trigger the remembrance of being locked-up… Promise me that- that you won't tell anyone about my problem, okay?"

"Yes," Kurama nodded vigorously. "Yes, of course."

"Thanks…" He pulled the covers over his shoulder and added as he turned away: "…for listening."

Kurama laid on his futon that night and thought about Hiei said. He recalled the old Hiei doing something similar with windows too. Turning to his side, he frowned trying to remember the reason behind it. Had Jaganshi Hiei even told him? He did, didn't he? The redhead gathered his pillow into his arms and sighed heavily. 'How could you be happy if your rebirth is a black one? Are you just repeating your past in this world? Are you repeating your secret fears? Your weaknesses? Why? I wanted you to be happy in this life…' Brain sizzling, he rolled to his other side and captured a balled-up Hiei, fast asleep, and cocooned in his blanket. At that moment, something whispered in the back of his mind and something occurred to him almost immediately.

He gritted his teeth furiously. Hiei had once told him of when he was being chased for his tear gem. The gem escaped his hands for a split second and rolled into a small grotto that was by the shoreline of what was now the Umi Province. Hiei went after it, while the thieves chasing him thought it wiser to seal the grotto with a boulder and starve him to death. By dusk it was high tide and the pitch-black cavern was slowly filling up with water. ' There was so little air that I would have drowned,' the fire youkai admitted. 'Had it not been for a water sprite that had pity on me…' 

However this was only the beginning of it. When Hiei's petite body began maturing, the others made sure to get the best of him before he became too strong.  The way Hiei described those times always sent chills down Kurama's spine.  True enough, he had committed such lecherous acts when he was the Youko, but that was a long time ago. On cue, the redhead shuddered beneath his covers. He hated remembering his lover's vivid descriptions- nothing ever seemed to escape Hiei's overwrought mind. 'I never understood what they were doing to me, nor what they were taking away. Perhaps my ignorance at that age provided for my future strength…' Hiei had then fallen silent, and later sought shelter from beneath Kurama's delicate chin. 'But something inside me knew what kind of agony I was truly in- having no control and having no more worth than a slab of flesh. Of course, you know, even a slab of flesh is relieved of all sensations. How could I forget? They way they- they held my wrists against the wet earth… in the mud and grass… How I struggled and how each of them would take a turn in pulling my legs apart, hooking them over their shoulders, and shoving themselves inside of my body so hard that my voice left me and I was in so much pain that I couldn't scream. They would move against me- lowly, dirty thieves plagued with disease and despair. By committing such actions against me, I suppose it was for their benefit that at least they knew they had power over someone… even he was but less than three. When they were through using me, they'd leave me for dead in a thick, tightly enclosed forest with nothing on but my skin. What kept me alive, I believe, was the strong scent of wood from those trees that surrounded me… Once it rained, and I couldn't gather any strength to move and find shelter. Besides that, I felt sore- exhausted. My entire body was numb throughout. I couldn't escape. I couldn't find freedom. It was after that incident did I really begin to wonder if anything at all belonged to me because evidently, not even my body was mine…'

~~~~~

                "… not even my body was mine." Hiei finished, wrapping his arms around Kurama's naked body as if his very life was knotted into his. His lover stroked his back gently, staring sadly into the metal pipes and walls that overhung their heads. Kurama pierced his lips together into a thin line, regretting that part of Hiei's responsibility as Dachiibarian ruler is to take care of foreign affairs- affairs so far away that they required travel by a large, yet constricted vessel. A few hot tears slipped from Hiei's eyes as he buried his face in Kurama's thick hair. As he angrily and silently wept, his body shook- warm and trembling.

                "No one will ever dare to touch you like that again." The fox demon said firmly. "And if they so much think it, I'll make them suffer for eternity and make them wish they were dead."

                These professions of faith caused Hiei to erupt from his arms and hold his lover fast by the shoulders. What few tears he had sprinkled away into tiny diamonds that disappeared into their soft bedding. "_Don't_, Kurama." He hissed feverishly, sadness dissipating into hot, but loving anger. "I _know_ what it feels like to have such suicidal thoughts. It's an eternal hell that doesn't even begin to comprehend cold flames. It doesn't need to. That kind of hell is the worst punishment anyone can suffer."

                Kurama did not bother to struggle under Hiei's harsh pinning. His eyes held themselves firm and equally zealous- sparkling with so much green light that spring danced within his pupils. "Hiei, you know how I am when I'm angered." In response to this, Hiei loosened, while Kurama sent his palms gliding up towards the crane-like beauty of his lover's pale neck. "If anyone hurts you, I'll be past that point." He closed his eyes and felt the erythematic pulse course through Hiei's veins. "I am not only yours, Hiei, I am also your _friend_. Don't _ever_ expect me to hold back my violent temper."

                The fire demons lithe legs straddled on either side of the redhead. Carefully, he ran his touch against Kurama's raised hand until his palm covered over his throat too. "Don't kill or die for love, Kurama." He said quietly.

                Unexpectedly, he withdrew his hand in spite of his lover's grasp upon it. "Why not? Isn't it worth it?"

                Hiei sat up on Kurama's stomach, his weight startling the other as he was practically feather light. "No." He replied, the fiery ardor in his tone blanketing with snowy logic. "It's not realistic, and furthermore, what will you profit from it?"  His gaze left Kurama's face and flew to the massive glass window of his quarters. It was indeed the only gorgeous aspect of his room. Through it he could see the space and the void of the ocean. He perceived its depth, its shadows, and its blue. A red fish quickly swam by.  "Killing in vengeance won't bring anyone back if they're dead… and dying is even worse."

                His lover followed his stare. The red fish was soon to be followed by an enormous school of its kind. The entire room was transiently bathed in dark scarlet before returning to its normal rainbow hues. The fox demon pinched Hiei's earlobe and gently forced him to turn his eyes in his direction. "How do you know that?"

                "Because… I've died once, Kurama… before the Makai tournament." Kurama looked as though he was frozen in place He couldn't even blink in startlement. Hiei abhorred being boxed into this corner. Nevertheless, he was perfectly aware that he had no other options besides elaborating on his confession. "It was in part of my selfish pride that I chose not to tell you, but I also felt that it was unnecessary and that the best course was in allowing you to believe that I am consistently keen on my own survival." Nimbly, he removed the still-fastened fingers from his left earlobe. "I held that… my life was complete. I was prepared. Mukuro begged to differ, naturally, and being the stubborn person she is she reconstructed my body. " He bent over to kiss Kurama lightly on the lips. "But this is besides my point. Though the experience of death was fleeting, I'll guarantee you it's a very lonely feeling."

                It took a while before Kurama recovered his sense of being. Fiercely, he pinched his eyes shut and opened them again- making sure he wasn't hallucinating. The relations spilling from Jaganshi's lips were free of any uncertainty. This was his secret life and although this life was rarely shared with Kurama, there was an eerie aura that surrounded Hiei's stories that suffused into reality. The fox demon shook his head from side to side, trying to rid himself of Hiei's memories. The other observed him sadly, denial is a difficult thing to watch. 

At last, he resettled. Hiei was still alive. Now he was alive, and not only alive but powerful, strong, and successful. This wouldn't change and he swore to himself to forbid it. "…Then you won't let me die for you?"

                Immediately, his friend's countenance twisted. "No." He scoffed, being asked an incredibly dense question. "Why would I want you dead?"

                The logic ricocheted. This made sense. Yet now Kurama was curious as to reversing the situation. "Then would you die for _me_?"

                It was unmistakable to the fox demon as to what was going on behind Hiei's apparent disgust. "No. " He said once more. "What could you _possibly_ gain from that?" Hiei rose from the bed and strode toward his cloak hanging over his armchair.  The curt stings of his lover's reasoning melted into ecstasy. It made sense. Yes. 'That's the kind of love he has for me…' Thought Kurama. 'It's pure in its tender cruelty.'

                Hiei's naked figure seemed to glow in the room like sweet milk and ivory. Nothing garland him save for those familiar pieces of jewelry about his neck and right forearm.  In this state, with no clothes- no black cloak- he looked baby soft. His scent was no less clean, as the fire demon's spicy fragrance wafted about the quarters like incense in fire. Kurama swallowed his lover's true self up with his hungry eyes and grew impatient with the delicious anticipation of Hiei returning to him again and again as each day and night ended. 

                The bareness and honesty faded away like morning mist. Hiei slipped his uniform on slowly, thinking to himself as he slid his arms through a sleeve. "If my words disappoint you…" He said, not looking at his friend. "… I apologize. I'm only telling you the truth as I see it."

                "I'm not disappointed." He replied as he snuggled into the warm and cool bedding. "You don't flatter me with dishonest romance. If anything I hope you stay this way with me."

                His ears heard the sharp clicking of the fire demon's belt buckles- each one sealing Hiei further and further away from any form of touch. The youkai's back was faced towards him, and Kurama marveled at how the black material of Hiei's clothes made him appear harsh, tired, wise, and dignified at once. 

"Kurama…"

                "Hm?"

                He pivoted slightly on his heel, just enough to look at his laying lover from the scantest possible angle. "I want you to kill only to protect yourself and no one else."  He turned entirely, and to Kurama's great astonishment, revealed pleading eyes. "Be _selfish_."

                As usual, Hiei chose the oddest moments to take him aback. The redhead juggled the fire youkai's request left and right, but decided to be just as severely honest as the other had earlier dared. "As a human, I can't do that."

                His expression did not change.  "I know."  The demon sighed. "I'm merely telling you what I desire of you. I don't expect you to obey."

                "You once said it is pointless to speak futile words. Why the change?"

                "I'm not sure."  His friend returned, heading for the closet in the room, which stored all his boots. "I suppose with you, I can say whatever I please unhesitatingly."

                Lazily, the other eyed Hiei slip his small feet into each of his shoes and zip them up to the middle of his shins. There were straps of belts on each boot as well, and after Hiei zipped each side, he hastily bucked the straps. The boots looked rather heavy.

                "What do you have to do tonight?" The fox demon asked, rubbing the side of his face against the pillow he hugged… it felt just like Hiei.

                Grinning, Hiei knew exactly what to say: "The same thing I do _every _night… Try to take over the world."

                Kurama laughed, never able to forget the moment he had given Hiei's first kiss. It was on the roof, four years ago. They had been looking at the stars and it was then Hiei exposed his inborn sense of humor. "Almost literally speaking." The redhead commented.

                From his stoop on the floor, he rose and stared at the giant map draping on the wall. He scowled at the sight of it.  "I don't want the world, especially not _this_ one."

                This sounded interesting, and anything that tugged at Kurama's intellectual as well as observational interests was always rewarded with a witty remark. "When we were teamed with Gouki…" He began. "You certainly fooled _me_."

                "Hn." He crossed his arms over his chest, huffing indignantly. "I made a foolish mistake. I corrected myself promptly."

                "Mistake?"

                Before Kurama could inquire any further, the youkai made it clear that he had appointments and promises to keep. Being who he naturally was, Hiei never broke an engagement. "I must speak with Mukuro. Sleep well, Kurama."

                But as Hiei moved to shut the steel door behind him, his lover did not miss the sparkle of the three-ringed bracelet gleam from the fire demon's wrist. It was just barely hidden by his cuff sleeves.

                Kurama smiled.

~*~*~*~

                There was the sound of rattling. It reminded Kurama of the rain sticks he had seen at some tourism shops in the Tokyo plaza. It was rather loud- the rattling, so much so that the redhead squinted and greeted the morning with muzzy eyes and staticky hair. When his brain was warming up into its regular gears, he soon felt something of odd shape jabbing into his side. Groaning, he pushed himself up and discovered to his humor the Kitsune smashed against his ribcage. He chuckled a tad before sitting up grabbing the cuddly thing by the scruff. The sunlight from the window caused its coal eyes to glint. Kurama smiled and poked its nose… then he set it down.

                The bathroom door was open again. Through its narrow frame he saw his friend swallow some tablets from separate bottles systematically. Hiei then snapped on his watch onto his wrist, slipped on his shirt hanging on the towel rack, and strode down the hall toward the kitchen- not realizing that Kurama had been watching his movements all this time and was plainly sitting with his arm wrapped around his lifted knees.

                Curious, he stood from his futon and glanced down the hall. He heard the oven fan go on. He also heard the sounding of crackling eggs and popping toast ensue. Hiei was busy, as always.

                Kurama took this opportune moment to sneak around the bathroom. By chance, Hiei had forgotten to put a few of his bottle back into their proper cabinets. Stretching his arm out, the redhead picked one up and examined it. Like the others, it was a thin bottle taped over with instruction tabs and warnings. It was also orange and had a tight white cap- the name of the pharmacy printed over the top of its lid. Tilting the bottle to the side, Kurama watched the capsules slide over. Gel caps. He tilted the bottle the other way and read the label.

                "05766 286289… Date filled: June 30, 2002. Kurosaisei, Hiei. Take 3 tablets ever day with food. Refill once medication is finished." His narrowed his eyes at the name of the medication. "_Thiazolidinediones…_" Promptly, he set it down and scrutinized another one. Its instructions were slightly varied, but its name was wholly other. "_Metformin…_" He said slowly, emphasizing each syllable. There was one bottle left exposed, and unlike the first two, he knew exactly what it held. 

"Antidepressants?"


	14. Paradise 6 Chapter 14

"Paradise 6" Chapter 14

1/31/03

By: Hikari Nanase

E-mail: hikari1612@netzero.net

**Notes:** Hi KJM and KFL!!!! *Waves in front of high school computer… everyone stares O_o ()* Mizu Ni Johin, thanks for pointing out the fact that I have grammar issues, but the truth is I don't proofread my work before I submit. It's bad, I know, but I don't have time for it. The earlier chapters had better grammar because I started this fic over the summer. As for the blurring of identities between Kurosaisei and Jaganshi, I'm actually very happy you got confused. ^_^ *Rubs hands together evilly… muwahaha* Yes, I am permanently grounded, but I sneak on. Since it's too risky to e-mail, I'll be posting messages to people under my notes.

           The plot of Paradise 6 is guaranteed to grow in its maturity level. Because of this, I'm **_very_ **afraid that I may be banned from FF.net should someone choose to report me. Regardless, I will continue this story and will hopefully even finish it by the end of this year. I would also like to mention that I do not do love scenes without a purpose nor do I have conversations with sexual content without a purpose. Love, after all, is a multilevel emotion that reaches from and beyond mental to physical sensations. With that said, the physical expressions of love are undeniable be they gentle or graphic. It also cannot be denied that people _do_ talk about it in public, often in search of advice from intimate friends. These conversations are not limited to a serious nature, however, since most of the time they are rather quite comedic. As such, I hope the world of Paradise 6 will be as realistic, and yet as mystical, as possible. Thank you. 

                _~~Hikari Nanase_

~*~*~*~

                The crackling of eggs over an iron grill ensued as Mrs. Yukimura began preparing a few small dishes of breakfast for her future son-in-law and friends. Business had been dreadfully slow for the past few weeks but, as always, Keiko's mother kept her optimism amidst the hovering gray clouds. 

                There were but few people in the ramen shop this morning, most of whom were close friends to the family. Conversation was held in mild-mannered tones, words often camouflaged thanks to the sound of utensils on porcelain bowls and plates. Kurama had had yet another ritualistic morning meal with Kurosaisei, but their chatting had dwindled drastically in comparison to the previous night. Hiei made no comment on this change and neither had Kurama. The both of them were too lost in their own thoughts.

                In spite of having eaten, the redhead found himself idly chewing the few bits of fluffy scrambled egg Mrs. Yukimura had kindly served to him. Offhandedly she pointed out that he was developing a bit of pudge along the cheeks. On that note, he poked his index finger against his face and, sure enough, his finger sank into a rather fatty fold of skin. He grimaced a little, but then smiled in slight shame. He had been overindulging ever since lodging with Hiei.

                  It wasn't so much to fret over, though. In fact the extra weight made Kurama look a little younger than his actual age. This had its bad side, naturally. Yusuke and Kuwabara immediately started teasing him about it. 'You look liked me in middle school!' Urameshi laughed. Kurama rewarded him with a pretty nasty surprise. The strawberries in Yusuke's cereal had suddenly decided to grow a bunch of prickly thorns. Yusuke's tongue was not amused. 

                The chorus of laughter and the smug smirk of Kuwabara and Kurama trailed off after a few seconds. As the old Reikai Tantei resettled, the fox demon recounted what he had seen in Hiei's bathroom along with all the other odds and ends about his behavior. Now, as Kurama was not one to gossip, he kept his accounts as scant as possible, only describing the facts as they were.

                "I can't believe he'd use that kind of medicine." Said Kuwabara, who was by now more than accustomed to Kurosaisei's pleasant disposition. The friend next to him appeared less surprised. Yusuke frowned slightly as he tried plucking the last prickly thorn from a strawberry that looked salvageable enough to eat. He popped it into his mouth and puckered his lips immediately. Apparently mutating strawberries also mutates their taste. 

                "Well, I guess this clears some things up." He said flatly, setting his half mangled piece of fruit on the end of his plate. "He's obviously not as perfect and happy as he pretends to be."

                "Antidepressants?" The other said again, the information still not having sunk in. "I thought that was the last thing he'd _ever_ need."

                "You should think about the scenario a bit more, Kuwabara." Yusuke replied, lazily tapping against his forehead with a finger. "When Hiei was a demon, you could never tell what he was feeling. Now that he's a human, he does what all humans do: bull shit us with smiles."

                Kurama was a little less than appreciative of Yusuke's phrasing, but their leader did make an amazingly valid point. As a misanthrope youkai, Hiei remained true to himself by obeying his instincts. As a human, however, he acquired the social qualities most people had. It somewhat bothered the fox demon to realize that he was no different. He, too, bull shitted others with sparkly grins. 

"I'm not sure if I should ask him about it or not." Kurama said at last, giving up on his eggs with the drop of his fork.

                The taller spun his straw around his orange juice. "How come?" He inquired, before taking a long sip.

                "Because it's not my business." The redhead sighed.

                "But as a good friend, isn't it a prerequisite to brownnose when it counts?"

                "It's also a prerequisite to stay out of things your friend would like to keep to himself, Yusuke." Kurama acknowledged. "And judging by Hiei's feelings regarding responsibility and personal space, not asking about this seems the best solution."

                Yusuke slammed on the surface of their table with both palms flat. "That doesn't solve anything!"

                "I know. Ironic logic." Kurama stated calmly. He later looked upon their table, gazing at his faint reflection off the shiny glass. It wasn't long before both his eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to remember an exceptionally long name: "Thiazolidinediones…"

                Rubbing the inside of his ears, Yusuke blinked. "Uh…bless you?"

                Chuckling, Kurama shook his head. "No, it's one of the medications he's taking. Ever heard of it?"

                "If _I _had," Kazuma began. "I'd probably be German."

                "Very shrewd, Kuwabara. German is the language closest to Latin."

                Yusuke scratched his scalp at a loss. At this point in his college studies, most of all he knew were based on business management and accounting. Whatever he knew of biology and classical languages disappeared into the cobwebs of his high school memory. "Wouldn't _you_ know, Kurama? I mean, out of the three of us, you're the only one who can name the type of root that can kill swelling off the top of your head."

                The compliments that came from the Tantei were always the most generous. Kurama was not about to deny that his ego laid solely on his knowledge of destroying his enemy with a single blade of grass, but at the same time this ego was humbled with the idea that he could- in fact- heal people rather than kill them with his expertise. "Yes," he said. "But I only specialize in _Makai_ botany. I know a few Ningenkai remedies here and there- Thiazolidinediones are obviously _past_ my skill. That's pure chemistry, not demonic magic."

                 "Speaking of demonic…how are the conditions in Makai?"

                "I'm not absolutely certain."  The redhead answered, turning to the Kuwabara. "Mukuro is filling in for me in all the larger affairs. At present I'm only in charge of dealing with the domestic issues of Hiei's city."

                Hearing Hiei's former employer's name seemed to click something in Yusuke's mind: "You've already completed the papers then?"

                "Yes," Kurama nodded. "I sent them to Koenma. He promised me that he would forward the documents from Reikai to the central government."

                "And she hasn't contacted you since?" Yusuke continued.

                "Who? Mukuro? No."  There was a cease of words, and the fox demon made use of this moment to inspect Urameshi's exterior. He had leaned back against his chair, arms crossed with one hand rubbing the end of his chin contemplatively. "What is it?"

                "She was supposed to give you something on your next visit to her." He said, finally raising his chestnut colored eyes. "Surprised she hasn't called for you yet."

                "What does she have?"

                He shrugged heavily.  "Not sure, Kurama. Rumors have been floating around that she doesn't _want_ to give whatever she has to you."

                This part didn't sound right. Of all the lords and leaders in Makai, Mukuro was the only one whom he felt had sincerely helped him in his adjustment to power. She was also the one, in fact, who had taken the time to speak to him about his double life and how he fared with the sudden change in events. The formal letters of exchange during governmental business were consistent in their integrity and even congeniality. Kurama would go so far as to say that she was a demon that was twenty times more hospitable than any average human being on the planet. He frowned. "But… Mukuro isn't the type of person to plot maliciously against another."  He argued. "Are there any other rumors?"

                "Well, remember those documents that Hiei gave us before the Chimera sank?"

                "Yes?"

                "Koenma sent me a letter a little while ago. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but after those documents reached Naikaisuiko, agents have found some papers in a tightly enclosed file." Yusuke stopped for a moment to take a big gulp of water. He set his cup back down and squeezed his eyes at the feel of a brain freeze coming on. He cleared his throat. "Hiei's seal was on it too, and it had orders to be sent to you. If that didn't work out, he asked Mukuro to hold onto it until you can pick-it up."

                "Did they open the file?" Kuwabara asked.

                "Dunno about that either. Wouldn't put it passed Mukuro to peak into it though. Far as I know, it wasn't supposed to be seen by anyone, but Kurama."

                They looked at one another before gazing at the third party. They could tell by the look on Kurama's face that he was already calculating a way to sneak off to Daiichibara again and without Kurosaisei noticing his absence. This wouldn't be too difficult with Hiei's constantly being out of the apartment. The issue of concern here was if there was the smallest possibility in attracting conservative spies or envoys. The fox demon had had enough fun with the Makai insects and the possessed canines, but if things like this occurred again, Hiei and part of the district would start getting antsy. He came to the conclusion that it was wiser to let the package wait a while until his next letter to or from Mukuro. He also assumed that the Lordess had not called for him for the very same reasons. The political state was too delicate to ruin with a personal package that could easily be mistaken as confidential plans of military attack. 

"So the girls are still on vacation, are they?" Kurama brightened, blatantly changing the subject.

                "Yeah, not a phone call in days." Kuwabara huffed. 

                "Not a good bite to eat in days either." Yusuke added, patting his stomach as he honestly missed Keiko's secret touch of plum sauce. "Come to think of it, they've been gone longer than they said they would be."

                They fell into quiet again, each of them mentally wishing they were anywhere but here. It was depressing enough without Botan up and about- popping in the darnedest places, but it was even gloomier without the ice maiden around to make Kuwabara turn red or Keiko around to honor Yusuke with her customary slaps. At this point, even Kazuma was to some extent missing Jaganshi Hiei's smart aleck remarks. Things were livelier with the old gang in action, but now…

                "They must be having a good time then." Kurama remarked before standing from the table. "I should go. Class starts in half an hour and it will take a while to get on campus."

                "Okay. Later, Kurama."

                "Ja'."

~*~*~*~

                Shizuru slammed the door behind her and walked out onto the dry gravel of the parking lot. The rubber bottoms of her sandals were blackening with ashy asphalt, but she didn't care in the least as the warm sun bathed her already tanning skin in gold. Behind her was the sound of the other girls unloading the jeep and giggling excitedly. As she turned around to smile at them, she carefully removed her shades and pulled a wisp of honey hair away from her eyes. 

                She grinned affectionately as Botan did her best to untangle a beach chair from the seatbelts. The other girls, Keiko and Yukina, laughed and tried to assist her. However, the moment they stepped up to the bubbly fairy, the chair unfolded itself violently, making the situation more comedic. Shizuru rolled her eyes and strode toward her with a pocketknife. Botan squeaked at the sight of sharp shiny metal and bolted away, while Shizuru took the liberty of sawing off the tight black straps.

                "No big deal." She said coolly, folding up her knife and wrenching the chair out of the car. "We'll tie the straps together. Since this is Botan's fault it wouldn't hurt for her to sit here. She's undead anyway." She hefted the chair over her shoulder and slammed the passenger door with her waist. Shizuru was mighty proud of that waist, and all the others could tell she was. Before coming to the beach, they had spent a few days at Disneyland near Tokyo Bay, hiked along mountain trails, partied at hotel dance halls, and roller bladed at a newly opened skating rink. The continuous workout and exposure to sun did miracles on all of them, and with their host it meant tighter hips and more expressive curves. Shizuru was already a looker to begin with, but now she was officially a walking hourglass and she wanted to exploit this figure with the fire engine red bikini she bought on impulse. 

                Keiko and Botan brought with them the cooler and remaining chairs, whereas Yukina politely brought the giant beach umbrella and towels. Even after all this time, her skin hadn't darkened in the least. This didn't matter to her as she liked her naturally pale complexion anyway, but she was beyond surprised when Botan had noticed that she was developing lean muscle in _all _the right places. 'Feminine abs, tight calves, graceful biceps… Yukina-chan, Kuwabara-kun is gonna freak!'

                They dropped their goods on a hill facing the ocean. The tide was low at this hour, and so the winds were gentle. Botan ran to the slope of the hill, where the sand started pouring in the direction of the sea. She laughed airily and spun on her bare feet, getting wet sand on her beige capris. "The air smells so good! Ah! Fresh and salty!"

                The brunette followed after the fairy as soon as she was through braiding her hair. Her tresses had gotten so long and thick that it felt like a coat against the nape of her neck. Her braid whipped around like a rope as she ran for the water, dipping her feet in daintily. "And the water is so warm!"  She chirped. "Shizuru, this was a great idea!"

                "Won't you come with us into the water, Yukina-chan?" Botan asked, splashing rainbow drops into the air.

                The koorime looked at Shizuru, who smiled at her maternally and nodded, but hesitated. "Oh no… It's a little _too_ hot out. It would be better if I stayed in the shade."

                It wasn't easy being an ice demon, especially with summer temperatures in Ningenkai getting to their peaks. "Well, okay! We'll be just off the shore!"

                The girl looked at Shizuru again, who hadn't moved from her side. Yukina blinked. "Shizuru-san? Aren't you going with them?"

                "Nope." She sighed, plopping on her spread towel and spreading her lengthy limbs out. "I'd rather lay around."

                "Oh."  Yukina padded at her billowing skirt and sat with folded knees next to her under the umbrella.  She sighed and took in her peaceful surroundings, delighted in the flying kites of children, running dogs with shiny coats of hair, and the chiming bells from rolling ice cream vendors not too far away. "It's very beautiful…" She whispered. "The beach, I mean."

                "It's different than from the one near Genkai's though." Shizuru replied, flipping onto her stomach. "Lot's of people here."

                "Mm."  Yes, the beach near the temple was practically theirs and theirs alone. Yet that beach always made her cry, be it for happiness or sadness, it always made her shed tears. "Shizuru-san?"

                She lifted her head. "Hm?" 

                "Although we've been on vacation for many days, you haven't said much."

                "That's because we've been too busy having fun." The woman murmured before yawning. "Besides…I really have nothing to tell."

                "I somehow don't believe that."  Yukina said quickly, almost boldly. "When one is quiet, one has too _much_ to tell… My brother was like that. He led a very tragic life."

                Never before had Shizuru heard such strong words empty out of Yukina's timid lips. She stared at the shy girl for a moment, and to her disbelief, saw not a shy girl, but the living replica of Hiei's face.  Her visage was stern- _hard_, and her jaw was clamped so tightly against its joint that Yukina's usually soft-angled faced became as sharp and crane-like as the fire demon's. The air around them, in spite of the sun, turned chilly. 

                "So… you know, and always have known, haven't you?" 

                "I wasn't sure at first, but I grew more and more certain when I felt his presence around me."   She continued to stare onward, her ruby eyes filled with the dancing figures of Keiko and Botan. These irises grew deeper in their depth, turning into a hue so dark it looked like blood. Her eyes shone over like steel. "I felt his love and I know you felt it as well."  Yukina added. "That is why we do not speak, Shizuru-san. There are so many things that need to be said, but cannot find words."

                "I feel other things beside emotions, Yukina." Interrupted the other, becoming a tad ill at ease with the foreign aura Yukina was radiating. "I feel and see everyone- even people I don't know."  She paused to think. "But you're still right. I don't speak because I know more than I should. If I open my mouth, perceptions change."  She halted, hoping she had said enough to satisfy the koorime, but the slight curve of the demon's eyebrows told her otherwise. "I took all of you out here, hoping I could speak…But I'm so used to keeping a cigarette in between my lips that I couldn't even do _that_ when I left my lighter behind. Oh well." She shrugged carelessly. "It doesn't matter. The girls are happy."  Shizuru tried to smile in Yukina's direction, but this time the smile wasn't accepted and reciprocated, as it normally would have been. The woman sighed, not knowing what else to do with this conversation. "You're certainly a lot more observant than you lead others on to believe. Very much like your brother."

                To Shizuru's relief, Yukina's eyelids lowered. "The last time I was by the ocean, all of us were here. All of us, but him." "I… was secretly wishing, on that day on the beach- when Yusuke came back from Makai, that he'd be here too… with me in the ocean."

                'Speaking in between the lines.' She scowled. "And you _regret_ that wish?"

                "I didn't know he would die at sea." The girl replied evenly.

                "How could you have known? Or any of us? It was fate."

                "Did _you_ know?" Yukina inquired, facing her.

                "I knew it when he was gone."

                "Did you _feel _it?"

                They stared at one another intensely- with fury. "Yes."

                "How did it feel?"

                "Like my body was covered in shards of cold glass."  Shizuru nearly spat, but at realizing how quickly she relinquished the sensations she was secretly holding, the woman bit her tongue. "I perhaps should have kept my mouth shut."

                "No." Yukina said firmly. "I deserve to know. What else have I to give him now but my acknowledgement of whom he was and what he felt?"

                "He's in Ningenkai, Yukina-chan." Shizuru consoled. "With a new life- a _human_ life."

                Considering this, the koorime feel silent. Hear ears submerged into her surroundings again, vaguely tracing the cawing of gulls overhead. Her brother would do this, she knew. He would phase out of the world and become one with it- be silent with it- and suffer without complaint. "I hate myself."

                "Eh?"

                "This must be what it was like to be him. To stand by and watch one's sibling in happiness- to be unable to come forward because we live in different worlds." Her hand suddenly clutched at the sand angrily. "I'm the one standing by now… Watching him with my eyes and thoughts. He doesn't know I'm his sister, and for that I wish I were dead."  She released the sand, letting the grains fall away from her palm like lost time. "_I_ am the selfish one. I hate myself for my mistake."

                "Yukina…"

                "Forgive me, Shizuru. I never speak. This is what happens when I do." Her petite body rose as she began to head down the slope, not looking back. "I am not so naïve… not anymore."

~*~*~*~

"Hey! Shuiichi!"

Kurama stopped in the middle of the bustling hall. Classes had been grueling today, and all he wanted to do was get out and get some air. He turned around on heel, and saw a young man with hay-colored, wavy hair jogging in his direction. He squinted in an effort to make his face out, but soon recognized that this was the student who had been sitting beside him in engineering since the beginning of the term. The guy had even wished him luck on the last test he had studied for with Hiei. The redhead smiled and waved. "Hi."

                The student screeched to a stop that reminded Kurama of a certain Okono Shidou he had known in his adolescence days. Biting his thumb, he chuckled faintly as the other tried to catch his breath. "Checked our scores out already?" He said energetically. "How'd you do?"

                Pleasantly, the fox demon winked. "Aced it."

                "Figures." He groaned. "I squeaked by with a C minus. It would have been a _D plus_ if it weren't for the puny curve."

                Kurama coughed and cleared his throat. It so happened that he was the one who _set_ the curve. "Well, at least you passed."

                "Yeah, and with a pretty _bloody_ scantron. I bet the professors' lounge sounded like it was being fired at with a machine gun! Either that or the score checker exploded when they put my test through it."

                Laughing again, Kurama eased. He needed a good sense of humor today and this fellow was more than apt for providing it. They began to walk down the corridor toward the staircase of the university. It was a spiral one covered over with gray and white marble- every step crying out the word 'snotty'. As they descended these steps, they conversed nonchalantly on how Professor Miki's toupee was morphing every day. The other snorted abruptly when Kurama mentioned that the hairpiece fell into a lab assignment that involved sulfur and iron. Professor Miki smelt like rotten eggs for weeks following. It would have been funny if the entire lecture hall hadn't acquired the musky scent as well.

                Upon the ground floor, they exited the building and were thrilled at the sight of the campus grounds. It was positively empty, meaning that everyone was positively slacking off. It is true what they say: one is not guilty when one is not alone in lethargy. They walked together into the parking lot, Kurama's acquaintance being so kind as to offer him a ride into downtown. As they pulled out of the school grounds and headed down Main, the redhead scowled to himself. For the past fifteen minutes he had been trying to figure out who this student was. He remembered seeing his name on the right-hand corner of his notes, but unfortunately, his penmanship was less than legible. No choice but to be honest and extra polite:

"I'm sorry, but… I really don't know your name." 

"Nah. My fault, actually; I never properly introduced myself. I'm Donahue." The other replied as he checked the right lane before changing. "Donahue Eros." He finished, adjusting his driving shades. "Studying abroad."

                "Ah…You're Japanese is exceptional. Where are you from?"

                "Greece. I owe my grammar to my aunt, though."

                "Aunt?"

                "Yup." Eros answered, bobbing his head. "She taught here in Tokyo for a time. Honoka Eros."

                If Kurama had been the one driving, he would have slammed on his breaks so hard that the wheels would have ripped off from the car. "Ka-Kairu-san?!"

                The expression on the fox demon's face was all too endearing. Eros smiled warmly and allowed his absent reply to serve as an answer in itself. Kurama had leaned forward in his seat, and was gradually lying back again as his dumbfound leveled into marvel. Honoka Kyle! _This_ was the nephew of Honoka Kyle! The redhead couldn't stop from smiling from ear to ear until his cheeks began to feel sore. It was so funny the way the world played its many pawns. 

                "I take it you knew her in high school, hm?"

                Understatement. Kurama didn't just _know_ her; he practically _loved_ her as if she were a member of the family. Yes, those days when he sat in her classroom talking about this and that while grading English papers. These memories rose up into his mind like cheerful bubbles. "Is she still in London?" He asked.

                "Nope. Not any more. She moved to Sicily with- "

                "Her husband, Ayden. Yes, I almost forgot…" Quickly he recalled the last e-mail she had sent him. At the time they were still fiancés. "Does that mean your dad is Ayden's older brother?"      

                For a moment, Eros took his eyes off the road to give an astonished look. "Wow. You _definitely_ knew her well."

                "She was… something between an advisor and a friend during high school." Kurama said sentimentally, feeling past nostalgic. "I haven't kept in touch for a long time now, I'm afraid. I didn't even know she had a new nephew. Has she a child yet?"

                "Six months pregnant." Said Eros proudly. "I never had a baby cousin before. They say it'll be a boy." 

                He sighed dreamily and shook his head at the wonderful thought. "…Six months…"

                "Mm-hmm. I'm really excited. As soon as he's born I get to visit my family." Getting giddy, he rapped enthusiastically against the steering wheel. "I love little kids! You know? Especially babies… They smell nice, clean and all? Yeah… When that little squirt comes out, I'll spoil him."

"Please get me pictures." The redhead requested. "And do you mind giving Kai- I mean- Eros-san a call?"

"No prob." The other assured, making a turn into the Tokyo square plaza. "While I'm at it, I'll have her scan pics of her _now_." He suddenly laughed. "Dad says she's as big as an air balloon. Knowing her, she'd be happy to show off her maternity dresses too!" Releasing the clutch, adjusting the gears, and pulling at the parking break, Eros started removing his seatbelt. "Hey, let's talk more. There are some things I want to know. Have you eaten?"

                Augh… food again. Kurama gazed upon his stomach, hoping he wouldn't see an extra bulge that was most certainly _no_t a 'carressable' muscle. With this thought, he became bitterly aware of how vain he could be. Sure, his stamina and flexibility were right where he wanted them, but the last thing he needed was to set a precursor for a beer-belly. Better start jogging again- some crunches wouldn't be too bad either. Oh, if only Hiei could see him… letting himself go like this. Ha! And Hiei was _part_ of that problem! Feeding him quarter-decker pancakes everyday…"Yes, recently." He mumbled.

                "Okay. Bookstore then. I'll get myself some coffee there, and then we'll settle down."

                The fox demon blinked. "Um… All right."

                The coffee shop inside the two-floored bookstore had the most appealing aroma. Patiently, Kurama sat at a wooden table with a wooden chair- waiting as Eros filed in the ridiculously long line before the ordering counter. While he waited, he re-read some notes he had taken this afternoon during lecture. He was vaguely amused with the way his writing would almost always start out neatly, but would later lessen and lessen in quality as class wore on. By the last page of his notes, his annotations started going up and down, and past the margins. It struck him, now, as to why doctors and businessmen had the lousiest handwriting in the world: it was from all that jotting going at around ninety miles per hour.  

                "Dating anyone?"

                His new friend was back with a big cup of frosted coffee- a frappé- in hand. He was clearly a sweet tooth as the cup was covered with a plastic bubble-lid that protected the generous helping of whipped cream sprinkled with chocolate chips, nuts, cinnamon, syrup and caramel. Kurama's face twisted along with his stomach. Too much sugar. 

                "Excuse me?" He asked meekly, denouncing the acidity brewing in his gut.

                "Dating anyone?" He asked again, dipping a long straw into the whipped cream, pulling it out, and then licking the stuff a little too suggestively. "Prospective aficionados?"

                "Uh- uh… well…." Kurama swallowed. Where did this topic come from?

                "I'm too bold, aren't I?"  Eros said, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "With that nature, I'm also too curious for my own good. You'll have to excuse that, but don't worry- I'm extraordinarily discreet with secrets."

                "Why do you want to know?" The other asked suspiciously.

                "Concerned." He returned, tranquil as always. "For a friend with unwavering attachment. Do you know whom I mean?"  Kurama stared at him for a while, and judging by the smiling glint in Eros's hazel eyes, Kurama realized that Eros knew that _he _knew that he _knows_ about you know _whom_. "I've already told you not to worry." He repeated. "I'm not here to start a tragedy. Besides, Kurosaisei says himself I'm an amateur at such drama."

                "Kurosaisei?" Confirmed. He knows that he knew that he knows about you know whom.

                "Yes, the subject matter of this discourse. I was with him when he called for you the other day." Bull's-eye. "I've never seen him so flustered in my life! It's like an eclipse, you know? Happens rarely, and I was really glad to see it. For a while I've been afraid that he'd never get himself a sex life." 

                Kurama fluttered his eyelashes. "I haven't slept with him."

                "Of course not. Hiei would never have it. He's too shy." He lowered the straw through the lid for a second time and innocently lapped-up the dripping cream. "Which is why my interests have been tugged. The fact that he's _somewhat_ pursuing you goes against his first nature."

                "To be silent or polite?" Suggested the fox demon. 

                "And in my case to be as angry as a hornet." He covered his mouth while he laughed for a bit, afraid of spilling the iced coffee that was in his mouth. When he regained his composure, he continued again. "Pissing him off is fun. You should try it some time. The girls and I have such a ball making him turn red."  Thoughtfully, he stirred his drink, not looking at Kurama as he spoke: "You should be flattered and honored, Shuiichi. Hiei attracts all _sorts_ of pretty girls, and they all lost to _you_." 

                The mention of this warmed-up Kurama's chest as well as his face. His notions told him that Papaya clearly held a puppy-love crush for Kurosaisei, and the vivacious young lady in the convertible- the chocolate-haired Tomomi- was purely only flirtatious. He hadn't the slightest inkling that there were more in the fan club, which made him feel proud, contented, and jealous all at once. 

                "I didn't know he was an icon."

                "Well, then, you obviously don't read jewelry magazines." Eros pulled his arm behind the backrest of his chair and tossed a magazine across the table. The magazine slid right in front of Kurama, it's glossy cover beckoning him to flip the pages. Inquisitively, he picked it up with both hands.

                "Check it out." 

                Blinking, he opened the booklet, and low and behold there Hiei was on a two-page spread- wearing _nothing_ but blue satin sheets with diamond necklaces bedecking whatever provocative skin he had exposed. Kurama jolted in his seat. It was surreal seeing him like this: stunningly handsome and attractive… _healthy_. The lighting did celestial wonders, that was for sure.  It made his eyes sparkle like garnets or maybe even rubies. No wonder he was chosen. He had clean pearly features and his jet-black hair was perfect for contrast. To the redhead's shock, there were more shots- smaller ones. "That's- that's him?"

                "Yup. I got a friend, a make-up artist; she hooked him up for _one_ shooting. _One._"  He emphasized with a sigh and a shake of the head. "Next thing we know, he was being tailed by chicks all the way from Nagasaki. Drove him nuts, I'll tell you that. It really doesn't help that jewelry mags tend to recycle their pictures in each issue." Eros watched Kurama's interest in Hiei with hues of contemplation. A pleased smirk drew from corner to corner of his thin lips. "Anyway, money paid for the motorcycle he wanted. It really sucks taking the bus for everything, so me and the girls got the idea. Of course, Kurosaisei was totally against it. Said he 'hated these kinds of pictures and he wasn't that good-looking anyway.'" The young man snorted. "He changed his mind when we told him the pay. It was more than enough to tide him over until the next tuition too." Eros sighed. "But that was last year. He's starting from scratch again."

                Kurama continued flipping through the pages, when one particular ad caught the corner of his eye. Hiei was in the middle of the photo, bare chested, head down and turned to the side, with both arms crossing over his shoulders- almost hugging himself. Scrutinizing the photo, he saw what was being modeled: a golden three-ringed bracelet, worn over the left wrist like a cuff. It was in the exact same design as the bracelet Kurama had purchased from a Makai artesian seven years ago to this very date.  The photo caught his breath. "…Exactly… How _long_ have you known Hiei?"

                Unfortunately for Eros, he was inquired while slurping down the remainder of his drink. "Er… One, two years?" He swallowed thickly and tossed the cup into a nearby trash bin. Bull's-eye. "Not sure."

                Technically, Eros was acquainted with Hiei even longer than himself. Kurama flinched at this detail, but put things into perspective. It was time for him to investigate. "By any chance, Donahue-"

"Call me Eros."

"-_Eros_…" He corrected. "Has Hiei told you anything about certain prescriptions he's taking?"

"Hm… No. I've seen him take down aspirin a few times. That's all."  Inconsiderately, he chucked. "Why is he terminally ill or something?" He joked. His chortling soon turned sorrowful seeing the glare aimed in his direction from the opposing side. Immediately he stopped, and leaned forward in all seriousness. "_Is_ he?"

"I'm not sure."  Kurama whispered harshly. "And if you _are_ as discreet as you claim to be, then promise me you won't ask Hiei yourself about it."

"I won't. I'll probably forget about it anyway." He rose and stretched, sliding his book bag over his shoulder and gesturing for Kurama to do the same. "Hiei seems fine to me. He's a little screwy in the head at times, but physically he's okay. Wouldn't hurt him to eat twenty boxes of Butterball products though."

Grabbing his own bag, Kurama followed Eros through the shelves and aisles of the bookstore. "What do you mean by 'screwy?'"

"His thinking patterns." Was his reply, Eros pivoting on his heel and walking backwards as he led the way. "I really don't get the guy, that is when it comes to his personal reasoning. For instance, he'll gladly work three shifts in one day, but if another person offers to do it, he thinks it's unreasonable for anyone to work that much. It's entirely contradictory."

"He's wholly unselfish, then."

"Exactly. How can he expect to combat his issues if he's always thinking of the next person? The real world will kill him if he doesn't straighten out."

"I'd like to think that _that's_ what sincere compassion is, Eros."

"I guess. It's also stupidity."

Kurama didn't want say anything in response to this, at least not right away. He weighed Eros's words with both sides of his brain while they strode from the psychology section of the store into the romance.  Lightly, he asked: "You've haven't loved before, have you?"

"Oh, I have." The other said dully, striding quickly past the walls of books plastered with Romeo embracing the ever-commercialized Juliet. "And I _learned_ from it. I'm not as dimwitted as Hiei kids, and I _know_ he knows it."

They wound about the store, moving from romance into poetry, and from poetry into literature and critique. "It's rather conflicting, on your part," the fox demon started. "That you promote a sex life, but not the emotions that should go with it."

"I'm not discouraging it, Shuiichi. It's all in good health. It's just that causality is a lot safer."

"For you, but not for Hiei." Kurama pointed out, still following the other through the towering shelves of 'self-improvement'. "He functions according to what life has taught him. You likewise follow a code of conduct based on personal experience. The parts of him you don't understand are most likely the parts that differentiate from certain aspects of your values." Finally they both stopped before the philosophy section, where the redhead delivered his termination to this ultimatum. "He is who _he_ is, and you are who _you _are."

Eros shrugged. "Damn…You sure got me dead on that one." Later he placed both hands on his hips and stared distantly. "Well, well… Speaking of the devil."

                Following his line of vision, Kurama turned around and saw Hiei reading in between one of the aisles. Book in hand, he carefully turned from one page to the next- apparently engrossed.

                "Hiei?"

                His body bolted a tad, as if someone had surprised him. He looked to the side and seeing his friend, he smiled. "Hi, Shuiichi." As the pair walked up to him, he took the opportunity to replace the book where it belonged.  The corner of his eye twitched on impulse when he discovered whom Kurama had brought with him. "Oh, you've met Eros."

                "Relax, kid. Not hustling in on your supposed lover here." He nudged Kurama on the side with his elbow. 

                "_Eros!_"

                "So!" Interrupted Kurama agreeably, clapping his hands together with an exaggerated smile on face. "You _do_ know each other?" 

                The reincarnate bristled. "Sadly."

                As expected, Eros held no severe retaliation save for an undaunted facade and two drops of sarcasm. "Hey. That's mean."

                "He hangs around Miho's." Explained Hiei, eying from Kurama to the other defensively. "Looking for girls to be picked up." 

                "I see. I figured as much on my own, honestly." Grinned Kurama, who was nervously rubbing the backside of his neck.

                Although Eros was invariably a nice guy, he could take only so many punches against his self-esteem. "You just keep going and going, don't you?"

                "Is it the truth?" Hiei teased in grave tones, raising a thin eyebrow while he was at it.

                "Well… 'picked-up' is such a crude choice of words. I prefer the term: 'escorted.'"

                "Yes, and straight into backseat of the car." The shorter added.

                "Right." He agreed, giving up. You can't win with Kurosaisei. You can't. "What are you doing here?"

                "I was about to ask you the same." He answered." I'm just reading. There are a lot of good books out- most worth buying. It's not often I get a chance to relax in quiet."

                "Implying I'm loud?" Eros scoffed. 

                "Maybe. Not so much as Papaya, of course."

                Kurama ran his hand through his bangs and sweat dropped. "You two are terrible!"

                "And you?"

                "Coffee and talking. Away from the ladies so I won't get distracted."

                "Talking, hn?" Crossing his arms over his chest, both of Hiei's red eyes glistened. "Putting me into another scandal by any chance?"

                "As a matter of fact, we were." The other quipped. "Since Shuiichi hasn't confirmed anything about you," he wrapped his arm about the smaller's neck. "I guess I'm at _total_ liberty in pairing you with another available young mistress."

                "What? Wai- mph…" Hiei wasn't given enough time to finish as Kurama was _thoroughly_ provoked thanks to Eros's rather risky teasing. The redhead stole Kurosaisei away from the other's loose ensnare and covered his mouth entirely over Hiei's slightly parted lips. People everywhere lowered their newspapers and other such readings- some even slid on their glasses for a better look at the scene. There was not much to be left to the imagination. The way Kurama had grasped at Hiei by the shoulders tenderly, the way Hiei, although taken aback, had gradually sunk into comfort and held the redhead's face devotedly… it was all-too natural. They looked liked they had been faithful lovers for years. 

As soon as he pulled away, Hiei staggered backwards before finding his center of balance. Achieving this balance took quite a bit of time as Hiei swore to God he saw stars and foxes spinning around his head.

 "People who _date_ are allowed such privileges."  His sharp green eyes angled dangerously in Eros's path. Being the subject of that path, Eros lifted both of his eyebrows as if he were a minor bystander.  "Shall we go to Miho's?" Kurama suggested, taking Hiei's hand into his. "I'm sure there are some girls in need of a fine gentleman, Eros."

With a yank onto his seized arm, Hiei tumbled after Kurama as he headed for the double doors. Casually, Eros slinked after them- making sure he was away from throttling reach. Since, of course, Eros was the driver of the trip, avoiding his company for some privacy was a little impossible. Kurama took the front seat without delay, a snarl upon his delicate lips as he was ready to bark at Mr. Match-Maker for trying to sell his… _property_… elsewhere. Mr. Match-Maker, deciding to be courteous but with secondhand motives, ushered Hiei into the backseat where he spoke briefly and quickly.

"Well, now that _that's_ been done, you can declare your affections for him wherever you please."

"_Eros, you conniving bast-" _ 

Eros shut the door and waved at Hiei through the window happily.

Then, he tossed a curl of hair and winked with mischievous cunning. When you're good, you're _good_.

~*~*~*~

                They entered the café and were welcomed to the scene of Papaya hitting Jundo over the head with a mop and Jundo trying desperately to defend himself with a grimy steel bucket. In the distance one could see several customers whispering about the ensuing violence and some even appeared as though they were afraid for the poor, abused employee. Luckily for Papaya, her mother wasn't around to grab her by the braids and pull her into the men's restroom to scrub the urinals with a ninety-nine cent toothbrush.

                "You idiot!" She flamed, tropical hair frizzing on end. "Since when were we an_ item_? Hm? Hm? HMMM?!?!"

                By this time, Jundo was huddling on the floor- protecting himself with meek outstretched arms. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But Megumi asked me if I'd take her to prom and I didn't want to go, so I told her I was seeing you- it was the first thing that came to mind! I swear! I didn't mean it! I was desperate! Er! No! _Not_ desperate! I mean, I couldn't think of any other available girl to use! No! Wait! I didn't mean it like that! I meant I wasn't thinking!"

                "Like HELL you weren't _thinking!!!_" Papaya growled, raising the mop over her head again and preparing to strike the other as if he were a piñata. Jundo squeaked, grabbed the steal bucket again, turned it over- in spite of the fact it was filled of mucky water- and used it as a helmet.

                "YOU!"

                CLANG!

                "STUPID!"

                CLANG!

                "MORON!"

                _CLANG!_

                Her pale complexion was flushed with red, and her eyes were no different. Her chest heaved as she lowered the mop onto the floor, and paused for a moment to catch her breath. "Great! Just _great_! Now you need me to go steady with you for a month? Well, too bad buster! Go find yourself another broad!"

                Papaya whipped her weapon over her shoulder and prepared to clobber Jundo permanently, when a hard grip came over the handle bar, causing her to put more force. This was a very bad thing, as Hiei didn't anticipate the extra strength of her thrusting power and was therefore catapulted across the café like a human canon ball. In a fraction of a second, everyone was wincing as Hiei was unceremoniously tossed into the bar. He broke quite a few martini glasses and landed in a box of newly delivered toothpicks.

                Seeing what she had done, Papaya dropped the mop as well as her jaw. Her lower lip trembled as Kurosaisei pulled himself out of the mess. There were lots of scratches, but fortunately nothing serious. All the same, Hiei looked none-too-pleased with the outcome of these unforeseen events and was gruffly plucking the toothpicks out of his butt and hair like porcupine quills. Jundo, realizing that attention was drawn away from him, took this moment to crawl out of the vicinities and into the kitchen where it was safe. From the corner of his sharp eyes, Hiei noticed his exit, but made no effort in stopping him.

                "Your behavior…" Kurosaisei started. "Is unacceptable! Do you want Miho's place to close down?!"

                Frantically, Papaya started pointing. "But he-"

                "It doesn't matter what he did!" Hiei scolded and under controlled volume so that not too many people would hear. "You need to control your temper! Start acting your age. This isn't middle school any more."

                "He was going to use me!" She protested, both arms plunging to her sides vehemently. 

                "He didn't mean too. He was just trying to avoid a situation."

                Out of instinct, Papaya's third line of defense switched on. Her eyes suddenly stung as they welled with fresh, hot tears. "Still… Look what happened to Mama!"

                Hiei did not like this at all. He hated it when this girl started using her mother's problems as if they were her own. It was disrespectful. To everyone's surprise, especially Kurama's, he grabbed Papaya briskly by the shoulder and pulled her forward until his lips were close to her ear. "You're being childish. _Never_ use Miho as your excuse."

                Almost out of nowhere, a bunch of students sitting at one of the booths started laughing at the whole circumstance. Kurama swung his head around to find where the laughter was coming from, but since they stopped, he could do nothing except show a conspicuous scowl at whoever was nosing in. Eros, on the other hand, timidly walked forward to peal Hiei away from Papaya who was shaking frightfully.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as Hiei let her go. Coming next to her, Eros offered a rueful grin and rubbed her shoulder. 

                "It's okay." Hiei huffed, glancing back at the chaos left within the room. "Look, just clean-up that clutter. I'll talk to Jundo. We'll work something out."

                As Eros tenderly ushered her to the back of the restaurant and offered his assistance, when Papaya abruptly stopped in her tracks to look over her shoulder.  "What will you do?"

                Shrugging, Hiei stared at the ceiling carelessly with both hands on his waist "Ask Tomomi a favor." He replied simply.

                Eros chuckled and Papaya blushed. "Oh…"

                Shaking his head, Hiei turned jadedly to Kurama and smiled apologetically. "Hn. Damn, fruit."

                "She's quite emotional, isn't she?" Laughed Kurama warmly, taking it upon himself to remove some missed sticks in the bush of Hiei's hair. He tossed them aside on a nearby table, where they came to sit down. Hiei cringed and stood up again, however, pulling one last toothpick out his rear-end.  

                "Of course." He said, sitting down carefully just in case. "This is the third day of her period."

                Kurama folded his hands and leaned on them with his chin. "You figured out her cycle?"

                "Hardly." Hiei scoffed, rubbing the temples on his throbbing forehead. "Her pattern fluctuates too much. She's _always_ kind of PMS-ing."

                "Scorpio?" 

                "Nope. _I'm _a Scorpio, remember? Papaya's a-"

                "Pisces."

                "Yes."

                He took a second to spy on the fiery teenager, on hands and knees sweeping pieces of glass and wood into a dust tray that dumped sporadically over a trash bin. She seemed to have mellowed down after Hiei's rather paternal reprimand, and with the helpful Eros close by, Papaya became all the more pleasant. Kurama breathed out in slight relief. "She means well, doesn't she? She has a high set moral standards when it comes to personal interest."

                Hiei followed the guide of the redhead's stare and felt he had to agree on that detail. "True," the reincarnate nodded. "But these standards come with a blind spot."

                Tossing a long red side-lock over his shoulder, Kurama blinked. "Blind spot?"

                "She's unspoiled. Perhaps so unspoiled that she isn't ready for the world." "I cannot protect her like this continuously."

                "I think naivety is relative, Hiei." Kurama said good-naturedly. "All of us are idealistic one way or another. In her case, I suppose she holds finding the perfect, respectable man as possible." 

                "You say relative?"

                "Yes… I'm sure, everyone feels like at least _some_ aspect of their lives will work out like a fairy tale."

                Kurama was giving him that look again- the one with the cavernous green eyes seeking out the knots that made his soul. Hiei looked down, embarrassed. He dared, nevertheless, to slowly move his hand over the countertop. Two of his long fingers pulled lightly at Kurama's sleeve, pulling his left forearm down. The fox demon cocked his head to the side affectionately, and watched his friend hesitantly placed his fingers into his open palm.  "You're right." 

                In assurance, the redhead squeezed Hiei's hand, which finally caused him to look up and be welcomed with his angelic smile. 

"Holy shit! What happened here?"

On mishap, Hiei squeezed back out of surprise of Miho's unexpected entrance. She stood aghast, hands at the sides of her face, grassy eyes wide, and giant vein pulsating as fast as an electric vibrator. Her left eyebrow twitched nervously before she did a full scan of the vicinities. The customers held themselves indifferent to this disarray- though some were snickering and whispering, Jundo was no where to be found, there was a mop and a pretty bashed-up bucket that looked more like a tin can of old peas, Hiei was holding Shuiichi's hand… She stopped her scan to do a double take on them. When Miho realized she wasn't hallucinating- and when she noticed the heat creeping into both of their faces- she lifted her right eyebrow, shrugged, and proceeded in her scan. There was nothing left to take notice in except that her favorite customer, Eros, was on the floor with her daughter, Papaya, who was looking rather guilty in her opinion. "Explain."

                As if the stare of maternal doom was about to fire like a Star Wars ray gun, Papaya froze on the floor and trembled as a deer would before a pair of rushing headlights. "I-"

                "I tripped over that box." Hiei lied, pointing to the scattered toothpicks on the floor along with the flattened cardboard. "And I accidentally broke some glasses while I was at it. Papaya is fixing it."

                The other three stared at Hiei in disbelief. Papaya, as soon as her mother averted her attention from her and to Hiei, released a relieved sigh. Eros smiled and patted her on the back friendlily, but Papaya didn't like being touched so much and almost brained him for it. The only thing that stopped her was Kurosaisei's warning stare, which translated Papaya's oncoming slap into a 'friendly' rustle of Ero's fawny hair. Ero's smiled exaggeratedly, his mouth chalk full of beaming white teeth. The girl turned away to roll her eyes, but giggle in amusement at the same time.

                Miho stared at Hiei for a moment, not was alone in this silent examination as Kurama offered the same. She scrutinized Hiei, seemed to understand what was going on, and decided to let it go. "Oh, well, you should be more careful, Hiei-kun. Martini glasses are _not_ cheap."  Her hands moved for her black fanny pack, which she carefully unzipped to take out a handful of mail. "By the way, I stopped by the post office for you… to check your box."

                "Really? Thanks, I've had a lot of things going on." Letting go of Kurama's hand, he reached up to accept them. The corner of his lip twitched visibly, as Kurosaisei was apparently recognizing some of the envelopes. Judging by his sourly indisposed expression, the redhead could tell that a majority of the mail were bills and taxes among other unwanted things.

                "I noticed." Miho replied sternly. "Here. I think this one will interest you."

                She was referring to the golden rod envelope in front. Hiei dropped the others on the countertop uncaringly, and opened the letter in hand with a handy knife set on the placemat of his seat.  Eros and Papaya looked at one another, got rid of what mess there was left on the floor, and strode for Kurama's booth where they leaned against its walls. Miho tightened the blue bandana on her head, and leaned forward- curious about the particulars too.  

                "What's it about?" Kurama asked.

"There's a national exam that pays off all your tuition if you do well enough- the 'Phi Alpha Omega' test. Sort of like a second chance if you died on the standard exams the first time. I'm just in my sophomore year of college, so I qualify. It's a long shot, but it couldn't hurt to try."

"As if you can even _pass_ the test. How do you plan on taking it? By doing dishes with one hand and filling in the bubble sheet with the other? Hope you don't get your scantron wet!"

                The group encircling Hiei turned their heads immediately. Three college students, in prep vests, slicked back hair, convertibles and all, laughed as they rose from their table and packed-up to go home. The redhead glowered severely at all of them as they went through the glass door. By their arrogant strut, their haughty words, and doubtlessly annoying voices, Kurama knew that these were the people laughing at Papaya during her little hissy fit. As soon as they left the cafe, Hiei, Papaya, and Miho walked up to the landscape window and flicked off the students with both their hands. Eros and Kurama watched on and held down their snickers.

"Snotty morons!" Papaya scowled, sticking her tongue out and raising her middle fingers higher into the air. "Nyahhh!"

"They have no idea what hard work is!" Miho exclaimed exasperatedly. "I bet my bottom yen that they have rich parents who spoon feed them!"

"Too bad for us that our bottom yen isn't much." Her daughter pointed out dryly.

"Hn. Bastards."

They lowered their hands- middle finger still screaming obscenities- and calmed themselves. They began heading back for the table, when- on impulse- the three of them turned around simultaneously to flick off their unwanted guests for the final time. In a bad mood, Hiei reclaimed his chair before Kurama and aggressively began to open the rest of his mail. Hell, bills were like free prizes at this point. 

The fox demon smiled sadly- and nervously- as Hiei tore down his envelopes as if he had a full-blown katana in his hand and his individual letters were mere objects to be stabbed. "Who were they?" He said cautiously. 

"Assholes from Waseda Uni."  Retorted Hiei. "Two of them from classes I have at night." He didn't look at anyone as he spoke. 

"Oh, Hiei, don't worry. Just labor as intensely as you always do, and you'll reap your rewards." His employer said sympathetically.

"Hn. Saa na..." He tossed his mail- unable to concentrate on reading them. A frown was knitting along his fine eyebrows, and it was obvious to those who were close to him. His frown deepened as he lifted his hands and looked at his knuckles and fingers. The tops of his hands were dry. The joints of his fingers were swollen. There were burns and scars from working in the kitchen and serving hot meals. There were also marks from old blisters- a result from kendo instruction and lifting groceries. Then, he flipped over his hands and looked at his palms. Like the tops, they were dry- parts of the skin cracked. There were calluses at the ends of all his fingers, making his palms rough like sandpaper. For hands that were so small, they looked terribly aged. Sighing, Hiei folded his them together and massaged them. He suddenly became acutely aware that they constantly ached.  A bitter grin overtook him. "It's too bad that sometimes, even when you work obstinately for what you want, it feels like you're not doing any better at all…"

"Like trying to go up a downward escalator?" Papaya asked. "Oh, yeah, I can relate." 

The air took on a grim note as everyone tried to focus his or her gazes away from Hiei's countenance. In fact, at least half of the group was a bit afraid to speak up or attempt to lighten the atmosphere. Hiei slumped against his fist and exhaled heavily. He had seen one of his bills clearly and it howled out to him that he was past due with his medical loans. If he didn't pay up, and soon, his loaners may very well cut him off entirely and then he'd be left with nothing to obtain his medication. He rubbed his eyes and covered his face with his palms. One of two things must be sacrificed: paying school tuition or paying the hospital. Given the gravity of either choice, it was common sense to anyone that he had to make ends meet somehow and sacrifice _nothing_… except perhaps ninety percent of his life. 

The reincarnate chewed on his lip. It was going to be another tight squeeze this year. Often it would cross his mind how utterly ridiculous his predicament was. He could give-up his drugs, live a little while, and then die. He could stop going to college, wind-up working his four jobs until he was a gezard, and then die. Lastly, he could go to college, work the four jobs until collapse, and then die knowing he at least tried… 

But what's the point?

                A shiver rolled down his spine at such thoughts and with this shiver, even his hands began to tremble. Kurama caught those hands with his and gripped them comfortingly again. The fox demon observed Hiei sadly, realizing he was bringing more problems to Kurosaisei's existence than Kurosaisei could afford. "Maybe… I should move out." Kurama said at last. 

                "No!" Hiei shushed, and then softly: "No… Don't do that. It's not necessary. Besides, there's the exam. I have a chance."

Everyone felt sick to their stomach. This 'chance' was one versus astronomical proportions. Probability says that Hiei was most likely not going to reach the top five percent of the exam, and common sense says that Hiei would just be wasting his time and energy. Logic forced Eros to be kind, but frank. "Sorry to tell you this, Hiei, but double-timing at Miho's, keeping all your other jobs, and then studying a _full_ year for this thing sounds like a suicide mission. You're going to fry."

Miho rolled her eyes. "What else is new?"

"I can do it." Hiei whispered.

"We know you can." Eros replied. "The question is whether or not you'll be able to keep your sanity."

They fell silent again. Miho, Papaya, and Eros were perfectly aware of Hiei's course of action should he be left trapped in a corner. He would sell some of his possessions- pawn some if need be- to come up with pocket money, and his spending would inevitably be slashed in half. As bold as these first hand survival tactics were, the prices they took were far too great. Kurama, sensing the others thoughts, discovered that Kurosaisei was doomed to repeat Jaganshi's poor habit of pseudo martyrdom… Once again, without anyone to help. "Hiei, why don't I prep you for it?"

"What?"

"Well, you helped me when I was at the end of MY rope. I like paying _my_ debts too, after all." Kurama smiled as Hiei gave him something in between a glower and a pout- a contradiction that only Hiei was capable of. "Don't give me that face. Remember: if someone took away food, water, and sleep- from which would you die first?_ Sleep._ If you don't let me help you, you will be in serious lack of it… Not that you already are now."

Crimson eyes sparkled skeptically before Hiei decided to smirk. "Okay."        

It was funny, really. The members of group abruptly felt as if they had other places to be. Eros coughed and spun on his heel, taking a table in another area of the restaurant and busying himself with some free magazines off a rack. Papaya, unsure of what to do, followed Eros and sat across from him. Nevertheless, her eyes did not leave Kurama and Hiei's booth. There was something cooking over there, and she couldn't quite sniff out what it was. As for Miho, she slouched comfortably to one side and stood at minor length. "Hiei, your shift is in five minutes. You want to say 'goodbye' or should I tell Manibu to cover for you another hour?"

"No, I'm good. Just give me five."

"All right."  His employer said nonchalantly. She was about to head to the back where the kitchen was, when she decided to take Hiei aback by bending down and whispering into his ear: "It's about time!"

Since Miho was of high authority, the most Hiei could do to retaliate was squint. He was rewarded from the other end of this with a playful wink. Leaning over to the side of the both to ensure Miho's complete departure, Hiei readjusted and faced his friend. "Should I walk you out?"

His eyes glistened. "I'd like that."

Sliding out of their seats, Hiei waited until Kurama beside him before walking onward. It did not escape Papaya's- nor Eros's- study that Hiei was faintly touching Kurama on the far back of his shoulder blade. This form of physical contact, they knew, was rather sweet and earned itself quite a few innuendoes for the overactive mind.  

Blinking a few times in a blur of confusion, Papaya turned to Eros. "What's up with _them?_"

To the teenager's puzzled expression, the one across from her nearly guffawed over the table. "Papaya, you're so _clueless!_"

Outside, they faced one another- hands decidedly shy in the bigger public and seeking refuge within their pockets. Hiei pierced his lips together into a thin line- his eyes darting around to check if anyone was looking. When the coast was clear, he gave a quick kiss that could only be done by momentarily going on his toes. This action taxed his pride, but Kurama's features glew like a candle and rubbed away whatever qualms Hiei had regarding his vertical setback. 

"Hiei…"

                "Hn?"

                "Are you coming home late again?"

                His face darkened. "Mm."

                "…I'll wait for you."

                This was an absurd statement, naturally. However, Kurosaisei liked hearing it. "That's a long wait, Shuiichi."

                "But we hardly see each other- even at night." Kurama reasoned. "Is there anything I can do for you after I come back from work at the computer office?" 

                Computer office. Computers. Computer business. Sales. Industrial engineering. The reincarnate felt a tirade of words brewing in his mouth. _Kazuya Hatakana_. Hiei was about to open his mouth about Kurama's insistent stepfather, but doing this would have been crude. He took the tactful approach: "I thought you quit?"

                "Did…" But Kurama added sheepishly: "As vice president."  He later cleared his throat and tried to avoid his friend's displeasure. "So, what can I do?"

                His friend breathed out deeply. Something told him he'd have to deliver another lecture about Shuiichi's future tonight. In spite of this, he touched upon some sense of humor: "You can keep the apartment warm."

                It was annoying. The redhead wanted so badly to help his friend, and yet his friend wanted so badly to _avoid_ his help.  Something told him he'd have to deliver another lecture about Hiei's over hospitability. "Hiei…"

                "Fine."  He shrugged, thoughtfully conjuring up an errand Kurama may enjoy. "Some flowers in the house would be nice." 

                The fox demon shook his head in disbelief. "_Flowers_?"

~*~*~*~

                Flowers. In such a case as obtaining flowers for their home, Kurama absolutely refused to go to the florist. There was something about flower shops he simply did not like. They seemed to rub him the wrong way. Yes, the flowers were fresh, properly taken cared of, smelt heavenly, and were lovely, yet the fox demon couldn't help but feel as though there was something important in lack. The flowers were deprived of love. To grow a plant… put a seed or a bulb into the soil, cover it with cool and fresh earth like a blanket over an unborn baby, give it water, give it nutrients, watch over it, make sure there's sun… Slowly, the plant will rise from the dirt- beautiful and complex… The result of good nurturing. 

                Kurama placed a bulb into an orange pot of soil. It was one of the bulbs he managed to tuck away before the old Minnamino residence was cleared out. Being wise about these sorts of things, he had made sure to keep it in the basement in side a plastic bag to keep from getting moist. He was very pleased to find that when he opened the plastic bag now, the bulb was firm and dry. It somehow touched his heart how the bulb had nestled so perfectly within the curve of his hand like a child. He felt the plant stir at the recognition of his presence- almost crying: 'You haven't forgotten me! You remembered! You remembered!'

                He used a garden spade to turn over the soil and added about a handful of fertilizer. He patted the surface of the dirt until it was perfectly smooth, and then put his tools away along with his gloves. Lifting the pot, he set it on the kitchen counter where a belt of sun was striking. Holding onto the sides of the planter with his palms, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

                Using magic on plants, Kurama understood after becoming a human, was not necessarily a means of cheating. His hands grew warm and the pot began to glow- something beneath the soil stirring excitedly. The magic he used was of a different sort. With creating weapons, he made strict commands with the earth- forced flowers and shrubs to bid to his will. With creating things that represented affection, conversely, he deposited a small bit of his feelings into the plant. 

                It wasn't long before a green sprout appeared, wiggling its slowly enlarging leaves as if to say 'hello' to its creator. Kurama smiled passionately, and stroked its stem, making the plant spurt upwards and croon from side to side. Other sprouts came forth, rising up to give salutations. Before long, buds appeared- three of them. These buds went from green to red and from red to a two-tone of orange and pink. They were tulips. 

                "Charming." He said sweetly. "All of you remind me of French tea cups. Pretty."

                The tulips brightened in color thanks to the compliment. 

                "Watch the house for me." Kurama said to the flower, putting on his shoes at the door and grabbing his wallet from the counter. "I'll be gone only shortly. If anyone breaks in, please feel free to throw him out the veranda. I've opened the sliding door for your convenience."

                He tapped at the base of each flower gently, and left. When he had arrived from work and set to gardening, his stomach growled and his temperament was bemused by the strange schedule and intake level his stomach was taking. He ignored the organ's initial plea for the munchies, when a second growl the sound of a starved lion rumbled. At a loss, Kurama gave up and started for the fridge. When he opened it, he was baffled to see how empty it had gotten. Almost nothing was left inside it except a frozen bag of corn, half a stick of butter, and a slab of cheese. Odd. He knew there were fish sticks. No wait. He ate those. Chicken breast? Oops. He had eaten them too. 

                'Impossible!' He shouted into the hollow fridge. 'Where did all the food go?!'

                 Bread? Well… he made that sandwich when Hiei was still at work the other day. Salami? Ack, of course, he had a salami sandwich. Eggs? Both he and Hiei scarfed the last four down yesterday. 

                It would have been downright rude to let his roommate take care of all the utilities including the rations. Besides which, Kurama couldn't quite figure out how many vigils he gave the pantry in the afternoon while studying. This code red called for some heavy shopping, and since Kurosaisei wasn't around to set a strict list, he found freedom to knock off whatever he wanted from the rows of shelves.

                'Oh, what's wrong with me?' Kurama thought as he took two packages of American imported SwissMiss Cocoa. 'I'm always eating… Enough for the both of us too.' Mindlessly, he added custard mix and frosting into his steel cart. 'And why is it I can't remember what I'm putting into myself? I can't be going senile…'

                Through with the final aisle, he rolled the cart into line and waited for the cashier to run him up. Absently, he flipped through some magazines while he was waiting. Slowly he was getting irritated with all the tabloids- always talking about the hot new couple… always butting into their lives and then breaking them a part… always the damned fake smiles. He sighed and replaced the magazine into the rack. Better to stand idly.

                Or maybe this was worse. The person in front of him was a young lady. He couldn't stop himself from examining her purchases: a bottle of red wine, black forest cake, ice cream, and to top it off, a glittery card that read 'Happy Anniversary… Always and Forever.' He was relieved when she rolled out of line and into the parking lot. He reactions were silly, though. There was progress between him and Kurosaisei after all. He would just have to be patient.

                "Are you well, sir? You look upset." Was did he appear that loathing? Apparently the cashier noticed.

                "I'm fine."

                At first she said nothing. The lady continued rolling down the food across the red scanner- her machines beeping away. She was middle-aged and gray haired- looked more haggard than she should have been. Regardless of her hard body and old-fashioned make-up, there was a certain pleasantness around the corners of her eyes. There were crowfeet there already, and although she couldn't have been very attractive in her youth, she was pretty in a 'homely' sense.  "You have a lot of sweets here- are you sure? People don't stuff themselves with sugar unless something's up."  The lady was right. Just now she rolled down a canister of whipped cream. There was real food in the bunch- steak, shrimp, and things with nutritious value, but overall… She raised her ash-colored eyes as she rolled down the last items: a carton of milk and a box of scalloped potatoes. "Depressed?"

                "I don't know." He shrugged, offering a 'damned fake smile'. "I guess."

                The cashier leaned against her register as Kurama took out a pen and his checkbook. "Looks like you miss someone."

                "I do." Kurama frowned at how quickly he responded without thinking. He said it again quietly, as if to verify himself. "I do…"

                "Well, cheer up!"  The other chirped, rotating the monitor for him see how much he owed. "Whoever's gone is bound to come back, especially if they love you."  The pretense smile shrank into one that was honest. He handed her the check, which she ran through the machine. When his check cleared, she deposited it into a slot and ripped off the astonishingly long receipt from the register. The receipt was courteously stuffed with his groceries, and quickly so no one would gawk at him. The cashier evidently had lots of experience with people and new how personal things were. She took the purchases by their plastic handles. "Your bags, sir."

                "Thanks." He carefully took the bags- two by two- and lowered them into his cart. When they were through, he was about to depart without another word, when the lady's compassion caused him to hesitate. "Um… here." Deftly, his fingers slid into his hair. The cashier accepted his gift, bewildered. 

                "Eh? An orchid? Oh my, how did you do that? It came out of no where!"

                "Magic." Kurama answered, already pushing out of the store. "A gift for a sweet person."

                Calling for a cab, which- in any urban city- requires a person to stand on the curb at risk of his life, the redhead returned just after sunset. He didn't have much thoughts running through his head as he put everything into its proper place. His movements were actually almost mechanical, as if he had been living this way for as long as he could remember. Once all the plastic bags were cleared, he noticed that the chores of the day caused his cravings to dwindle. Instead of snacking, then, he laid spread across the couch with a textbook in hand. Evening turned dead into night. Time dripped like water and it was now eleven-thirty. In utmost calm and serenity, he fell asleep with the book on his lap after finishing the assigned five chapters. His eyes moved from beneath his eyelids- searching and longing. His lips parted only slightly. He could see it all so perfectly…  

~~~~~

The lake was orange- no- amber and gold. The ripples of water were dashed with dazzling light and blushed by the gentle fall of white blossoms. The trees, which held those blossoms, held their dark branches high and low- entangled with one another in autumn's great spider web. Shafts of late sun broke here and there, and exposed flying dust and pollen that drifted like sprites. A call of a crow sang far off in the mountains, the fluttering of black feathers and wings accompanying that call in delicate harmony. 

                A feather landed in the lake, and as that ebony feather landed, Hiei slowly sank into the water completely barren of clothing. He smiled sadly and picked up the object as it floated in his direction. His bloody eyes inspected it acutely, and when he found that he had observed it enough, he brought the feather to his cheek and dragged it down his wet body- it decked with moist speckles. 

                The touch tickled. The black feather tickled. A mild grin ambushed his lips, but he bore no bitterness in the face of it. Carefully, he continued to pull the feather about- until not an inch of his skin was left uncarressed by it. 

                It flew away. Taken by the wind and drawn into the sunset. Perhaps the crow will reclaim it.

                Hiei didn't blink, but rather sighed. He swayed along the lake- the warm water coming up to his waist. Coming close to shore, he suddenly stopped and turned around.

                Just behind him was one of the many trees the lake was bordered with. 

                "The sakura tree." The fire demon said quietly. "The tree of your life. The tree of your home." He returned to the tree and lifted his arm to stroke the rough trunk. "You love it unconditionally, and I can see why. I've never seen petals so white and pure."

                "Most of the ones in Tokyo are pink." Kurama replied, swimming closer to his lover and wrapping his arms about the youkai's shoulders from behind.

                Hiei closed his eyes, sensing Kurama's narrow nose trace its way from his collar to his throat. "There is a story- a fairytale," he began. "Of why they are so…"

                His friend's movements stopped. "You know of it?"

                A hand, Hiei's hand, came to rest over the redhead's spread palm. "A beautiful, but sad legend… Of love, betrayal, and vengeance." He gripped Kurama's hand firmly now and brought it to his lips. "A story of blood and death…"

                Kurama buried his face in his lover's soft wet hair and embraced him more possessively. "I will kill you..."

                To this, all Hiei could do was give a cruel, and yet tender smile. "…And I will _make_ you."

~*~*~*~

                The doorknob rattled as the lock was twisted. This bit of noise made Kurama stir and come to his senses. He sat up entirely, just in time for Hiei's entrance. Stiffly, Kurama rubbed the side of his neck and wiped his eyes with the other hand. Did tears spill out while he was asleep? He could tell. He smudged the moistness away. "You're home." He said, dragging a yawn with his mellow welcome. Standing up, he stretched. "I tried waiting for you… I wasn't very successful was I?"

                "Don't be silly." Hiei murmured, setting down his keys. "It's two in the morning, I can't expect you to be up at this hour."

                Two? He glanced at a clock in the living room. Correction: two-o-four. Kurama grimaced. There was no way he would permit this pattern to continue. He'd handcuff Hiei to the bedpost if he had to, but this was a problem since they slept on futons. There had to be more he could do, however, Hiei's adamancy in not borrowing from other people including himself posed as an obstacle that was entirely rubbish. Starting tomorrow, it was time to get a crackdown on Kurosaisei's psyche. If there was anything Kurama was expert at aside from fighting and strategizing, it was… _persuading._ For the present, feeding him something so heavy that it would slide him into heavenly coma would do.  

"Have you had dinner?" He inquired while striding straight for the stove and turning everything on before he was answered. "If not, I can make you some danburi. It won't take long."

                Obediently, Hiei pulled a chair from their table. Kurama's skill at cooking was better than Miho's, and he admitted to no one, his own. "Danburi? What kind?"

                "Whatever you want." The other responded, piling up a mountain of rice on a large plate. "Tempura, chicken katsu, pork katsu… it's your choice."

                "Tempura sounds good. I haven't had shrimp in a while."  He crossed his arms over the table and slumped over.  He ached like hell. "Did you go shopping? I like the tulips, by the way."

                For a second, Kurama glanced back at the pot on the counter. Mildly, he was pleased with Hiei's consideration. In all honesty, he was surprised Hiei hadn't overlooked it seeing as his poor friend was ready to shut down his circuits. "After getting the flowers, I decided to re-stalk our fridge."  To prove to Hiei the lengths of his endeavors, he opened the fridge. White light spilled out and Hiei had to blink a few times before refocusing. His eyes widened making his pupils the size of pinheads. Kurama began pointing at the different products:

                "I also bought taho, ichigo daifuku, seaweed crackers, chocolate covered gummy fruits, onion bread with sesame seed, xiao mai, white eel, shabo shabo steak cutlets, rice cakes, canned Thai tea, xung xao mat ong if you don't like the other…"

Hiei was just about to fall off his chair when he caught himself. "Shuiichi, you splurged!"

                "Yes, and I will get fat as well if you don't help me eat all this." His roommate said flatly. "If you don't act quickly, I'll most likely clean this refrigerator out again." He shut the door almost angrily. "And that was unintentionally. Next time, speak up when you notice I'm pigging out."

                "But… I _didn't _notice." Said Hiei innocently. "You look good with a little chub on your cheeks anyway."

                Kurama returned to the stove with a spatula. He wasn't exactly flattered. "That was an unnecessary comment." 

                Watching his friend fondly, Hiei smiled. The redhead's movements have required their grace and tranquility- as if every step was a planned one. It seemed distant now, the time when Kurama was close to losing it. Ever since Kurama appeared to have recovered, he looked more and more beautiful to him each day. Yes, well, he gained a little weight. Yet, somehow, he sincerely liked him like that. He looked softer and more welcome to tentative hugs… His butt looked cuter too.

                Hiei's eyes widened. Since when were the words 'his', 'butt', and 'cute' _ever_ fused together? That's just wrong. He tried to look away, but peaked from the corners of his eyes out of temptation… Boy, was it cute... Sick! He looked away again.

                As soon as he tore his eyes away, he heard the sound of a heavy plate meeting the countertop before him. He looked down at it gradually, saliva erupting in his mouth. It smelt so good!

                Saying nothing, the redhead divided his meal and before Hiei knew what was coming, Kurama had a fork full of danburi waiting to be eaten. They looked at one another awkwardly, Kurama gesturing with his fork to open his mouth. Unable to put any useful words together, he complied. 

                He swallowed, but didn't taste anything. His contemplation was on other things, like the way Kurama's hair fell so silkily over his shoulders and eyes, the way he was so serious, and the way his mind seemed to be entangled with a stream of a million thoughts. "…You're so kind to me… with the little things you do…"

                "Hm?" Fortunately for Hiei, Kurama didn't hear him as he was too busy loading a fork with a second serving of egg and shrimp. He raised the fork to Hiei's lips. 

                He stared at the floor.  It was awfully shiny. Kurama must have mopped it recently. "Nothing." He lifted his hand. "Here. I'm fine. I'm not a child."

They sat in quiet- a quiet so powerful that Hiei's chewing was even muted. Thankfully he ate everything, and it looked as though his dark circles disappeared. Kurama continued to stare at his friend, almost making him feel uncomfortable. The fox demon became conscious of his disposition and decided to speak:  "This morning, Hiei… I saw your pills on the bathroom counter."  He paused to see Hiei's reaction. As expected, his expression became stone and unreadable. He proceeded notwithstanding this. "I know some of them are antidepressants. Hiei, are you really so unhappy that you need to take those?"

                "…Not often." He replied evenly. "I only drink them when I feel like I can't deal with whatever's going on with me at the moment. My doctor prescribed them, seeing as I really don't have much vigor to begin with."  He rose with his empty plate in hand and brought it to the kitchen sink. "I guess… last night caught me off guard. I haven't told anyone about my childhood, Shuiichi. It bothers me to relive them again. It's taken such a long time for me just to forget…"

                That's why I act the way I do. If people think I'm fine, no one asks what's bothering me. When no one asks, I don't have to remember." Kurama waited at the table and watched him do the washing. It seemed easier for Hiei to communicate when was doing something else at the same time. "Obviously, you can never _entirely_ forget." He went on. " There are things around me that draw those images up into my mind… sad images- photographs in my head that I can't burn."

                When the dish and utensils were slipped into the racks, Kurama strode up to Hiei from behind and draped his arms over his sharp shoulders. He hugged him tightly, and kissed Hiei's bristly hair. His arms slowly lowered and went about Hiei's waist, long fingers lacing together over his friend's stomach. Hiei stared at Kurama's possessive hold for a time before raising his hands to clasp around the redhead's narrow wrists. The reincarnate's eyes narrowed, but the irises remained as warm as ever. He liked what he saw. "Shuiichi?"

                The initial reply was the tensing of Kurama's arms. Hiei's skin prickled at the feeling of the redhead's muscles rubbing against his sides. This felt strikingly good and familiar. He was being constrained, this he knew, and he was being kept within absurdly close-fitting proximities, this he knew also. Yet his fears concerning the described were instantly quelled at the sound of Kurama's breathing vibrating from behind him. If there were ever a situation wherein he would be contented to relinquish his need in dominance, this would be it. He closed his eyes and pushed himself back, feeling something press from behind and almost penetrate through the thin cloth of his pants. His own breathing hastened, and he was coming close to being slightly aroused when his friend's coming words disrupted his senses: "You hypocrite."

                Hiei glared to himself and about faced immediately. Kurama, nonetheless, still contained him within his arms and refused to release him.  "You told me before," his friend went on. "That if there was anything that was disturbing me, I could go to you always and tell you. If I told you, I wouldn't feel as bad. Don't you realize that I'm here for you in the same way?"  His lithe hands slid from his waist and directly into Hiei's palms where he wove their fingers together and drew Hiei closer. "What kind of friend are you, if you can share everything but yourself with me?" He hissed. 

                Kurosaisei tried to wring his hands free of the other's, but the fox demon was latched onto him so forcefully that his movements were utterly futile. Hiei sighed and allowed himself to be put under submission. "When I talk about who I am- or at least _try_ to- people look at me differently… _treat _me differently."  Kurama was staring into him with those intense eyes- those pupils that were like tunnels.  He remembered these eyes; they were a reflection of his childhood. They made him frightened. He looked away. "I'm just like everyone else, only that…"

                "That?"

                "…I'm sick." He looked up again, silently pleading for Kurama to loosen his grip- he circulation in his hands was dropping and he sensed his palms growing terribly numb. "The medication you saw, they keep my body under control. By taking them, nothing goes wrong with me. I'm perfectly normal."  Once more he tried to wring the redhead's hands off, but he couldn't "…normal." He repeated.

 "Is it anything serious?"

                "It depends. It's nothing too out of the ordinary, Shuiichi. Don't- don't _fuss _over it."

                "What is it then? Please tell me. I won't tell anyone."

                "No. I don't want to talk about it."

                "But-"

                "No! I said I don't want to talk about it!" Hiei yelled in a startling burst of anger. Kurama was not phased. If anything, he was used to this. He was used to it and fed up of being used to it. 

                "You always hide from me." He murmured heatedly. 

                "What?"

                "Always… You always hide from me. You hide _everything_." 

                "I have a right to my privacy." Hiei admonished.

                 "You're afraid. You've_ always _been afraid. I have to hurt you to get you to speak. Why do you make me hurt you?"

                "What are you talking about?" Cried the other. "Let go of me!"

                "Why? So you can leave me again?" They went nose-tip to nose-tip- so close together, but divided to the core. "So you can run away me?" 

                "I _never_ said I was going to leave you!" Hiei tried to fight back, completely shocked with whatever has been brewing in Kurama's mentality. "You make it sound like I'm _abandoning_ you! What makes you think like this?"

                "And you said I was the one who was so headstrong." Kurama proceeded, not listening anymore. "You said I was the hopelessly stubborn one. But no, you are just the same. You think you can handle everything yourself- that I'm the one to be protected… I'm not so weak, Hiei!"

                "I know you are not!"  Hiei shouted, struggling as though he were bound with rope. "You're even much stronger than me, is that what you want to hear? You're strong! Look I can't even break free from you!"

                "You certainly don't treat me as though I can hold myself." Whispered Kurama.

                "I don't think _helping_ you counts as an insult against-"

                "But by not allowing _me_ to help _you_," Kurama composedly objected. "It _does _turn into an insult…"

                "You're already giving me a hand in the scholarship exam!" Riposted Hiei. "Please…" He pulled. "Let me go…"

                "That's not the same thing…" The fox demon murmured. "That's trivial and you are perfectly aware that it is."

                Hiei stopped moving and dared to bore his eyes into Kurama's adamant face. They were so close now that their hot breaths were rebounding off one another. "Same as what, then?"

                He lowered their hands and looked down as well. "Allowing me… to _protect _you in the way you have with me."

                "I don't need protection!" Hiei shouted as he recoiled. "Let go off me _now _or I _swear_ I will hit you!"            

"Why don't you _trust_ me?" Kurama cried, aggravated into holding onto his friend more securely than imaginable. "_Why?!_"

                The other's frame had undone itself considerably and even began to shake.  Kurama risked freeing one of Hiei's wrists in order to direct his small chin upward. The wrist his hand had been clenching fell limply to Kurosaisei's side, the palm of which flushing with red as blood started rushing in again. Green irises broadened then, as unshed tears welled at the lids of Hiei's eyes. 

                The bottom of Kurama's lip quivered and he gently pulled his friend against his chest. Furiously, he kept him close- shuddering at the feel of Hiei's hands slowly creep up his back and latch on weakly. "Why won't you come to me and give me your heart?"

Hiei withdrew slightly, enough to look at Kurama head-on. "Because you already have it!"


	15. Paradise 6 ch15 wsummary

"Paradise 6" Chapter 15

2/8/03; END NOTES AND CONCLUSION SUMMARY ADDED

By: Hikari Nanase

E-mail to: 

**NEW NOTES: **I've been away from fanfiction for over a year due to changes in my life, as well as the personal need to no longer participate. I've realized over time that it was a mistake to leave this fanfic incomplete without due notice. For that you have my apologies. However, I have left some notes in the past suggesting that my writing may become more infrequent. At the time, it did not dawn upon me that I would choose to leave completely.

_If you would like to skip the explanations of my absence to read my full story of Paradise 6, feel free to scroll down to the end of this chapter._

I left fanfiction for two primary reasons: The first was because I was losing interest in the hobby, as well as the story (_this_ story) I was then currently working on. The second was because I had been accepted to the college of my dreams and the major of my deepest hopes. I was accepted to the University of Southern California, which has the most prestigious film school in the U.S. I was also accepted to the Writing for Screen and Television major, which required a very thorough portfolio. The acceptance rate for this major is 8%. Only 24 students per year are allowed to study this major. I am very proud, as well as very frightened, of this achievement. I do not know if I will succeed. I do not know if I am meant to do this.

In light of this fear, I felt I had to leave fanfiction and focus on original stories. To my dismay, I found writing originals very difficult and often fell into a depression over the quality of my work in comparison to the work of my peers. I still get very self-conscious over what I'm doing, and I sometimes second guess myself. I therefore will continue to avoid fanfiction until I develop enough confidence in my own work. I cannot accomplish my dreams without confidence and self-respect.

Thank you,

Bettina Elvina aka Hikari Nanase

They both froze- their feet glued onto the wooden floor by utter discomfort. Only their breathing was evidence that time was still dropping its grains of sand, as each breath that went through their noses became more ragged and intense. Kurama stared into Hiei's face, completely wide-eyed. Hiei looked back ruefully, not quite sure whether he had made the situation worse or better. His friend blinked a few times, appeared to have become aware of his surroundings, and shook his head. Gradually, his grip eased and slid off Hiei's slender arms. He had been holding onto him so forcefully that he left red marks in the shape of his palms all over Hiei's pale colored skin. Drawing away by taking a step back, Hiei wrung his wrists and looked upon them curiously. At last blood was beginning to return to his hands, distinct pink flushing within his flesh.

He then gazed at Kurama, faltering as to what to say next. His mouth opened, however, nothing tumbled out except perhaps a small breath. Slowly, he closed his mouth, tried to speak again, but became conscious of the fact he hadn't been too careful in response to Kurama's accusations. The shades of disbelief that hung over Kurama's face was difficult to interpret. Suddenly, sensing the possibilities behind the disbelief, Hiei grew both anxious and frightened.

He bit his lip. Immediately he felt as though that his professions of affection were to be disgracefully scathed. Flirtation was one thing, yes, but heated promises were another. But what other reply had he to give, what with his friend being equally heated- equally zealous?

Cautiously, he took the redhead's right hand into both of his and began to rub it with his thumbs. Kurama made no retaliation to this, but he also made no encouragement. This was very strange, especially in contrast to his earlier possessiveness yesterday afternoon.

The corner of Hiei's petite lips twitched uneasily, and beyond his own reason, he instinctively lifted Kurama's hand and laid it across his chest. "…You have it. It's yours."

Kurama felt a rush hit his head, distorting his vision and arousing a pounding throb. Hiei noted that the hand he was holding unexpectedly became cold, clammy, and trembling. Looking into his face, it was as though Kurama had become- somehow- intoxicated. His green eyes narrowed into black slits and perspiration swathed his skin.

"If it's mine, where is it?" He asked quietly. "Where is it, Hiei? I thought I had it… It was so lovely."

More than ever Hiei was confused. Kurama couldn't see straight at all, and it was unbelievably shocking to see him so distracted with seemingly rootless delirium. He did the only thing he was capable of: he held him close and didn't release him. Even then, it was as if he were embracing thick air. The fox demon's form swayed willowy and didn't respond to Kurosaisei's touch. Instead he gazed onward, lips moving slowly and speaking words that were unsound.

"Do you remember?" He asked once more. "You gave it to me only a month or so ago… It shone like glass in the light…" He clenched his eyelids tightly together, preventing dry tears from spilling. "You said you stole it. You said you had no use for it… Why did you tell me those things when it meant so much to you?" Kurama's chest heaved as he caught his breath, a slight hiccup resonating in his body. "You gave it to me! I remember you did!" He hissed desperately. "Where is it? Why did I lose it? I remember holding it- the shiny glass…"

Hiei allowed himself to be enveloped by Kurama's limp arms, throwing away all cares about whatever his friend was raving about. Gently, he kissed his friend's pulsing throat and later the center of his chest where the shoulder blades met. "It's here…"

The fox demon's eyes beated rapidly, pupils focused on a certain point where there was a small ball of light. His jaw quivered as the light seemed to be getting bigger, and all else around him was swirling into a black portal. The light raced into his eyes, stiffening his body and erasing everything in a flash. Then… there was darkness.

"Hiei, are you sure it's all right to do this?"

"Yes. Stop worrying."

"But what if we get seen?"

"Then whoever sees us will pretend he saw nothing."

"Hiei!"

With bare feet, they walked cautiously through the empty deck. Their shadows loomed over and across the metal walls and floors, clinging onto the ship the very same way the bottoms of their feet clung onto the icy floors. All the barracks had cleared once the hour had reached midnight, the ship having been set on auto. Complete silence bathed throughout- the comforting, steady hum of the vessel's engines and turbines the only exceptions. As they walked, they lurked like thieves- each step and movement gracefully calculated. This was their dance, naturally, as they were pairing so hypnotic that their elusiveness proved to be pure seduction. What soothing sensations their secrecy brought- memories of jewelry hoards, abandoned temples, and castles but mere visions in their hearts. Of course, what gems or crystals could possibly compare to emerald and ruby irises that could never be stolen by anyone but themselves?

Their eyes shimmered as they drew closer to the deep pool of water in the middle of the deck. Lack of light dyed the water an eerie hue of black ink, beckoning the foolish to take a step in and be lost forever in the depths of nothingness. Nevertheless, the two of them dared, and did so casually. Hiei withdrew his long sleeve, running the tips of his delicate fingers across the waters surface. These fingers drew a swirling line, fashioned so by subtle waves and smoldering steam. One could say a swan had trailed its feet along the pools edge, but a swan's grace could never match the cold hot passion the youkai's touch possessed.

Kurama watched in content, recognizing how subtle Hiei's messages were especially when unspoken. A gesture as this, only he could comprehend- that running touch across the waters feverish spine. Oh yes, that is not to be forgotten. Many a morning he had awoken with his lover at his lay, and those familiar hands tainted with blood and scars would glide across his smooth bare back. Kurama would shiver like the water as if blessed by a martyr of murder, anguish, and love.

The water was heated. The entire deck felt pleasantly warm.

"This is the intake pool?"

At first, without a word, the fire demon reclaimed his fingers and strode to a control panel by the wall. He was about to lift a switch, but chose to reply first. "Yes," he said coolly, staring deep into Kurama's silhouette. "It's what makes the Chimera submerge in the ocean."

"Like a Ningenkai submarine." The redhead noted. Funny as it was, even in darkness he could clearly sense Hiei's sour grimace. He made himself welcome to laugh. "…You're still a little prejudiced against humans, I see."

In spite of himself, the demon smiled but mutely. "Only the stupid ones."

The switch was lifted and suddenly the aquatic lights flickered on one by one. The lights were situated against the interior walls of the intake pool and close to the two-door shaft. Luminosity brought a curious rainbow into the ship, one that was mild and chilling- as with sapphires and tanzanite. Blue, green, and violet of multiple shades spun dizzyingly around- the black ink now transformed into a healthy paradise. In absolute awe, Kurama's mouth slid open. His senses were drowning in a single beauty that was clashed by the suffocating constriction of chain and machinery. The fox demon sighed. "Marvelous."

"It's… not exactly like the lake in your dream." His lover admitted. "I suppose it will have to suffice for now."

Slowly, Kurama walked to the edge, sat down, and let his feet in. It was delightfully warm, so delightful he couldn't stop from closing his eyes. From behind, Hiei came to sit with his legs crossed. For a moment or two, he examined the fox demon's serenity before he decided to make his intentions clear.

An impious grin crossed his features, and he quickly hid it within the white folds of Kurama's thin shirt. The other smiled and seemed to know better. Soon his friend's arms came about him in a tentative embrace, one that would slyly transform into a snake-like hold he was happy to not escape from. He breathed deeply, recognizing the expert fingers undoing the buttons before his chest. The shirt came down, and leisurely. It wrapped just below his shoulders like a shawl, his bare blades swept by slow, warm lips. Those lips went away, however, to deliver a keen message to Kurama's flattered ear: "It is a sin to lie with a lover," Hiei whispered. "But I hold it a greater sin to do without."

"You puzzle." Kurama chuckled. "Play with words as you do, and granted you will be severely wounded by your own tongue."

"A cunning fox avoids danger if he can," Hiei countered. "However an _intelligent _fox can make a capture of his danger instead."

"Clues?"

"I speak with no redundancy."

His brain was teased by Hiei's ambiguity, an asset in the fire demon's communication that could not be matched or used to such ingenuity by any other. It was essentially a lover's challenge, and with two individuals so engrossed with one mastering the other, this was a challenge not to be untaken. Kurama relished in his own victories, yet half of his mind couldn't help but think that Hiei planned those victories _for_ him, amused as the fire demon was in Kurama's self-indulgence. The same could not be said on his part, surprisingly. For he ravished every second Hiei's face would reach full concentration, come up just a few millimeters short, and ultimately miss. At times he felt guilty, for making his friend wander about in search for an answer he could never obtain…

Or could he? Hiei was an excellent actor and strategist, having tricked his enemies into their pitiful demises innumerable times. He was a liar and also a sore, but reverential loser. Nothing could mistake that. And as Kurama came to realize this, he came to realize a solution: "It is a sin for there to be lies- _infidelities_." The redhead answered thoughtfully. "Yet it is a greater sin not to lie, that is, _with_ you?"

He turned around slightly to face him. There was no readable expression on Hiei's face, and he was more than accustomed to this. Nevertheless, Hiei broke into a sad smile and brushed his lush crimson hair with his fingers. There was nothing that exited Hiei's lips on his part. Evidently, that was part of his design. His designs were always intricate and salient.

"Your tongue is a double-edged sword." Kurama hissed lowly.

It was always uncomfortable when Kurama tried to analyze him like this. The fox demon's gaze would be engorged with a deadly sort of love that caused Hiei to become wholly transparent. He did not resist his friend's attack in any way, manner, or form, but rather allowed himself to be broken down into the simplest of creatures and coveted. The fire demon gave a wry grin at this irony: a forbidden child coveted like a precious stone. Frightening as it was to be removed from his shell, he liked the idea of being a rare pearl. Pity it is to acknowledge that a pearl is a mistake of nature- the result of a plain grain of sand finding home in an ocean curse.

"I rarely use my voice." Hiei finally said, pinching his eyes shut as images of his mother flooded his mind. "My tongue knows too much, and it therefore needs to be carefully sheathed. Speak, and I draw blood with no color... be it my own or others."

"I take it you'd like to lie with me with no barriers of falsehood between us?" As he made this remark, Kurama slipped off his shirt entirely, exposing his chilled creamy skin. The article of clothing drooped onto the floor and became sodden with moisture. Hiei picked it up, folded it, and put it aside. He had his irises piercing the ground with his occupied stare, signaling to Kurama that his suggestion was so precise it struck an arrow into an aching part of Hiei's being.

"…There have been many who have lain with me and have- regardless- unsullied my virginity. You know that." Moving away, he sat beside his friend and dangled his feet over the edge. The water encircled his feet, sending many ripples across the pool. Kurama looked on as the ripples played with the light, altering the colors of blue rainbow. "Their reasons were spoiled by greed," he continued calmly. "And for it they received nothing."

"…What are you saying?"

"A story, inevitably." Said Hiei with a shallow sigh. "An old fairytale, if you will."

In response, Kurama raised his eyebrows and nearly frowned. "_Fairytale?"_

"Sort of." He stood and lent down his hand. "Come. I've taken you here to swim."

They removed their shirts and dove. Kurama surfaced after crossing from one end to the other, his bright red hair lengthening due to the water. He reached back to wring his hair, Hiei helping him by tearing a bit of ward from his arm to neatly tie those lovely tresses. The fox demon was about to turn around and kiss him, when Hiei lunged backwards, somersaulting beneath the water and swimming in the opposite direction. Taking in a large breath, he chased after him, Hiei being so bold as to dive further and further down into the pool. Before long, they were gliding over the bottom, and their bodies- viewed from above- drifted like strange ghosts. A few bubbles exited Kurama's mouth, as he was becoming strained with having to hold his breath for such a long period. Hiei, on the other hand, twisted in the water and looked at him as if he had no use for air. The fire demon smiled a bit, and the moment Kurama began heading toward him again, darted away like a fish.

Like a fish. The redhead admired his movements. He didn't use his arms, and he didn't flail around in an ordinary freestyle. Instead, he beated his legs together- smoothly up and down- and used the angling of his shoulder blades to make sharp and unexpected turns. His thin black ponytail would whip around after him, taunting Kurama whenever he reached out and tried to grab it within his fist.

Kurama winced. His head was starting to spin, and he felt nauseated. Stopping in his chase, he soared up- one arm outstretched- for a breath of air. He rose from the deep and his mouth opened wide. He gasped as oxygen filled his lungs, and sputtered at if it were poison. Pinching his nose bridge, he wiped his soaked eyelashes with another fist and swung around in search of his friend. Several meters away, he saw him. Moth to a flame, Hiei was captivated by the aquatic lights. He had swum further away from him, and mused over the rays of light that played with the water.

Observing him, Kurama noticed a spellbound look in Hiei's expression. The light, even when under water, brought a certain liveliness- a certain warmness- to Hiei's face. Sensing Kurama's astute vision, he looked up.

Astonishing eyes. Deep blue eyes, darker than possible, shot in the redhead's direction. Kurama shook his head, thinking he was hallucinating, and gazed down again to verify the absurd. Unfortunately, it was too late. Hiei was no longer by the embedded lamp, and was additionally no longer able to be seen.

He spun around, shot his eyes in every direction, but found nothing. After a while, he even started getting slightly nervous, and his constant jerking around and splashing of water were proof of this. To his dismay, of course, Hiei suddenly appeared before him, grasped him by the shoulders, and pushed him against one of the walls.

Wide-eyed like a deer, his stare penetrated into eyes he knew- the ones he remembered. Shadowy red, hot, and sad. Not blue.

"When you look for me like that…" Hiei spoke softly. "What are your intentions?"

"My intentions are to catch you." His friend said unhesitatingly. "To snatch you, and hold you fast."

"And what would you do with me then?"

"I would kiss you, keep you with me, and not let you be taken away." He swerved his arms around Hiei's thin neck and drew him close before adding: "…I'll put you in my breast pocket."

An odd smile stole itself across Hiei's manner, but it was a smile that communicated something other than what Kurama had been hoping.

"…Am I your possession, Kurama?" He inquired, almost in a tone of despair. The tone differentiated so drastically from the one he often used that his lover was taken far aback. The redhead furrowed his eyebrows and lifted Hiei's chin to force him to look his way. Distantly, Hiei removed his touch. He tried to smile, but it came out crooked. It was very difficult for Hiei to give false expressions. "Tell me…"

"Yes?"

The fire demon opened his mouth, was about to say something, but on the last second changed his mind. "Why does Yusuke wear that ring on his left hand? What is it for?"

In Kurama's perspective, Hiei had fled again. This time, however, it was fitting for him to humor his friend by not chasing after him. Desiring to indulge in Hiei's small talk, which was extraordinarily rare, he countered the question with one of his own. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason…" The sly grin played across Kurama's sensuous lips pulled Hiei out of his preoccupation. He gave Kurama's tease a playful sneer and trickled out a few drops of ill humor: "Except, perhaps, I'll steal it."

This remark was snorted at. No way in hell would Kurama ever believe that Hiei would steal such a precious thing, most especially if it belonged to Yusuke of all people. Once again Hiei spoke with a double-edged tongue, and Kurama decided it was better to be frank than to rattle his mind with Hiei's motives.

"Yusuke's engaged to Keiko, right? That means he will marry her- that he's bound to her." He laid a simple kiss on Hiei's warm Jagan. "By wearing the ring on his left hand, he's wearing Keiko's love around his heart because the left arm is closest to it."

"Hn." Just barely, Hiei pulled away unimpressed. "Is this a prime example of human traditions?"

"Only one of them." Kurama said affectionately. "Traditions don't go on without meanings- not even the small ones. I'd like to think it's the same in Makai. Makai has relatively few of them, but that just adds to their value."

"You mean the tradition of giving?"

"Mm."

Hiei looked at the bracelet around his right wrist. The gold had never tarnished. "I can't think of what to give you in return for this. And I'm afraid whatever actions I have to offer feel inadequate."

"Fear of inadequacy seems to be your number one weakness, Hiei."

He didn't reply to this statement. Normally, when there was no reply, it meant that he agreed wholeheartedly with whatever was being said. Hiei idly played with Kurama's long side-locks, appreciatively running his fingers through the wet strands like a comb. He stopped, suddenly, and lowered his head. In concentration, he traced the curves of his lover's chest- wiping away a few drops of water that were speckled here and there. Kurama's frame was changing. As slender as the redhead was, Hiei was deeply aware that it was aging as well. Beauty remained and would always be there, this he knew, but the skeleton beneath the perfect skin and muscles was now sturdy and thick. Hiei's face contorted as he mentally placed his own frame next to Kurama's. Over the years he had been constantly losing weight, and growing more and more… _brittle_. Regardless he was deemed one of the most powerful demons in Makai. Frequently, many believed that Hiei had a physiological construction analogous to a crane or heron: thin, yes, but fast, lithe, and quick to strike.

Placing his hands around Kurama's waist, he lifted the fox demon out of the water and seated him carefully on the deck. Water surged forth as he did this, the sound of its rush bouncing off the walls and creating the echo of a waterfall. Hiei gazed up, gradually releasing a well held-in exhale as he scrutinized the redhead's shivering. He moved forward, in between Kurama's legs, and let his mouth fall over the other's left nipple.

His friend moaned elatedly, entangling his hands inside Hiei's jagged hair. He lowered his eyelids as he felt his lips leave the area and trace over his collarbone. It was so good to feel his lover's controlled breath over his skin.

"Have I been away so long that you've become more sensitive?"

"…Hiei… A year in a human life… is equal to perhaps- perhaps a month… in a demon's."

"Then what is it you seek from me? What makes you so excited as now?"

"… I miss you… That is- is enough of an answer." Kurama slowly leaned back his head as one of Hiei's adroit hands caressed the unzipped juncture his sodden pants. "And… and you… Hiei? Are you excited?"

"That's not the right word." Hiei whispered, kissing Kurama fully on the lips and coyly drifting his other hand over his lover's abdomen. "No." He whispered again. "Not excited."

"Then … what _do_ you feel?"

"Stressed."

"What?"

"I feel stressed." He repeated. "As if…As if I cannot take honest pleasure in you."

The redhead grimaced- partially out of disappointment. For a long time already, their lovemaking had been calm, gentle, and quite regular. However, what Hiei said seemed to be true. Every time Hiei would lay him across the bed and nuzzle against his neck, he had this strange impression that his lover's attentions were somehow divided. "What can I do… to change that then?"

"It's not something you can change. I-"

"Hiei, if you're not satisfied…"

"No. I'm satisfied, Kurama." He took Kurama's hand into his and later leaned his cold cheek against his palm. A small smile was revealed as he closed his eyes and relished the smooth texture of his lover's skin. "I like your touch." He continued. "It's different from mine."

"You shouldn't be afraid to _talk _about it." Unexpectedly, the fox demon put on a devilish grin. His eyes sparkled as some wicked intentions crossed his mind. "Tell me…" He said coaxingly. "What do you _want?"_

"Nothing." Hiei replied, amused with the redhead's sensual humor. "Your presence is enough. I'm at ease if you're simply standing by. That alone is always more than I desire."

Ironically, his lover's reply did little console Kurama. It felt disturbingly out of place when going at sex while one's mind was elsewhere. If accompaniment was everything his friend had ever wanted from him, Kurama was sure that there was an erroneous aspect in the way their friendship was conducted. He swallowed thickly and prepared his next inquiry: "You're not… _attracted_ to me in that sense?"

"I am…" The other assured, yet he bowed his head. "…But not when we're in bed… Not anymore."

"Oh…" Kurama's stomach twisted inside of him like a tightly wrenched towel. He could even feel the dirty dew drip from the pit of his gut. All the same, he petted his lover's spiky hairs as Hiei laid his head across Kurama's lap. The fire demon's arms were wrapping around his waist like loose vines. It was light possession, and the awareness of this made the fox demon relatively soothed. "How long have you felt like this?" He asked softly.

"Only recently." Hiei whispered back. "I'm not comfortable in closed-in spaces. I've told you. It's not something you can change." His embrace tightened significantly. "Bed isn't that important, Kurama- at least not to me."

"I know. But it's not right for me to be, excuse the term, _spoiled_ when you're like this." Tilting his head to the side, Kurama affectionately leaned over and kissed Hiei's ear. "Should we step back for a while?"

The fire demon snorted. "I'm not sure if that's a subliminal insult."

"It's not an insult!" His friend laughed. "It's an indulgence! Tell me what you want to do. I'll do it." He felt Hiei stir from beneath him, causing him to rise. The fire demon had a perplexed expression on his face, never having deigned the idea that Kurama was one to take orders instead of performing spontaneously. The redhead evidently was able to read into this expression, endeared with Hiei's ineptitude in the language of amour. He chuckled. "You're not _used_ to asking?"

Hiei's countenance flushed as though he had shot-down a bottle of red wine. "Well, what am I supposed to _ask!_"

"Be blunt." Kurama answered, laughing harder. "You always tell _me_ to be blunt, and now it's your turn. What do you want?"

"I don't know." Murmured the other. "I've never thought deeply about sex- let alone happiness."

"Really?" Kurama joked. "I find that hard to believe."

Slipping completely out of Kurama's legs, Hiei swam to the edge next to him. He hauled himself up with both palms on the floor, flipping himself around to sit with dangling feet in water. Out of habit, Kurama swept his right arm around Hiei's body- pulling him very close. Hiei sighed, and leaned against Kurama's shoulder, which was swathed with dripping hair.

"What I mean is: I never thought about what I _liked_ about it." Quietly, he slipped his arm across Kurama's knees. The fox demon's left hand was settled there and it was difficult to resist holding onto it… especially now, when Hiei felt rather unwell. The first few days in the Chimera hardly phased him, but as the days proceeded, the youkai felt spells of dizziness and sometimes hallucination. This made intimacy extremely unnerving, mostly since he had to keep himself from vomiting while kissing.

All these issues crawled lazily across Hiei's thoughts while Kurama serenely cradled him in his arms. The youkai didn't even notice when and how Kurama had managed to pull him from his side and over his lap, and he frankly didn't care. Instead he found himself leaning against his lover's chest, his small face buried in alabaster skin.

"Just tell me as soon as you figure out whatever it is you feel is missing." His friend said optimistically, squeezing Hiei's still enlaced fingers. "Until then, take as long as you need to put things in perspective. You've been just as patient with me, and I will gladly return that gesture."

He removed his fingers from Kurama's and touched Kurama's face. The feel of the redhead's soft eyelashes batting against his fingertips made Hiei tremble. Being so close to him, yes, he remembered such closeness. When he could feel Kurama's heart pound against his, when their breaths were rushing, and they couldn't see straight, no, they could only feel. With others, it was something else. He saw everything. He saw what they did.

He felt sick again. He wanted to throw-up.

"Hiei?" The other grew concerned as Hiei's skin unexpectedly went clammy. It had originally been slick with water, but now his skin became tender and sticky. "Hiei?"

There was a small movement of him turning over in his arms like a child. He held tightly onto Kurama's torso and did his best to hide his face away from him. An acidic taste- mixed with blood- went into his mouth. Promptly he swallowed, and later shuddered as his puke went back into his stomach.

"You've always went out of your way to make room for my requests." Hiei whispered hoarsely, perspiring from the forehead. "That is why I lay with you. It makes _you_ happy."

"Only because you are the one who is touching me. I wouldn't be contented otherwise." Kurama rubbed his thumbs over Hiei's damp eyebrows. It was so evocative the way they curved under his careful fondling- as if caught in between the longing for more or the longing for reserved pride. Which ever it was always skirted Kurama before he could figure it out. Then again, if he couldn't figure it out, it must be too deep for him to ever realize.

"You have a strange understanding of love." The fire demon spoke.

"I can easily say the same for you, Hiei." The fox demon delicately countered.

"My understanding is only what most demons know." The youkai said coldly, and possibly, angrily. "It's a putrid thing that's either very sweet or very sour."

Kurama reached forward and pulled his lover closer to him. In response, Hiei's entire frame curled-in. How he hungry he was for such protectiveness, so hungry he felt himself a hypocrite. Squeezing his eyes, he tried not to think about it. In fact, he didn't want to make logical sense of it at all. It was just easier being weak and trapped within loving arms. Holding his regular barriers in place strained him excessively, even for the protection of his friend… Most _definitely_ for the protection of his friend. He was tired of holding the walls, and more than once did he push them down in the face of bright green eyes.

"They must have done terrible things to you as a child." Said Kurama, kissing Hiei on both eyelids. "You have yet to share those moments with me."

"Why should I share with you memories that are most vile?" Hiei asked.

"Because you are a conundrum that not even I have completed." His lover reasoned. "I cannot be fulfilled until I know the darkest parts of you, for it is those parts that have _designed_ you."

"And what of you, Kurama? Have you told me _your _most evil secrets?"

"I have not, but only because you do not ask." His own reply brought forth a new question, one that bothered him into the nights when they were in light sleep at each other's side: "Why don't you ask, Hiei?"

"Time is a delicate thing to play with." Was his stiff retort. "If I dare to inquire, would you be ashamed for your behavior? Or would you be proud? The past will stimulate the Youko, you know this."

To this unforeseen statement, he forced Hiei out of his comfort and sat him upright. Aggressively, he gripped onto Hiei's chin, and brought his friend's face to a millimeter away from his own. "Are you saying that the Youko _is_ my evil secret?" Kurama hissed.

Kurama was now clearly offended. Destroying the delineation between the two aspects of his soul never failed to destroy his temper as well. Long ago did he decide his place in Ningenkai, and long ago did he make peace with his double-life. The fire demon understood Kurama's offence perfectly, and dutifully accepted his reaction. Calmly, he moved Kurama's hand away- kissed the fingers, the knuckles, and the palm- and his firmed voice. "I am saying that if you stimulate the Youko, you will be confused again." Hiei explained honestly. "And if you are confused, I know I cannot depend on you to be either friend or lover. I am a selfish creature, Kurama. If you are neither of these things, I am ultimately alone again."

"Not true. You have Mukuro."

"I do… but I am not her equal." Hiei paused to envision his Lordess, tall, proud, and regal. To her side, he saw himself- short, proud, and second in command. "In her eyes I deserve no less respect than she obtains, but in secret she knows my real position… And it is not a question of class, but of relationship. I help her survive. She helps me live. There is a grave difference."

"That makes me wonder…"

"Hn?"

"What does that make me?"

"Hn. That makes you _Kurama_." There, Hiei finished and clamped his mouth shut. The other questioned no further, laid his arms over Hiei's shoulders, and nestled his head over his long throat. Hiei ran his hands over Kurama's spine, making him tremble like the water. The redhead smiled beamingly, and raised his mouth to nibble Hiei's earlobe. His friend squinted at the ticklish sensation, hugging Kurama again and settling down him with his back against the floor. Kurama giggled as he moved to nibble on the other lobe, and then to lick the tip of Hiei's nose. After that, they stopped to gaze at one another under the blue light.

"Kurama…"

"Hm?"

"Remove the rest of my clothes. I feel cold."

Reaching down, he unbuckled the belts encircling Hiei's lean figure. He struggled a little as he tried to pull down his pants, however. They had become as heavy as lead- completely waterlogged. It was no wonder that the fire demon was shivering. Kurama's pants were thin and dried quickly, but his lover's were thick and were literally becoming a block of ice. As he carefully peeled the garment off Hiei's skin, the youkai laid himself directly on top of him- careless of being nude and possibly seen. When Kurama was through, he dragged his palms over the soles of Hiei's feet, up his taut calves, his thighs, and held him square over his rear end.

"Of all the things you choose to put your hands on: my damn ass." Hiei mumbled into Kurama's chest. When there was no returning tease, he furrowed his eyebrows. The redhead was running his eyes all over him- almost drinking up every pore that lay in his arms and wanting to drink more. Despite this, there was still anxiety- a fear for losing this small being who could move mountains… or rather make them explode.

"You look at me with pity?"

"I look at you with admiration." Corrected his friend. "I've never seen a body as lovely as yours."

"You mean my ass." Hiei grumbled.

Kurama took a daring second to squeeze his butt. "That too."

As much as he liked feeling flattered, especially by Kurama who had connoisseur taste…"I take no compliments."

"Which is why I give you facts." Fighting Hiei's arrogant modesty with simplicity was the best way to weed-out his lover's much-needed hedonism.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

Worked like a charm.

"The vulnerable who are strong are _always _beautiful." Kurama added, laying it on extra buttery. Hiei, on the other hand, felt as though his ears were suddenly poisoned with cyanide and microwaved iodine.

"If you praise your enemies as much as you praise me," muttered Hiei. "You could easily kill them for they would be too distracted with your overly dressed-up words."

"It's not _my_ fault you've stimulated my Youko-side." Kurama chuckled, kissing Hiei and running his tongue along the fire demon's lower lip. "Oh, Hiei…" He went on in muffled tones. "You make me… so confused…"

"I thought- mnhn… you said we were going to step back."

"We are. I'm only kissing you. What? You want me to stop that too?"

"You're an idiot."

Hiei smiled blissfully as Kurama rolled him over from his stomach and pressed him against the ground. The fire demon ran his hands up and down, sighing at the feel of Kurama's lips brushing against his. Opening his eyes, he pulled on Kurama's side-locks for another generous kiss. His friend laughed a bit. Hiei's bangs always tickled him.

"Do you remember, Hiei, when you we made love in your garden?"

"How can I forget? It was just less than a week ago."

"The grass was so moist. You smelt like rain."

Rain. Hiei liked rain. It was always outstandingly fresh, and everything in the world smelt new and purified. He remembered clearly, stepping out of the Minnamino household after a spring shower and letting his boots sink into the rich soil. It seemed he respected the earth more after a sweet rainfall. Everything became delicate and dewy. Everything was clean and good to his senses. Kurama had followed him outside that morning- still in his pajamas. He was gorgeous in that cool morning, when the suns rays were strings of white-gold and not burning fire.

"You miss your home." Hiei said without thinking. At mention of this, Kurama stopped kissing his chest and curled his fingers along Hiei's side.

"I do." He replied slowly. "Am I obvious?"

"Only to me." He rose and framed Kurama's face in between both of his palms. "I should have requested Koenma to leave you be in Ningenkai. You must be upset, leaving your mother's home and moving into your stepfather's." Hiei frowned, and cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. "You shouldn't be here. You should be with Shiori."

Green irises welled with warm tears. They spilt from his long lashes and ran rivers over Hiei's spread fingers. "You are so gentle."

"Gentle?" Hiei scoffed. "No. If I were gentle, I would have died in my youth. There is no room for such compassion in Makai- not if you want to live." Hiei draped his legs around Kurama's sides and pulled himself closer. He then narrowed his crimson eyes and scrutinized the wetness all along his friend's cheeks. His lover hardly ever cries, especially not in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara. Touching these drops of fresh salt was a miracle in itself. The youkai knew this, and he appreciated those snapshots in time when Kurama trustingly unfurled within his deadly hands. "I love you."

The fire demon felt his chest swell, and so many things wanted to tumble out of his mouth that he couldn't say anything more. The other gaped at him in a mixture of delight and bewilderment, fully struck by a torrent of flames that entered his ears and engulfed his soul. Unfortunately, his silence made Hiei anxious. It was absurd to him that his lover would be this overwhelmed with spoken professions, when Hiei made his _unspoken_ professions virtually every night and day.

"I say it rarely." He began timidly. "Yet it worries me when you look so shocked to hear it. Do you lose faith in me?"

"I don't doubt you. You always catch me by surprise, that's all." Kurama grinned sheepishly, Hiei's disappointment having dawned on him. "I only… never expect those words from you."

The corner of Hiei's lip twitched visibly, and he pressed those already petite lips into a thin line. He released Kurama's face and let his left arm fall to his side. The other arm, the right, went over his chest and the fist it held balled tightly. "…My chest hurts…"

"Why? Are you ill?" Asked Kurama. Before his friend could reply, he began to cough violently- so much so that Hiei's body shook as he tried to hold himself straight. The next oncoming vertigo was making him feel even worse. He hated this ship! As great an accomplishment it was, he hated it with a malevolent passion. The narrow corridors, the compact rooms, the lack of sunlight and windows- everything about the Chimera made it a chamber of Hell.

"No… Not ill- only… a small fit that comes when least wanted." He said at last, covering his mouth to suppress another cough. "It's… nothing... I was born with it."

Kurama touched Hiei lightly on the shoulder, stunned to see that his lover was breathing heavily and becoming worn out. He had never seen him like this before, and true to Hiei's word, he sensed neither fever nor flu. Kurama tried pushing down on a fold of skin beneath Hiei's eyes, but discovered no change in color. He then ran his middle and index finger over Hiei's throat, checking for pulse. It was only a bit slow, but otherwise perfectly healthy. The fox demon rubbed his back, not knowing what else he could do, until Hiei's body was no longer stiff.

"You need more laughter in your life." Suggested Kurama, allowing Hiei to rest his watering eyes against his collarbone. "Being down here is making you _gag_."

Hiei blinked in confusion. "What?"

Patting the nape of Hiei's neck, the redhead warmly smiled "Can we invite Yusuke and Kuwabara-kun?"

"You think that will make me feel better!" The fire demon snapped incredulously. Kurama merely cajoled him further with another feathery hug.

"They make you laugh, don't they?" His lover crooned.

"They make me _cry_ is more accurate." Hiei retorted mercilessly. Kurama took no effort in hiding his chuckling; Hiei's disparages against his Reigun-firing captain and swashbuckling carrot top were always concealed signs of utmost fondness. The youkai rubbed his face along Kurama's collarbone, sneering at the very idea that their privacy would be lost in but a few seconds. Kurama took the liberty of extending the melodrama by waiting patiently for Hiei's consent. Bitterly did Hiei observe that he always gave the dominatrix fox demon consent, be it through sarcasm: 'sure, why the hell should I care?' or genuineness 'Kurama, if it's _that _important to you…' He wanted to spit at the irony, but made do with biting the redhead's skin.

"Oww!" His friend snarled. "What was _that_ for?"

"Hn." In false reluctance, Hiei kissed the place he bit and relinquished his power- not that he had any to begin with as far as Kurama was concerned. "If we must." He sighed.

The other didn't hear him as he was too busy rubbing that sore spot. A small kiss is not enough to get rid of those red marks Hiei's fangs left behind. "Hm? What did you say?"

"Go ahead." He mumbled. "Invite them. I'll wait on the pool deck."

Going on his knees, Kurama kissed Hiei on the forehead, stood, and ran out around the corridor to the port rooms. Hiei watched him leave, nimbly reaching for his pants to put them on again. With his friend's presence gone, there was something eerie looming within the vicinities. The pool, to his own amazement, suddenly looked scary. It didn't help that the overhanging rafters of steel and chain shook and creaked as the Chimera cruised within the ocean- it made the shadows bounce.

Angrily, he shook himself to rid the paranoia.

As he held his pants, he contemplated the folds of black that lay soaked in his hands. Curious, he contrasted the dark cloth against his white skin and frowned. He disappeared behind the cloth- behind the black. It was as if he were a ghost. Perplexed, he stared at his hand again, made it moved with his thoughts- flexed the muscles. Yes, his bones were there.

He shook himself again. What was he thinking? Doubting that there were bones beneath his skin! Of course there were!

He flexed his arm again, checking. 'What's wrong with me?'

"Whoa! CANONBALL!!!"

"What?!" Hiei's eyes widened as he witnessed Yusuke running by, ready to bowl him over with trampling legs. Ducking down, he braced himself with his forearms and waited for a loud splash to ensure his safety. Hearing the splash, he looked up again, only to be thoroughly doused with water. Hiei growled silently to himself, gripping tightly onto his pants and pulling it over his crotch to hide something he would much rather not share with the others.

"Their lack of discretion is, as always, unparalleled." He grumbled impatiently, doing his best to slide his legs through his clothing without drawing unnecessary attention to himself.

As Yusuke resurfaced, he blew water out of his mouth like a spout and laughed playfully. "Hey, the water's warm!"

"You better thank Hiei for that one." Kurama smiled with a charming wink. "He heated it up himself."

Carrot top, however, was a little more than wary as he swayed through the shallow end.

"You guys didn't… _do_ anything in here did you?" He asked tentatively. Of course, as tentative as he was, his words were point blank blunt. Kurama's face instantly drained of blood, but his eyes flared into an enigmatic shade of amber that couldn't possibly spell anything optimistic. As for Hiei, well, the fire demon had finished buckling his belts and was now taking a perilous step into the pool.

"Just kidding! Just kidding! Feels grrrrrreat!" Kuwabara said hastily, punching the water with a little too much enthusiasm. In response, Hiei merely rolled his eyes at the imbecile whom he has come to know as 'friend.' It vaguely crossed the fire demon's mind, however, that for a split second in time, Kuwabara had just imagined him and his lover doing… _things_… in the water. He bit his lip at this realization, not quite sure whether to feel thoroughly violated or mildly flattered for the innocent implication courtesy of Kurama and the heated water. Glancing at Kurama, who apparently had the same thoughts coursing through his head, Hiei decided it was better to settle with the latter notion. After all, Kurama winked a second time. That was always a good thing.

"Late night swim, too bad we don't got the girls with us." Yusuke sighed as he backstroked in circles. "Keiko's got a _nice _bod for swimsuits. I missed a lot of slimming down while I was in Makai, ne?"

Kurama sweat dropped. "That was not a very flattering thing to say, Yusuke."

The boy ignored him, stopped propelling his arms, and took to floating. Kuwabara, at last, surrendered his previous squeamishness and began exhaling his lungs to slowly sink into the water. For a few minutes, he disappeared into a large dark shadow, one that clandestinely swam just beneath Yusuke's float. The redhead bit his thumb to suppress his fiendish smile, ready for the most cliché trick in 'midnight-dipping'. Hiei remained as stoic as ever, and was held completely indifferent until Kazuma seized Yusuke by the stomach and pulled him in. The expected struggle between the two boys, in the demons' eyes at least, was synonymous to the impossible battle of trying to submerge an enormous floatable beneath several gallons of water. No matter how hard each of the combatants tried, one kept on getting head-dunked while the other kept on bobbing up and down like an ocean buoy.

"Sadly, neither of them will die this way." Commented Hiei, who had paddled up to his lover at a certain corner.

Thoughtfully, Kurama rubbed the tip of his chin with his finger and markedly observed Kuwabara take a foot in the mouth whereas Yusuke suffered a nuclear wedgie. Kuwabara had managed to pull the back of his pants far over his head and completely covered his eyes. "Yes, I know."

Flailing about frantically, Yusuke pushed Kuwabara hard on the chest and put his hands together.

"REI-!!!"

All the while, Kurama and Hiei made not a word or gesture for the cease of arms. Instead, they quietly glided away from the even horizon that was about to ignite. It would be very much like American fireworks in July… better yet, Tokyo New Years Eve- with the all the pops, the pretty colors, the headaches, and no less.

"Shall we exeunt, Kurama?"

"Now wait a minute, Urameshi! Let's be reasonable!"

"By all means."

"_GUN!!_!"

Before that last syllable, and in a nick of time, Hiei helped Kurama out of the pool by lending out a hand and heaving him out before a conspicuous 'KA- BOOM' could sound off. He had additionally created a fire barrier to evaporate whatever tidal wave was aimed at them. The way his fire glimmered and bursted was mysteriously enchanting. Kurama had seen the various types of flames Hiei had wielded. There was earth fire: red, yellow, and orange; there was Makai fire: black, purple, and violet; there was spirit fire, an electric shade of blue; lastly there was soul fire, a strange hue of green edged with smoldering black. As the water was about to strike them, the flames that engulfed Hiei's arm shifted between black and streaks of bright silver. When the water struck, there was a loud hiss and an explosion of smoke that would soon clear the way to a most peculiar seen.

"The fool blasted him and the village idiot, both, into the rafters."

Making a funny face, the fox demon swiftly ran for the flight of stairs that led to the second floor, transferred onto a slim ladder that scaled up through the third and fourth floor, and skipped out onto Hiei's protruding platform where he presented his general agendas before the entire crew. Kurama leaned over the rail, fleetingly glanced at Hiei from below, and snickered seeing as Yusuke was still blind-folded by his atomic wedgie and that Kuwabara was saved by a hook and chain that had miraculously snared the back of his white tank top.

He snorted, coughed, and bawled over laughing so hard that his face became as red as his hair. Meanwhile, Hiei composedly ascended the steps- hands tucked within the pants pockets- and sneered maliciously when he reached the declaration platform.

Kurama was more humored with the situation, shaking his head and leaning it lazily against his fist. "This is quite the reminiscent of Kuwabara's fight with Byakko, ne Hiei?"

This was true. Poor carrot top was blasted and bouncing around like a ping-pong ball in one of Suzaku's lower chambers. The difference was, there was no molten lava- there was quite the opposite, actually. "I'm amazed." The youkai sighed. "The intake pool still has most of its water. I didn't know a Reigun could be so defective. You are out of practice, Urameshi Yusuke."

"Ha ha." His whole body lay draped over a heavy lead pipe. At least he did himself a favor by taking the time to free the back of his pants from his forehead. The strength of the garter left a pretty dark red line over his skin and it made his face look oddly naked.

" Grab onto Kuwabara and hold on." Kurama said helpfully. "I'll pull in the chains using the wheel and crank."

He ran past Hiei again, to the crank that controlled the movements of the hooks and pulls on the ceiling. According to Hiei, these pulleys were designed to not only transport cargo and missiles, but were also made to upper and lower walls and flooring. Supposedly the reason behind this feature was to enable to add and remove levels of the Chimera, depending upon the length of the voyage and the number of hands needed.

Gripping onto the handle bar, Kurama rotated the crank counterclockwise- slowly reeling in a hovering bundle composed of an orange-haired human esper and a half-breed demon that died twice, and grew a new heart the second round. What an interesting haul indeed!

"I think I ruptured my spleen." Kuwabara wheezed, a little thankful for Hiei's aid detaching him from the crane.

"Yeah, well you gave me a hemorrhoid that will take _days _to go away." Yusuke grumbled, stepping off from Kuwabara's back and strutting around as if someone had tossed a wire hanger into the crotch his trousers. "If I have problems taking a crap," he mumbled. "You'll know why."

"Luckily for you, my soldiers sleep the sleep of the dead." Scolded Hiei, who folded his arms over his bare chest and frowned. "We should return to our rooms now, before you destroy the rest of the Chimera and kill us all."

"Kill is too strong a word." Kurama argued, and as he said this, proceeded for the ladder to return to ground deck. "We've survived most of their disasters which leads me to believe that the Gods smile nicely upon us."

The others followed his example and slid down the ladder by putting their feet either side of the handrails. Hiei landed neatly beside his lover, and took a precise step back to make room for Kazuma's crashing into Yusuke's face ass first.

"Either that or they're getting a kick watching our misfortunes with Crabbe and Goyle." Quipped the fire demon.

"Really? I was thinking more along the lines of Rosencrantz and Guildenstern. Have you been looking into my reading again?" He looked at Hiei meaningfully as they crossed the third flooring and was about to descend the next ladder.

"How can I not? You leave all your books on my desk, and I can hardly find my papers." Hiei replied, stopping in the middle of the floor. "I'm more surprised at _you_ for taking enjoyment in childish books."

The term 'childish' bought the other an expression that was a mixture of embarrassment and defensiveness. Be that as it may, there was a tight curl on the far right of Kurama's mouth, which told Hiei that cheek taken was but mild. "I happen to _like_ light reads from time to time." The redhead responded in the most erudite voice he could muster. His lover gave him a laughing, maybe even mocking, squint.

"Didn't know he was a Rowling fan." Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke.

"_Snape_ fan." The redhead corrected promptly. It was impossible to gossip around a human with ears no less sharp than the shrewdest of dog species.

"Only because he's bad tempered, pale, and perpetually dressed in black." Yusuke blanched, lining up against the third floor rail behind Hiei.

"That I won't deny," The fox demon admitted jokily. "But I happen to like_ this _nose better."

He playfully poked Hiei on the tip of his kitten-like nose. Somewhat tickled, the youkai's nose twitched and he momentarily crossed his eyes to focus on Kurama's taunting finger. Upon hearing the chortling that buzzed about him, Hiei delivered his infamous glare. It was the one that crept almost everyone out, most especially Botan. It was the glare of vampiric red eyes glowing amidst darkness.

"Do not overstep your boundaries, Kurama." Hiei warned as he assisted him in getting on the ladder. In that split second, he noticed that the hand that held tightly onto Kurama's wrist lacked a familiar sparkle that never failed to draw his attention. "My bracelet…"

"Bracelet?" Kazuma asked, literally pushing himself over Yusuke's shoulder to see what was going on.

"You must have left it on the pool deck. It's all right, we'll find it tomorrow."

Hiei stared at Kurama as if he were half-crazy. The redhead was rather confused to witness such a disappointed face, and was even more shocked to see Hiei release his wrist and walk to the far end of third deck. "No, the water revitalizes itself through the circulatory pipes." He leaned over the balcony and surveyed the intake area. "If it fell off while we were swimming, it might get trapped in the system." He scanned the area twice- left and right, up and down- until at last he saw distinct twinkling somewhere in the bottom of the pool. "There it is. " He slowly pointed. "I see it."

"Huh? Where? I don't see anything." Yusuke and Kuwabara put their hands over their brows and started darting their heads. Kurama, on the other hand, had his eyes land in the exact same line of vision as Hiei's. He saw it too, the three-ringed bracelet. At first glance it looked like a golden ripple in the water. He was not given the time analyze how the bracelet could have so easily fallen from Hiei's wrist, however, as he heard a sharp pang against steel piping. He looked up from his position on the ladder, and blinked at the sight of Hiei calmly setting his foot on top of the handrail.

"O-o-oi!" Kuwabara sputtered. "What the heck are you doing?"

"I'm going to get it."

"What? Wait! Don't dive-" Yusuke's mouth was left hanging. There was a slight change in the air- a gust of air passing by as Hiei freefell from the barring. "…From here." He pathetically finished.

And there he went- he dove down three stories as straight as an arrow. With outstretched arms on either side, he also looked like a plummeting crucifix.

Yusuke and the others watched in impervious awe. Hiei's body shrank in size as it got lower and lower, and Hiei's shadow- conversely- appeared to grow larger and larger until the two willowy figures united in a large splash.

"Damn."

His body sped through the water, cutting it like a sword against blood and bone. He was so fast that he left a streak behind him as he swam. Focusing on that one target, that sparkling ripple at the bottom of the water, Hiei extending forth his arms. Deeper, deeper… bluer, bluer… Swiftly he snatched the cherished charm from the smooth pool floor, stepped on the floor with the balls of his feet, and pushed himself upwards- arms still extended.

Brighter, brighter… whiter, whiter… When he his head bursted for air he could feel the water trickle from his face like morning dew. Taking a deep breath in, he stroked for the edge, sat on the soaked floor, and slipped his bracelet on. Just as he slid the cuff over his right fist, something warm and smooth dripped from his face and landed in a single drop over the top of his hand. Astonished, he blinked. It was a drop of blood.

As though his eyes had been deceiving him, Hiei touched the crimson speckle with his index finger and rubbed that finger against his thumb until it made a blushing smear over his skin. His hand began to tremble, realizing that it was-indeed- blood, and he it continued to tremble until he reached up to touch his face. At first he had expected the blood to come from his nose, but to his dismay, his nostrils remained free of any sort of warm red. Thickly he swallowed, lifting his hand from his nose to his forehead.

"Hiei!" Kurama and the others were running down the staircase to the pool deck. The redhead carefully skipped around the spills of water here and there, and quickly came to kneel on one knee next to his lover. "Are you all right?!" He asked worriedly, noting the sudden paleness in Hiei's appearance. " What's wrong?" He asked again, only this time to be responded with the unveiling of a forehead streaming with scarlet ribbons. "Hiei… your Jagan… it's bleeding."

The fire demon took the back of his hand and swiped it across his brow. "Shit."

"It's not a lot, Hiei." Yusuke said, coming to kneel on his other side. "You probably just popped a blood vessel from that killer dive."

Kuwabara studied Hiei thoroughly with his eyes, and Hiei felt his stare tear into him like a magnifying glass. The youkai defied his inspection by looking directly at Kazuma, offering his blazing ruby eyes. However, the supernatural glow of those irises did not elicit the customary chills he had hoped for. Instead, Kuwabara continued to stare at him warily- almost suspicious.

Unable to bear his scrutiny any further, Hiei looked away and rose to his feet. This movement alone caused some more blood to rush out of his third eye and dribble onto a small puddle. "Shit."

He turned around and started leaving the group, his state dazed and perceptibly apprehensive.

"Hiei, where are you going?" Kurama called after him.

He stopped, hesitated in facing his friend, and decided not to. "The lavatory… and then the clinic."

Then he began walking away again, steps slow and careful- almost afraid to touch the flooring. Kurama gazed upon him troubled, not missing the detail that Hiei's usual erect posture had become limp and shambling. When his lover was completely out of sight, it suddenly occurred to him that his palm had been immersed in another one of the deck puddles. Sharply looking down, his eyebrows came together in a tight crease. There were pink dots dappled everywhere, and when he moved his palm, the water became pink entirely… blushing his faint reflection like a sakura blossom.

STORY SUMMARY:

To be truthful, the story is a little sketchy to my memory. I had a lot of details and subplots going on that the main road for this story became ridiculously convoluted. A lot of events were to take place intended to create a different sort of relationship between Kurama and the reincarnated Hiei when compared to Kurama and the real Hiei.

If nothing else, I should say that the theme of Paradise 6 is the absolute meaning of death, and all the meanings that accompany it. You cannot reverse death, for even when new life is created, the old life cannot be restored. For that reason, Kurosaisei Hiei would never recover Hiei's memories. Kurosaisei literally means black rebirth, as so many of you have correctly concluded. Black, an archetype color associated with death, is the adjective for rebirth. There's a paradox here which implies what Kurosaisei Hiei really is. He's a completely different entity which means the old part of him is dead. Consequently, Kurama's lesson in this story was to comprehend what death truly is, as well as the love and loss that accompany it.

It would make more sense if I explain what happened in the past. I originally wanted to put-in a lot of flashbacks for Kurama to remember. Usually traumatizing memories cause us to block them, and as Kurama spends more and more time with Kurosaisei, he begins to remember pieces of what happened on the Chimera ship.

The glass Kurama was holding, the crystal stone that Hiei claimed he stole, is in fact Hiei's heart. The back-story I made-up for this was that Hiei was given a curse at birth by the Koorime. The curse was an elaborate one, meant to ensure Hiei's suffering, if not his death. The curse was placed on his heart. I should mention that a demon can function without one, and that a demon heart is simply a power core so to speak. The curse, however, would remain dormant until activated in a moment of 'self-completion.' In that moment, the heart will slowly begin to freeze into glass. Death will approach in about two weeks of onset.

The jagan, which is a parasite that uses its host's nervous system, became aware of the onset. In this chapter, when the jagan began to bleed, Hiei realized that his third eye was corroding. The eye would bleed erratically until the death of the host.

Now, before this happened, some time during the journey under water within the Chimera, Hiei and Kurama decided to commit to one another. One day later, Hiei fell ill. It was at this time that Hiei vomited his fully crystallized heart, and later gave it to Kurama to keep. Throughout the rest of the journey, Hiei attempts to break to Kurama slowly that he may not see Kurama for a very long time (if not permanently) after the mission is completed. Kurama, not understanding what Hiei was hiding from him, became upset with the possibility that perhaps Hiei was backing-out of their original promise. Hiei, on the other hand, couldn't find it within himself to tell Kurama that he was actually in the process of dying.

As the venture under sea continued into the second week, Hiei secretly works on a set of documents while Kurama sleeps (when Kurama was in truth watching him from bed). These documents are actually the contents of the package sent to Mukuro that Kurama was meant to pick-up. These documents, furthermore, were not only Hiei's will handing down his land to Kurama, but also his memoirs. In Paradise 6, Kurama does not open the parcel until near the very end of the story.

Unfortunately, because of Hiei's secretiveness, the relationship becomes highly strained. While Hiei makes love to Kurama as frequently as possible, Kurama remains indifferent. On the final night before the sinking of the Chimera, and also the final night before Hiei's death, Hiei requests for Kurama to make love to him. Kurama declined. It was the refusal of this request which was to haunt Kurama throughout his relationship with Kurosaisei Hiei.

The Chimera sank because a ship from the rebel forces fired a missile into one of the most important decks of the Chimera. As the ship began to fill with water, Hiei commanded all to evacuate. He, however, remained behind to die.

Kurama, in one of the escape vessels, realized that Hiei was not escaping. He went back to the Chimera to get Hiei out. He found Hiei and convinced him to retreat with him. However, Kurama's air supply ran out in the middle of the chaos. He passed out, which inevitably gave Hiei more than enough reason to give him his air while allowing himself to drown. Yusuke and Kuwabara managed to retrieve their bodies, both of them shocked at Kurama's survival and Hiei's death.

At a Makai hospital, Kurama wakes-up in a bed and overhears talking in another room. He gets up to eavesdrop, and discovers that it is Yusuke and Kuwabara talking to the doctor who performed an autopsy. The secret of Hiei's physical condition is then revealed, and it is then that Kurama unconsciously blocks-out every memory from this point backward.

In present time, as Kurama slowly remembers these memories and puts the pieces together, he realizes he does not love Kurosaisei at all- even though he has been having romantic relations with him. This leads to a mass of complications and misunderstandings. The turning point is when Kurosaisei Hiei returns the stuffed fox, 'Kitsune,' to Kurama. He asks Kurama to take care of it for him, as he can't do it himself anymore.

They ultimately have a fall-out, however when Kurama discovers that Kurosaisei is diabetic, and at one point goes into diabetic shock, it dawns on Kurama how selfish his actions have been throughout the whole ordeal. Thus, he does all he can to help Kurosaisei Hiei deal with all of his problems. He listens more intently to the stories of this Hiei's past: how his mother was drunken, selfish, and abusive. How his father had an affair. How he ran to Kurama's home every time he couldn't stand to be alone. Lastly, how he was raised under the love of Shiori and was taught the same three things Kurama had taught him in "Let's Fly as the Birds Do."

They mend their fences as best as they could, their relationship healing from completely defunct to a mutual friendship that is neither intimate nor superficial. Thus, they help one another in a number of subplots, each of them balancing the weight either carries in life. This includes Kurosaisei Hiei giving the support and encouragement Kurama needed to confront his stepfather and switch his major to premed. For Kurosaisei, Kurama helps him prepare for the scholarship exams, which Hiei succeeds in (as a small detail, Kurama secretly put the stuffed fox in Hiei's backpack during the day of the exam).Once everything balances on both ends of the story, Kurama and Hiei decide it's time for them to move-out of their apartment: number 6. The final scene of the story ends with Kurama and Hiei facing one another, both with their suitcases in hand. They embrace, look at one another, and say 'See you around.' Hiei turns on his heel, and exits down the hall to the left. Kurama watches after him before turning on his own heel, and exits to the right.

The door with number 6 on it stands shut in between both paths.

And that's the end of something old, and the rebirth of something new.

It was, is, and will be, a bittersweet Paradise.

If you have any further questions as to the other details of the story, feel free to ask. I admit I left a lot of devices out of this summary. Thank you for reading. It has been a pleasure.

Sincerely,

Bettina Elvina aka Hikari Nanase


End file.
